Você não pode me amar
by MarciaBS
Summary: Uma guerra que durou dois anos. Uma escola de magia destruída. Seis meses após a queda do mal. Eles foram obrigados a encarar a realidade. E voltar a Hogwarts.
1. Trailer

**Você não pode me amar, a Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Dois anos de guerra aonde a ****Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts**** havia permanecido fechada.**

_- Quem teve a brilhante idéia de nos fazer voltar a ter aulas? – Rony havia se jogado no banco ao lado de Hermione que parecia concentrada em algum livro._

**Dois anos após o suposto assassinato de Alvo ****Dumbledore****.**

_- Ela é muito mais que qualquer um imagina, até mesmo que ela imagina. – Dumbledore sorriu com seus olhos cintilantes sobre os óculos de meia-lua._

**Seis meses após a derrota de ****Voldemort e a vida começava a dar os primeiros passos para a normalidade.**

_- Dois tempos de Transfiguração e dois de Poções! – O ruivo parecia perder a cor ao se lembrar._

_- Você também tem uma das piores aulas hoje. – Harry interrompeu-o com uma careta. – Sinceramente, eu não sei como podem colocar as piores matérias em um único dia. _

_- Vocês falam como se fosse a pior coisa do mundo. – disse Hermione rindo do namorado que parecia concordar com Harry._

_- Mas é a pior coisa do mundo. – retrucou Rony._

**Alguns tinham se acertado.**

_- O que você pretende fazer quando acabar aqui Mi? – Rony segurou a mão da namorada tentando ter um pouco de atenção e ela largou o livro para respondê-lo._

**Outros estavam tentando.**

_- Você tá estranha Gina, distante... Eu sei que você ainda está chateada por eu ter terminado com você..._

_- Eu não tô chateada Harry... – ela suspirou pesadamente – Você fez aquilo que achava certo, como sempre..._

_- Eu quero uma segunda chance Gi... – o moreno de olhos verdes segurou o rosto delicado e corado dela – Eu quero voltar!_

**Antigos D****esafetos ou Novas Amizades?**

_- Oh como se o senhor cara-de-cicatriz fosse muito melhor. – Draco riu da careta de Harry e continuou – mas eu lembro do gênio da Weasley, na verdade de toda a família, quantas vezes eles tentaram me azar durante aquele tempo? – Draco fez uma cara pensativa._

_- E você nem provocou nenhum dele. – Harry riu balançando a cabeça, Draco não perdia nenhuma oportunidade para perturbar os Weasleys, mas no fundo Harry também sabia que os Weasleys tinham implicado varias vezes gratuitamente com o Malfoy._

**Novos estudantes**

_- Ah! Perdi o apetite! – Melanne se levantou da mesa com ar de ter sido profundamente ofendida._

_- Ela te comparou a ela? – Alex ria apesar de manter sua cara de nojo pra Hermione._

_- Por Salazar! Livros? Magia não são livros! – Meg lançava um olhar descrente._

**Novos romances**

_- Se eu não te conhecesse Malfoy, diria que está interessado na Morritis. – Zabini mantinha um sorriso arrogante no rosto enquanto falava._

**Obsessões**

_- Morritis, faz um favor? – ele sussurrou – Cala a boca! – Draco abriu uma porta e empurrou Melanne para dentro. Ele não estava interessado em quem era ela ou aonde estavam. Ele queria Morritis. Ele desejava intensamente aquela garota e nada mais importava naquele momento._

**E desentendimentos**

_- Ai Malfoy, vai à merda! – Melanne sibilou olhando para o sonserino na sua frente – O que você tem de bom eu tenho de puro sangue! Me deixa em paz._

**Harry Potter**

_- Claro! Porque eu sou o único que continuou magrelo, não é mesmo? – Harry esboçou um sorriso triste e recebeu um afago da amiga._

**Gina Weasley**

_- Não Harry! Apenas que o Malfoy é mais encorpado que você. – Gina sentou perto deles – E que você é teimoso para tentar outra posição – ela riu da cara indignada do garoto._

**Ronald Weasley**

_- Aonde você vai Harry? – Rony perguntou confuso com a atitude do amigo._

**Hermione Granger**

_- Isso me parece obvio. – Hermione falou baixo fazendo todos olharem para ela – Vocês não perceberam? – Harry e Rony negaram com a cabeça assim como os outros – Nirehtyls é Slytherin ao contrario. Se alguém tinha alguma duvida do que Salazar Slytherin fez após sua saída de Hogwarts parece que foi respondida._

**Luna Lovegood**

_- Você acha que acabou Harry?_

_- O que? – ele piscou várias vezes confuso, ainda não tinham parado de se olhar intensamente quando ela falou séria._

_- Você acha que aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado realmente morreu?_

**Alexandra Mayers**

_- Você esquece que é uma Nirehtyls! – Alex disse num revoltado tom brincalhão – Devia se dar mais valor! Qualquer um daqueles esnobes gostaria de estar no seu lugar! – e concluiu sorrindo – Somos a elite na Arte das Trevas!_

**John McBlood**

_- Um Comensal nojento? – John encarou os amigos que ainda riam – Ela não me trocaria por um idiota sem prestigio._

**Draco Malfoy**

_- Devo concluir que não se arrepende de nada? - Draco que manteve o seu olhar._

_- Do que deveria me arrepender? De ter envenenado, torturado e matado trouxas? Não... Não me arrependo..._

_- Porque quis que eu fosse naquele maldito baile trouxa?_

_Lucio esboçou um sorriso no canto do lábio muito parecido com os de Draco._

_- Não foi o que escolheu? Com a queda do Lord os trouxas ganharam prestigio e nossa família precisa reconquistar o seu prestigio. Não foi essa sua escolha? Sujar o nome da família, jogar anos de tradição na lama, se tornar um traidor do sangue?_

**Melanne Morritis**

_- Não imagino que você consiga usar a maldição da morte._

_- Avada? Não, realmente não. – Melanne abriu um grande sorriso – mas poções.._

_- Melanne Morritis, não me faça verificar novamente se você tem poções proibidas nas suas dependências._

_- Poções Proibidas? – a garota esboçou uma careta de desagrado – Não, você não vai encontrar nenhuma poção proibida no meu quarto._

_- Você anda fabricando novas poções Mel? – Héstia arqueou um sobrancelha em descrença._

**Você não pode me amar**

_- Melanne, por favor, eu preciso de você! – Draco caminhava lentamente em direção a garota com medo do que ela poderia fazer._

_- Eu não vou permitir que você estrague a sua linhagem puro sangue com uma sangue ruim como eu – Melanne se equilibrava na sacada da torre com uma expressão transtornada no rosto._

_- Mas que droga Melanne, eu já disse que não me importo mais, não me interessa quem são seus pais. Eu quero você!_


	2. Os personagens

Draco Malfoy  
"Depois de tudo o que eu vivi não posso simplesmente voltar a ser o que eu era, nem o que esperam que eu seja... eu ainda não sei quem sou..."

Harry Potter  
"Eu só quero ter paz, mas mesmo no fim ela me escapa das mãos."

Gina Weasley  
"Estou confusa! Não consigo entender toda essa onda de sentimentos que invadem meu coração."

Luna Lovegood  
"Confia em mim! A realidade é exatamente aquilo que você desejar."

Colin Creevey

"Os sentimentos mais profundos ficam registrados na foto em movimento, mas eu simplesmente não sei o que sinto"

Hermione Granger & Ronald Weasley  
"Nós estaremos sempre aqui, mesmo nas sombras, mas saiba que pode contar conosco. Quando tudo mais falhar, saiba que ainda estaremos ao seu lado"

Neville Longbottom  
"Todos nós mudamos, muito mais do que gostaríamos de admitir"

Denis Creevey  
"Eu sei que você não acredita em mim, mas você é tudo que me importa. Sem você eu não consigo ir enfrente e por você eu faria qualquer coisa, pois quem mais iria me ajudar a levantar caso eu caísse e é exatamente por isso que eu estou aqui, pois eu preciso de você e nada vai me fazer mudar de idéia, porque nada é mais importante do que você e eu não vou te abandonar, nem hoje e nem nunca, pois eu sei que você precisa de mim tanto quanto eu de você."

Pansy Parkinson  
"O passado molda o futuro"

Blasio Zabini  
"Um sonserino nunca deixa de ser um sonserino"

Meg Stwarts  
"Não estamos aqui a passeio, queridinha!"

Frank Johnson  
"Alguém acredita que existe vitoria sem sacrifício?"

Alexandra Mayers  
"Somos os melhores e disso ninguém duvida."

Diana Smith  
"Nada é mais importante que a nossa amizade"

John McBlood  
"Ela não serve para mim, mas eu a quero como nunca quis alguma coisa na minha vida. Chega a doer fisicamente."

Melanne Morritis  
"Eu não sou digna! Depois de tudo o que eu fiz, eu sei exatamente do que sou capaz."


	3. De volta a Hogwarts

**Chapter 2: De volta a Hogwarts**

**1 - DE VOLTA A HOGWARTS**

_Dois anos antes a guerra se iniciava._

_O castelo parecia mais frio e sem vida. O luto pelo diretor morto era sentido no clima, no respirar dos animais, na melodia triste dos pássaros, nos resmungos e soluços do quadros nas paredes._

_Hogwarts estava cinza e sem vida._

_Seria a primavera mais triste que já existiu._

_No escritório do diretor de Hogwarts acontecia uma importante reunião com todo o corpo decente para a grande tristeza daqueles que poderiam escutar._

_- É verdade Minerva? – comentou chorosa prof. Sprout._

_- Temo que sim. – prof. McGonagall parecia cansada._

_- Mas o que serão dos alunos? – prof. Flitwick soltou esganiçado._

_- Não podemos fazer nada por eles. – prof. McGonagall se deixou cair na cadeira do diretor._

_- Então acabou! – prof. Slughorn disse tenso._

_- Sim... - a professora tinha lagrimas nos olhos – Hoje oficialmente é o ultimo dia em que Hogwarts estará aberta. _

_- Mas aqui é a minha casa... eu não tenho para onde ir... – falou perdida e com a voz embargada pelo choro a prof. Trelawmey._

_- E quanto aos outros boatos? – quis saber a Madame Pomfrey._

_- Infelizmente também são verdadeiros._

_- Caridade Burbge? – perguntou com um fio de voz a prof. Sinistra._

_- Morta. _

_Todos estremeceram lamentando pela colega._

_- Foi realmente Severo? – Septina Vector parece contrariada._

_- Infelizmente ele nos traiu._

_- E o garoto? – prof. Hooch fala abatida._

_- Sabemos que foi ele o responsável pela entrada dos Comensais na escola, mas não temos mais noticias de Draco Malfoy depois que deixou o castelo._

_- Que Merlin o proteja! É só uma criança! – Madame Pince disse entre os soluços de choro._

_- Que Merlin tenha piedade de todos nós! – se levantando prof. McGonagall encerrou a reunião. _

_Na manhã seguinte todos deixariam Hogwarts_

_### Você não pode me amar ###_

O Salão Principal parecia o mesmo com as quatro ainda mais longas mesas das casas e a dos professores ao fundo, estava decorado, como sempre ficava antigamente, com velas no ar que faziam os pratos refletir e faiscar. O teto encantado mostrava o tão esperado céu estrelado.

Como se o tempo nunca tivesse passado não demorou muito pra a professora Minerva entrar com os alunos novos, e nunca tiveram tantos alunos praticamente três anos estavam ali para serem selecionados nesse novo inicio.

O chapéu seletor cantou uma musica alegre que remetia ao renascer das cinzas e logo os novos estudantes estavam sentados junto as suas novas casas.

A mesa da Sonserina ainda passava certo receio a todos os estudantes e podia se ver uma certa apreensão naqueles que eram selecionados para aquela casa.

Harry Potter percorreu os olhos na mesa da casa rival no momento em que eles festejavam uma nova aluna que tinha sido escolhida para a casa e em um intervalo curto de tempo seu olhar cruzou com seu antigo inimigo de escola.

Draco Malfoy manteve um rápido olhar com Potter, mas não conseguia parar de pensar o que teria realmente mudado depois daquela guerra, pois apesar de ter lutado ao lado do Santo-Potter ele continuava a ser um sonserino e um Malfoy antes de tudo.

Quando o ultimo aluno foi selecionado, Alvo Dumbledore se levantou. Sorriu radiante para os alunos, mas parecia muito mais velho do que antes. A guerra não tinha lhe cobrado a vida realmente, mas tinha lhe levado boa parte da energia de outrora. Sua mão direita murcha e escura ainda parecia sem vida como antes, mas ele a manteve junto ao corpo erguendo a outra mão para silenciar os estudantes.

- Sejam bem-vindos de volta! Sejam bem-vindos para um novo ano em Hogwarts depois desse nosso forçado afastamento! Antes de começarmos nosso banquete eu gostaria que todos recepcionassem os alunos da Escola de Magia Nirehtyls que ficaram conosco durante esse ano.

Quando Dumbledore terminou de falar as portas do salão se abriram e um grupo de aproximadamente quarenta pessoas entraram no salão. A maioria era mais velha e notadamente estavam no último ano. Suas vestes eram negras, lembrando as roupas dos Comensais da Morte e este fato causou um leve estremecimento em Hermione e Gina que estavam sentadas ao lado de Harry.

Harry reparou que na frente liderando o grupo vinha um rapaz alto e bem mais forte que ele. Seus cabelos cacheados eram castanho claro quase loiro e seus olhos um tom de mel e apesar do sorriso no rosto tinha uma expressão de desagrado.

Atrás dele vinham o restante dos alunos sempre em pares e por ultimo uns cinco passos afastada dos demais estava uma menina. Ela devia ter seus um metro e setenta, cabelos negros até a cintura levemente cacheado nas pontas. Harry não podia ver seus olhos, pois mantinha a cabeça baixa olhando para o chão, como se de alguma maneira pensasse que não devia estar ali.

Quando o grupo finalmente parou é que a estranha garota levantou seu olhar e Harry Potter sentiu seu amigo Rony engasgar na sua frente e não só ele como Nevelli e outros colegas, pois a garota era linda, de uma delicadeza e serenidade sem igual. Os garotos ficaram tão perdidos encantados com a garota que nem notaram que Dumbledore voltou a falar.

- Sejam bem-vindos! Vocês podem se sentar aonde acharem melhor, não serão separados por casas e, por favor, espero que se sintam a vontade aqui. No final do banquete o Sr. Flich, o zelador, os levara a seus dormitórios. E por falar no Sr. Flich, ele me pediu para recordá-los que é proibido andar pela floresta da propriedade e fazer mágica nos corredores durante os intervalos de aula. Bom já falei demais, vamos começar nosso banquete: Pipoca! Beliscão! Mariola! E obrigada!

Os pratos diante deles ficaram cheios de comida no mesmo instante em que os estudantes da Nirehtyls foram se acomodar e para o leve espanto de todos a maioria dos alunos se dirigiu para a mesa menos provável de se sentarem, a mesa da Sonserina, mas quando estavam quase sentando o garoto de cabelo castanho claro cruzou os braços na frente da garota de cabelos negros impedindo que ela se sentasse na mesa.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Morritis? – John McBlood, o garoto parecia ser o líder daquele grupo rosnou baixo para a garota, mas devido ao silencio do salão foi ouvido por todos.

- O que parece que estou fazendo, McBlood? – ambos se encaravam nos olhos e era possível ver uma grande rivalidade entre os dois.

- Não ouse se sentar conosco!

- Eu vou me sentar aonde eu bem entender!

- Você não deveria estar aqui! Não deveria ter voltado! – John mantinha a voz forte e firme com um olhar gelado para a garota.

- Mel, por favor, vamos sentar em outra mesa. – Diana Smith**,** a menina mais baixa do grupo possuindo cabelos e olhos castanhos e com um sorriso tranqüilizador tentava contornar a situação.

- Não me interessa o que você acha McBlood, eu pertenço a Nirehtyls. Você querendo ou não eu estou me formando e por incrível que pareça eu sobrevivi ao massacre de Nirehtyls. – Melanne Morritis falava com o rosto vermelho de raiva na ponta dos pés tentando inutilmente ficar cara a cara com o garoto que devia ter quase um metro e noventa de altura.

- Isso realmente é algo que me surpreendeu a única sangue-ruim de Nirehtyls conseguiu permanecer viva. Isso é lastimável. Não é de se estranhar que aquele mestiço perdeu para o Harry Potter. – a voz do rapaz era puro desprezo e fez gerar um reboliço entre os estudantes por ter comentado o nome de Harry Potter.

- Ora, ora, mas se eu me lembro bem daquele dia, o senhor só está aqui por causa dessa sangue-ruim que o salvou. – Alexandra Mayers, uma garota loira de olhos verdes que tinha os braços cruzados observando a conversa pareceu tomar partido, mas suas palavras apenas fizeram que John McBlood se sentasse na mesa sendo acompanhado pelos restantes.

- Não importa quem eu salvei naquele dia. Eu só fiz o que era certo. – e dizendo isso as três garotas que haviam permanecido em pé se dirigiram para a mesa da Grifinória que era a mais afastada.

Dumbledore pareceu não se importar com a pequena discussão e antes mesmo que todos estivessem sentados o banquete já estava sendo apreciado na mesa dos professores, porém alguns deles pareceram ficar um pouco transtornados com as maneiras deles, mas evitaram maiores comentários. O falatório normal das refeições prevaleceu em poucos minutos, principalmente com o grande numero de alunos presentes.

- O que você achou deles? – Hermione encarava Harry que por sua vez mantinha os olhos fixos na garota de cabelos negros que estava sentada na ultima cadeira da mesa conversando baixo com as outras duas meninas.

- Eles são estranhos. – Rony respondeu se servindo dos pratos na sua frente.

- É. Acabamos de sair de uma guerra e eles ficam utilizando aquelas palavras ofensivas e brigando entre si. – Gina também encarava as três garotas.

- Por que vocês acham que eles escolheram sentar com a Sonserina? – Harry voltou para olhar os seus amigos que pareciam tão confusos quanto ele.

- Isso me parece obvio. – Hermione falou baixo fazendo todos olharem para ela – Vocês não perceberam? – Harry e Rony negaram com a cabeça assim como os outros – Nirehtyls é Slytherin ao contrario. Se alguém tinha alguma duvida do que Salazar Slytherin fez após sua saída de Hogwarts parece que foi respondida.

- Ele montou outra escola de magia? – Rony olhava incrédulo para Hermione.

- Pelo pouco que eu consegui descobrir sobre Nirehtyls na época do ataque foi exatamente o que ele fez, mas era uma escola bem menor que Hogwarts e apenas puro-sangue eram aceitos.

- Mas pelo que entendi aquela garota é uma nascida trouxa. – Gina apontou discretamente para a menina de cabelos negros que parecia preocupada brincando com a sua comida, nenhuma delas falava agora.

- Isso é realmente estranho. – ouviram Neville comentar, mas nenhum deles voltou a falar no assunto, pois a estranha garota se virou para eles e lançou um olhar de raiva para Harry antes de voltar sua atenção para a comida.

Do outro lado do salão na mesa da Sonserina, Draco Malfoy também observava a cena. Seus longos dedos entrelaçados sobre o seu queixo enquanto seus frios olhos cinza analisavam cada movimento da garota de cabelos negros sentada na mesa da Grifinória.

- Se eu não te conhecesse Malfoy, diria que está interessado na Morritis. – Zabini mantinha um sorriso arrogante no rosto enquanto falava.

- Em quem? – Draco perguntou sem desviar o olhar o que fez com que Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle seguissem o seu olhar encarando também as costas da garota por alguns segundos.

- Melanne Morritis, a única sangue-ruim a pisar em Nirehtyls. – Zabini respondeu desgostoso voltando sua atenção para a refeição.

- Mas eu achei que nem um mestiço fosse chamado para lá, mesmo entre os puro-sangue é raro ser convidado. – Pansy não escondeu o desagrado na sua voz melosa.

- Meu pai disse que Nirehtyls não é tão conceituada quanto Hogwarts. – Draco respondeu frio desviando seu olhar para Zabini.

- E realmente não é, nem reconhecida pelo Ministério. Todos os alunos têm que fazer uma prova extra após concluir os estudos lá. – Zabini manteve olhar de Draco que arqueava uma sobrancelha em desagrado com a informação – Meu avô pertenceu a Nirehtyls. – Zabini deu os ombros como se isso fosse suficiente.

Nenhum deles voltou a falar sobre o assunto, mas Pansy percebeu que Draco lançou mais alguns olhares para a sangue-ruim de cabelos negros.

- Então John! Podemos saber o motivo da sua crise com a Morritis? - Frank Johnson, um garoto de cabelos castanho escuro e cacheado perguntou irônico para o amigo.

- Ainda acho que foi ela Frank! – John McBlood parecia estranhamente abatido, fazia um ano que ninguém via Melanne Morritis e reencontrá-la não tinha sido agradável.

- Bobagem! – Meg Stwarts, uma garota baixa, olhos mel e cabelos cor de palha espetados discordou – Você sabe que os verdadeiros culpados foram mortos.

- Ninguém tem certeza disso - Calisto Jackson, um ruivo muito diferente dos Weasleys e com algumas sardas falou ríspido.

- Mas todos os que morreram tinham a Marca Negra. - Apolo Belevander, um rapaz moreno e atlético completou.

- Você não pode descontar nela o que aconteceu. – Frank disse levando mais uma garfada a boca – Nossa! Essa torta de fígado ta muito boa!

- Eu sei! Eu sei! – John decidiu seguir a sugestão do amigo e se serviu da mesma torta, não lembrava de terem tantas opções de comida em Nirehtyls – Mas ela precisa ser tão irritante!

- Tudo isso só porque ela disse que não sentiu saudade? – Meg riu da cara fechada de McBlood.

- Mas acho bom você abrir o olho. – Apolo disse serio e Calisto pareceu concordar.

- Porque?

- Metade do salão está olhando para a "sua" garota! – todos riram ao verem McBlood percorrer os olhos pelo salão antes de exclamar.

- Merda!

Voltando ao outro lado do Salão Principal na mesa da Grifinória.

- Sabe Morritis! A comida não tem culpa! – Diana comentou olhando Melanne destroçar a comida que tinha se servido.

- Eu não devia ter voltado! – Melanne soltou os talheres e se deixou escorregar no banco emburrada.

- Não seja boba! – Alex revirou os olhos – McBlood está apenas com ciúmes.

- Eu quero que McBlood se exploda! – Melanne resmungou com raiva decidindo se servir do mouse de chocolate que apareceu na frente dela.

- Morritis... Morritis... – Diana sacudiu a cabeça – McBlood não é de se jogar fora.

- Pode ficar! – a garota desdenhou fazendo Alex rir. – Porque estão aqui comigo?

- McBlood foi um idiota! – Diana disse ríspida se servindo de tortinhas.

- Exatamente! – Alex concordou olhando duro em direção a mesa da Sonserina.

- Acho que isso é o inicio de uma nova amizade. – Diana sorriu estendendo a mão aberta, as três tinham perdido as melhores amigas no ataque a Nirehtyls – Amigas?

- Amigas! – responderam as outras juntas colocando as mãos sobre a dela.


	4. Primeiros Erros

**Chapter 3: Primeiros Erros**

**2 – PRIMEIROS ERROS**

_Sentiu alguém segurar seu braço e uma fisgada no estomago tinha aparatado. Abriu os olhos enjoado e se viu nos jardins da sua mansão, não conseguia distinguir quem estava carregando-o, mas a mão que agarrava seu braço machucava muito e o arrastava em direção a entrada._

_- Quem está aí? – ouviu a voz preocupada de sua mãe na entrada._

_- Mãe... – murmurou, mas foi violentamente jogado pra dentro caindo de joelhos no hall de entrada._

_- Draco! – ouviu sua mãe gritar em agonia._

_- Não toque nesse inútil! _

_- Bella! O que você vai fazer? – Narcisa gritou desesperada vendo a raiva nos olhas da irmã._

_- Ele tem que aprender! Crucio! – Belatriz andava em círculos balançando a cabeça transtornada._

_- Não! – Narcisa berrou do fundo da sua alma se jogando em direção ao filho, mas sendo lançada longe com um movimento da varinha da irmã._

_- Fique quieta! – Belatriz ameaçou a irmã que tentava proteger o filho._

_- Você não pode fazer isso! – Narcisa olhava do filho para a irmã desesperada._

_- Não posso?- Belatriz parecia vidrada – Vamos ver se não posso? Crucio!_

_Draco se dobrava de dor, seu corpo parecia se abrir, como de fosse fatiado por milhares de facas ao mesmo tempo. Dor. Muita dor. Seus ossos pareciam moer, sua carne parecia ser arrancada do seu corpo. Era insuportável! _

_- Sabe sobrinho! Era uma ordem simples! Era só matar o velho!_

_- Dumbledore está morto! – Draco cuspiu o sangue da sua boca antes de responder._

_Sentia-se fraco, derrotado, inútil e ainda tinha sua mãe que o olhava de forma aterrorizada._

_- Mas não foi você que matou! – Belatriz berrou – Crucio!_

_- Bela! – Narcisa chora vendo o filho se contorcer no chão – Sabíamos que ele podia não conseguir..._

_- Não me interessa o voto perpetuo feito com o Severo! Era uma ordem do Draco!_

_- Bela! _

_Draco ouvia a mãe implorar e não sabia o que doía mais, a maldição ou a voz angustiada de Narcisa._

_- Tire-a daqui! – a voz fria e arrastada de Draco chamou a atenção das duas. – Tire-a daqui!_

_- Draco... – Narcisa parecia não ter mais voz tamanho era o seu desespero._

_- Sabe Draco! É bom sua mãe ver o seu castigo, pois você é um erro dela também._

_- Tire-a daqui! – Draco reúne todas as forças para conseguir encarar a Belatriz._

_- Não! – desdenha ela – Crucio!_

_Draco não gritou nenhuma vez, mas Narcisa gritava por ele. Morria cada vez que via a dor do seu filho. Seu único filho. Tentará parar Belatriz, mas não era forte o suficiente. Agora tudo o que restava era ver o filho perdendo a consciência a cada nova maldição que era lhe lançada._

_Já fazia horas que estavam daquela maneira. Draco que no inicio tinha resistido bravamente as investidas da tia não parecia mais ter força para se levantar do chão e continuava lá inerte recebendo as maldições enquanto era xingado._

_- Fraco! Crucio! – e Belatriz gargalhava – Você não é um Malfoy!_

_- Nem você, Lestrange! – a voz em tom de zombaria de Snape se fez presente. – Solte o garoto!_

_- Severo! – Narcisa parecia se encolher ainda mais no canto em que estava._

_- O que faz aqui Snape? – disse Belatriz com indiferença._

_- Vim buscar o garoto! O Lorde das Trevas quer vê-lo! – a voz seca e sem emoção de Severo Snape foi como uma facada para Narcisa._

_- Não! Meu filho! Não! – Narcisa se levantou no mesmo minuto como se recobrasse as forças para lutar._

_- Eu mesma posso levá-lo para o Lorde das Trevas! – Bela parecia ressentida._

_- Espero que saiba aonde o Lorde das Trevas está. – Severo continuava impassível e nem olhava para o corpo disforme de Draco ou a expressão de desespero de Narcisa._

_Belatriz parecia ter levado uma bofetada. Não fazia idéia do novo esconderijo do Lorde das Trevas._

_- Eu vou com vocês! – procurou todo o autocontrole pra manter a voz firme._

_- Não tenho ordens para levá-la. – Snape lançou um olhar de puro desdém – Somente Draco e Narcisa._

_- Por favor, Severo! – o rosto inchado de Narcisa denunciava o quanto ela já tinha chorado._

_- Leve esses fracos! Irei para a base! – e dizendo isso ela aparatou dali._

_- Narcisa! – Severo correu e segurou a mulher com força pelos ombros – Lucio está preso e Draco inconsciente, a casa respeita os seus comandos não é?_

_- Sim... – Narcisa respondeu fraca não entendendo a pergunta dele._

_- Proíba a entrada dos Comensais da Morte, do Lorde das Trevas e qualquer outro que queira fazer mal a você ou ao Draco. Agora! – Severo ainda segurava forte a sacudindo como que para fazê-la acordar._

_- Eu proíbo a entrada de todo aquele que quer fazer mal a minha família, principalmente Tom Riddle, mais conhecido como o Lorde das Trevas ou qualquer pessoa enviada por ele, e Belatriz Lastrange. – a voz de Narcisa saiu firme e forte e logo se sentiu o vento frio da casa se preparando para se proteger._

_Severo soltou a mulher e se voltou para Draco inconsciente, levando-o para o sofá próximo e examinando o corpo do garoto. O estado era lamentável._

_- Ele vai sobreviver Severo! – Narcisa estava ajoelhada ao lado do filho com um pano úmido limpando os ferimentos._

_- Sim, mas não poderei ficar para tratá-lo. – a voz dele agora transmitia todo o cansaço que sentia._

_- Obrigado por salva-lo! _

_- Foi o que eu jurei, não foi? – ele riu sarcástico – Foi o que você pediu na sua alma no Voto Perpetuo, não foi? Que eu mantivesse o seu filho vivo!_

_- Como sabe? – a mulher o olha confusa._

_- Por que eu deveria estar morto! – Snape respondeu seco sem tirar os olhos do rapaz._

_- Por isso não pode cuidar do meu filho? – Narcisa sentiu seus olhos marejarem, seu limite psicológico estava chegando ao fim. _

_- Sim e também porque aonde estou não tenho recursos para cuidar do menino! – ele a encarou por alguns segundos – Aqui não é seguro!_

_- Eu sei! – Narcisa sabia que apesar de toda a proteção da casa existiam muitos riscos para se quebrar a magia antiga, principalmente com Arte das Trevas._

_- Vá a Ordem! – o tom seco soava autoritário._

_- Eles não irão nos aceitar. – Narcisa balançava a cabeça repetidas vezes em negativa enquanto continuava a limpar o corpo do filho._

_- Irão sim. – ele indicou o corpo de Draco – Olhe o estado do seu filho, não importa o que ele tenha feito, eles irão proteger vocês. _

_- Tenho minhas duvidas!_

_- É sua única esperança! – Severo fez Draco engolir uma poção de cura e deu mais três frascos para Narcisa. – Eu preciso ir! É melhor que você também vá! Procure sua irmã, Andrômeda! Ela irá levá-la até eles! _

_Severo não disse mais nada e aparatou dali. Narcisa correu para o quarto de Draco pegando uma mochila e jogou tudo o que podia precisar dentro voltando rápido para junto do filho. _

_- Ninguém pode entrar nessa casa até a volta de meu filho, Draco Malfoy!_

_Narcisa pegou o filho no colo, não podia aparatar com Draco naquele estado. Pegou o Pó de Flú foi até a lareira e atirou o pó no fogo. _

_Com um rugido, as chamas ficaram altas num verde-esmeralda e ela entrou nelas prendendo a respiração e acomodando da melhor forma possível o filho preso ao seu corpo antes de gritar: "Casa dos Tonks"._

_A sorte estava lançada._

_### Você não pode me amar ###  
_

A segunda-feira e assim o primeiro dia de aula chegou mais rápido do que qualquer um deles pode esperar e era difícil se readaptar a essa rotina estranha. A sala comunal da Grifinória parecia pequena agora com todos os alunos circulando e logo Harry, Rony e Hermione se dirigiram ao Salão Principal para o café da manhã.

Todos os alunos estavam com suas vestes negras e era estranho vê-los assim depois de todos esses anos. O brasão das casas no peito parecia algo que eles nunca mais tinham sonhado em usar novamente e lá estavam sentados nas antigas mesas desfrutando do café da manhã antes do início da tortura acadêmica.

- Quem teve a brilhante idéia de nos fazer voltar a ter aulas? – Rony havia se jogado no banco ao lado de Hermione que parecia concentrada em algum livro.

A garota afagou o cabelo ruivo dele antes de responder.

- É importante para nós terminarmos os estudos, precisamos dos N.I.E.M.S para seguirmos as carreiras.

- O que você pretende fazer quando acabar aqui Mi? – Rony segurou a mão da namorada tentando ter um pouco de atenção e ela largou o livro para respondê-lo.

- Não sei exatamente, talvez eu tente algum cargo no Ministério. Quem sabe no Departamento de Controle dos Seres Mágicos – Hermione divagou sonhadora para depois olhar para o namorado cheia de ternura - E você Ron? Já pensou em algo?

- Não exatamente... eu pensei em tentar ser goleiro de algum time de quadribol. – as orelhas do garoto ficaram vermelhas com a afirmação.

- Sabem, minha avó viu um curso muito bom especializado em Herbologia na América do Sul e eu devo passar uns anos lá.

- Poxa Nevelli, quer dizer que você vai nos abandonar? – Parvati comentou chorosa – Eu não tenho idéia, talvez procure um curso de adivinhação ou algo desse meio. – a garota torceu o rosto pensativa, mas todos perceberam que a garota ainda lutava um pouco para superar a perda da irmã gêmea Padma. Talvez o fato dela pertencer a Corvinal ajudasse um pouco.

- E você cara? Ainda pensando em ser auror? – Rony perguntou assim que Harry apareceu na mesa.

- Claro! Tive sorte do Snape ter aceitado eu continuar nas aulas de poções.

- O Snape voltou a dar aula de poções? – Gina olhou incrédula para ele, após o assassinato do professor Slughorn o cargo tinha sido de grande debate entre eles.

- E Lupin Defesa das Artes das Trevas! Acho que Snape descobriu que sua vocação é ser professor de poções! – Hermione sorriu com a informação.

- Uau... Será que vamos ver Tonks e Teddy por aqui? – a ruiva sorriu com a possibilidade.

- Não sei, mas no Natal com certeza! – Hermione sorriu.

- Só não sei como o Lupin conseguiu voltar a dar aula? – Harry perguntou se servindo de torta – Pensei que os pais precisassem aprovar.

- E precisaram – Colin respondeu sorrindo se sentando ao lado de Gina abraçando a garota apertado e deixando Harry levemente irritado. – Acho que todos os pais assinaram a autorização!

Automaticamente todos se viraram para a mesa da Sonserina aonde Draco, Pansy e Zabini conversavam junto com alguns alunos da Nirehtyls.

- Eles aprovaram? – Rony perguntou descrente.

- Ao que parece Lucio Malfoy convenceu todos os pais da Sonserina. – Lilá comentou dando os ombros como se fosse uma notícia muito velha para a ocasião.

- Como você sabe? – Rony olhou séria para a menina, mas quem respondeu foi Neville.

- Mais esse foi o grande comentário no ultimo mês! Todas as famílias bruxas ficaram sabendo, Rony! – Neville baixou a voz ao concluir – Sua família não frequentou as festas bruxas que se seguiram ao fim da guerra.

Os alunos puro-sangue que ouviram a conversa concordaram com Neville fazendo com que Rony e Gina adquirissem um vermelho da cor dos seus cabelos.

- Realmente espantoso... – Hermione murmurou pensativa dirigindo seu olhar para Draco com quem cruzou o olhar por alguns segundos.

- Bom dia a todos! – Luna apareceu atrás deles com seu olhar perdido. Ainda não tinha se recuperado totalmente da morte do pai – Vamos Gina, temos aula juntas agora. – tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas não obteve sucesso.

- Claro Luna! – Gina correu para a amiga e a abraçou para irem juntas a aula e foi seguida por Colin que ainda terminava de engolir seu suco de abobora.

- Será que um dia ela se recupera? – Rony olhou as duas que se afastavam se levantando – Sinto falta da Di-Lua!

- Eu confesso que também sinto Ron... Foram muitas perdas para ela, o pai e bem... Diziam na Ordem que ela estava muito próxima de Dino quando...

- Todos nós sofremos perdas Mione. Ela vai se recuperar. – Harry falou acompanhando os amigos.

Draco olhou os grifinórios saindo do salão principal pelo canto do olho. Ainda não tinha conversado com nenhum deles. Realmente não queria conversar com eles. Era melhor assim apesar de no fundo sentir uma pequena melancolia pelo tempo em que esteve na Ordem. Quase tivera um enfarte quando se pegara com saudade dos abraços exagerados da Sra. Weasley quando eles chegavam de alguma missão. Se seus pais descobrem isso iriam ridicularizá-lo até o fim dos seus dias.

- No que tanto pensa, querido? – a voz excessivamente doce de Pansy a sua frente o tirou dos devaneios.

- Querido? – respondeu frio, mas se arrependeu em seguida. A garota estava sentimental.

- Preferia Draquinho? – Zabini riu ao lado dele, que fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Pansy, por favor, sem apelidos melosos! – Draco teve que sorrir da cara de choro da garota a sua frente.

Pansy parecia pequena no meio de Crabbe e Goyle, após a guerra os dois passaram a andar atrás dela já que Draco não parecia muito disposto a ter seus dois guarda-costas de volta.

- Draco se você não fosse normalmente azedo eu diria que você voltou muito pior. – Zabini disse indiferente terminando sua refeição.

- Não foi você que foi obrigado a conviver com o trio de ouro da grifinória para salvar a sua pele! – os olhos cinzas frios e muito intensos de Draco desviaram dos de Zabini, pois seu rosto, em geral pálido, corara.

Pansy bufou se levantando.

Crabbe e Goyle se olharam um pouco confusos.

E Zabini apenas deu uns tapinhas nas costas do amigo. – Eu imagino o que você deve ter passado, eu imagino... – Mas Draco viu um pequeno sorriso se formar no rosto dele.

As aulas transcorrem de maneira quase satisfatória para todos. Os professores não pareciam se importar com o fato que eles estavam há dois anos parados e aumentaram consideravelmente a quantidade de deveres o que os obrigou a passar mais tempo estudando logo no inicio.

- Bom pessoal infelizmente chegou o dia! – Simas disse desolado ao lado deles, também não tinha se recuperado totalmente da morte dos pais e do amigo.

- O que temos hoje? – Harry começava a achar essa volta as aulas meio melancólica. Muitas coisas lembravam os amigos perdidos.

- Aula dupla de poções! – Neville respondeu sem prestar atenção, tinha uma carta da avó nas mãos. – Eu nunca lembro de tudo! – murmurou baixinho, mas o comentário fez todos os outros riem e ele ficar vermelho.

- Acho melhor nos apressarmos, não duvido que Snape tenha melhorado o humor nesses dois anos. – Hermione falou sorrindo puxando os amigos em direção as masmorras.

Melanne estava irritada essa manhã, nada estava acontecendo da maneira esperada. Tinha sido simplesmente presa no dormitório pelos seus colegas e agora estava atrasada para a primeira aula. Em algum lugar do seu cérebro processava a idéia que não devia ter voltado para o mundo mágico, mas logo um sorriso sarcástico apareceu em seus lábios cheios e rosados, mesmo ela sendo humilhada ali era mil vezes melhor que o mundo trouxa. É não importa o que acontece ali, nada é pior que conviver intensamente com os trouxas.

Talvez aquele mar sem fim de escadas fosse pior pensou ela de repente. Havia cento e quarenta e duas escadas um Hogwarts: largas e imponentes; estreitas e precárias; umas que levavam a um lugar diferente dependendo do dia da semana; outras um dos degraus desaparecia e você tinha que lembrar de pular por cima. Além disso, havia portas que não abriam se a pessoa não pedisse por favor, ou fizesse alguma coisa idiota com ela.

Aquela escola certamente era seu inferno pessoal.

Melanne corria com toda a classe que lhe era permitida por essa situação. Tinha aula de poções nas masmorras com um professor que obviamente todos detestavam e que com certeza não devia saber mais que ela e para piorar ela chegaria atrasada na aula, mas qual seria o problema de chegar nas masmorras. – "_Era só ir para baixo não era?_" – a garota pensava irritada. Mas não era tão simples e aquela escola já estava tirando-a do sério. Já estava pronta para lançar uma maldição no primeiro desavisado que cruzasse seu caminho quando percebeu que tinha encontrado.

As masmorras eram mais frias que o restante do castelo.

Quando finalmente chegou na sala o professor já havia entrado e ela sentiu seu rosto corar ao perceber o olhar de toda a classe a sua chegada.

- Não toleramos atrasos aqui Senhorita Morritis. – Snape disse na sua voz sem emoção.

- Desculpe professor, tive problemas em me localizar – Melanne corou um pouco mais ao ouvir a risadinha de alguns alunos.

- Espero que a senhorita seja melhor em poções do que em localização e sente-se logo ao lado do Sr. Malfoy. – Melanne fechou a cara e se encaminhou para o lugar indicado, pode ouvir alguns colegas da antiga escola rirem das palavras do professor. Ela era uma das melhores bruxas em poções reconhecida até pelo Ministério.

Draco sorriu, um sorriso tipicamente Sonserino, daqueles em que ele só ergue um canto da boca e os quais ele tanto gostava de fazer em Hogwarts, quando viu que a garota iria dividir a mesa com ele. – "_Perfeito!_"

Melanne analisou o garoto sentado ao seu lado. Os dentes brancos enfileirados num sorriso perfeito. Dezenas de ossos cobertos pela pele quase translúcida que parecia cheirar a aristocracia, os cabelos quase tão claros quanto a sua pele ou quanto os seus dentes, o uniforme perfeitamente no lugar, a mesa organizada de forma meticulosa e uma postura que deixava claro que ninguém naquela sala era superior a ele. Malfoy era um típico filhinho de papai. Só precisava lembrar de que família era, não que o sobrenome não tivesse lhe lembrado algo. Sabia que era um puro sangue da Sonserina, mas tinha mais alguma coisa. – "_Ah... Claro, horror a nascidos trouxas_"

- Para começarmos vamos ver se vocês se lembram de poções simples... – a voz de desdém de Snape ainda irritava Melanne – Que tal antídotos? Um veneno para cada dupla e terão que realizar um antídoto eficaz, pois o seu parceiro irá testar.

Ouve uma serie de murmúrios em discordância, mas ninguém ousou falar alto e um frasco contendo veneno apareceu em cada mesa da sala.

- Acho que vamos trabalhar em dupla. Sou Draco Malfoy – Draco estendeu a mão para a garota, mas essa simplesmente ignorou.

- Melanne Morritis, mas acho que você não deveria ser tão educado. – ela continuava a ignorar completamente ele arrumando a sua bancada para a analise do veneno – Afinal meus pais são trouxas e até aonde eu lembre agora sua família é contra nascidos trouxas. – Draco fechou a cara na mesma hora.

- Então Morritis... – Draco não teve tempo de continuar e foi cortado.

- Deixe me fazer o meu trabalho e não me perturbe Malfoy. – Melanne foi seca pegando o veneno para analisar. – Singular, não mortal, doloroso, bem comum por sinal – a garota olhava fascinada para o frasco em sua mão.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha – Tudo isso apenas com a visão do veneno?

Melanne riu e o som fez Draco de mexer desconfortável ao seu lado, pois gostou do som.

- Eu gosto de venenos!

- Então já sabe o antídoto? – ele chegou mais perto dela curioso, pois agora ela estava curvada sobre a sua bancada e se arrependeu. Ela tinha um aroma de florais suave, que lembrava uma essência doce, desconhecida por ele, que lembrava de luar e noite. Melanne ergueu os olhos para ele e lá estava a noite que ele procurava. Seus olhos negros eram um encanto e seus lábios pareciam tão perfeitos naquele sorriso, tão convidativos.

Melanne ergueu os olhos e encontrou duas pratas muito próximas a ela, sorriu sem graça, podia reparar melhor no rosto pálido e pontudo do garoto, ele era bonito, tinha um aroma mentolado inebriante e seus lábios rosados se destacavam na pele alva dele.

- "_Merlin! Estou pensando na boca dele?_"

Mas Melanne não teve muito mais o que pensar, pois Draco voltou um tanto brusco para o seu lugar fazendo a bancada tremer e todos os recipientes para preparo da poção fossem parar no chão e neles próprios.

- Seu idiota olha o que você fez! – a garota berrou olhando para as próprias roupas ensopadas.

- O que eu fiz? Você deveria ter mais cuidado garota! – Draco nunca admitiria estar errado.

- Seu arrogante de uma figa. – ela partiu para cima dele com a varinha na mão.

- Sua sujeitinha de sangue-ruim – ele também pegou a varinha apontando para o rosto dela.

- Parem os dois! – a voz do professor Snape se fez presente atrás deles – Detenção sábado as nove horas para os dois e saiam da sala agora.

Os dois recolheram suas coisas e saíram sem se olhar. A raiva crescendo. Nenhum deles nunca tinha levado detenção em poções.

Melanne suspirou, aquele dia estava realmente detestável.

- Quem diria que a perfeitinha da Morritis seria expulsa na primeira aula! – Meg desdenhou no fundo da sala junto com os demais colegas que reprimiram o riso ao verem a cara de poucos amigos do mestre de poções.

- Ainda mais em poções! – Frank acompanhou a ironia de sua colega.

- Ela tem que se colocar no lugar dela! – Calisto disse seco num sussurro cortando uma raiz.

- Ah Coitadinha! Porque será que chegou atrasada? – o tom de deboche de Apolo irritou Diana que estava do seu lado.

- O que você fez Belevander?

- Existe algum problema aqui? – prof. Snape tinha deslizado até eles como um enorme morcego malévolo.

- Nada professor. – John respondeu arrogante pelos amigos, estava calado até aquele momento, pois não tinha gostado nem um pouco da maneira como Draco Malfoy tinha olhado para a Melanne.

- Eu estou muito contente. – cochichou Rony para Harry enquanto misturava alguns ingredientes na poção.

- Você nunca vai perdoar o Malfoy, não é? – Harry riu da implicância do amigo.

- Aquela doninha nunca deveria ter tido perdão. - a expressão do ruivo fechou e ele começou a ficar vermelho de raiva.

- Calma, Rony! – Harry segurou os lábios para não rir – Assim você vai explodir a poção e eu não estou a fim de morrer envenenado, pois duvido muito que o Snape lembre aonde está o antídoto da nossa.

- Você tem razão cara, desculpe! – Rony olhou por cima do ombro vendo Snape do outro lado da sala antes de prosseguir – E você e a Gina?

O garoto soltou um suspiro cansado.

- Nada... Continua igual na Toca, ela não me deixa falar...

- Sabe que eu não a culpo não é Harry? – Rony mexia concentrado a mistura meio arroxeada no caldeirão a sua frente.

- Eu sei...

- Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória! – Snape disse frio atrás deles – E se eu ouvir mais algum cochicho alguém vai ser voluntario para testar um novo antídoto para veneno.

O restante da aula se passou no mais absoluto silencio.


	5. Não faz Diferença

**Chapter 4: Não faz Diferença**

**3 – NÃO FAZ DIFERENÇA**

_A casa dos Tonks era simples e confortável. Não havia luxo ou ostentação. O clima parecia eternamente de paz com o quintal bem cuidado com pequenas margaridas florescendo na entrada._

_Essa paz só não era transmitida pelos gritos que vinham de uma mulher no interior da casa._

_- Mãe, eu não acredito que a senhora correu esse risco! – Ninfadora Tonks andava de um lado para o outro na pequena cozinha da casa dos pais._

_- Ela é minha irmã! – Andrômeda estava sentada paciente na mesa da cozinha observando a filha._

_- Que nunca veio te visitar, nem quando eu nasci e fazia questão de não tê-la na família. – a bruxa esbravejou jogando os braços para o ar._

_Na sala Remus Lupim sentado no sofá ao lado de Ted Tonks olhava intrigado para a mulher sentada na sua frente._

_Narcisa Malfoy tinha os cabelos loiros presos num coque, havia profundas olheiras sob seus olhos mostrando que ela não vinha dormindo bem, mas seu porte ao se sentar ainda mostrava arrogância e superioridade. Ela encarava o chão e de tempos em tempos lançava um olhar para a porta da cozinha ou para o quarto aonde seu filho ainda estava desacordado._

_- Por que veio aqui? – Lupim quebrou a silencio, já recuperado do choque inicial, tinham ido comunicar aos pais de Tonks o noivado dos dois e tiveram uma surpresa ao encontrarem Narcisa e Draco ali._

_- Não tinha para aonde ir. – Narcisa deu um sorriso antipático._

_- Por que fugiu? – Lupim se mexeu desconfortável devido aos gritos de Tonks na cozinha que fizeram Ted se levantar e ir dar uma olhada nas duas._

_- Já viu meu filho? – pela primeira vez Narcisa encarou Lupim – Já viu o que minha querida irmã fez com meu único filho?_

_Antes que ele pudesse responder Narcisa se levantou andando em direção ao quarto e abriu a porta permitindo que ele entrasse._

_- Me diga o que faria no meu lugar?_

_Lupim entrou no quarto e andou em direção a cama onde Draco Malfoy continuava desacordado e com algumas cicatrizes, apesar de já ter se passado mais de uma semana._

_- Belatriz fez isso? – a voz sufocada de Tonks fez Lupim a encarar._

_- Sim, por ele ter sido fraco, mas acredito que foi melhor do que ter sido entregue diretamente ao Lorde das Trevas. – Narcisa se encaminhou até a cama do filho e se sentou acariciando o seu rosto._

_- Ele ainda não acordou? – Lupim começou a examinar o garoto visivelmente preocupado, independente de qualquer coisa era apenas um menino que já tinha sido seu aluno._

_- Não! Não sabemos mais o que fazer, iríamos procurá-los de qualquer maneira, mas Cissa estava desconfiada se iriam ajudar. – Andrômeda também entrou no quarto e se sentou numa poltrona._

_- E pelo visto eu tinha razão. – Narcisa olhou acusadora para Tonks, que ficou com os cabelos vermelhos de vergonha._

_- Vocês correram muitos riscos, pelo que sabemos Narcisa e Draco estão sendo procurados. – Lupim disse sério encarando Andrômeda e Ted. _

_- Eu não podia recusar ajuda, nunca neguei ajuda a ninguém, não podia fazer isso justo com a minha irmã. – Andrômeda olhava carinhosa para a irmã que sorriu sem graça._

_- Temos que levá-lo para a Ordem, ele precisa ver um Curandeiro urgente. – Lupim voltou a olhar Draco – Tonks mande uma mensagem para os outros vai ser arriscado transferi-los com o garoto nesse estado, vamos precisar de ajuda._

_Tonks soltou um longo suspiro, mas fez o que lhe foi solicitado e apesar da discordância da maioria logo estavam numa casa apertada num bairro tranqüilo de Londres onde estava estalada a nova sede da Ordem da Fênix, pois após a morte de Dumbledore o Largo Grimmauld não era mais seguro._

_- O que essa doninha está fazendo aqui com a mãe? – Rony berrava na pequena sala do primeiro andar enquanto Draco era atendido por um Curandeiro no quarto da direita do segundo andar._

_- Rony, acredito que... – Molly tentava falar para acalmar o filho apesar de também estar contrariada._

_- Esse Comensal Junior foi um dos responsáveis pela morte de Dumbledore! – Harry parecia que ia explodir de raiva._

_- Harry, Rony, por favor, tenham calma! – Hermione pedia para os dois relutante devido a agressividade de ambos e ela mesma estava muito abalada tinha ido no quarto em que se encontrava Malfoy e nunca o tinha visto com um aspecto tão ruim._

_- Eu não podia deixá-lo morrer! – Tonks tentava argumentar com os garotos._

_- Por que não? Simples e fácil menos um Comensal no mundo! – Rony se jogou no sofá ao lado de Hermione que parecia abatida._

_- Porque minha mãe tem razão! – Tonks se levantou deixando os cabelos castanhos claros e um rosto que lembrava muito o de Narcisa, e que os garotos imaginaram ser a sua real fisionomia – Aquele Comensal da Morte é meu primo!_

_- Belatriz também era prima de Sirius e o matou! – Harry passava as mãos nos cabelos freneticamente._

_- Harry tente se acalmar... – Gina chegou perto dele tentando abraçá-lo, mas ele a impediu._

_- Gina, por favor... – a garota não disse mais nada e se retirou da sala._

_- Você sabe que o que está fazendo é cruel! – Hermione disse triste vendo a amiga se afastar._

_- Eu não posso arriscá-la. – Harry disse cansado se jogando junto aos amigos – Você sabe disso Mione. _

_- Mesmo assim é cruel! – a garota se levantou e seguiu atrás da amiga._

_- E quanto ao Malfoy? – Rony perguntou de olhos fechados já estava tão vermelho quanto o cabelo e tentava se acalmar._

_- Isso não é uma decisão só nossa! Teremos que esperar! – disse Harry derrotado._

_### Você não pode me amar ###_

Melanne entrou no Salão Principal naquela manhã majestosa e sozinha, como normalmente fazia, passando reto pela mesa da Sonserina apesar de jogar um olhar frio aos garotos da Nirehtyls que se encontravam lá.

- Sempre soube que você era uma Grifinória! – zombou Meg aparecendo atrás dela.

- Eu não preciso provar para ninguém aonde eu pertenço. A carta de admissão da Nirehtyls já diz tudo.

- E o fato da Morritis ser a melhor aluna também, ela é uma sabe-tudo. – Diana completou rindo sentando ao lado da amiga.

- Também me chamam de sabe tudo aqui! Muitos livros e estudo! – Hermione disse amigável perto delas, mas as quatro olharam para ela com puro nojo.

- Ah! Perdi o apetite! – Melanne se levantou da mesa com ar de ter sido profundamente ofendida.

- Ela te comparou a ela? – Alex ria apesar de manter sua cara de nojo pra Hermione.

- Por Salazar! Livros? Magia não são livros! – Meg lançava um olhar descrente.

Hermione ficou bastante confusa e encabulada com a reação delas baixando o seu olhar para o suco de abobora a sua frente.

Harry e Rony se levantaram em tom de ameaça, mas foram ignorados, pois elas já estavam se retirando da mesa.

- Sangue ruim! – McBlood chamou da mesa da Sonserina fazendo Melanne o encarar.

- Sentimos a sua falta! – o garoto falou sem olhar para ela, mas suas palavras fizeram-na abrir um sorriso de deboche e parar ao lado dele na mesa.

Alex e Diana já haviam sentado junto com Meg e os outros, mas Melanne sabia que ainda não tinha sido autorizada a isso.

- Fica com a gente, assim nenhuma outra sangue-ruim vai te dirigir a palavra. – John falou tão baixo como se fosse obrigado a falar aquilo.

- Bem vinda de volta, Morritis! – Frank piscou tomando um gole de café.

Melanne agradeceu mentalmente se sentando na mesa junto deles sob o olhar perplexo dos alunos da Grifinória que não estavam entendendo nada.

- Eu não acredito! – Gina estava pasma – Depois de tudo o que eles fizeram com ela, ela vai e fica com eles?

- Ela pertence a eles afinal. – Hermione respondeu ainda chateada com o ocorrido.

- Mi, deixa pra lá... é o mesmo que esperar que o Malfoy fique com a gente. Por mais que ele tenha lutado do nosso lado ele nunca será um de nós. – Rony acariciava o rosto da namorada e deu lhe um beijo na testa, pois não costumavam se beijar em publico.

Gina se mexeu desconfortável ao lado deles, mas ninguém deu muita bola.

Draco que estava sentado do outro lado da mesa também não entendeu muito bem a atitude deles, mas ignorou o fato daquela garota insuportável estar sentada na mesma mesa que ele. Felizmente estava longe o suficiente para não sentir o cheiro floral que pertencia aquela pele alva.

- "_Ela é uma sangue-ruim, Malfoy! Controle-se!_" – Draco sentia perder o raciocínio toda vez que olhava para os olhos negros dela.

- Não sei o que o McBlood vê nela? – Pansy bufou fazendo Crabbe e Goyle rirem ao seu lado – Ah... Calem a boca vocês dois!

- O que houve Pansy? – Draco olhou com indiferença para ela.

- Acho que Pansy está com ciúmes do McBlood, Draco parece que você deixou o cargo de príncipe encantado. – Draco fez uma careta para o comentário de Zabini.

- Não é ciúmes, mas ele tava todo magoadinho com a indiferença dela e agora diz que sentiu saudade? – a voz de Pansy saiu tão manhosa e doce que Draco pensou que iria passar mal com aquilo. Não conseguia imaginar como ele tinha conseguido namorar com ela.

- Ela é insuportável! – Draco disse na sua voz fria e arrastada tomando mais um gole de café.

- O que ela te fez Draqu... – O olhar frio e cortante de Draco fez a garota se calar enquanto os amigos caiam na gargalhada.

- Acho que ela mexe com você... – Zabini disse baixo passando por ele e dando uns tapinhas nas costas dele – Bom... – agora ele falou um pouco mais alto – A loira de olhos verdes mexe comigo...

- A loira não é uma sangue-ruim metida – Draco resmungou para si mesmo também se levantando.

Gina acompanhou a saída do loiro do salão. Desde o inicio das aulas ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de conversar com ele. Tinha uma leve intuição que essa era a intenção dele. Parecia que Draco fazia de propósito e evitava circular sozinho ou então andava tão rápido que seria necessário correr para alcançá-lo. Ele tinha sido tão amigo dela naquele tempo, mas o fim da guerra parecia ter levado tudo de bom que vinha dele. Gina só acordou dos seus pensamentos quando sentiu alguém lhe chamar.

- Gina...

- Oi Harry...

- Podemos conversar? – o rapaz corou levemente fazendo Gina rolar os olhos.

- Claro, mas vamos indo para as aulas...

- Certo... – o garoto se colocou ao lado dela – O que tá acontecendo Gina?

A garota parou olhando confusa para ele.

- Você tá estranha Gina, distante... Eu sei que você ainda está chateada por eu ter terminado com você...

- Eu não tô chateada Harry... – ela suspirou pesadamente – Você fez aquilo que achava certo, como sempre...

- Eu quero uma segunda chance Gi... – o moreno de olhos verdes segurou o rosto delicado e corado dela – Eu quero voltar!

Gina segurou nas suas mãos as mãos dele antes de olhar fundo naqueles olhos verdes. Ele era tão lindo. Tão desesperado e ao mesmo tempo tão conservador. Ela ainda sentia o coração bater mais forte com a presença dele, mas tinha algo estranho. E a ruiva precisava descobrir porque seu coração falhava algumas batidas por outra pessoa que não Harry Potter.

- Eu não sei Harry... não sei... – Gina murmurou se afastando dele, deixando-o totalmente atordoado com a situação.

Hermione ainda estava na mesa e tinha prestado atenção em Gina, na verdade vinha prestando atenção na futura cunhada fazia algum tempo. Gina parecia distante algumas vezes e por mais vezes que o normal seu olhar vagava para a mesa da sonserina acompanhando um certo loiro aguado. Suspirou pesadamente chamando a atenção do namorado para si.

- O que houve Mi? – Rony perguntou preocupado acariciando o rosto da jovem que tanto amava.

- Gina vai acabar fazendo uma besteira...

- Gina? – Rony procurou a irmã pelo salão e ainda conseguiu vê-la saindo um pouco antes de um Harry de cabeça baixa. – Ela não está aceitando as tentativas de aproximação do Harry não é?

- Não...

- Você sabe o motivo? – Hermione arregalou os olhos para ele, não podia deixar transparecer suas suspeitas ou Rony mataria a irmã e o garoto que até aonde ela sabia não tinha culpa nenhuma nessa história doida.

- Não sei... Acho que ela ainda está chateada pelo jeito que ele terminou com ela... Você e o Harry nunca foram bons com palavras... – ela sorriu ao ver o rosto do namorado ficar vermelho quase da cor dos seus cabelos. – Vamos ou vamos acabar nos atrasando...

Melanne, Diana e Alex tinham a tarde de folga naquele dia e foram buscar um lugar para conversarem e estudarem em paz e ainda dentro do castelo encontraram um lugar ideal. Um grande e belo pátio no lado esquerdo, com uma linda fonte por onde jorrava água. Pelo que descobriram depois, os alunos geralmente passam por esse local para se dirigirem à Hogsmead, mas ainda tinha aqueles que aproveitam o romântico local para marcarem encontros, ou simplesmente estudar, pois nele há muitas árvores e alguns bancos espalhados por toda sua extensão.

As três meninas escolheram um desses bancos para se sentarem a aproveitarem os últimos vestígios de sol que teriam, pois logo o inverno chegaria, mas mal tiveram tempo de se acomodarem e foram interrompidas.

Draco mantinha as mãos dentro do bolso da calça e estava mais irritado que o de costume. Mesmo estando no meio da tarde a brisa suave trouxe o aroma delicioso de noite e luar, aquela mistura floral desconhecida e inebriante que tinha o deixado sem ar e lá estava ela sentando nos jardins com sua amigas. A mesma garota insuportável que tinha se sentado na mesa deles no café da manhã a pedido daquele ser detestável do McBlood, quem aquele garoto pensava que era para deixar uma sangue-ruim se juntar a elite da Sonserina.

- E não é que um ser detestável e conhecido pelo sangue sujo foi aceita aonde nunca deveria ter estado?

A voz de Draco Malfoy, alta e desdenhosa, ecoou pelo pátio. Ele parara logo atrás das garotas, ladeado, pelos capangas grandalhões, Crabbe e Goyle, já que Pansy tinha aula a tarde.

- Vejamos... Draco Malfoy... Mal-foy... Maléficos... Alguém que faz mal aos outros, malefício, má-fé, nocivo.

Nunca um nome disse tanto a respeito do seu portador, não é mesmo? – Melanne encarava Draco com profundo ódio jogada no banco de costas apoiada apenas pelos braços para manter sua cabeça alta.

Melanne olhou mais uma vez para o rapaz a sua frente e reparou que ele seria ainda mais bonito se ao menos por um instante resolvesse tirar do rosto essa expressão de quem está absolutamente enojado por tudo a sua volta, uma expressão que faz quem quer que o olhe se sentir insuficiente em sua própria existência.

Melanne odiava Draco Malfoy.

Draco olhou a garota deitada a sua frente e reparou em cada detalhe do seu rosto delicado seus lábios cheios e rosados coberto com alguma maquiagem possivelmente trouxa que os faziam brilhar ainda mais encantadores, reparou nas mechas de cabelo negros balançando pela brisa ou por ela mexer a cabeça e principalmente reparou nos três botões abertos da blusa dela que deixaram o colo levemente a mostra e o inicio dos seios no angulo que ele estava pelo menos. Seus olhos cinzas devoravam a garota mesmo sem ele se dar conta disso.

- Você ainda não viu nada... ainda não viu nada... – Draco disse baixo se afastando, mas seus capangas começaram a rir de expressão de profundo ódio de Melanne.

- Então você já estudou a descendência do nosso loirinho de olhos claros? – Alex sorriu vendo Draco se afastar.

- Cinza... Olhos dele são cinza... – Melanne estava com tanta raiva que nem reparou no que tinha falado.

- Sei... Então o que descobriu? – Alex segurou o riso e encarou Diana que também tinha um riso debochado nos lábios.

- Nada de interessante, ou que não seja perceptível. – Melanne respondeu sem emoção, ainda observando o garoto se afastar. Ele tinha deixado o seu insuportável cheiro mentolado no ar.

- Ele é um gato! – Diana deu um suspiro cruzando as pernas em cima da mesa e buscando um livro na bolsa.

- Arrogante, puro sangue, sonserino até a alma, Comensal da Morte e filho de Comensal da Morte, a família tinha muito poder antes da guerra, mas por motivos óbvios perdeu credibilidade...

- Comensal? – Alex deu um gritinho assustado encarando Melanne que apenas deu os ombros.

- Ex-Comensal! Ele e o pai deixaram de seguir o velho Riddle muito antes do ataque a Nirehtyls se você quer saber. – Alex pareceu respirar mais aliviada, afinal tinha perdido seu irmão e melhores amigos naquele ataque.

- Então ele foi um dos puro sangues protegidos pelo Ministério? – Diana perguntou curiosa.

- Não. – Melanne encarou os olhos castanhos da amiga – Ele ficou ao lado do Potter, mas não sei exatamente o motivo... Eles tinham uma organização para lutar contra o mestiço. – Mel fechou os olhos pensativa antes de voltar a falar – Acho que chamavam de Ordem da Fênix ou algo do gênero...

- Então o loirinho gostoso lutou na guerra... – Diana tinha os olhos brilhando enquanto escrevia em algo que Melanne acabou reconhecendo como o seu diário.

- Pelo que eu soube sim, mas essa conversa já está me dando dor de cabeça. – na verdade era o cheiro mentolado de Draco que não tinha saído do ar até aquele momento.- "_Maldito aroma_".

- Então Jonh McBlood resolveu dar o braço a torcer e te ter novamente ao lado dele! – Alex abriu um grande sorriso de ironia.

- Estávamos apostando quanto tempo ele agüentaria. – Diana fez uma careta – Perdi a aposta com a Stwarts! Pensei que ele agüentaria mais tempo!

Alex gargalhou enquanto Melanne fechou a cara.

- Quando ele vai confessar que é apaixonado por você, Mel? – Diana parou de escrever pra brincar com um pássaro de origami (feito em papel) encantado que tinha vindo de um grupo de garotos do terceiro ano da Corvinal.

- Eu espero que nunca! – Melanne respondeu seca e ninguém mais falou nada deixando-se ficar ali observando a paisagem.


	6. Encontro Noturno

**Chapter 5: Encontro Noturno**

**4 – ENCONTROS NOTURNOS**

_Como esperado a Ordem de Fênix acatou o pedido de proteção para Narcisa e Draco Malfoy que ficaram hospedados na mesma casa que os demais membros, principalmente durante o longo tempo de recuperação do jovem Malfoy._

_Harry com muito custo acabou se acostumando a idéia de ter Draco no mesmo teto enquanto o sonerino se mantivesse o mais afastado possível. _

_Hermione tentava ser simpática, mas Narcisa apenas a olhava de maneira mais depreciativa do que para o elfo doméstico, que por sinal estava exultante em ter uma Black novamente perto dele para desgosto de Harry._

_Rony deixava bem claro que era inteiramente contra a presença daqueles dois Comensais da Morte disfarçados no mesmo ambiente que ele e gritava a plenos pulmões que ainda iria desmarcara-los._

_Levou mais de dois meses até Draco se recuperar totalmente e durante todo esse tempo Narcisa esteve ao seu lado trancada no quarto. Quando finalmente o loiro teve alta para ser transferido para outro lugar Harry o convocou para uma conversa._

_- Queria me ver Potter? – Draco entrou no quarto arrogante com a sua típica voz fria e arrastada._

_- A Ordem vai lhe esconder não é? – Harry perguntou sério. _

_- Ora Potter, pensei que você fosse mais importante aqui para saber a resposta. – desdenhou Malfoy._

_- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – se irritou Harry._

_- Sabe eu sempre te disse que ter a cabeça aberta não faz ninguém especial – sorriu arrogante cruzando os braços._

_- Ouvi Snape dizer uma vez que você era bom em oclumência. – Harry respirou fundo segurando a varinha no bolso interno e tentando se lembrar que não deveria azarar o garoto mesquinho na sua frente._

_- Graças a minha querida tia Belatriz – disse com uma voz de tédio – O que você tem haver com isso?_

_- Quero que nos ensine! – Harry foi direto encarando Draco nos olhos._

_- O que? – Draco recuou dois passos incerto._

_- Quer que você ensine oclumência para mim, Hermione e Rony. – Harry disse direto encarando o garoto a sua frente._

_- Quem diria Potter, finalmente admitiu quem é superior. – Draco falou presunçoso encarando Harry de cima a baixo com cara de desagrado._

_- Malfoy, não me irrite!_

_- Potter! Potter! Isso é patético! – caçoou Draco._

_- O que você quer, Malfoy? – disse mais uma vez direto – O que você quer para nos ensinar?_

_- Você está negociando comigo? Achei que o desmiolado fosse o Longbottom, mas pelo visto deve ser contagioso. – ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto falava o sonserino._

_- Adeus Malfoy! Pelo visto não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum. – e tentou sair da sala, mas quando passou por Draco este segurou firme o braço de Harry fazendo-o encará-lo._

_- Blásio Zabini e Pansy Parkinson. _

_- O que? – Harry olhou confuso sem entender._

_- Quero que a Ordem proteja a família do Zabini e da Pansy. – disse sem emoção._

_- Por quê? – perguntou Harry realmente curioso._

_- Acha que só você tem amigos Potter? – perguntou frio apertando ainda mais o braço de Harry que se soltou dele._

_- Eles são puro sangue não? – zombou Harry._

_- Potter, eu realmente achei que você fosse um pouquinho mais inteligente. – desdenhou Draco e vendo a cara de interrogação de Harry decidiu explicar irritado – Não são só trouxas e sangues-ruins que estão morrendo caso não tenha notado e como estou desistindo dos Comensais não vai demorar muito até a minha querida tia começar a perseguir meus amigos. _

_-Você quer protegê-los? - Harry franziu a sobrancelha como se quisesse entender o real significado das palavras de Draco, parecia aguardar que o outro risse dele por ter acreditado._

_- Sim. – disse seco._

_- E eles são... – mas Harry não precisou completar a frase sendo cortado rudemente por Draco._

_- Ninguém da família deles nunca teve nenhum envolvimento com os Comensais da Morte._

_- E se a Ordem os proteger você nos ensina? – perguntou descrente._

_- Potter eu tenho palavra. – respondeu quase ofendido Draco._

_- E quanto ao seu pai?_

_Draco arregalou os olhos assustado._

_- Ele não vai ficar eternamente preso, não é, duvido que Voldemort não tenha um plano para derrubar Azkaban. – Harry disse impaciente._

_- Vocês o protegeriam também? – pela primeira vez a voz de Draco parecia falhar e havia uma ponta de medo – Se ele aceitasse, é claro._

_- Você lutaria ao nosso lado? – Harry percebeu que Draco estremeceu com a pergunta._

_- Lutar ao lado da Ordem de Fênix? – havia puro desprezo na voz dele._

_- É pegar ou largar! – disse tranqüilo Harry._

_- Potter, eu realmente te odeio! – resmungou Draco andando até a janela._

_- Eu não tenho o dia todo, Malfoy!_

_- Vocês protegem Zabini, Parkinson e meu pai e eu ensino oclumência e luto na guerra com vocês. – disparou Draco._

_- Temos um acordo, Malfoy! – Harry estendeu a mão para ele que tinha se virado ao falar._

_- Temos um acordo, Potter! – Draco apertou firme a mão a sua frente._

_Agora só faltava saber se os outros iriam concordar._

_### Você não pode me amar ###_

Melanne não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, mas não conseguia dormir. Na sua antiga escola tinha liberdade de andarem pela propriedade a qualquer hora ou lugar, mas ali em Hogwarts tudo parecia meio proibido ou limitado, não estava acostumada a ser limitada.

Estava tão submersa nos seus pensamentos e mimos pessoais que mal reparou a aproximação de alguém no corredor. Tinha estado muito distraída desde que fora obrigada a morar com os trouxas da outra escola.

- Malfoy? O que você está fazendo aqui? - Melanne perguntou surpresa ao se deparar com o rapaz loiro que olhava incrédulo para ela.

- Morritis... – o sobrenome dela saiu da boca dele naquela voz arrastada. - Você deveria saber que eu posso fazer o que bem entender nesse maldito castelo, eu sou Monitor-Chefe da Sonserina - ele disse, com aquele olhar superior de quem parecia estar sempre entediado com tudo e todos. Como se ele fosse bom demais para sequer estar neste mundo, convivendo com pessoas tão cansativas.

Melanne não pôde evitar revirar os olhos ao ouvir o modo prepotente e arrogante como ele a tratava. Não que ela ligasse, já havia superado os insultos daqueles puro-sangue há muito tempo, mas ele era simplesmente tão mais irritante que todos os outros.

- O que eu realmente quis dizer foi... – mas Melanne foi cortada agressivamente.

- O que você está fazendo fora do dormitório Morritis! Você sim deveria pegar uma detenção por estar andando pelo castelo! – a voz dele era fria e afiada como uma navalha.

- Eu... eu... – não sabia exatamente o que falar, havia sido avisa da proibição e detestava – Não tínhamos essas regras em Nirehtyls – optou estranhamente por ser sincera – Eu não consigo dormir e lá eu andava pela propriedade, eu não sei o que fazer aqui...

- Porque não fica quieta no seu Salão Comunal? – Draco cruzou os braços mantendo sua voz fria e sarcástica.

- Não temos Salão Comunal... Apenas nossos quartos privativos... – Melanne não sabia por que o loiro abriu um sorriso estranho.

- É uma informação valiosa, essa... – Draco estreitou os olhos para ela, dando um passo para frente ao mesmo tempo em que Melanne deu um para trás.

- Malfoy... Continue sua vida e me deixe em paz – Melanne disse seca.

- Quem está errada aqui é você, mas e o que eu ganharia deixando você ir impune? – ele perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Ganha a chance de sair daqui sem os cabelos queimados. Ouvi dizer que você dá atenção especial aos seus adorados fios loiros - Melanne debochou e sorriu ao ver que Draco ficou ligeiramente abalado, recuando um passo.

- Parece que você tem ouvido muito de mim por aí... Pra quem andou perguntando? – o Sonserio sorriu estranho novamente.

- Como se eu fosse perguntar algo sobre você! – Melanne respondeu, sem pensar duas vezes, e corando um pouco, pois talvez aquilo não fosse tão verdadeiro, afinal as meninas da Nirehtyls já haviam comentado bastante sobre o corpo perfeito do Malfoy.

- Talvez esse nosso encontro de hoje possa ser útil, você não acha? – ele se aproximou. De novo, Melanne andou para trás, o contato visual nunca cedendo. Só que a parede, antes distante, a impediu de continuar se afastando.

Malfoy a encurralou.

- Vai sonhando – ela disse, sorrindo, estava cansada desse joguinho.

Melanne sentiu o olhar dele viajando pelo seu corpo. Ele observou atentamente cada pedaço enquanto subia dos pés a cabeça. Ela se arrependeu de não ter sua capa para lhe proteger daquele olhar. Era quente dentro do castelo por isso ela vestia uma calça colada no corpo e uma blusa ¾ também colada que deixava uma faixa da sua barriga a mostra. Quando os olhares se encontraram outra vez, tudo que ele exibia era uma expressão faminta, que Melanne nunca presenciara antes.

- Fique longe, Malfoy – Melanne pediu no instante em que ele chegou perto o bastante para as roupas de ambos roçarem uma na outra. – Eu sei que você está achando a sua brincadeirinha muito engraçada, mas agora chega. Fique longe!

- Tem medo de que, Morritis? – ele ergueu a mão e passou dois dedos na face macia dela, que imediatamente virou o rosto para evitar a intimidade.

- Pela última vez, Malfoy, fique longe – disse Melanne, em tom de aviso.

- Vamos lá... Nós podemos nos divertir. - ele insistiu. - Aposto que, de tudo o que você já ouviu falar de mim por aí, uma das coisas que te contaram foi sobre o meu talento no campo físico.

Melanne engasgou sem reação na hora, nunca tinha ouvido algum comentário real sobre as "atuações" do Malfoy, apenas as descrições e devaneios detalhados de Alexandra de como ele deveria ser perfeito por baixo daquele uniforme e de como o uniforme de quadribol caia perfeitamente nos ombros largos dele.

- Malfoy... Você acha mesmo? Que eu fico perguntando? – Melanne queria sair de perto dele o mais rápido possível, não tinha muita idéia do que aquele maluco realmente queria. – Ouça... Esqueça esse absurdo que você falou e me deixe em paz.

- Tem certeza, Morritis? – ele disse. Malfoy aproximou a boca da dela o suficiente para Melanne sentir o hálito gelado de menta. – Tem certeza de que não quer testar minhas habilidades aqui e agora?

- Vai pro inferno, Malfoy – foi o que ela disse, mas Malfoy não pareceu ligar muito para ela. Ao contrário, ele deu um passo à frente e colou seu corpo ao dela de uma vez. Melanne controlou a urgência em fechar os olhos e prender a respiração. O corpo dele no seu era algo inesperado e, ainda assim, extremamente bom.

- Tudo o que eu quero é um pouco de diversão! – ele concluiu, num murmúrio. – Mas eu não poderia querer outra coisa de uma Sangue-Ruim como você. Vocês têm como dever admirar, satisfazer e invejar os Sangues-Puros.

- É sério, Malfoy... – Melanne disse, traída pelo som tremulante de sua voz. – Afaste-se! Ou vou te estuporar agora mesmo!

- Jura? – ele perguntou, soltando uma risada sarcástica. O corpo dele vibrou com o som e levou o dela junto. Agora tudo estava em chamas. Ele deslizou o nariz até sua orelha e, de repente, passou a língua na região, gesto que exigiu tudo dela para não soltar nenhum ruído.

- Pelo visto não vai fazer nada disso – ele murmurou com a voz rouca e lambeu a orelha dela outra vez.

- Afaste-se – Melanne disse irritada empurrando o loiro e puxando afinal a sua varinha, gesto que foi imitada por ele.

- Você é gostosa Morritis! – Draco olhava atentamente o corpo dela, irritando-a mais uma vez por ter saído com uma roupa justa no corpo, aonde estava seu uniforme para defendê-la desses olhares?

- Adeus Malfoy! – Melanne andava de costas controlando cada movimento do loiro que parecia colado no chão apenas acompanhando-a se afastar.

Assim que virou o corredor ela correu o mais rápida que suas penas aguentaram torcendo para não encontrar mais ninguém pelos corredores, teria que prestar mais atenção nas suas andanças noturnas.

Draco apenas acompanhou ela se afastando sem esboçar reação. Seu corpo estava em chamas pelo contato. A pele dela era tão macia. O perfume dela tão envolvente. O gosto da pele dela na sua língua, como queria ter sentido o gosto da língua dela também. – "Malfoy... Malfoy... Aquela garota vai fazer você perder a razão..." – ele pensou rindo indo em direção ao dormitório, precisava de um bom banho frio depois desse encontro inesperado.

Melanne estava alheia as conversas a sua volta, tinha vindo para a mesa da Grifinória para ficar o mais distante possível do Draco. Já estava terminando o seu café e quase se retirando quando ouviu algo que lhe pareceu interessante.

- Eu não posso me atrasar Ron, temos reunião de monitória antes das aulas.

- Você é monitoria, Hermione? – a garota falou sem nem se dar conta.

- Sou. – ela respondeu desconfiada, mas sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Quem são os monitores da Sonserina? – Melanne não aguentou.

- A Parkinson e o Zabini. – Hermione respondeu ainda desconfiada.

Melanne bufou, tinha sido enganada.

- Pensei que era o Malfoy.

- Ele era antes da guerra, mas hoje é o capitão do time de quadribol como o Harry.

- ahhh... – ela não sabia mais o que responder diante do olhar interrogativo de Hermione.

- Porque a pergunta?

- Curiosidade apenas, desculpem, mas estou atrasada – e saiu da mesa.

- Garota estranha. – Rony comentou assim que ela saiu da mesa.

- Verdade, mas eu também estou atrasada – e dando um estalinho que deixou o namorado vermelho saiu.

Melanne andava apressada pelos corredores até que encontrou o seu objetivo andando alguns passos a sua frente.

- Você mentiu Malfoy!

- Do que você está falando sua louca?

- Você não é monitor da Sonserina!

Draco apenas riu irônico e continuou seu caminho.

- Você também não tinha o direito de estar lá a noite, não podia ter-me... – Melanne tentou segurar o braço de Draco para que ele a encarasse, mas ele se esquivou rapidamente olhando-a como se fosse a coisa mais imunda da face da terra.

- O que pensa que está fazendo sua sangue ruim!

Melanne cruzou os braços mantendo uma pose parecida com a dele, mas era visível a confusão em seu olhar.

- Eu tenho o direito de fazer o que eu bem entender, ouviu bem e nunca, nunca mais encoste essa sua mão imunda em mim.

- Ontem eu não parecia imunda para você! – Melanne estreitou o olhar para o loiro.

Draco riu pegando-a forte pelo pescoço fazendo-a ficar suspensa no ar ao trazê-la pra perto do seu rosto devido a diferença de altura.

- Acho que você não entendeu muito bem, eu posso fazer o que eu quiser com você – Melanne não sabia se o arrepio que sentiu era devido ao tom de ameaça ou pelo fato dele estar falando no seu ouvido – Pessoas como você servem apenas para me divertir no hora que eu tiver vontade – e dizendo isso ele a soltou continuando seu caminho para a próxima aula.

Melanne ficou atordoada, mas também se encaminhou depressa para a sua aula antes que se atrasasse.

- O que aconteceu com você, Mel? Alexandra olhava horrorizada para o seu pescoço e ela se deu conta que não tinha visto que o Malfoy podia ter lhe deixado marcas.

- Nada – não podia tentar arrumar aquilo sem um espelho e por isso colocou a sua mão por cima.

- Como nada? Seu pescoço tá todo roxo e não dá forma interessante.

Melanne bufou com o comentário.

- Eu tive uma briga com o Malfoy no corredor!

- O Malfoy fez isso? – Alex a olhava horrorizada mais uma vez – O que você fez pra ele?

- Nasci.


	7. Mudança de Planos

**Chapter 6: Mudança de Planos**

**5 – MUDANÇAS DE PLANO**

_Convencer a Ordem da Fênix a proteger os sonserinos e futuramente Lucio Malfoy foi cansativo, mas não impossível. Principalmente porque Lucio só seria protegido se concordasse e era com isso que a maioria tinha aceitado a proposta._

_Lucio Malfoy nunca ia concordar em deixar de ser um Comensal da Morte e virar um fugitivo escondido pela Ordem da Fênix._

_O mais difícil para Harry foi convencer os amigos a aceitarem Draco Malfoy como professor de oclumência e aturar toda a insuportável áurea de vitoria que parecia emanar do sonserino desde o dia em que haviam feito o acordo._

_E o mais difícil era Rony que viu a possibilidade de se livrar finalmente de Malfoy ser tirada da sua frente pelo melhor amigo. _

_- Você só pode estar louco! – reclamou Rony sacudindo Harry pelos ombros._

_- Por Slytherin! Deve ser o fim do mundo mesmo, eu e o pobretão do Weasley concordando com algo? Lamentável! – a voz arrastada e sem vida de Draco lembrou a eles que não estavam sozinhos no quarto._

_- Cala boca, Malfoy! Antes que eu quebre a sua cara! – Rony partiu para cima de Draco com o punho fechado enquanto esse quase se fundiu a parede assustado._

_- Rony você sabe que... – mas Harry não chegou a terminar a frase. _

_- Eu aceito! – disse firme Hermione que até aquele momento tinha ficado sentada numa das camas observando a cena a sua frente._

_- Ora, ora e não é que a Sangue-ruim tem coragem? – desdenhou Draco encarando a garota que ficou levemente corada apesar da fisionomia decidida._

_- Limpe a boca para falar da Mione, Malfoy! – Rony agarrou o loiro pelas vestes._

_- Limpe a boca você Weasley ao falar de mim e me solte! Já tenho germes suficientes sem ter você me tocando! – Draco disse seco se soltando e arrumando a roupa com as mãos, não tinha direito a usar varinha e isso o deixava extremamente irritado._

_- Eu não vou deixar essa doninha entrar na minha mente! – Rony bufou tão vermelho quanto os seus cabelos – Vocês estão perdendo a noção! – e dizendo isso saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força._

_- Como se eu quisesse ver alguma coisa que se passa naquela mente de quinta. – Malfoy falou entediado de braços cruzados encostado na parede._

_- Malfoy, você quer, por favor, controlar a sua língua? – Harry não parecia nem um pouco feliz e bagunçava o cabelo olhando diretamente para a porta por onde Rony tinha acabado de sair._

_- Você não esperava que ele realmente aceitasse, não é? – perguntou Hermione colocando a mão no ombro de Harry._

_- Não! – Harry confessou – Mas acho que é importante, tanto Dumbledore quanto Snape ficavam me repetindo que tinha que fechar a mente._

_- Patético! – ouviram Draco resmungar, mas ignoraram._

_- Então Malfoy? – Hermione o encarou com as mãos na cintura._

_- Estamos prontos! – concordou Harry também encarando o loiro._

_Malfoy fechou os olhos e apertou o nariz com o indicador com força._

_- Espero nunca me arrepender dessa decisão! – e respirando fundo abriu os olhos cinza para os dois grifinórios parados a sua frente._

_### Você não pode me amar ###_

Melanne não estava muito animada naquele dia e decidiu se trancar no quarto para concluir algumas lições e não ter que conversar com ninguém. Apesar de não demonstrar e nem entender tinha ficado um pouco magoada com a grosseria de Draco.

- Melanne acorde, isso é ridículo! – riu falando sozinha em cima da sua cama no meio dos seus livros e pergaminhos, mas sua mente não esquecia as palavras ditas naquela voz arrastada e rouca no seu ouvido – "Tem _certeza de que não quer testar minhas habilidades aqui e agora?_" – um calafrio percorreu o corpo dela com essa lembrança.

- Falando sozinha? – Melanne pulou na cama para encarar dois olhos verdes a olhando divertida por uma fresta da porta – Posso entrar?

- Claro! – ela sorriu talvez um pouco de conversa mudasse seus pensamentos.

- Então Morritis, empolgada para cumprir a detenção com o gostosão de Hogwarts? – disse Alex rindo se jogando na cama ao lado dela.

- "_Ou não!_" – pensou ela sabendo muito bem de quem Alex estava falando.

- E quem seria esse gostosão? Até aonde eu saiba minha detenção é com o mala do Malfoy!

- Tão engraçadinha! – a loira fez uma careta.

- Por Merlin, Alex, só de pensar em agüentar esse garoto, me dá arrepios.

- Sei amiga. Mas você não está nem um pouquinho ansiosa, não? Afinal, o cara é um gato.

- E do que adianta ele ser tão lindo, se não passa de um arrogante desprezível, hein? – disse a morena.

Alex ficou pensativa.

- É verdade. Mas a gente não pode negar o fato de que ele é o desprezível com a bunda mais linda de todas. – disse a loira divertindo-se com seu comentário.

- Como é que você pode se divertir tanto com a desgraça da sua própria amiga, hein? – disse Melanne sem conseguir se conter imaginando a bunda branca de Draco Malfoy. – "_Eu nunca reparei nisso._" – concluiu frustrada.

- Ah, por favor, Melanne. Desgraça é a minha que vou passar o sábado estudando. Quem me dera que eu fosse cumprir uma detenção com o gostosão da Sonserina. Aquele jeito arrogante dele me deixa arrepiada.

- Você ta louca Alex? Esqueceu que eu sou uma sangue-ruim? Vê se tem algum cabimento o que você ta falando? Eu nunca deixaria um puro-sangue se sujar nesse nível. É ridículo! – Mas Melanne corou lembrando do encontro noturno que teve com o Malfoy alguns dias atrás. Se Alex descobrisse ia bombardeá-la de perguntas indiscretas.

Alex jogou um travesseiro na morena como resposta. As duas caíram em uma crise de risos.

- Você esquece que é uma Nirehtyls! – Alex disse num revoltado tom brincalhão – Devia se dar mais valor! Qualquer um daqueles esnobes gostaria de estar no seu lugar! – e concluiu sorrindo – Somos a elite na Arte das Trevas!

- Ninguém merece você Alex! – Melanne riu abraçando a amiga.

- Eí o que vocês duas estão fofocando? – Diana abriu a porta do quarto desconfiada fazendo as outras duas riem ainda mais, porém não demorou muito e as três estavam falando sobre as aulas.

Melanne lembrou mentalmente de trancar a porta com magia na próxima vez que decidir ficar sozinha, se bem que a conversa com Alex tinha melhorado muito o seu humor.

Infelizmente o sábado chegou mais cedo que Melanne previu e logo teria a sua primeira detenção. Alguns minutos antes da hora marcada entrou timidamente na sala de Poções, ligeiramente temerosa. Era uma situação inédita para ela, uma que ela jamais tinha imaginado que poderia viver.

- "_E justo aqui em Hogwarts_" – pensou a garota desanimada.

O professor de Poções, Severus Snape, viu a moça entrar e abriu um sorriso predatório, agitando os longos mantos negros.

- Vamos logo Senhorita Morritis... O Sr. Malfoy já está aguardando. – Snape apontou para a bancada em frente a ele e ela pode ver a cara de puro ódio que Draco tinha para ela.

- "_Bom pelo menos não sou a única irritada com a situação_" – Melanne suspirou sentando na bancada ao lado de Draco.

- Acho que vocês dois merecem uma lição por isso terão que limpar juntos e sem magia a sala toda. – Snape disse seco – Espero que esteja pronta assim que eu voltar. – e saiu da sala deixando Melanne e Draco para trás.

-Não podia ser pior, detenção sem culpa, e com uma sangue-ruim! – Draco exclamou irritado se levantando e olhando em volta.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy!

Melanne se sentou numa das mesas e Draco se jogou em uma cadeira em frente a ela que pode reparar que ele estava mais bonito que o normal, os cabelos que terminavam pouco abaixo das orelhas jogados de lado deixando uns fios caírem nos olhos, as mangas da camisa milimetricamente dobradas três vezes, a gravata frouxa e os primeiro botões da camisa abertos mostrando a pele imensamente branca dele. Tinha que admitir ele era lindo, irritante e presunçoso, mas lindo.

- O que foi Morritis? Por que está me olhando com essa cara? – Draco se levantou e encarava Melanne com curiosidade. – Saudade do nosso ultimo encontro?

Ela o fitou com uma expressão indecifrável, e ambos coraram sem entender muito bem o motivo. O silêncio pairou entre os dois, que se encaravam, até ele falar na voz arrastada e fria:

- Vamos ficar aqui se olhando, ou vamos arrumar a sala de Poções?

- Vamos logo acabar com isso.

- Começaremos por onde?

- Pelas prateleiras...Vou buscar uns panos... – Melanne e Draco fizeram cara de nojo.

- Você devia estar acostumada, é uma trouxa. – Draco alfinetou ao ver a expressão da garota.

- Eu tenho empregados! – Melanne arregaçou a manga e se aproximou do balde – Vai ficar olhando ou vai ajudar?

Draco suspirou irritado, mas não tinha muito jeito. Snape não iria gostar de ser desobedecido. Começou a arregaçar as mangas da camisa para pegar o pano também, mas teve seu pulso esquerdo puxado e pode sentir as mãos delicadas e molhadas de Melanne subindo ainda mais a sua camisa com os olhos arregalados.

- Já tinham me falado, mas é difícil acreditar... – a voz da garota era apenas um sussurro e se ela não estivesse tão perto Draco talvez não tivesse escutado.

- Você está sujando minha roupa, Morritis – ele puxou o braço dela indo pegar um pano no balde para começar o trabalho.

- Pensei que sumiria quando Riddle foi derrotado. – ela também pegou seu pano e começou a limpar as mesas, mas não conseguiu ficar em silêncio.

- Ela sumiu quando ele sumiu também, talvez essa seja a prova que ele realmente se foi.

- Por que? – Melanne virou o rosto para ver o loiro e podia ver nitidamente a Marca Negra no seu braço esquerdo.

- Por que o que, garota? – ele mantinha os olhos longe dos dela. Já era suficientemente desesperador aquele aroma floral sem a noite dos olhos dela. E agora ela ficava falando, e a voz dela era tão deliciosa, mas ela tinha que falar justo de algo que ele queria esconder? – "_Maldita hora que puxei essa manga_"

- Porque você se tornou Comensal? – ela ouviu ele dar uma gargalhada fria e ouviu os passos dele se aproximando o que a vez se virar na hora em que ele segurou se braço com força.

- Existem coisas que não são simples – Draco sacudiu o braço dela, ele estava tão próximo que o cheiro de menta que vinha dele poderia impregnar a roupa dela e aqueles olhos cinzas, tinham tanta raiva – O que você acha? Que eu fui até o Lord e pedi para ser marcado como gado por ele? É isso que você acha, Morritis?

- Talvez... – ela sentiu ele apertar mais forte o seu braço – O seu pai com certeza deve ter feito isso...

- Infelizmente eu não posso responder pelo meu pai! – disse o garoto com leve desdém. – Se você quiser posso te levar até ele para que você pergunte diretamente – ele soltou o braço dela e bateu na própria testa – Já ia esquecendo, você é uma sangue-ruim e não pode ir lá em casa. – e dizendo isso ele se afastou e os dois continuaram a trabalhar em silencio.

- Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta... – Melanne murmurou, mas não soube dizer se ele escutou, pois não esboçou reação nenhuma.

Apesar de todo o silencio entre os dois Melanne não agüentou a curiosidade ao lembrar das conversar da amiga e buscou o garoto pela sala que limpava sem nenhum animo e distraído alguns caldeirões do outro lado em que ela estava. Felizmente naquele dia eles não estavam com uniforme, mas Draco como todos os puro-sangue usava vestes bruxas largas. Melanne sorriu ao ver que o garoto sem perceber se abaixava e sua roupa caia deixando-a ver o quanto Alex tinha razão. A bunda dele era perfeita. Corou imediatamente e desviou o olhar. Depois do que tinha acontecido do que ela não precisava era analisar o corpo do Malfoy.

Duas horas depois o professor Snape apareceu na sala e os liberou da detenção, apesar deles não terem concluído a tarefa de maneira satisfatória. Ambos saíram da sala em direção a seus dormitórios sem falarem nada.

Harry caminhava despreocupado pelos jardins. Queria ficar sozinho para colocar as idéias no lugar. Sempre gostou do silêncio quando fugia dos Dursley, principalmente aquele silêncio profundo, daqueles em que você poderia ouvir apenas o som do vendo. Harry sorriu satisfeito enquanto vagava pelos jardins de Hogwarts. Tudo estava em silêncio; quase todos estavam dentro do castelo ocupados com algum a fazer ou tinham ido para o outro lado dos jardins, por uma razão em especial naquele instante ele só queria ficar sozinho.

- Gina... – ele murmurou ainda caminhando. Não conseguia tirar a ruiva do pensamento e não conseguia entender o que havia mudado. Ele sabia que tinha errado na guerra ao terminar com ela e deixá-la para trás, mas ele estava arrependido disso.

Quando Harry finalmente parou, percebeu que estava longe do castelo e em frente à uma enorme árvore. Ele não sentia-se muito confortável perto de árvores altas, lembrava de quando era criança na rua dos Alfeneiros 4 e decidira subir numa arvore que ficava há alguns quarteirões dali. Foi uma das piores idéias que já teve. Não tinha muita habilidade em se firmar e acabou despencando do alto e se ralando todo. Levou uma enorme bronca da tia, por ter estragado a roupa "nova" que ela tinha acabado de dar a ele do Duda.

Suspirou e acabou encostando-se à enorme árvore para descansar.

Poucos minutos tinham passado quando o garoto notou um som distante quebrando o silêncio. Era uma voz suave feminina, ele percebeu, após escutar cuidadosamente, e ela estava cantando. Ele não conseguia discernir o que a voz cantava, ou a quem ela pertencia, mas pôde ouvir as palavras "Weasley" e "rei." Riu e não teve que pensar muito para descobrir quem era a dona daquela voz. Depois de tantos anos somente uma pessoa ainda conseguiria pensar naquela música.

- Luna? – Ele perguntou, sentando-se reto e olhando ao redor para encontrá-la.

- Sim, eu estou aqui em cima. – Luna respondeu, calmamente.

- Em cima aonde? Ai meu Deus! – Harry disse, encarando-a. – Luna, desce daí, você pode se machucar!

Ela estava em cima da mesma árvore em que Harry esteve encostado, sentada com as pernas balançando, uma em cada lado de um grande tronco, o mais alto da árvore.

- Como?

- Você pode cair! – Ele gritou desesperado.

- Eu não vou cair – ela disse muito séria.

- Você não sabe disso. – a voz de Harry era a cada minuto mais preocupada o que apenas fazia Luna sorrir olhando para o céu.

- Você pode me pegar se eu cair, Harry – Luna falava com ele, embora ainda olhasse para o céu.

- Não abuse da sorte. – Com isso, ele ameaçou ir embora, mas algo o fez parar. Ele não achava certo deixar Luna lá em cima. Ela parecia tão indefesa. – Luna, eu estou falando sério, desce daí!

Ela deu um breve suspiro. – É tão bonito aqui em cima. Você quase pode tocar as nuvens.

- Isso apenas significa que você está muito longe do chão, então desce agora! – Harry disse, começando a ficar realmente irritado.

- E se você escutar de perto, dá pra ouvir uma música suave tocando no céu. Alguns poderiam dizer que é o vento, mas eu sei que vai além disso... – Luna continuou, obviamente ignorando as tentativas de Harry de fazê-la descer da árvore.

Harry suspirou. Ela não ia descer então ele concluiu que a única maneira de trazê-la para o chão era subindo até lá. Ele começou a escalar a árvore, ignorando o fato de que ele não gostava de escalar árvores. Harry se arrepiou quando lembrou da sua queda na infância, mas Luna não parecia pensar que existia a possibilidade de cair e se machucar. Luna nunca pensava conforme ele considerava normal. Ela nunca seria normal. Enquanto subia, Harry pausou por um momento para olhar para ela. Ou a garota não percebia quão alto estava naquele tronco ou não ligava. Ela parecia em paz e sonhadora, mais ainda do que de costume e nem um pouco disposta a descer logo. Harry teve que sorrir com cena. Ele o garoto que derrotou Voldemort com medo de subir em árvores e para piorar estava indo atrás de alguém para "salvar o dia" mais uma vez.

- Você é realmente um heroizinho convencido que o Malfoy tanto dizia no final – e riu mais uma vez de tão patético que parecia.

Harry finalmente chegou no mesmo galho onde Luna estava e sentou em uma posição muito desconfortável, encarando-a.

- Ok, hora de descer.

- Abra as pernas – Luna disse, encarando-o também.

- Ahhh... O quê? – Harry perguntou completamente surpreso pelas palavras dela.

- Abra as pernas! – ela repetiu. - Pra que você possa ficar mais confortável. Você parece tenso.

- "_Por que eu estaria tenso?_" – Harry pensou.- "_Talvez porque eu estou, sabe Merlin quantos metros de distancia do chão, a ponto de fazer minha pior lembrança da infância se tornar real mais uma vez, no meio de uma árvore muito estranha. Ah, e com você Luna_".

- Eu não vim aqui pra ficar confortável. Eu vim aqui pra fazer você descer. – Harry evitava olhar para baixo.

- Você não gosta de árvores, não é? – Luna perguntou, observando-o com uma expressão questionadora.

- Eu gosto de árvores. Eu só não gosto de ficar em cima delas – ele respondeu, um pouco defensivo.

Luna apenas continuou a observá-lo. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela se inclinou sobre ele, o suficiente para colocar uma mão no joelho dele. Num rápido, porém leve movimento, ela empurrou o joelho dele para o lado, fazendo-o sentar-se na mesma posição em que ela estava. Harry perdeu um pouco o equilíbrio, mas Luna conseguiu mantê-lo firme. Ela inclinou-se de volta no galho e encarou o céu novamente, como se não tivesse feito nada. Harry ainda a encarava, imaginando por que ela não pareceu ligar nem um pouco para o fato de que a situação realmente o incomodava e que ele estava lá para fazê-la descer.

- Luna, é melhor descermos!

- É um tanto irônico que você tenha tanto medo de estar em árvores – ela começou, como se não tivesse escutado Harry – quando você voa distâncias mais altas quando está na sua vassoura.

- Isso é diferente! – Harry respondeu rapidamente, mas no fundo sabia que a garota tinha razão e ele mesmo se sentia patético com o seu medo inexplicável. Luna meramente olhou para ele, um olhar que claramente perguntava o que havia de tão diferente nisso, o que fez Harry sentir que ele tinha que continuar. Mas ele percebeu que não sabia o que era diferente. Talvez fosse a adrenalina que corria no sangue dele e o fato de que ele estava se movendo o tempo todo quando voava. Sim, era isso. – Eu estou parado e é estranho!

- Mas você pode ir aonde quiser apenas ficando parado – ela disse, um sorrisinho aparecendo em seus lábios.

- Como?

- Feche os olhos.

- O quê?

- Apenas feche os olhos. – ela sussurrou doce.

Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo-se mais estúpido ainda por fazê-lo.

- Aonde você está? – Luna perguntou, com seu comum tom sonhador.

- O que você quer dizer com aonde eu estou? Eu estou aqui, em frente...

- Aonde você gostaria de estar, Harry? – ela o cortou risonha

_- "Com Gina_" –Harry pensou.

- Eu não sei... num lugar calmo, silencioso, onde ninguém me incomoda.

- Bom. Pense nisso então – ela disse e embora Harry ainda estivesse de olhos fechados, ele sentia que ela ainda estava observando-o.

Harry concluiu que já que estava ali não fazia mal permitir-se pensar em tal lugar. Era quieto e bonito e havia natureza por todos os lados. Era silencioso, exceto pelo som de uma voz, cantando vagamente, uma voz que combinava muito bem com o silêncio, fazendo com que Harry se sentisse relaxado. Harry buscou na voz imaginando que fosse de Gina, mas a voz era suave demais para ser da ruiva. Era uma voz harmoniosa como a voz de um anjo doce. E então veio o aroma, não era o aroma de cerejas que vinha de Gina. Era um aroma de flores do campo tão suave e reconfortante que o fez inspirar mais fundo.

Após o que pareceu um longo tempo, Harry decidiu abrir os olhos, somente para ver Luna encarando-o e sorrindo.

- O que você viu? – Ela perguntou.

- O lugar que eu queria ver – ele respondeu, ainda franzindo um pouco a testa. O lugar era exatamente aonde ele estava agora.

- Isso é bom! – Luna disse vagamente e virou-se para observar o céu.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio. Harry não estava mais ansioso para descer ou para fazer com que Luna descesse, ele queria apenas ficar ali, quieto. Sem ter que pensar nos seus problemas. Não era a coisa mais confortável do mundo, estar sentado em um tronco à uma distância considerável do chão, mas por mais estranho que parecesse, era seguro. Harry pensou na ironia de encontrar segurança ali e sorriu para si mesmo.

- Você vem aqui com freqüência, Luna? – Ele perguntou, quebrando o agradável silêncio.

Luna não respondeu e continuou observando o céu, e Harry imaginou se ela tinha ao menos escutado a pergunta dele. Ele estava quase perguntando novamente quando ela se virou para olhá-lo.

- Sim, eu venho. Todos os dias... Algumas vezes mais de uma vez por dia...

- Algum motivo especial? – Harry perguntou embora ele tivesse uma vaga idéia de qual poderia ser a resposta dela.

- O próprio lugar – ela disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia. – É provavelmente um dos lugares mais calmos e bonitos em Hogwarts.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e procurou algo para dizer. Ele tinha ido tão longe para aproveitar alguns momentos de silêncio e colocar os pensamentos em ordem, mas agora a idéia de conversar com Luna parecia mais interessante.

- Toda vez que lembro do papai eu venho aqui. Quando ele ficava triste, ele subia na árvore do nosso quintal e sentava lá pelo tempo que ele desejava. Eu comecei a fazer o mesmo quando pensava nele e realmente faz com que eu me sinta mais perto dele – Luna disse, soando mais sonhadora e melancólica do que de costume.

Harry a encarou, não conseguia imaginar nada que pudesse trazer paz a garota. Ele mesmo tinha perdido os pais quando bebê, mas com Luna era diferente. Ela tinha conhecido os pais e tinha perdido eles de forma brutal. Ele lembrava o quanto tinha ficado arrasado quando perdeu Sirius, que era o mais próximo de família que ele tinha. De repente ela olhou para ele e deu um sorriso triste, um sorriso que fez Harry sentir seu coração ficar pesado. Ela virou seu olhar para o céu novamente e ambos continuaram calados observando o céu..

O pôr-do-sol estava lindo, Harry notou, olhando através das folhas que o rodeavam. Ele olhou para cima e viu a incrível mistura de cores no céu. Cores que lembraram muito o vermelho.

- Você não pode correr atrás dela para sempre – Luna disse, tirando-o de seu devaneio.

- O quê? Quem? – Harry perguntou, surpreso pela observação dela.

- Gina – ela respondeu serenamente – Eu sei que ela anda distante, mas ela está apenas confusa com tudo o que aconteceu.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer – Harry disse, soando frustrado. – Eu já tentei de tudo, mas ela continua fria comigo.

Luna simplesmente o olhou sem expressão alguma, o que fez com que Harry se sentisse desconfortável.

- Eu preciso da Gina! – ele disse novamente, tentando soar confiante, mas lembrando muito uma criança mimada.

- Quando você vai começar a treinar de novo?

- O quê? – Harry perguntou, imaginando se ela tinha realmente escutado as palavras dele.

- Eu creio que tenha sido consideravelmente difícil para você, ser privado de fazer algo que você gosta tanto. Agora que você pode jogar de novo, acredito que vai ser muito bom para sua mente – ela disse, como se estivesse explicando-lhe algo.

- É, eu senti falta do Quadribol – ele respondeu sorrindo – Pelo menos algo que eu possa extravasar e seja bom.

- Você é bom em muitas coisas, Harry – Luna disse, ficando muito séria. – Você é talentoso e amigo e você não deveria se subestimar nunca.

Harry, para sua imensa surpresa, corou e então sorriu timidamente. – Obrigado – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

- Logo ela cai na realidade e vê a besteira que está fazendo – Luna também sorriu e sem aviso, ela se inclinou um pouco sobre ele, movendo-se para descer da árvore.

-Ah, então agora você está indo? – Harry perguntou, brincando.

Luna pareceu não notar o tom brincalhão e o encarou enquanto descia. – Eu adoraria ficar, Harry, mas prometi à Gina que a encontraria antes do jantar.

- Ah, tudo bem – ele disse, preparando-se para descer.

- É muito agradável aqui a essa hora – ela disse, ainda descendo, mas agora sem encará-lo. – Talvez agora você consiga colocar seus pensamentos em dia

Harry considerou aquilo e se assustou ao se dar conta que ela sabia que ele queria colocar os pensamentos em dia e de fato o lugar era muito agradável, mas ele não se sentiu tentado à continuar ali sem a companhia de Luna. – Certo, mas eu estou indo também.

Naquele momento, Luna já tinha chegado ao chão e estava olhando para cima, esperando por ele. Harry desceu logo depois dela, mas quando estava quase chegando ao chão, ele perdeu um pouco o equilíbrio, o que foi suficiente para fazê-lo cair o resto que faltava. Ele quase caiu de costas, mas Luna foi rápida o bastante para pegá-lo. Ela o segurou colocando suas mãos em cada lado da cintura dele e inclinando-se um pouco para trás, para não perder seu próprio equilíbrio.

- Você está bem? – Luna perguntou, aparentemente sem notar que ainda estava tocando-o.

- É, eu estou bem – ele disse, evitando os olhos dela. – Você é rápida.

Ela apenas sorriu e finalmente tirou as mãos da cintura dele.

- Eu acho que você seria uma boa apanhadora – Harry disse, tentando manter uma conversa..

- Você é bem maior que um pomo, Harry. – Luna gargalhou de forma suave e Harry se deu conta que era a voz doce dela que tinha escutado lá em cima da árvore no seu devaneio.

Por alguns momentos, eles apenas ficaram parados, olhando um para o outro. Harry inspirou fundo buscando ar enquanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo nervoso e sentiu o aroma de flores de campo tão agradável que também pertencia a Luna.

- Sabe, você tem razão. Eu acho que eu deveria ficar mais um pouco. Aqui em baixo, porque é mais seguro.

- Eu sabia que você estava com medo. – Luna balançou a cabeça um pouco, sorrindo. –. Você tem medo de coisas estranhas Harry!

- Eu não estava com medo! – Ele disse, defensivamente. – É que... bom, eu não gosto de ficar lá em cima sozinho.

-Nós podemos fazer de novo, se você quiser. Eu me diverti muito.

-É, eu também. Além do mais, alguém me contou que você está aqui todo dia – ele brincou.

-Eu sei, Harry, fui eu quem te contou isso – Luna disse, sem prestar atenção na piada.

Harry sorriu internamente. - Eu sei, Luna.

Ela o encarou por um instante, como se estudasse a expressão dele. – Agora eu realmente tenho que ir, Harry. Vejo você no jantar. – E com isso, ela se virou e rumou de volta para o castelo.

Harry a observou ir embora por um momento e então encostou-se na árvore, olhando para o céu. Talvez a presença de Luna fosse mais animadora para conseguir colocar seu coração no lugar. Estava disposto a ir novamente lá em cima com ela.

- Luna sempre soube me fazer relaxar... – ele sorriu se encaminhando para o castelo.

Do outro lado dos jardins um grupo de estudantes conversava sem muito interesse sobre o grande evento que estava se aproximando, evento esse que acontecia todos os anos e, apesar deles fazerem cara feia, eles sempre compareciam. Os Morritis sabiam dar uma festa.

- Então John, vai acompanhar a Morritis esse ano? - Frank perguntou irônico para o amigo deitado no gramado aproveitando os últimos raios de sol. O frio já os fazia usarem os pesados casacos.

- Ué, achei que você iria convidar Alexandra. - Meg desdenhou piscando para Frank.

- Claro que eu vou com a Mayers. – John bufou – Eu não daria esse gostinho para aquela sangue-ruim.

- Não sei porque você deixou ela voltar a se sentar conosco. - Apolo parecia chateado com a escolha do amigo. – Eu sei que você não consegue ficar longe dela, mas mesmo assim.

- Apolo! Apolo! Apolo! Primeiro que o baile desse ano vai ser notícia na imprensa e eu não queria dar esse luxo de não ser convidado.

- Besteira John! Ela nunca deixaria de convidá-lo ou pela menos os pais dela - Calisto falou ríspido.

McBlood sorriu com o comentário. Era de conhecimento de todos que os Morritis tinham grande interesse na união da filha com um puro-sangue de prestigio e há alguns anos tinham elegido ele o rapaz perfeito para o cargo.

- Segundo que ela me pertence. Não gostei de vê-la por aí desfilando longe de nós. Daqui a pouco algum engraçadinho podia achar que tinha direito sobre a sua inocência.

- Ela continua afastada de nós. – Frank comentou olhando para o céu que escurecia devagar.

- Dizem que Draco Malfoy tem olhado muito para ela – Calisto não escondeu a malicia em sua voz rindo junto com Apolo.

- Um Comensal nojento? – John encarou os amigos que ainda riam – Ela não me trocaria por um idiota sem prestigio.

- Você não pode ser trocado por algo que não tem John. – Meg brincava com os cabelos cacheados de Frank que agora estava deitado no seu colo.

- Não se iluda Stwarts, ela é minha... ela sempre será minha... quando eu quiser...

Depois disso os rapazes voltaram a comentar sobre roupas e garotas que poderiam levar no famoso baile de natal dos Morritis. Nenhum deles prestou atenção no casal ao lado deles. Um casal que se olhava intensamente. Um casal que não tinha o menor interesse amoroso um no outro apesar dos outros acharem ao contrario. Frank e Meg tinham outras coisas em mente.

- Então como foi a detenção Draquinho? – Pansy veio com a sua voz melosa e açucarada assim que Draco entrou no Salão Comunal da Sonserina para se jogar em cima de um dos sofás.

- Pansy, quantas vezes vou ter que te pedir para não me chamar assim? – bufou o loiro tirando as mãos dela do seu cabelo.

Crabbe e Goyle riram sentados próximos a eles.

- Você me magoa às vezes Draco! – e dizendo isso Pansy saiu do Salão sendo acompanhada as pressas por Crabbe e Goyle. Algum aluno do primeiro ano iria sofrer pelo mau humor de Pansy.

- Então como foi? – Zabini apareceu se sentando ao lado do amigo.

- Ela viu a Marca. – Draco mantinha os olhos fechados e os braços cruzados com as pernas esticadas apoiadas na mesa de centro próxima a lareira.

Um longo assobio foi ouvido.

- E fez algumas perguntas.

- Não sabia que você estava tão interessado, achei que fosse mais físico. – Zabini olhou para o amigo pensativo.

- Não seja idiota, Blás. – o loiro encarou o amigo – Não estou interessado.

- A ponto de se importar? – o negro ergueu uma sobrancelha em zombaria.

- Eu não me importo! – discordou.

- Claro que não! – riu Zabini – Senti sua falta, cara. – e dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo se retirou.

- Também senti a sua. – murmurou Draco antes de se retirar também.


	8. Primeiro Jogo de Quadribol

**Chapter 7: Primeiro Jogo de Quadribol**

**7 – PRIMEIRO JOGO DE QUADRIBOL – SONSERINAXLUFA-LUFA**

_O tempo passou mais rápido do que eles podiam imaginar e Harry continuava com dificuldades em aprender oclumência arrancando muitas risadas de Draco e Hermione. A garota tinha aprendido rápido e em pouco tempo chegou a receber elogios de um muito contrariado Draco Malfoy._

_Os três passavam muito tempo juntos treinando ou em missões, já Rony acabou se afastando dos amigos extremamente revoltado por eles terem preferido o Comensal Junior a ele._

_Harry e Draco tendiam ao isolamento e de uma maneira surpreendente acabaram desenvolvendo uma estranha amizade escondida dos demais membros da Ordem. Afinal eles tinham que manter as aparências._

_- Sabe Malfoy é feio beber sozinho! – o loiro teve que rir, não era a primeira vez que era pego por Harry na varanda do sótão após contrabandear uma garrafa de firewisk._

_- Sabe Potter nunca te avisaram que não é prudente beber com o inimigo? – ele disse com um leve desdém enquanto conjurava um copo e servia uma dose para o moreno._

_- E desde quando Harry é prudente? – a voz suave e firme de Hermione fez os dois se sobressaltarem quando ela chegou perto para se sentar também._

_- O que você tá fazendo aqui Mione? – perguntou Harry ligeiramente vermelho._

_- É Granger! Quem te chamou? – Draco disse encarando a lua com a sua conhecida voz arrastada e sem vida._

_- Eu sei muito bem que vocês dois andam roubando bebida do bar da casa! E nem adianta fazer essa cara de inocente Harry! – Hermione disse séria diante do olhar sem graça do amigo, mas logo abriu um sorriso – Acho que hoje eu também preciso de uma dose._

_- O que? A sabe-tudo Granger vai se deixar levar pelos prazeres da vida? – desdenhou Draco, mas serviu uma dose para a garota que já tinha conjurado um copo para si._

_- Acredito que você sabe muito bem que a sabe-tudo aqui é humana não é mesmo? – Hermione recrutou olhando diretamente para os olhos cinza do loiro._

_- Vocês dois lembram que eu estou aqui? – Harry riu se servindo de mais uma dose de bebida._

_- Dá pra esquecer? – Draco respondeu seco também se servindo e fazendo a garota revirar os olhos._

_Ficaram conversando banalidades e assuntos sobre a guerra quando uma voz sonhadora e dispersa chamou a atenção deles._

_- Ah... Então vocês estão aqui! – Luna tinha o semblante aéreo e sem vida – Estava procurando vocês não queria ficar sozinha!_

_- Como você está Luna? – Hermione perguntou preocupada, tinham resgatado a loira na noite anterior._

_- Estou viva! – Luna olhou as estrelas – Mas não acho que meu pai vai conseguir resistir._

_- Luna... Temos que ter esperanças! – Hermione abraçou a amiga que não se moveu._

_- Obrigada Malfoy! – Luna sorriu se virando pro loiro e se sentou próximo ao Harry e em frente a Hermione._

_Draco murmurou alguma coisa irritado e entregou um copo de bebida pra Luna que depois de olhar alguns instantes virou tudo de uma vez._

_- Eí, calma aí mocinha! – Harry riu vendo-a se servir de outra dose._

_- Eu estou calma Harry – e olhando nos olhos verdes dele – Eu só quero esquecer!_

_- Acho que é o que todos aqui querem, Lovegood! – Draco encheu todos os copos._

_- Ao esquecimento! – brindou Hermione rindo._

_- Ao esquecimento! – responderam os demais._

_Mais o que aconteceu naquela guerra nenhum deles esqueceu._

_### Você não pode me amar ###_

O primeiro jogo do Campeonato de Quadribol seria naquele dia e a escola amanheceu estranhamente animada. O salão principal estava impregnado com o delicioso cheiro de salsichas e com a conversa animada de todos que aguardavam ansiosos uma boa partida de quadribol. O fato de que não se realizavam partidas havia tanto tempo aumentava o interesse e a excitação que cercava o primeiro jogo. Os alunos da Sonserina e da Lufa-Lufa estavam vivamente interessados no resultado, assim como os diretores das suas casas e os demais alunos das outras casas que estariam jogando com as duas equipes nos próximos jogos.

Harry estava particularmente interessado no time da Sonserina agora que Draco era o capitão. Não sabia quais mudanças poderiam acontecer na equipe, mas sabia que Draco não estava mais no posto de apanhador do time.

- Nem teria como? – recrutou Rony diante do comentário do amigo – O Malfoy está muito grande para um apanhador.

- Obrigada Rony, isso quer dizer que eu sou pequeno? – Harry olhou indignado para ele.

- Não Harry! Apenas que o Malfoy é mais encorpado que você. – Gina sentou perto deles – E que você é teimoso demais para tentar outra posição – ela riu da cara indignada do garoto.

- Eu não sou teimoso!

- Não Harry... Você é o melhor apanhador da escola... – Gina disse isso acariciando o rosto dele que segurou sua mão.

- Eu sinto sua falta... – a garota puxou a mão rapidamente.

- Harry... Desculpe... Nós temos um jogo para assistir agora... Por favor...

- Me desculpe Gina, eu não queria te pressionar. – Harry olhou para o lado terminando o seu café.

- Ron, querido, você precisa comer... – O tom doce de Hermione chamou a atenção dos dois fazendo-os olharem para o goleiro da Grifinória que parecia assustado.

- Acho que ela tem razão, querido! – Gina riu ao ver o irmão vermelho e Harry acompanhou a risada.

- Gina! Hoje não é um bom dia! – Hermione olhou preocupada para o namorado.

- Eu não acredito que você ainda tem medo Rony – Harry continuou rindo. – Nem vamos jogar hoje!

- Eu sei, mas o próximo jogo é o nosso! – a voz de Rony parecia perdida.

- E por isso você vai parar de comer hoje? – Gina perguntou divertida.

- Rony... A Gina tem razão temos que observar as mudanças nos times... Estou curioso com os novos apanhadores...

- É verdade, acho que só você manteve o posto! – Hermione comentou se levantando com os amigos que já tinham terminado o café e levando um pedaço de torta para obrigar Rony a comer depois. Naquele momento não ia mais adiantar obrigá-lo a comer.

- Claro! Porque eu sou o único que continuou magrelo, não é mesmo? – Harry esboçou um sorriso triste e recebeu um afago da amiga.

- Não fique assim...

- Você não parece magrelo pra mim Harry! – a voz distraída e doce de Luna o fez sorrir, ela sempre aparecia do nada – Tenho certeza que Gina concorda, não é Gina?

- O que? – Gina deu um pulo de susto e corou violentamente como se tivesse sido pega fazendo algo muito errado – Eu encontro vocês no campo! – e saiu correndo.

- O que deu nela? – perguntou Harry para um Rony igualmente confuso.

- Não sei cara, mas ela anda muito estranha.

- Acho que ela precisa de proteção contra Gnilwor! – Luna parecia compenetrada procurando algo na sua bolsa.

- Gil o que? – Rony e Harry olharam-na confusos, mas já estavam acostumados com as excentricidades dela.

- Gnilwor! É um tipo de confusão mental! – a garota disse paciente e sorrindo – Pronto e jogou um longo laço colorido sobre ela, Harry e Rony, porém o ruivo fugiu se escondendo atrás da namorada antes de ser enlaçado.

- Medroso! – Harry riu da cara do amigo.

- Vamos logo pro campo ou vamos perder os bons lugares! – Hermione também ria da cara de assustado de Rony.

E assim foram os quatro. Rony e Hermione abraçados e também Harry e Luna que ainda estavam presos elo laço colorido e que ele sem se dar conta tinha abraçado a garota pelos ombros ao ser enlaçado.

- Eu posso ser magrelo, mas você é baixinha! – Harry brincou, se sentia estranhamente bem perto de Luna.

- Você não está magrelo Harry! – Luna soou com uma mãe explicando pela milésima vez uma coisa muito simples para o filho e Harry apenas aumentou o sorriso apertando ainda mais o braço sobre a garota e puxando-a para mais perto.

Draco tomava seu café desligado dos acontecimentos ao seu redor. Fazia uma semana desde a sua detenção com Morritis e não tinha encontrado mais com a garota e não conseguia decidir se isso era bom ou ruim. Tinha tido esperança de vê-la na aula de Poções, mas todos os alunos da Nirehtyls tinham recebido dispensa das aulas para cursarem uma disciplina que não existia em Hogwats, mas parecia fundamental para eles se formarem.

- Como está nosso capitão! – Zabini zombou dando dois tapinhas nas costas dele tirando-o dos seus devaneios.

- Tenho certeza que esse será o melhor time da Sonserina! – a voz melosa de Pansy se fez presente junto a eles e ela deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele que recuou.

- Por que está dizendo isso Pansy? – Draco perguntou frio limpando o rosto com um guardanapo da mesa.

- Porque você é o capitão do time! – Pansy respondeu levemente ofendida pela reação dele.

- Nossa! – Zabini riu ao lado deles – Você entende tanto de quadribol Pansy...

A garota fechou a cara e não falou mais nada enquanto eles se encaminhavam para o campo de quadribol com o restante da escola, pois a medida que as onze horas se aproximava, a escola inteira começou a tomar o caminho este rumo.

Quando entraram no campo, foram vaiados por todos os alunos das casas rivais, mas os alunos da Sonserina na arquibancada lateral saudavam seus jogadores e deixavam o tom verde e prata resplandecerem.

Com o peito arfando de emoção Draco se posicionou no centro do campo para cumprimentar o capitão da Lufa-Lufa, Zacarias Smith.

- Ele é perfeito, não? – Alex suspirou ao lado de Melanne na arquibancada da torcida da Sonserina

- De quem você está falando Alex?

- Ora! – Alex revirou os olhos – Não se faça de cega Mel, estou falando do artilheiro da Sonserina, Draco Malfoy!

- Ah o loiro aguado! – Melanne respondeu sem emoção procurando Draco pelo campo.

- Acho que você tem andado muito com os grifinórios. – a garota deu os ombros.

- Se te satisfaz, sim, o corpo dele parece perfeito.

- O uniforme fica bem nele não é?

- Perfeitamente. – Melanne murmurou enquanto Diana pulava entre as duas amigas.

Draco era ágil por ter sido um apanhador e rápido o que ajudava muito na hora de fazer gols e não levou muito tempo para que o placar estivesse com uma boa dianteira para a Sonserina deixando-o feliz. Observou Maicom Carter, o novo apanhador da Sonserina procurando o pomo acima do campo. O dia estava nublado e isso dificultava um pouco as coisas para ele. Seu olhar passou também pela torcida da Sonserina e seus olhos não demoraram a encontrar duas órbitas negras lhe olhando. Manteve o olhar durante alguns segundos e voltou para o jogo marcando mais uma vez dando um looping de comemoração estrategicamente na frente de uma certa morena de olhos negros que sorriu.

Melanne não via, ou melhor, não era vista por Draco desde a detenção de Poções. Ela tinha o visto no corredor, mas fazia de tudo pra que ele não a notasse. Varias vezes o tinha pego buscando por alguém nas mesas durante as refeições, mas para evitar encontrá-lo também evitava as áreas comuns da escola. Alex e Diana não falaram nada sobre o assunto achando normal, pois estavam tendo aulas de feitiços sem o uso de varinhas essa semana para o próximo teste e ficarem isoladas era bom para a concentração.

- Ele é simplesmente perfeito! – Alex suspirou mais uma vez.

- Por que você não o chama para sair? – Diana falou naturalmente, mas Melanne sentiu seu estomago despencar.

- Eu acho que ele não está interessado!

- Como você pode saber? – Diana a encarou confusa e Melanne também levantou uma sobrancelha para a loira.

- Não sei exatamente... – e Alex sorriu voltando sua atenção para o jogo.

Nesse instante Draco marcou o mesmo tempo que o apanhador da Sonserina definia o jogo de goleada para a sua equipe. Duzentos e setenta a sessenta para a Lufa-Lufa. A torcida Sonserina entrou em delírio.

Gina acompanhou a vitória da Sonserina tentando não transparecer o quanto estava torcendo pelo time da casa rival. Seus amigos nunca entenderiam e nem ela conseguia entender o que o seu coração estava sentindo. Ela sabia que sentia uma necessidade pelo Malfoy sem explicação. Procurava-o com os olhos, buscava-o incansável pela escola. E cada vez que o via sentia seu coração falhar e tinha certeza que algumas vezes corava como uma adolescente idiota. – "Sinto sua falta loiro aguado" – Sim, Gina sentia falta do Malfoy perturbando e provocando, aquele Malfoy que tinha ficado ao lado dela quando todos os outros tinham partido. Aquele Malfoy que a tinha protegido no ataque dos Comensais da Morte a Ordem. Sim, Gina sentia muita falta dele e queria entender todos esses sentimentos pelo loiro.

Draco saiu do vestiário satisfeito com a primeira vitoria. Tinha sido um ótimo jogo. Sorriu ao perceber os cabelos negros de Melanne próximo ao lago. Caminhou despreocupado olhando a menina fechar o casaco, o tempo começava a esfriar.

- Torceu por mim Morritis! – Draco sussurrou no seu ouvido com aquela voz arrastada e rouca enquanto alisava seus braços.

Melanne pulou fugindo dele com seus olhos assustados. Não queria contar para ninguém, mas o jogo tinha lhe lembrado Rupert Grace. Rup como ela o chamava era o apanhador de um dos times da escola e vivia se gabando de ser o melhor de todos. Ele fazia questão de lembrar todos os dias que Melanne era um erro para a escola e assim como todos os outros alunos não a deixava esquecer de sua origem trouxa, mas Rup tinha um diferencial. Ele tinha um sorriso debochado muito parecido com o loiro da sua frente. A diferença é que o do loiro é ainda mais sarcástico.

- Eu torcendo por você? Não nessa encarnação Malfoy!

- Morritis não adianta mentir! – e o sorriso continuava lá.

- Eu não torço para fracassados! – Melanne gritou, mas não queria gritar, nem sabia com quem estava falando novamente. Ela tinha chamado-o de fracassado aquela manhã. Ela tinha gritado com Rupert Grace e nunca teve tempo de se desculpar. No fundo ela adorava o arrogante e prepotente Rup.

- Quem é fracassado? – Draco agarrou com violência o braço da garota a puxando pelos cabelos.

- Me solta Malfoy! – Melanne pareceu acordar e tentou se soltar. – Me larga!

- Quem é fracassado? – ele repetiu a pergunta cheio de raiva.

- Você! – mas mais uma vez Melanne não estava prestando atenção no presente – Seu puro-sangue prepotente e arrogante! Você nunca vai ter nada! Você nunca vai ser nada!

Melanne puxou o braço e não encontrou resistência para se soltar correndo para o seu dormitório, estava transtornada de raiva, dor e arrependimento, porém sem perceber tinha deixado outra pessoa sem entender o seu rompante. Draco fechou os punhos com força deixando a raiva pela garota prevalecer.

- Você vai se arrepender disso Morritis! – ele murmurou, mas antes que pudesse se encaminhar para o castelo foi interrompido por Meg Stwarts.

- Acho melhor você deixar a Morritis em paz! – a voz de Meg tinha um tom de alerta que irritou ainda mais Draco.

- Do que você ta falando Stwarts?

- Para o seu próprio bem deixa ela em paz! – a garota repetiu deixando-o mais furioso.

- Eu não devo satisfações para você. – e Draco saiu irritado sem nem olhar para trás.

- Eu disse que não adiantaria. – a voz zombeira de Frank Johnson se fez presente não muito longe de Meg.

- Eu precisava tentar. – ela respondeu dando os ombros.

- Formam um casal interessante. – ele riu abraçando a garota que fazia uma enorme careta.

- Ele não é bom pra ela.

- Preocupada com uma sangue-ruim? – o olhar irônico de Frank sempre a irritava.

- Estou preocupada com McBlood – e abaixando mais a voz – e com a missão.

- Sim, também estou preocupado.

Nenhum deles falou mais nada enquanto voltava para o castelo.


	9. A Torre de Astronomia

**Chapter 8: A Torre de Astronomia**

**7 – A TORRE DE ASTRONOMIA **

_O tempo realmente parecia conspirar contra Harry, em poucas semanas perderam algumas batalhas e isso deixava o garoto nervoso. Luna tinha sido uma boa companhia enquanto esteve hospedada na Ordem, mas após a confirmação da morte do seu pai tinha sido enviada para outro país muito abalada. Gina parecia tentar reconfortá-lo, mas com medo da sua péssima oclumência e das mortes cada vez mais próximas o garoto fazia de tudo para mantê-la o mais afastado possível para contrariedade de Hermione e Draco. _

_- Sabem na idade de vocês eu me interessava mais por garotas. – Lupim sorriu maroto para Rony e Harry que pela milésima vez aquela noite recapitulavam planos de ação de emergência._

_- Eu não quero ver Gina envolvida nisso como um possível alvo. – respondeu Harry sério._

_- Todas as garotas estão escondidas! – lamentou Rony resignado deixando seu rosto cair na mesa._

_- Como é que é? – gritou Hermione do outro lado da mesa assustando os três._

_- Ué, você sabe Mi todas as garotas estão escondidas... – Rony respondeu confuso não entendendo o escândalo da amiga._

_- Eu te odeio Ronald Weasley! – ela silibou entre os dentes e saiu da cozinha bufando e pisando duro._

_- O que deu nela? – Rony perguntou ainda confuso para Harry que apenas revirou os olhos cansado._

_Hermione era puro ódio por dentro._

_- Como aquele tapado podia falar aquelas coisas para ela? Como ele podia insinuar que ela não era uma garota? – pensou irritada subindo para o sótão a fim de ficar sozinha._

_Infelizmente aquele não era seu dia de sorte, pois outra pessoa tinha tido a sua mesma idéia._

_- O que você ta fazendo aqui Malfoy? – ela quase gritou o dar de cara com o loiro sentado com sua inseparável garrafa de firewisk._

_- Não te interessa, Granger. – Draco manteve os olhos fixos em alguma coisa na janela e Hermione suspeitou que fosse a lua – O ar estava bem mais agradável sem a sua presença, desinfeta daqui!_

_- Cala a boca Malfoy! – ela disse com ainda mais ódio, mas ele nem se moveu ainda com os olhos fixos e bebendo pequenos goles do copo em sua mão._

_Hermione se viu analisando Malfoy, ele sempre seria um idiota mimado, mas não era um garoto feio. Não era forte com ombros largos como o Rony, mas era bem mais encorpado que Harry, os cabelos loiros não tinham o mesmo charme dos tons avermelhados do Rony ou o bagunçado despreocupado dos de Harry, mas combinavam com ele e seus olhos não tinham aquela vida, brilho e calor do dos meninos, mas o frio daquele cinza se abria num mistério de contradições._

_- Você acha que eu sou uma garota Malfoy? – as palavras saíram da sua boca sem autorização e ela corou levemente mordendo o lábio inferior desviando o olhar dele._

_- Que tipo de pergunta é essa Granger? – Draco a olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha – É claro que você é uma garota! – Hermione não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso que se formou em seus lábios – Uma garota sangue-ruim, irritante, metida a sabe-tudo, mandona, insuportável..._

_Hermione sorriu ainda mais era normal ele dissertar sobre os defeitos que ele considerava nos outros._

_- Porque você está sorrindo Granger? – Draco chamou sua atenção fazendo-a encará-lo._

_- Você não para de beber Malfoy? – Hermione manteve o sorriso e sentou ao lado dele._

_- Eu preciso esquecer que tenho que conviver com pessoas como você Granger._

_Hermione não respondeu se inclinando na direção dele para pegar a garrafa de bebida._

_- Eí, isso é meu! – Draco reclamou segurando o pulso de Hermione, seus rostos tão próximos que era possível sentir a respiração dele na sua pele e o cheiro enjoativo de menta. Sorriu internamente ao vê-lo passar a língua nos lábios com os olhos fixos nos dela._

_- Granger... Granger... – ele balançou a cabeça se afastando – Eu não me sujaria com uma sangue-ruim como você – comentou baixo tomando mais um gole da bebida. _

_- Malfoy, você não é homem suficiente para mim. – Hermione disse tranqüila e percebeu que os olhos dele se escureceram pelo orgulho ferido, ela lembrava que no colégio ele adorava esnobar as garotas._

_Hermione tomou o copo de firewisk da mão dele e tomou um gole olhando-o nos olhos, viu ele a olhar assustado e o viu percorrer todo o seu corpo demoradamente com os olhos antes de sorrir. Esse jogo seria muito interessante._

_Seduzir Draco Malfoy daquela maneira não estava nos planos de Hermione, mas pelo menos isso era um incentivo na sua feminilidade durante a guerra e uma maneira muito interessante de passar o tempo, pois ela tinha que admitir que Draco era muito mais inteligente do que eles um dia poderiam suspeitar._

_Talvez se ele se desse ao trabalho de estudar ele fosse mais inteligente do que ela, mas a ultima coisa que parecia importar ao sonserino eram os estudos. Tirando poções é claro, mas mesmo assim muito abaixo do que qualquer pessoa normal estudaria._

_E já fazia algumas semanas que estavam de certa maneira juntos quando foram descobertos por um assombrado par de olhos verdes muito vivos._

_ – Malfoy! – Harry chamou entrando num dos quartos da nova sede improvisada da Ordem, mas seu queixo caiu com a cena que presenciou._

_Hermione soltou rápido o loiro e saiu correndo dali com a cabeça baixa evitando o olhar do Harry._

_- O que? O que? – Harry tentava dizer, mas não encontrava palavras._

_- Me explique você, pois até o momento eu não entendi. – Draco disse irritado passando as mãos pelo cabelo._

_- Rony disse que ela não era uma garota. – Harry disse ainda surpreso, mas sorriu malicioso antes de continuar – Mas parece que alguém disse o contrario._

_- Eu não sou cego Potter! – Draco rosnou irritado._

_- Se... – Harry desconversou lembrando-se do motivo que tinha o levado a procurar Draco – Vamos temos uma missão! _

_- Vamos! – Draco ia passando por Harry, mas esse o segurou._

_- Não a machuque! – Harry disse sério encarando os olhos frios dele._

_- Como se eu não soubesse que se fizer algo com ela vocês me matam! – Draco respondeu irônico cruzando os braços – Como se não soubesse que ela própria pode me matar!_

_Harry riu concordando com o loiro e seguiram juntos pelas escadas._

_### Você não pode me amar ###_

Melanne entrou correndo no castelo sem se dar conta exatamente para aonde estava indo queria ficar sozinha, mas não pretendia ir para o dormitório e acabar encontrando algum colega, por isso quando chegou no terceiro andar acabou andando em direção contraria aos dormitórios e indo parar numa sala que não conhecia.

Olhou em volta curiosa analisando, pois era uma sala onde se encontravam prêmios como taças, estátuas, pratos, escudos e medalhas, todos guardados em vitrines de cristal. Encontrou também uma lista com os nomes de todos os monitores-chefes de Hogwarts. Não demorou a concluir que estava na famosa Sala de Troféu, da qual Slytherin tinha tanto orgulho.

Ainda olhava os vários troféus espalhados quando percebeu que mais alguém tinha entrado na sala silenciosamente.

- Você combina com essa sala! – a voz grossa e autoritária de John McBlood soou atrás dela.

- Porque? – ela não se deu o trabalho de olhar o garoto as suas costas e continuou a percorrer os olhos sobre os prêmios concedidos a casa da Sonserina.

- Porque você é um premio… um troféu… - ele soou rouco a poucos centímetros dela, sua mão percorria o braço de Melanne como se fosse tocá-lo, mas nunca chegando perto.

- Achei que fosse apenas uma sangue-ruim, McBlood! – e pela primeira vez ela se virou para encarar os olhos cor de mel do rapaz a sua frente.

- Sim… - ele suspirou – Mas como eu já disse isso é apenas um empecilho para uma união real… - ele percorria agora o rosto dela como se pudesse tocá-lo, mas sem nunca chegar próximo o suficiente para sentir a sua pele. – Nada impede de aproveitar de outras formas…

O olhar que John lançou para o corpo dela deu repulsa e nojo.

- Você é nojento, McBlood! – e saiu de perto dele em direção a porta, mas antes de sair completou – Você nunca vai tocar em mim!

- Eu sou paciente, Morritis! Você vai ser minha! Só minha e de mais ninguém! – John disse com raiva antes de socar uma das paredes e sair da sala também.

Gina estava desesperada, mais uma vez Harry vinha querendo conversar com ela. Ele estava cada dia mais insistente e ela não sabia o que fazer com seus sentimentos divididos. Queria conversar com o Malfoy antes de decidir qualquer coisa. Precisava acabar com esse fantasma loiro da sua mente.

- Gina, você nunca vai me perdoar? – Harry olhava para o chão não conseguindo mais encarar a ruiva.

- Harry, não tem nada haver com isso!

- Então o que é Gina? Tenta me explicar o por quê? – o garoto sentou no chão irritado.

- Não é tão simples. – a garota tentou acariciar o seu rosto, mas ele a repeliu brusco.

- Eu queria entender Gina...

- Eu também Harry... – ele viu a ruiva indo embora e podia jurar que ela estava chorando.

- Sabe Harry você não deveria pressionar tanto ela. – a voz sonhadora de Luna se fez presente e ele teve que olhar para cima.

- Olá Luna! – disse mais tranqüilo passando as mãos pelo cabelo bagunçado.

- As pessoas esperam que você seja mais inteligente – o garoto bufou subindo na arvore e se sentando ao lado dela. Tinha se acostumado com as escaladas agora.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Luna o olhou como se ele fosse o ultimo ser de uma espécie extremamente rara.

- Essa não é a sua árvore. – Harry respondeu mantendo o olhar fixo nos olhos azuis dela. A voz, o olhar, o aroma, tudo em Luna o tranqüilizava.

- A pergunta é o que você está fazendo aqui?

Harry encarou aqueles grandes olhos azuis e não soube responder, pois de uma maneira estranha gostava da presença da Luna.

- Você acha que acabou Harry?

- O que? – ele piscou várias vezes confuso, ainda não tinham parado de se olhar intensamente quando ela falou séria.

- Você acha que aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado realmente morreu?

- Claro... Porque Luna?

- Sem corpo, sem morte... – a garota pulou da árvore e começou a andar. – Tchau Harry! – e se virou dando um tchauzinho animada.

Harry ficou olhando a garota loira que pulava em direção ao castelo. – "_O que ela quis dizer com isso?_" – ele pensou preocupado. Era obvio que Voldemort morreu, ele tinha matado-o, estavam livres, sua cicatriz não doía mais. Harry riu sozinho descendo cauteloso da árvore.

– O que eu estou fazendo levando a sério as palavras da Di-Lua? – e ainda rindo voltou para o salão principal nem reparando numa coceirinha suave na sua testa, mas no fundo sabendo que também tinha a mesma duvida.

A torre de astronomia estava escura e era um lugar proibido Melanne sorriu. Todos os lugares são proibidos nessa hora da noite, mas a curiosidade a dominou e ela nunca teve medo de nada mesmo. Melanne apreciou a vista, aquela escola era tão linda a noite. Salazar Slytherin tinha razão em seus relatos que diziam o quanto ele sentia falta de Hogwarts.

Draco viu que ela começou a subir as escadas em espiral, escuras como breu, em direção ao alto da torre. Quando se aproximou do topo da escada estava ofegante se encostava ao lado da porta em arco. Uma idéia surgindo em sua cabeça, daquelas que parecem ser colocadas lá por um demônio com um grande senso humor negro. Puxou a varinha do bolso e lançou um feitiço de imperturbabilidade ao redor da sala. Sentiu o ar gelado, causado pelo feitiço circulando a sua volta.

Melanne ficou tão concentrada na magnífica visão e nas suas lembranças da antiga escola que nem reparou que alguém subira sorrateiramente para a torre atrás dela. A garota continuou com a cabeça e o ombro direito apoiados no caixilho da janela, o corpo levemente inclinado. Viu-a cruzar os braços se aconchegando melhor em seu agasalho. Ela contemplava a lua, enorme e brilhante.

- Essa sangue ruim vai pagar caro por me desafiar.

Draco se aproximou lentamente, como um gato, sem ruído algum até parar a apenas alguns centímetros atrás da garota. Ouviu ela dar um pequeno suspiro. Sua mão se aproximou lentamente do ombro esquerdo dela. A respiração presa na garganta. Quando encostou sua mão no ombro dela sentiu seu próprio corpo estremecer, suas pálpebras pesarem e sua respiração se tornar mais pesada e irregular. Era como estar envolvido em um poderoso encantamento, irresistível e sensual. Poderia agarrar a garota agora mesmo, tamanho era o desejo que consumiu seu corpo. Com um esforço absurdo conseguiu se controlar. Mas a noite e aquele aroma, tudo parecia conspirar contra os seus sentidos. A pele dela era tão clara e perfeita, tão quente sob suas mãos frias, tão sedosa e delicada.

- Apreciando sua ultima vista do castelo? – Melanne se arrepiou ao ouvir aquela voz fria e arrastada atrás dela.

Tentou pegar a sua varinha, mas o garoto foi mais rápido agarrando ambos os seus pulsos com uma única mão.

- "Porque esse infeliz tinha que ter dedos tão longos e fortes e eu pulsos tão finos e frágeis?" – Melanne pensou olhando irritada para os profundos olhos cinzas que zombavam da situação.

- O quê faz aqui Malfoy? – Perguntou com frieza enquanto tentava se afastava.

- Tenho tanto direito de estar aqui quanto você, Morritis. – Respondeu prontamente. - Na verdade mais direito porque eu sou rico, puro sangue e sou um Malfoy...

- O quê faz aqui Malfoy? – Ouviu a Melanne perguntar novamente dando mais ênfase às palavras e sem se abalar com a provocação dele. Ela o fitou com firmeza aqueles olhos tão parecidos com a lua que ela admirava.

- Eu...Eu não sei ao certo. – Olhando os olhos negros dela era como se a raiva fosse embora e ele nem se lembrava do motivo que o tinha levado ali, queria sentir a pele dela, o gosto, precisava desesperadamente daquela garota junto a ele.

- Está me seguindo Malfoy? – Melanne tinha um sorriso de zombaria no rosto ainda tentando se desvencilhar do garoto.

- E por que eu te seguiria Morritis? – Perguntou irônico e tentando ganhar tempo.

Draco ouviu a garota responder com grosseria conseguindo se desvencilhar dele e lhe dando as costas indo em direção da saída a passos rápidos. Ele não esperava esse tipo de reação dela. Agarrou os ombros de Melanne, virou-a para ele e a puxou de encontro a seu corpo, com o desejo violento que começava a queimar por dentro brilhando em seu rosto.

- Nunca mais me dê às costas, ouviu bem? Eu sou um Malfoy e a última palavra sempre é minha! – sussurrou descontrolado agarrando o cabelo da garota com uma das mãos e com a outra segurando a mão com que ela segurava a varinha, fazendo o objeto cair longe, desaparecendo nas sombras - Principalmente uma sangue ruim como você! Entendeu? – Perguntou enquanto aproximava seu rosto do dela com a clara intenção de se apoderar de seus lábios.

Melanne percebendo a intenção dele de beijá-la, deu-lhe um chute na canela. Surpreso, Draco a soltou para massagear o local dolorido. Ela, se aproveitando da distração dele, deu-lhe um soco muito bem colocado, no melhor estilo trouxa, que lhe quebrou o septo e fez seu nariz ficar parecido com uma cachoeira repolhuda. Draco largou a perna e levou as duas mãos ao rosto. Desesperado de dor e antes que conseguisse se recuperar da tonteira e se endireitar, sentiu a garota correr numa velocidade espantosa em direção à porta. Ainda meio tonto, Draco girou o corpo o mais rápido que pode para segurá-la e agarrou a única parte dela que conseguiu alcançar, ou seja, o longo e negro cabelo.

Melanne corria ofegante, estava quase alcançando a porta quando recebeu um forte puxão na cabeça e sentiu seus pés saírem do chão indo em direção ao teto!

- Ai! – Gritou de dor e susto - Teria batido com as costas no chão violentamente se Malfoy não a tivesse segurado por trás e a colocado novamente de pé. Apesar da violenta e instantânea dor de cabeça, Melanne começou a se debater vigorosamente.

- Pára Morritis! – Gritou Draco, meio engasgado por causa do sangue lutando para segurá-la sentiu a menina escapando novamente. – Diabo garota, eu quero falar com você! Pára! PÁRA! – Gritou mais alto enquanto a empurrava contra a parede e a prendia, encostando todo o seu corpo no dela e tomando o cuidado de separar-lhe as pernas com o seu próprio joelho e se encaixando ali.

- O que você quer comigo, Malfoy? É por acaso assim que você consegue garotas? Me solta Malfoy! – Melanne falava tentando mordê-lo com força para se livrar dele. Malfoy, sangrando bastante e muito concentrado em segurar a garota contra a parede, mantendo as pernas dela bem longe da sua área mais que sensível, não respondeu imediatamente. Levantou as duas mãos de Melanne facilmente e segurou-as com a sua mão esquerda acima da cabeça da garota. Buscou rapidamente a varinha no bolso do uniforme.

- O quê vai fazer seu doido? – Gritou com receio e sem fôlego. Draco não respondeu. Apontou a varinha para seu próprio rosto e fez um feitiço de cura em seu nariz que parou de sangrar na hora e voltou à forma normal. Suspirou aliviado e olhou para baixo. Estava coberto de sangue e a Morritis não estava muito melhor. Usou novamente a varinha e executou um feitiço simples de limpeza em ambos. A garota já estava sem fôlego, mas continuava se contorcendo. E ele, agora sem dor, estava começando a gostar da situação. Ao se encaixar entre as pernas dela, ele evitou chutes e joelhadas muito dolorosas e agora estava ficando cada vez mais excitado com os esforços dela para se libertar.

- "_Que garota! Que corpo!_" – Pensou antes de falar. – Sabe Morritis, nunca me faltaram garotas dispostas e dóceis aos meus desejos e aos meus caprichos. – Falou roucamente no ouvido de Melanne, fazendo-a estremecer levemente - E sim, sem dúvida eu poderia obrigar você a fazer o que eu bem entendesse... Enfeitiçá-la e ninguém nunca saberia. E isso seria realmente interessante... Usar uma sangue-ruim de todas as formas possíveis... – Disse com um sorriso que deixava claro que ele seria capaz de fazer isso. – Mas não! – Continuou Draco – Você não merece tal privilegio, afinal, eu sou apenas um Comensal da Morte não é? É o que os Comensais fazem não é? Eles tomam aquilo que querem e passam por cima daquilo que os atrapalha! É o que você espera que eu faça! – ronronou suavemente, como um gato, quase gemendo no ouvido de Melanne, seguindo suavemente os contornos da sensível orelha da menina, com a língua. Melanne conteve mais uma vez os gemidos com muito esforço. Sentia cada centímetro do corpo dele encostado ao seu. – Minha vitória sobre a sua vontade será doce, Morritis. – Continuou ele. – Você se entregará a mim, apaixonadamente, sem reservas. E eu farei coisas com você que nem em suas fantasias mais loucas poderia imaginar e você irá gostar garota...

- Só mesmo em seus sonhos, Malfoy! – Disse a garota lutando contra ele, mas principalmente contra si mesma.

- Eu costumo transformar cada um dos meus sonhos em realidade, Morritis e com você não será diferente. – Falou enquanto levava seus lábios até os dela. Estava tão excitado que nem percebeu que ela, se aproveitando da segurança ousada dele, prendeu-lhe o lábio inferior entre seus dentes e apertou com toda a força que possuía. Ela o ouviu gritar xingando e afastar a cabeça com o lábio vermelho, mas em vez de soltá-la, ele a prendeu ainda mais contra a parede e, com a mão direita que estava livre, agarrou os cabelos da garota e os puxou dolorosamente enquanto aproximava novamente o rosto do dela.

- Eu não quero te ferir, Morritis. – Ele falou enquanto soltava seu cabelo e descia a mão lentamente – Mas se me machucar novamente – continuou enquanto subia a mão por dentro da blusa dela – Eu vou te machucar também! – Completou enquanto apertava-lhe o seio esquerdo com força suficiente para fazer doer, mas não o suficiente para fazê-la esquecer o quanto a sensação era boa. Viu ele se aproximar, tentando novamente mergulhar em seus lábios com desejo e luxúria, mas virou o rosto a tempo fazendo-o beijar seu pescoço. Sentia o sexo dele pressionando-a e percebeu que não poderia resistir muito mais.

- "_Droga de puro-sangue que me deixa desse jeito! Droga de garoto quente!_" – pensou tentando manter a mínima compostura de ousar gemer. – "_Por Merlin, você fez de tudo para nunca ser tocada e agora um idiota como o Malfoy a toca sem nenhum pudor... Você é suja Melanne_" – sentiu uma lagrima solitária rolar pelo seu rosto – Me larga, Malfoy! Eu sou uma sangue ruim, lembra? Você é um puro sangue, não deveria tocar em mim! – Melanne falou rouca para ele enquanto se debatia, já ficando sem forças e tentando a todo custo esconder a sua própria excitação. Não se daria ao trabalho de gritar por socorro. Do alto da torre quem poderia a ouvi-la? Além do mais não admitiria, mas o que Malfoy estava fazendo e dizendo fazia seu corpo ter reações inesperadas.

- Você pode ser uma sangue ruim, mas eu sou homem. – Ele respondeu cinicamente.

- Me solta! – Melanne disse e o viu se preparar para usar magia novamente. Tentou lutar mais ainda, com o restinho de suas forças, mas era impossível! Ele era muito maior que ela e absurdamente mais forte. Antes tinha conseguido dificultar as coisas para ele porque estava descansada e com raiva, mas agora estava sem fôlego e excitada, então era impossível continuar lutando, estava à mercê dos desejos de Draco Malfoy.

- O quê vai fazer, Malfoy? – perguntou Melanne, rouca e arfando quando o viu apontar a varinha para ela.

- O quê você acha? – Respondeu com um meio sorriso irônico, o rosto a centímetros do dela.

- Ora seu, seu... – Mas ela não pôde dizer o que ele seria porque no instante seguinte teve seus lábios ocupados com uma mordaça e ela se viu amarrada por cordas brilhantes e prateadas na mesma posição em que estava.

- "_O que ele vai fazer agora? Deixar-me aqui sozinha, amarrada até amanhã?_" – pensou em desespero.

- Não, Morritis. Eu não vou te deixar amarrada aqui... Sozinha. – Disse, analisando corretamente a expressão dela e observou, com prazer, a garota ficar ainda mais vermelha. Se aproximou novamente e recomeçou a beijá-la no pescoço e colo numa tortura lenta. A língua dele acariciando-a, provocando sensações de uma forma que ela nunca julgou existirem.

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou em seus olhos. Havia algo tão intenso ali. Tão apaixonado? Por um instante Melanne acreditou que Malfoy iria soltá-la, mas ele voltou a beijar seu ombro de um jeito que simplesmente fez seu corpo se render, mas em sua cabeça sabia que tinha que resistir ou seria muito pior se enfrentar amanhã.

Ele sentia que ela o queria e mesmo ele lhe mostrando todo o seu desejo, ela resistia.

Recusava-se a acreditar que a garota não o quisesse. – "_Isso era impossível!"_ – Pensou vaidoso.

Estava louco de desejo e saber que ela resistia o deixava ainda mais louco. Quase não conseguia mais se controlar, mas ainda assim movia os lábios, com calma razoável, sobre o corpo alvo dela.

Iria vencê-la! Usava as mãos para lhe acariciar a lateral do corpo. Estava se empenhando tanto na tarefa que foi quase com pesar que percebeu que ela continuava resistindo.

- "_Não é possível! Será que estou perdendo o jeito?_" – Pensou meio decepcionado se afastando e olhando novamente em seus olhos.

Não, havia desejo ali. Custasse o que custasse ele iria ganhar esse jogo!

- Se eu te quero e você me quer, então porque não? Aqui, agora, Morritis, sem antes ou depois. – o garoto murmurava no seu ouvido.

- Eu não te quero! – Melanne gritou para que ele escutasse pela mordaça tentando convencer mais a si mesma do que a ele. – Me solta!

- Não me quer? – Melanne ouviu Draco perguntar erguendo as duas sobrancelhas com fingido espanto, ignorando completamente a ordem e olhando-a com jeito de quem iria fazer algo. – Tem certeza?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando e o viu aproximar-se e tocar seu pescoço com a mão esquerda. Ele sentiu a pulsação acelerada e seus olhos brilharam ainda mais.

- Morritis, você não está lidando com um garoto inexperiente, está falando com um homem.

- Pois não parece! Está agindo como um moleque covarde! – sua voz saia abafada e rouca, mas podia ser ouvida.

Ele parou com a mão quase encostada nela e franziu as sobrancelhas, loiras em um tom um pouco mais escuro que seus cabelos platinados.

- Se eu estivesse agindo como um moleque covarde, eu já teria forçado você. Não estaria determinado a te fazer querer. - Disse sério e foi descendo a mão lentamente por sobre a roupa dela, tocando suavemente em seu seio... Sua barriga... Sua coxa. Até parar e subir por baixo de sua saia. O toque frio da mão dele na sua coxa nua fez a garota se arrepiar e involuntariamente fechar as pernas na volta da cintura dele o puxando para mais perto dela.

- Viu, Morritis, você não pode mentir para mim. – Disse rindo com uma das mãos acariciando o rosto dela. Beijando sua bochecha, orelha e pescoço. O que a fez engolir em seco e lutar com mais afinco para não ceder.

- Me solta! Não me toca! – Tentou falar com um fiapinho de voz. Mal conseguia respirar e um desespero começava a se fazer presente e ela sentia as lagrimas começarem a descerem pelo seu rosto.

Draco estava tão entregue aos seus próprios desejos que se assustou ao se dar conta que a garota chorava e do que estava realmente fazendo com ela.

- "_Por Slytherin, o que eu estou fazendo? Eu estou quase tomando-a a força! Aonde está o seu caráter e seu controle Malfoy? O que a sua mãe diria se sonhasse que você tratou uma garota assim, sendo ela uma sangue-ruim ou não! Merlin, essa garota me faz perder completamente a noção de tudo_" – Draco olhava ofegante para os olhos negros molhados e amedrontados dela.

Com muito esforço e um sorriso falsamente debochado nos lábios, soltou a garota, lhe voltou as costas e foi para a porta.

- O quê você pensa que está fazendo? – Melanne perguntou quando o viu caminhar para a porta.

- Eu sei que você está gostando do amasso, mas eu estou cansado. – Respondeu sem se voltar. Não tinha coragem de encará-la mais uma vez.

- Me desamarra seu idiota! – Melanne disse com a fúria voltando a tomar conta de si.

- _Finite Incantatum_. – Ele murmurou displicentemente enquanto agitava a varinha. Os feitiços se desfizeram. As cordas prateadas que a prendiam sumiram junto com a mordaça.

Melanne, irritada e incrivelmente surpreendida, mas ardendo de desejo e bem menos satisfeita por ter sido solta sem que ele tivesse feito nada, do que poderia esperar, viu-o sumir no escuro além da porta.

- "_Merlin! Você nunca se deixou ser tocada por ninguém e agora quase derrete nas mãos dele, o que ta acontecendo com você Melanne?_" – pensou ainda assustada, nunca em toda a sua vida alguém tinha tocado seu corpo como aquele garoto arrogante.

Procurou por sua varinha, quando a encontrou saiu e desceu as escadas lentamente, temia encontrá-lo. Para sua sorte não encontrou ninguém até chegar no seu dormitório e se jogou na cama. Não tinha muita certeza se conseguiria dormir depois dessa estranha noite, principalmente pelo cheiro de menta que tinha ficado grudado em seu corpo.

Draco se arrastou até o salão comunal da sonserina tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Nunca sentirá tanto desejo em toda a sua vida. Mesmo durante a guerra em seus encontros proibidos nunca sentirá seu corpo perder tanto controle. Ele nem teve animo de ir até o seu dormitório e se jogou no sofá negro em frente a lareira com as mãos no rosto. Ainda estava extremamente excitado e o cheiro floral exótico dela parecia impregnado em suas roupas.

Ele estava tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos que nem percebeu que alguém tinha entrado no salão e se dirigia cuidadosamente ao seu lado. Draco só percebeu a presença de outra pessoa quando sentiu duas mãos tocarem seu corpo numa forma possessiva e quase experiente mesmo sobre a calça fazendo-o quase pular do sofá e segurar a pessoa pelos pulsos.

- Pansy! – ele sussurrou apesar do susto não querendo chamar atenção do restante dos sonserinos nos dormitórios – O que pensa que está fazendo? – a garota estava ajoelhada ao lado do sofá com uma expressão inocente.

- Acho que você sabe o que estou fazendo! – a voz dela era rouca e sensual junto com um cheiro de rosas tão suave quanto enjoativo.

- Não somos mais namorados há séculos, você não pode fazer isso! – Draco rosnou se levantando do sofá.

- Deixa de frescura Draco, você sabe que eu posso te satisfazer e você já está pronto para isso. – ela sorriu maliciosa para ele. – E eu nem vou te perguntar quem te deixou assim...

Draco não ficou vermelho ao ouvir sua ex-namorada, mas um ligeiro rosado coloriu seu rosto pálido. Para sua sorte a sala estava escura e ela não pode ver.

- Pansy, eu não quero! – ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos, mas se arrependeu ao sentir as mãos dela acariciando o seu peitoral.

- Eu quero você mais uma vez Draco! – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, mas Draco deu dois passos para trás e segurou os pulsos dela outra vez.

- Desista! Acabou! – ele a deixou no meio do salão e se dirigiu ao seu dormitório. Era incrível que quanto mais Pansy tivesse tentado excitá-lo tinha acontecido justamente ao contrario.

Tirou sua blusa para colocar o pijama e sentiu o familiar aroma floral que o seduzia. Aquela garota iria enlouquecê-lo.


	10. Primeiro Beijo

**Chapter 9: Primeiro Beijo**

**8 – PRIMEIRO BEIJO**

_E quando tudo parecia calmo demais uma noticia que mais parecia uma bomba foi atirada aos membros da Ordem de Fênix._

_- Draco! – gritou Hermione da escada._

_- Que gritaria é essa? – Draco acordou sonolento._

_- Azkaban caiu! – Harry deu um salto junto com o loiro da cama._

_- Pai... – Draco murmurou com o coração a mil._

_- Ele está na Mansão! – Hermione dizia as pressas – De alguma maneira ele conseguiu entrar e não foi encontrado pelos outros Comensais da Morte._

_- É claro que ele conseguiu entrar – Draco vestia suas vestes apressado sem se importar com a garota no quarto – Ele é o dono da Mansão Malfoy._

_- O que você vai fazer Malfoy? – Harry perguntou tenso._

_- Eu vou lá! – e saiu correndo para a porta do esconderijo aonde poderia aparatar para a Mansão sendo acompanhado por Harry._

_A Mansão parecia abandonada depois de todos aquele tempo em que estavam escondidos. Abandonada e maltratada. Nem parecia o belo e formoso lar dos Malfoy. Draco respirou fundo quando chegou na porta do escritório do seu pai. Sabia que ele estava ali e que tinha que enfrentá-lo. _

_A vida do seu pai dependia disso._

_- O que você fez? – Lucio gritou enlouquecido._

_- Minha escolha pai, minha escolha... – Draco olhava o pai descontrolado na sua frente com um ar de puro tédio._

_- Como você pode me trair assim? Meu próprio filho? Meu sangue? – Lucio olhava incrédulo para o único filho._

_- Se o senhor acha que eu vou servir de saco de pancadas para minha querida titia e aquele mestiço está muito enganado! – o tom frio e cortante de Draco fez Lucio se sobressaltar. Nunca em toda a sua vida Draco havia ido de contra ele._

_- Não fale assim do meu mestre! _

_- Exatamente! SEU mestre, não meu!_

_- E sua mãe? – a mudança de assunto feita por Lucio pegou o filho desprevenido._

_- Está segura. – ele tentou dizer seco, mas havia uma ponta de alivio que foi sentida pelo pai._

_- Eu irei vê-la? – Lucio começava a desistir e sentava na frente do filho que o examinava com interesse._

_- Se fizer o Voto, sim._

_- Porque tenho que fazer o Voto? – havia desgosto e magoa no tom dele._

_- Simples pai, eu não confio em você! – Draco foi duro e direto._

_- Eu tenho escolha? – Lucio olhou para a foto da família feliz em cima da mesa de escritório._

_Draco percebeu o olhar do pai._

_- Nós podemos voltar a sermos felizes, quando tudo isso acabar... _

_- Eu tenho escolha? – Lucio repetiu, mas Draco sabia que ele analisava suas palavras._

_- Não..._

_- Quem será nosso avalista então? – perguntou despreocupado._

_- Potter, acho que estamos pronto!_

_Se um olhar matasse Lucio Malfoy teria matado o filho e Harry Potter naquele instante._

_- Está feito! – concluiu Harry incrédulo ainda depois do voto perpetuo feito entre pai e filho._

_- Lucio? – a voz fina e delicada abriu a porta do escritório fazendo o homem se virar – Lucio! Lucio! Eu sabia que você não nos abandonaria! _

_Narcisa correu ao encontro do marido com lagrimas nos olhos e este se levantou rápido abrindo os abraços para receber a mulher que não via há tanto tempo._

_- Narcisa... – a voz embargada dele denunciava seu estado._

_- Eu pensei que nunca mais ia te ver, meu amor! – ela distribuía beijos por todo o rosto do marido e o apertava forte puxando-o pelos cabelos._

_- Eu também temi te perder. – ele confessou num sussurro._

_- Eu senti tanto a sua falta! – ela agarrava o rosto do marido como se quisesse ter certeza que estava tudo ali._

_- Eu também senti minha rainha, eu também senti! – Lucio agarrou a mulher com força rodando-a no ar esquecendo completamente da presença do filho e de Harry no escritório._

_- Eu disse... Não disse Potter! – Draco cochichou a Harry que olhava a cena na sua frente ainda mais incrédulo. – Eu disse que éramos felizes!_

_- Se eu não estivesse vendo com meus próprios olhos diria que era mentira. _

_O garoto continuava estático diante do carinho demonstrado pelos Malfoys que sempre foram secos e arrogantes, eles realmente pareciam uma família e essa percepção aumentou quando Narcisa puxou Draco pelo braço e o incluiu no abraço junto ao marido beijando os dois._

_Lucio e Narcisa Malfoy foram encaminhados para fora do país de maneira segura como havia sido prometido e eram mantidos escondidos. Muitos ficaram surpreendidos com a aceitação de Lucio sobre se afastar da guerra e não demorou muito para se espalhar a notícia que a família Malfoy havia se desligado daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado em definitivo levando a uma onda de retirada de outras famílias puro sangue da guerra._

_Independente de qualquer coisa a família Malfoy sempre seria uma referencia na aristocracia bruxa inglesa. _

_### Você não pode me amar ###_

No café da manhã o correio trouxe a noticia tão esperada pelos alunos da Nirehtyls. O convite para o famoso baile de natal dos Morritis. Não que isso fosse motivo de orgulho, mas desde que Melanne Morritis tinha entrado na escola e alguns poucos alunos tinham ido ao primeiro baile por pura curiosidade espalhando que o evento até era interessante, passou a fazer parte da rotina deles esperar pelo convite. Nenhum deles admitiria, mas a maioria apesar de não gostar tinha uma certa curiosidade com relação aos trouxas.

Seria também o primeiro grande baile após a guerra organizado por trouxas. A excitação tomou do Salão Principal enquanto as pessoas recebiam seus convites.

- Pelo visto Elisabeth se superou esse ano. – Diana olhou seca para o restante da escola que tinha o convite nas mãos, pelo que podiam ver todos os alunos do sexto e sétimo ano tinham sido convidados.

- Mamãe está empolgadíssima com o novo cargo diplomático de Philip aqui na Inglaterra, principalmente após a guerra. – Melanne suspirou desanimada.

- Animo menina vai ser um evento e tanto! – Alex estava radiante por uma festa.

- Um evento cheio de trouxas você quer dizer! – as três fizeram uma grande cara de nojo.

- É lamentável seus pais convidarem gente desse nível. – Diana parecia decepcionada vendo alguns sangues-ruins com convites nas mãos, mas Melanne deu os ombros.

- Eles são trouxas... o baile terá convidados trouxas... ter alguns sangues-ruins é o de menos... eu sou uma não esqueça...

- Pra mim você é uma Nirehtyls. – Alex comentou olhando novamente para o convite com uma voz que dizia claramente que já tinha falado aquilo várias vezes.

- Mas não deixa de ser apenas uma sangue-ruim... – Diana murmurou tão baixo que ela teve certeza que não era para ser ouvida.

- Pensei que esse ano vocês não fariam o baile! – A voz forte de John McBlood atrás dele a sobressaltou.

- Estamos no prazo McBlood! – a voz dela era tão entediada que o garoto estranhou.

- Você anda muito distante esse ano, Morritis! – John chegou perto tentando acariciar o rosto da garota, mas essa desviou.

- Deve ser efeito do tempo entre trouxas! – instantaneamente John se afastou e Melanne sorriu triste indo embora do salão. A noite conturbada na torre de astronomia não saia da sua cabeça.

- Você não desiste não é John! – Meg Stwarts comentou risonha ao lado dele que acompanhava atentamente a saída de Melanne.

- Ela vai ser minha Stwarts! Ela vai ser minha! – ele murmurou fazendo Meg encarar Frank Johnson do outro lado da mesa e os dois desviarem o olhar para um certo loiro sonserino que acabava de entrar no Salão e tinha uma expressão distante muito parecida com a de Melanne alguns minutos atrás.

Draco estava cada vez mais desesperado. Não tinha conseguido dormir aquela noite e nem tinha encontrado com a garota no dia seguinte. Sabia que ela iria fugir dele com todas as suas forças, mas sentia uma necessidade assustadora de sentir o toque dela, a pele macia como seda, o aroma floral só dela, o gosto da pele dela, o calor do corpo dela junto ao seu.

- Malfoy você está ficando louco! – murmurou para si mesmo rindo de seus pensamentos. Não tinha prestado atenção em nenhuma aula.

Suspirou lembrando da reação do corpo dela ao seu toque. Aquilo tinha deixado ele ainda mais excitado. Ela era linda, gostosa e ele precisava desesperadamente dela. Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso malicioso quando viu Melanne andando distraída e sozinha indo em direção a um corredor que ele sabia perfeitamente que era deserto naquela hora do dia.

Melanne andava sem prestar atenção em nada pelos corredores ainda atordoada pelo que tinha acontecido. Sempre se orgulhara de ser conservadora e nunca ter deixado nenhum garoto tocar seu corpo e agora Draco Malfoy tinha tocado-a de maneiras que ela nunca tinha pensado em ser tocada algum dia e para piorar de uma forma estranha tinha gostado. Sentiu alguém agarrar seu braço com força puxando-a para um canto afastado do corredor.

- Você? – Melanne disse seca, os olhos negros soltando faíscas para Draco.

- Você finge que não me deseja. Que não me acha atraente. Que não está louca para eu te beijar e continuar aquelas caricias... Você vai gostar Morritis. Eu prometo. – Draco foi se aproximando enquanto falava. Os olhos frios muito intensos e brilhantes fixos nos lábios da garota, como um predador observando a caça.

- Quem você pensa que é Malfoy? – Melanne disse com desprezo sentindo seu coração acelerar com a aproximação do loiro. – Eu não sou como as garotas que se arrastam atrás de você! Para mim você é apenas um aguado, nojento e mau caráter!

- Eu sou um puro sangue que está dando uma oportunidade para uma sujeitinha de sangue ruim nojenta como você – rebateu o garoto com um leve desdém.

Draco aproximou-se rápido e antes que a garota tivesse tempo de reagir, segurou-a com força de encontro à parede fazendo-a soltar um gemido de dor ao sentir a pancada nas costas e beijou-a como vinha desejando há dias, suas mãos mergulhadas nos cabelos negros, segurando com firmeza os fios de seda, seu corpo grudado no dela.

Melanne sentindo o garoto se encostar se desesperou e tentou gritar, bater no peitoral do garoto que a imprensava, espernear, balançava a cabeça tentando fugir daquele beijo e o corpo pra fazer o loiro a soltar, mas de nada adiantou, na verdade só piorou.

Draco ficou tão perturbado com o corpo da garota roçando no seu quase da mesma forma que da outra noite que logo ficou excitado. Melanne tentou gritar ainda mais quando percebeu a condição do garoto que a agarrava, mas o garoto continuou a beijá-la com língua e tudo, ela acabou correspondendo sem pensar em mais nada.

O beijo começou afoito e rápido, mas logo se tornou ferozmente com direito a mãos passeando por lugares proibidos e puxões de cabelo e se Draco tinha alguma dúvida quanto à morena lhe despertar coisas que nem sabia existir essa desapareceu por completo. Nunca, com apenas um beijo, sentira tantas coisas diferentes, seu coração entrou num ritmo desconhecido e seu corpo parecia queimar de encontro ao dela.

Afastou-se um pouco para tomar fôlego observando o rosto corado da garota que parecia tão atordoada quanto ele.

Olhou em seus olhos brilhantes. Mordeu os próprios lábios e mergulhou novamente na boca de Melanne como se quisesse roubar sua alma pelos lábios.

Melanne não queria beijar Malfoy realmente. Não devia querer beijar Malfoy. Não devia ter desejado sentir aquele gosto mentolado com a sua língua. Não era sensato estar gostando daquela sensação. Não depois de quase ter sido abusada por ele. Nunca achou que isso pudesse acontecer ou pelo menos que ele realmente teria audácia para tanto. Teve que se esforçar e muito para recuperar a lucidez.

- Me solta, Malfoy! – Empurrou-o com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, mas antes que ela conseguisse escapar Draco agarrou o pulso da garota com força.

- Isso não acaba por aqui Morritis e nem pense em fugir, que eu juro que caço você aonde for.

- Isso é uma ameaça? – ela perguntou sentindo seu pulso doer cada vez mais.

- Não – ele a soltou e deu as costas – É só um aviso!

Draco rumou para o dormitório, foi até o banheiro e entrou no banho. Um banho quente, seus pensamentos revisavam o que havia acontecido há poucos instantes com Morritis, o cheiro floral dela preso na sua memória, a pele quente e macia como seda, os lábios rosados – "_Que lábios! Que beijo_!" – levou minha mão até o seu membro o acariciando levemente ainda se lembrando de cada detalhe da garota, de como ela ficava linda nervosa, de como aqueles lábios eram muito suculentos, como havia provado por poucos instantes, foi algo quase inevitável, começou a massagear com cada vez mais força e a movimentar sua mão por toda a extensão do seu membro apoiando sua outra mão na parede do chuveiro. Ficou ali por mais ou menos quinze minutos se masturbando com gosto, de olhos fechados e cada vez mais rápido pensando na sangue-ruim de cabelos negros e voz sedutora.

- Morritis, sua maldita... O que você fez comigo...

Quando finalmente gozou, terminou de tomar o seu banho, se enrolou numa toalha verde escuro, quase negra e foi até a sua cama deitando daquele jeito mesmo olhando para cima com o olhar vago. Passou as suas mãos pelo rosto colocou a toalha na poltrona que tinha por ali, vestiu a calça azul marinho do pijama e se deitou debaixo das cobertas esperando que no dia seguinte aqueles pensamentos em relação à morena de olhos negros intensos sumissem de sua mente para que lhe deixassem em paz.

- Porra nenhuma! – passou as mãos mais uma vez pelos cabelos molhados – Você vai ser minha Morritis! – ele sussurrou rouco antes de dormir.

A semana passou rápida e logo todos estavam sentados no já conhecido jardim de inverno que parecia ter virado um point dos alunos nesse ano. Principalmente dos mais velhos, já que os Salões Comunais ficavam abarrotados.

- Os Weasley são uma linhagem antiga, assim como os Longbottom. – Melanne explicava olhando para os grifinórios sentados numa mesa próxima.

- Você tem que perder essa fixação por linhagem – Diana reclamou jogada em um banco enquanto lia distraidamente o Seminário das Bruxas Jovens.

- Não! – Melanne balançou a cabeça em negativa – Eu gosto! Tudo tem uma explicação, até mesmo a Granger tem uma explicação.

- O que? – Hermione que estava numa mesa ao lado da do grupo levantou a voz ao ouvir seu nome fazendo com que eles virassem para encará-la.

- Seu bisavô era bruxo. Bruxo casando com trouxas, três gerações para apresentar magia. É um caso pateticamente comum, mas pelo menos tem uma explicação, agora eu não. – E virando-se novamente para frente – Eu não acho nada é como se Melanne Morritis não existisse – Melanne falava seus devaneios mais para si agora do que para as pessoas que haviam parado para prestar atenção.

- Então... Morritis... Você acha que... – Neville gaguejava chegando perto dela, não era a primeira vez que o garoto tentava convidá-la para alguma coisa.

- Eu não sou boa para você! – Melanne acariciou o rosto do garoto deixando-o extremamente rosado – Apesar do que falam, você é um puro sangue que deve ser preservado. – e a garota se retirou.

Neville piscou algumas vezes para conseguir acordar do que tinha acontecido.

Melanne se encaminhou para a biblioteca queria procurar um livro de poções que tinha visto no dia anterior e por isso se encaminhou para o fundo lugar aonde teria mais privacidade. Mal chegando reconheceu um loiro sentado numa das ultimas mesas e se manteve nas sombras para não ser perturbada por ele.

Draco estava sozinho sentado no fundo da biblioteca estudando para as provas. Tinha que tentar ocupar a mente com algo útil, pois ultimamente seus pensamentos estavam muito voltados para a morena sangue-ruim com seus lábios rosados, seus olhos negros brilhantes.

- "_Por Merlin concentre-se_" – Nem mesmo poções que era sua melhor matéria parecia distrair o loiro.

- Bom dia Malfoy! – a voz cansada e apressada junto com o som do baque de vários livros sobre a mesa chamaram a atenção dele para a garota que acabava de sentar na sua frente.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Granger? – definitivamente aquele não era o seu dia se jogou no encosto da cadeira brincando com a pena entre seus longos dedos olhando com uma expressão de puro tédio para Hermione.

- Grosso! – bufou a garota – Precisamos conversar. – ela disse isso olhando para os lados se inclinando sobre a mesa.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você, Granger! – Draco encarou frio os olhos castanhos também se inclinando sobre o mesa.

- A Gina está obcecada com você! – a garota baixou o olhar para a mesa.

- Por Slytherin, eu nunca tive nada com a ruiva! – ele bateu com as duas mãos abertas na mesa.

- Eu sei, mas foi você que consolou ela quando Harry a deixou para trás e eu acho que ela se apaixonou. – Hermione voltou a encarar Draco acariciando sua mão.

- Não me toque! – Draco retirou a mão dele com nojo.

- Você não parecia se importar antigamente. – ela ponderou ofendida com a atitude dele.

- Antigamente você não era a namorada do Weasley. – Draco fez uma careta, não queria aquela conversa e começou a recolher suas coisas para ir embora.

- Você nunca foi o homem certo para mim Draco! – Hermione olhava desolada para o rapaz irritado a sua frente.

- Não Granger, você que nunca será mulher suficiente para um Malfoy. – Draco falou no ouvido dela antes de partir deixando-a arrasada, mas se retirando logo em seguida sem perceber que duas pessoas haviam escutado a conversa deles nas sombras da biblioteca.

Melanne estava estática, nunca em seus maiores devaneios poderia imaginar Draco Malfoy, o puro sangue seboso e a Hermione Granger, a sangue-ruim sabe tudo teriam um passado juntos e um passado amoroso pelo que pode perceber.

- "_Merlin, a Weasley é apaixonada por ele?_" – pensou chocada, pois as duas famílias não se davam bem.

Melanne só saiu dos seus devaneios quando reconheceu um outro vulto que agora saia das sombras e que com certeza também tinha escutado a conversa.

- Merda, Stwarts não! – Melanne bufou ao ver a garota praticamente correr em direção ao salão principal aonde estava sendo servido o jantar.

- Isso não vai prestar. – balançou a cabeça decidida indo na mesma direção que Meg. Não ia deixar a outra contar para toda a escola a sua descoberta.

Draco estava apreensivo. Não podia acreditar nas palavras de Hermione. – "_A ruiva apaixonada por mim?_" – ele lembrava das conversas que teve com Harry sobre a garota e nenhum momento lhe passou pela cabeça que ela podia sentir algo por ele. Era verdade que quando o trio de ouro foi atrás das Horcruxes, ele ficará para trás e consolará a garota, mas não tinha sido exatamente simpático com ela. - "_O que eu vou fazer agora?_" – Draco estava tão distraído com seus próprios problemas que nem reparou na garota cabelo cor de palha que adentrou no salão.

Meg entrou no salão principal como se tivesse tirado nota máxima nos exames. Estava doida para contar a todas a sua mais nova descoberta e é claro tinha que fazer da maneira mais chamativa possível.

- Ora, ora Weasley! Tudo bem com você? – Meg praticamente gritou com sua voz afinada e as mãos na cintura.

- Tu... tudoo... – Rony gaguejou um pouco encarando atordoado a garota de cabelos cor de palha espetados a sua frente.

- Tem certeza? – a garota fez carinha de inocente – Achei que sua cabecinha estivesse mais pesada...

Rony continuava a encarar Meg sem entender muito bem o que ela realmente queria dizer com aquilo ao passo que Hermione ao seu lado gelava as mãos começando a entender a ironia da garota que olhava ainda discretamente para ela e para Draco na mesa da Sonserina.

- Você e Harry são tão cegos! – Meg balançou a cabeça pronta para contar a grande novidade para todo o salão que agora prestava atenção em cada palavra dita por ela.

- Stwarts! – Melanne chamou alto entrando no salão principal com seu passo firme e decidido. Seus olhos focados em Meg.

- Morritis, tenho uma boa notícia pra você também! – Meg encarou Melanne nos olhos – Tenho certeza que você vai adorar...

- Tenho minhas duvidas, Stwarts! – Melanne mantinha os olhos fixos nos de Meg e nenhuma das duas piscava.

Vários estudantes começaram a conversar entre si deixando de prestar atenção nas duas meninas que se encaravam, mas elas continuavam a ser o centro das atenções.

Na mesa da Grifinória, Hermione tentava tirar Harry e Rony do salão não sabendo exatamente o que Meg tinha visto ou escutado. Draco tentava transparecer a mesma curiosidade latente na mesa da Sonserina, mas também estava apreensivo com o rumo daquela conversa.

Meg ainda tentava encarar Melanne, mas aos poucos seus olhos foram perdendo o foco até começarem a piscar seguidas vezes e baixar o olhar.

- Acho melhor você ir para o dormitório Stwarts. – Melanne falou seca indo se sentar num canto afastado da mesa da Grifinória e Meg saiu meio dispersa pelo salão.

Alguns alunos ainda fitavam Melanne enquanto Draco e Hermione respiravam aliviados pela sua intromissão.

Alex esperou alguns minutos até o ambiente voltar ao normal para se levantar do seu lugar na mesa do Sonserina e se jogar ao lado de Melanne.

Todos da Nirehtyls sabiam que Melanne havia apagado a memória de Meg, eles sabiam que ela tinha esse conhecimento e que o usava sempre que achava que era do seu interesse. Normalmente eles sabiam quando cada um deles tomavam medidas consideradas drásticas para atingir seus próprios objetivos. A pessoa prejudicada que fosse mais forte para conseguir se proteger. Essa era a regra deles.

- Então eu não vou saber qual era a fofoca do ano, não é?

- Não era a fofoca do ano, era apenas algo que traria desentendimento, estresse, brigas e não levaria a lugar nenhum – Melanne falou num tom baixo para não ser ouvida.

- Tão grifinório! – Alex zombou da amiga.

- Não zombe de mim, Alex. O que Meg diria não me traria nenhum beneficio, muito pelo contrario. Prefiro ter uma carta na manga.

- Você me deixou mais curiosa!

- Te garanto que não é nada que mereça sua curiosidade.

- Mesmo assim...

Gina estava andando pelos corredores chateada quando sentiu alguém lhe levantar no ar.

- Colin! – a garota riu da amigo.

- Quando você vai nos contar porque está assim? – perguntou o garoto preocupado.

- E não venha nos dizer que é por causa de Harry, nós sabemos que você tem evitado ele – a voz doce de Luna apareceu do outro lado dela.

- E eu soube que vocês tem sido vistos constantemente juntos – falou moleca Gina – Até que vocês formam um casal bonitinho!

Luna ficou ligeiramente vermelha, mas desviou o olhar para longe.

- Mas não estamos falando da Luna senhorita Weasley! – Colin segurou o queixo de Gina fazendo-a encará-lo.

- É o Malfoy! – ela admitiu num fio de voz.

- Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? – Colin perguntou surpreso enquanto Luna continuava analisando muito interessada o teto.

- O que ele te fez? – perguntou o garoto visivelmente preocupado, mas quem respondeu não foi Gina e sim Luna.

- Ela se apaixonou por ele na guerra! – os olhos azuis encontraram o castanho e sorriram.

- Eu não sei o que fazer Colin! – Gina andou de um lado pra o outro impaciente. – Eu queria falar com o Draco, mas ele parece que ta fugindo de mim.

- Gina, não acho que o Draco esteja interessado por você. – Colin falou cauteloso com medo da reação da amiga.

- Não sei. – admitiu ela – Eu queria entender o que eu estou sentindo.

- Mas e o Harry? – Colin parecia intrigado e Luna olhava distraída um exemplar do Pasquim.

- Ele me fez esperar a guerra acabar – disse ela cansada e levemente irritada – Então ele vai esperar eu descobrir o que estou sentindo.

- Você tem certeza disso Gina? – Colin olhou preocupado de Gina para Luna que parecia totalmente alheia a conversa.

- Porque não teria? O Harry não foi visto com nenhuma garota e logo eu consigo falar com o Malfoy. – Gina olhou para o corredor – Preciso ir Colin! Tchau Luna!

- Tchau! – disse aérea Luna.

- Luna... – o garoto chamou baixo meio incerto.

- Eu não sei Colin... – e ele reparou que os grandes olhos azuis da garota estavam brilhando demais – Temos conversado sobre muitas coisas, na maioria sobre Gina, mas...

- Luna, ninguém vai te julgar se você se apaixonar por ele. – o garoto abraçou a amiga carinhoso.

- Eu não sou nem uma ameaça! – ela disse com a voz embargada e fraca caindo no choro.

- Luna? – Colin se assustou ao ouvir a voz preocupada de Harry no inicio do corredor. – O que houve com ela, Creevey?

- Nada, Harry! – disse o garoto tenso – Ela só está um pouco sentimental hoje!

- Luna? – Harry chamou e sorriu quando ela abriu os olhos vermelhos e assustados – O que houve Luna?

- Nada Harry! – a garota se levantou limpando os olhos – Preciso voltar pro meu Salão Comunal! – e virando-se para Colin e Harry – Obrigada Colin! Tchau Harry!

- Tchau Luna! – e Colin saiu rápido para o outro lado, mas Harry foi atrás de Luna.

- O que aconteceu Luna? – o garoto a puxou delicado a abraçando – Você nunca foi de ficar assim. – a preocupação de Harry era quase palpável.

Luna respirou fundo sentindo Harry acariciar o seu cabelo.

- Eu vou te acompanhar até o dormitório da Corvinal está bem? – ele levantou o rosto dela para olhá-la e secou algumas lagrimas quando a garota assentiu – Não fique assim! – e beijou a testa – Eu vou estar sempre aqui com você!

E eles seguiram andando abraçados e Harry só soltou Luna quando chegaram na entrada do Salão Comunal da Corvinal.


	11. Desentendimentos

**Chapter 10: Desentendimentos**

**9 - DESENTENDIMENTOS**

_Mesmo com a família protegida Draco manteve sua palavra e continuava a ajudar a Ordem nas suas missões._

_- Ainda não sei por que estou aqui. – a voz arrastada soou junto com o trovão da tempestade que caia lá fora._

_- Porque você é descartável e não quer ser pego. – Harry respondeu sem prestar atenção o frio aumentava e eles tinham que permanecer ali no chão daquela casa escura._

_- O Weasley deve estar tendo um troço. – riu abaixando a cabeça o loiro._

_- Ele sobrevive. – o moreno esfregava as mãos com força, ficar parado não ajudava._

_- Toma! Isso deve ajudar a esquentar um pouco. – tacou um pacotinho que Harry verificou incrédulo que se tratava de um maço de cigarros trouxa._

_- Desde quando você fuma? – perguntou intrigado enquanto via o outro acender o cigarro – Achei que isso era coisa de trouxas!_

_- E é, mas se eu falar você vai ficar irritado. – Draco assim como Harry estava sentado no chão com as pernas junto ao corpo na tentativa de despistar o frio._

_- Acho que temos a noite toda. – e acendendo um cigarro para si – E eu prometo tentar não ficar irritado._

_O loiro riu. _

_– Vê se não vicia, vão me matar se descobrirem que eu induzi o Santo Potter a fumar._

_O moreno também riu e se engasgou um pouco._

_- Fraco! – disse baixo soltando círculos de fumaça._

_- Então, o que levou um puro sangue a se deixar levar por um vício trouxa? – Harry ainda tossia um pouco, mas já começava a pegar o jeito além de sentir que realmente aquela porcaria ajudava a esquentar._

_- Foi no ultimo ano que estivemos em Hogwarts. – falou sombrio._

_- Que culminou com o assassinato de Dumbledore. – completou seco Harry._

_- Eu não queria realmente... – Draco passou a mão no cabelo nitidamente tenso – Mas não via muita opção, meu pai preso, minha mãe sendo ameaçada, minha tia me ameaçando, Snape me pressionando..._

_Pela primeira vez Harry olhou para Draco sem ver o garoto prepotente e mimado de Hogwarts e sim um garoto sozinho e assustado._

_- Eu estava desesperado... – ele tragou o cigarro antes de continuar – Um dia eu estava voltando para as masmorras a noite e encontrei um grupo de garotos num corredor abandonado... Eu estava irritado e ameacei entregá-los, mas eles tinham firewisk e eu acabei cedendo... Logo estava bebendo e fumando com eles..._

_- Você parecia realmente péssimo aquele ano. – Harry comentou e o loiro fez uma careta._

_- Você também ficaria se não dormisse e recebesse ameaças todos os dias. – o tom frio de Draco não perturbava mais Harry, já tinha se acostumado a ele._

_- E o Zabini e a Parkinson?_

_- Você levaria seus amigos para o inferno? – Draco acendeu outro cigarro encarando Harry._

_- Não, mas eles me seguiriam mesmo assim. – Harry riu desgostoso e Draco acabou assentindo, já tinha conhecido o suficiente dos outros dois para saber que isso era verdade. _

_- Pansy é fraca e emotiva, nunca tivemos nada sério na verdade... Eu a obriguei a ficar longe, fiz Zabini se afastar com ela..._

_- Grandes amigos! – Harry encarou o maço na sua mão indeciso se devia acender outro ou não. _

_- Não compare a Parkinson com a Granger, Potter! – o sonserino olhou para o vazio a sua frente – Nem Blás com o Weasley! _

_- Não existe comparação. – Harry decidiu acender o cigarro, o frio estava voltando para as mãos – Eles são tudo o que eu tenho!_

_Draco riu sem emoção._

_- Eu sempre achei que você conseguiria coisa melhor que a cara de buldogue. – Harry comentou olhando a tempestade lá fora._

_Draco fechou a cara – Cuidado como fala da Pansy! Eu não comentei nada da Chang!_

_- Isso é passado! – Harry se deu conta que Draco tinha razão, o cigarro ajudava a relaxar._

_- É, não tenho nada contra a ruivinha. – Draco riu do olhar mortal de Harry – O que? Não é culpa minha se você é péssimo em fechar a mente!_

_- Vai a merda, Malfoy! – rosnou ele._

_- Tão eloqüente! Mas eu não entendo porque você afastou ela. – Draco olhava para o teto pensativo._

_- Você afastou a Parkinson e não entende? – Harry olhou para os lados verificando se existia alguma coisa por perto._

_- Como eu disse a Pansy é fraca e eu sou muito mais capaz de fechar a mente que você, a cada quatro pensamentos seus dois são sobre ela! – a falta de emoção das palavras de Draco irritavam Harry nessas horas, apesar dos olhos do Sonserino também estarem prestando atenção no ambiente agora._

_- Eu me esforço! – rebateu Harry agachado num movimento que foi imitado por Draco._

_- Você é muito sentimental pra isso! – o tom gélido de Draco fez ambos segurarem a varinha firmemente._

_- Isso é um elogio para mim! – Harry riu se levantando – "Expelliarmus!" – pensou Harry em direção a porta do outro lado do local aonde estavam._

_Ouviram algo caindo e alguém reclamando enquanto um jato de luz vermelha saia da varinha de Draco e um vulto caia no chão. Não demorou muito e a sala se tornou um mesclado de cores._

_- Vejam só, meu querido sobrinho desertor! – uma gargalhada fria se fez presente no ambiente escuro._

_- Que pena não poder ficar para conversarmos, titia! – Draco respondeu entediado enquanto explodia a parede atrás dele e ele e Harry saiam dali o mais rápido que conseguiam nas vassouras._

_- Agora você entendeu porque você veio? – perguntou Harry passando rápido por ele enquanto lançava feitiços aos poucos Comensais que estavam seguindo-os._

_- Isso foi um elogio, Potter? – Draco quase riu enquanto um jato de luz verde saiu de sua varinha em direção a Belatriz._

_- Malfoy, o que falamos sobre a maldição da morte? – Harry disse irritado voando ainda mais rápido em ziguezague com o loiro._

_- Sua bondade me enjoa as vezes! – Draco se esquivou de um jato de luz verde na sua direção – Já podemos aparatar, vamos sair logo daqui._

_- Espero que eles tenham conseguido! – Harry sussurrou antes de se ouvirem dois clacks e ambos sumirem no ar._

_### Você não pode me amar ###_

Na manhã seguinte, a neve que começara a cair na noite anterior se transformara numa nevasca tão densa que todos os alunos ficaram impossibilitados de saírem do castelo. Assim que as aulas da manhã acabaram os corredores ficaram lotados de alunos e logo Harry reconheceu os cabelos loiros de Luna.

- Eí Luna! – chamou ele no corredor lotado.

- Olá Harry! – a garota se voltou com um sorriso.

- Eu... eu... – Harry tentou falar, mas ficou vermelho quando percebeu o corredor lotado.

- Você? – Luna continuou a olhá-lo com seu ar sereno.

- Eu queria saber se você iria comigo ao baile dos Morritis? – Harry perguntou sem jeito, mas a garota abriu um sorriso verdadeiro.

- É a segunda vez que me convida para um baile, Harry. – os olhos dela pareciam querer ver alguma verdade através dos olhos dele e Harry ficou um pouco incomodado. Luna atingia uma profundidade inexplicável.

- Certo... – ele não sabia o que falar.

- Obrigada! – Harry ficou ainda mais vermelho quando a garota lhe deu um beijo no rosto antes de ir embora saltitante.

- Lovegood, Potter? O que é isso? Relembrar é viver? – Harry se virou depressa ao ouvir a voz sarcástica de Draco as suas costas.

- Sabe Malfoy, algumas pessoas conhecem o significado da palavra amizade. – Harry disse sério cruzando os braços.

- Nossa Potter! Assim você fere meus sentimentos! – mas Draco não deu mais atenção a Harry ao ver Melanne no fim do corredor – Até mais testa rachada! – e saiu rápido atrás da sua presa.

- O que deu nele? – perguntou Hermione vendo Draco andar apressado em direção ao fim do corredor.

- Não faço idéia! – respondeu distraído, mas percebendo a cara incrédula de Rony perguntou – O que?

- Luna? Achei que você convidaria a Gina para o baile. – era inegável o tom de censura na voz dele.

Harry suspirou cansado.

- Eu... eu... eu convidei... – o garoto corou quase igual ao amigo – Mas ela recusou... – respondeu desanimado – e depois Gina tem gasto boas energias fugindo de mim por toda a escola, faz dias que não encontro ela nem durante as refeições. – Harry disse mais calmo andando em direção as escadas. – Eu achei que talvez fosse hora de seguir em frente...

- É você tem razão Harry, não faço idéia do que se passa na cabeça daquela garota! – disse Rony visivelmente chateado com o comportamento da irmã, mas passando o braço pelo ombro do amigo para animá-lo.

- Acho que no fundo o Harry está certo. – Hermione se juntou a eles abraçando o namorado pela cintura.

- É eu sei, Mi... – falou carinhoso.

- Animados com o baile? – perguntou ela para os dois sorrindo.

- Muito! – responderam juntos rindo e se dirigindo para o Salão Principal.

- Eu avisei pra você não ficar fugindo, não foi? – Draco puxou o cabelo de Melanne que seguia apressada por um corredor deserto naquele instante – Deveria fazer o que te mandam garota, é perigoso desobedecer a pessoas mais fortes. Já imaginou se eu não sou uma pessoa boa e compreensiva?

- Ai Malfoy, vai à merda! – Melanne sibilou olhando para o sonserino na sua frente – O que você tem de bom eu tenho de puro sangue! Me deixa em paz!

- Mas nem pensar, logo agora que eu descobri uma "coisa" que eu desejo muito. – Ele falou soltando o cabelo dela, porém a empresando na parede – Eu quero você Morritis.

- Como é? – Melanne tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele era mais forte – Bebeu néctar das fadas verdes Malfoy?

- Não – Draco olhava fixamente pra boca dela, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava evitar que ela lhe batesse na cara – Eu não preciso estar bêbado para desejar você Morritis.

- Que Gwen me dê paciência! – Melanne olhou sarcástica para ele – Eu sou uma nascida trouxa Malfoy. – tentou sair de perto dele – Me solta!

- Cala a boca – Draco agarrou os cabelos de Melanne e trouxe o corpo dela para mais perto do seu – Se você voltar a me lembrar disso, eu te corto a língua garota estúpida.

- Eu tenho que por juízo nessa sua cabeça de vento! – Melanne sentia uma dor tremenda pela força com que ele a segurava.

- Eu não tenho juízo e nem quero ter. – Draco sibilou, roçando seu nariz no de Melanne – Só desejos, Morritis! Desejos que me tornam mais fortes!

- Claro que você não tem juízo! Esqueci que você andou também com a sangue-ruim da Grifinória durante a guerra! – a voz dela era sarcástica e tinha uma expressão triunfante, o garoto estremeceu levemente assustado.

- Do que você ta falando sua doida? – ele manteve a voz firme e fria apertando inda mais o corpo dela contra a parede.

- Você e Hermione Granger! Eu ouvi... – o olhar dele era de puro ódio – Inclusive que a Weasley também estava caindo de amores por você... – ela sussurrava no ouvido dele como se fosse um segredo importante e ele apertava ainda mais a sua cintura. Iria ficar marcada ali.

- Foi isso que você apagou da Stwarts? – voz dele saiu rouca e apreensiva fazendo Melanne fechar os olhos com força para se controlar. O aroma mentolado também não ajudava.

- Ela não esqueceu... – Draco quase riu ao sentir a voz dela falhar junto com as pernas. Ele sabia que se não estivesse segurando ela tão firme ela teria deslizado para o chão.

- E por que ela não falou? – aproveitando a fragilidade dela ele perguntava enquanto beijava o pescoço da garota fazendo-a quase suspirar.

- Isso não te interessa... – Melanne tentava se recuperar e respirou fundo, mas se arrependeu a sentir o cheiro dele era tão bom.

Draco voltou a roçar o nariz no de Melanne, mais depois roçou as bocas.

- Odeio admitir pra você – Draco falou soltando de leve os cabelos de Melanne – Mais não parei de lembrar do gosto da sua boca.

- Eu também – Melanne pensou alto demais, Draco sorriu satisfeito – Fiquei preocupada em ser envenenada por um Comensal de uma maneira sórdida. – ela soltou, precisava acabar com essa loucura.

- Morritis – Draco bateu a cabeça dela na parede e se afastou tomado por uma fúria enorme – Sua garota idiota, mais você vai se arrepender...

- Eu não vou deixar você ter nada de mim, seu idiota – Melanne replicou passando a mão na cabeça e caindo no chão. Pelo menos tinha conseguido se afastar. Respirou fundo mais uma vez – "_Controle-se!_"

- Vai sim – Draco se agachou ao seu lado e segurou o queixo dela – E eu não vou tomar a força, você vai me dar por livre e espontânea vontade... Como eu já disse...

- Seu cretino, idiota...

- Eu não faria isso – Draco disse, quando Melanne avançou para ele – Posso me esquivaria do seu ataque de um modo altamente satisfatório pra mim, mas você não ia achar à mesma coisa.

- Você não seria capaz! – ela abaixou lentamente a mão que havia erguido para atingi-lo, ela nunca teria coragem de bater em um puro sangue de qualquer maneira.

- Eu lhe daria a maior surra da sua vida. E, depois, seria até capaz de beijá-la, esqueceu que eu sou um Comensal?

- Aonde está a sua máscara, moleque? – o desprezo que havia no tom de voz de Melanne serviu para encobrir o medo que ela sentia – Isso é o tipo da coisa que te deixaria excitado?

Percebeu que tinha ido longe demais mais uma vez, pelo brilho zangado que surgiu nos olhos acinzentados, e pelo modo como as feições de Draco endureceram.

- Não – ele disse, puxando-a com brutalidade de encontro ao seu peito – Isso é que me excita – murmurou, tomando conta da boca de Melanne.

Toda a luta e resistência que ela tentava recuperar foram embora no mesmo instante, e sem piedade ele a empurrou mais forte contra a parede, pressionando os lábios de encontros aos dentes e machucando-a, quando ela se recusou a abrir a boca. Melanne sabia que era a única culpada pelo que estava acontecendo, nunca poderia ter deixado Draco se aproximar dela.

Então do nada a pressão que a boca de Draco exercia sobre ela mudou, se tornando insistentemente persuasiva, de um modo tão sutil que Melanne nem percebeu quando começou a retribuir o beijo. Ela não tinha dúvidas de que ele era experiente e essa impressão foi reforçada com a profundidade de seu beijo. As mãos de Draco acariciavam lentamente o corpo de Melanne, puxando os quadris dela com firmeza de encontro às pernas musculosas, fazendo-a totalmente consciente de sua excitação, dando-lhe calafrios.

A final ele a soltou, dando um passo para trás pra ver suas faces coradas e os olhos brilhantes, com um sorriso de satisfação.

- É isso que me excita. – não era preciso que lhe dissesse isso. O desejo dele tinha estado evidente em cada músculo tenso do corpo forte.

- Você é horrível! Como se atreve a me beijar?

- Você tem razão, eu não deveria beijar qualquer uma... – disse soltando a garota.

- Principalmente se essa qualquer uma for alguém como eu. – e dizendo isso Melanne correu de volta para o salão principal deixando um Draco irritado para trás.

Draco entrou no salão, ainda furioso, e deparou-se com Melanne, sentada na mesa da Grifinória, como de costume quando parecia querer fugir, entre Alex e Diana. Ela desviou o olhar quando o viu e aquilo o deixou mais furioso ainda. Ele limitou-se a caminhar em direção à mesa de sua casa, irritadíssimo.

- Algum problema, Draco? – Perguntou Zabini, com um meio sorriso.

- Nada que lhe diga respeito – ele respondeu, secamente.

- Por Slytherin, cara, você ainda está chateado comigo? Quando é que... – Zabini achou que o motivo do mau humor de Draco tinha sido algumas brincadeiras que tinha feito pela manhã.

- Olha Zabini, eu definitivamente não estou de bom humor, portanto não me encha o saco.

- Ok, tudo bem então, mas você deveria melhorar esse humor. - ironizou o moreno. – "_Ou saciar logo suas vontades_" – pensou ele sorrindo da agressividade do amigo.

Draco voltou a atenção para o prato, embora não estivesse com fome alguma. Mordiscou um ou outro pedaço de comida e logo estava prestando atenção em uma certa morena sentada do outro lado do salão e que mantinha uma conversa cúmplice com as amigas.

Zabini notou o olhar assassino que Draco lançava a um certo ponto no lado oposto do salão e virou-se para ver o que estava causando aquela reação no loiro. No mesmo instante, Zabini avistou Melanne rindo com suas amigas e imediatamente o moreno virou-se para Draco e viu que o loiro ainda observava a garota que agora tinha Neville e Simas conversando animadamente com elas.

- Ciúmes, Draco? - Provocou Zabini.

- Ahn? O quê? - Perguntou ele, agora encarando o moreno à sua frente.

- Essa sua cara de quem poderia assassinar alguém - Zabini respondeu, simplesmente.

- Vá pro inferno, Blás - disse Draco, voltando à olhar para a garota que fazia um carinho no rosto do Longbottom deixando-o corado.

Aquilo foi suficiente para tirar Draco do sério. Como ela teve coragem? Num minuto eles estavam se beijando, certo que ele havia agarrado ela, mas isso não significava que ela podia sair distribuindo gestos carinhosos por aí. – "_Maldita, maldita..._" – ele pensou com raiva.

- Pansy, vem comigo agora! - ele disse, grosseiramente, levantando-se.

- O que? Agora? – ela perguntou a garota confusa. – Você não pode esperar que eu...

- Não, não posso. Você vem ou não? – ele finalizou. Precisava esquecer Melanne de qualquer maneira.

- Tudo bem, Draco, eu vou. – ela disse, levantado-se. – Mas só porque eu estou com saudades de você. – e com isso, se inclinou para tentar beijá-lo, mas ele simplesmente agarrou o braço dela e rumou para fora do salão. Não sem antes ouvir Zabini murmurar balançando a cabeça.

- Isso não resolve nada...

Melanne olhou involuntariamente em direção a mesa da Sonserina. Para sua surpresa, Draco estava em pé, parecendo mais furioso do que anteriormente. A morena continuou a observá-lo sem esboçar reação, mas logo em seguida, viu Pansy Parkinson levantar-se e aproximar-se de Draco, mas ele a repeliu de forma grosseira e saiu do salão, puxando-a pelo braço. Antes que pudesse se dar conta, Melanne tinha se virado rapidamente para frente com uma cara mau humorada.

- Eu não entendo vocês. – Alex sorriu vendo a reação da amiga.

- O que você não entende Alex? – Melanne perguntou sem entender o que a outra queria dizer e continuando sua refeição apesar de ter perdido a fome. Felizmente Neville Longbottom tinha ficado tão assustado com o carinho feito por ela que saiu correndo da mesa e Simas Finnigan indignado por não ter a atenção da menina também se afastou chateado.

- Eu não sei o que acontece entre você e o Malfoy – Alex disse baixo se inclinando sobre a mesa – Mas é obvio que ele mexe com você.

- Não seja ridícula! – Melanne tinha um olhar frio.

- E não é preciso ser um grande gênio para desconfiar que você também mexe com ele. – Alex sorriu maliciosa diante da cara de incredulidade de Melanne.

- Ele só quer me usar! – ela suspirou – Se é isso que quer saber...

- Claro, claro... Tão típico do que dizem do Malfoy... – Diana murmurou para as duas – Se não pode ter Morritis, contente-se com a Parkinson.- as três riram da expressão seria dela ao dizer isso.

- Vocês são loucas! – Melanne sorriu, não entendia porque tinha se sentido mal com aquele comentário.

- Nós não, mas você está perdendo o juízo! – Alex sorriu voltando sua atenção para o jantar a sua frente.

- E aí está o seu motivo, não é Alex? – Diana lembrou batendo na própria testa – Como pude ser tão cega?

Alex apenas riu e Melanne tentava esquecer a cena que tinha presenciado.

Pansy tinha acabado de entrar no quarto quando Draco a empurrou bruscamente contra a parede e começou a beijá-la de maneira agressiva.

- Humm, finalmente vai admitir que sentiu minha falta também, Draco? – Perguntou Pansy, que no mesmo instante que era imprensada na parede pelo loiro. – Nossa, estamos violentos hoje... Que bicho te mordeu?

- Pansy! – Ele reclamou, interrompendo os beijos. - Cala a boca! Não faz eu me arrepender disso – e então voltou a beijá-la, da mesma maneira brutal de antes.

Draco a jogou na cama e começou a alternar beijos e mordidas pelo colo da garota, enquanto ela gemia de forma exagerada. Draco parecia completamente fora de si, acariciava-a quase violentamente e não demonstrava ter controle sobre seus movimentos.

Num giro rápido, Pansy se colocou por cima dele e o empurrou, cessando os beijos.

- Nunca pensei que você pudesse perder o controle, Draco – ela murmurou, enquanto movia-se lentamente sobre os quadris dele. – Logo você, sempre tão racional, se deixando levar pelo instinto...

- Está vendo o que você faz comigo? – Ele perguntou, com uma voz rouca, inclinando-se para frente, de forma que os corpos dos dois ficassem colados.

- Eu sabia que você não me esqueceria tão fácil... – Ela disse num sussurro. – Não sabia que era capaz de te fazer perder o controle assim...

Draco a abraçava forte contra seu corpo, enquanto lhe mordia o pescoço.

- Você é sim... – Ele murmurou ofegante. – Você é capaz de me enlouquecer, Morritis...

No exato momento em que Draco ouviu a si mesmo pronunciar o nome de Morritis, ele cessou as carícias. Pansy também e o encarou estarrecida.

- Do que? Do que você me chamou? – Ela olhou incrédula para ele.

- Pansy, eu...

- Não. Morritis, você me chamou de Morritis! – Ela gritou, levantando-se bruscamente e encarando Draco. – Você estava pensando nela? Era isso, Draco? Esse tempo todo você estava pensando naquela... naquela...

- Pansy, eu posso explicar, eu...

- Eu não quero explicações! – Gritou Pansy mais uma vez, arrumando a roupa apressada – Eu não quero saber por que você estava pensando nela! Justo agora! Só sei que eu não quero mais olhar na sua cara, Draco Malfoy! – Ela então saiu bufando e batendo a porta com estrondo.

Draco continuou deitado, sem reação. Sabia que tinha sido um erro usar a Pansy, sabia que estava pensando na Morritis, mas não devia ter falado no nome dela. Não podia. Agora Pansy poderia espalhar para a Sonserina inteira. Ou pior, podia confirmar as suspeitas do Zabini e aí sim ele não teria mais sossego.

- Malfoy, você está cada dia mais patético! – ele resmungou cobrindo o rosto com o travesseiro.

Melanne tinha acabado de sair do Salão Principal quando ouviu alguém lhe chamando vindo das masmorras.

- Morritis, eu quero falar com você! – Pansy era pura raiva por dentro e tinha vontade de estrangular a garota a sua frente.

Melanne olhou assustada para Pansy sem entender do motivo dela estar lhe chamando e se despediu das amigas garantindo que já iria para o dormitório.

- O que houve, Parkinson? – perguntou entediada batendo o pé no chão.

- O que você fez com o Malfoy? – Pansy rosnou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Do que você ta falando, garota? – o tom era de pura indignação.

- Não me venha com essa carinha se santa. – Pansy apontou o dedo para ela – Eu quero saber que tipo de feitiço você jogou no meu Draco.

Melanne virou o dedo que estava próximo ao seu rosto fazendo Pansy soltar um gemido involuntário de dor antes de continuar.

- Primeiro nunca coloque esse dedo no meu rosto, segundo eu nunca faria feitiço nenhum no Malfoy... Só se fosse para ele desaparecer da minha frente... e terceiro eu nunca te dei o direito de falar comigo.

- Como se eu precisasse de autorização para falar com uma sangue ruim!

O sangue de Melanne ferveu, mas antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ouviu alguém lhe chamar nas suas costas.

- Morritis!

- O que? – perguntou irritada ainda com a mão em direção de Pansy que olhava irônica sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Não vale a pena, Morritis. – Frank estava próximo dela e a fazia abaixar a mão lentamente sem encostar um dedo na garota.

- Se ela... se ela...

- Tenho certeza que ela não vai falar mais nada. – Frank disse serio olhando nos olhos negros da garota que simplesmente deu as costas e foi embora irritada.

- Parkinson... Parkinson... – Frank balançou a cabeça em direção a outra garota que olhava sem entender.

- O que aconteceu aqui?

- Acho que você não gostaria de conhecer o potencial da Melanne quando está irritada. – Frank sorriu oferecendo o braço para a garota que aceitou.

- Mas ela estava sem varinha! – falou doce e manhosa.

- Se tratando de um Nirehtyls isso não é um problema. – ele começou a se encaminhar para as masmorras levando a garota.

- Não? – Pansy o olhou confusa.

- Não... Não é nenhum problema... Mas isso não vem ao caso...

- Não sei como aquela garota pode chamar tanta atenção... – resmungou Pansy.

- O que quer dizer? – Frank olhava gentil para a garota que parecia que sempre ia cair no choro.

- McBlood fica atrás dela e agora o Malfoy... – bufou.

- McBlood acha ela uma jóia rara... Quanto ao Malfoy não posso te ajudar...

- Porque jóia rara? – a carinha pidona dela o fez rir e acariciar o rosto dela.

- Porque ela nunca deixou nenhum de nós encostar um dedo nela... Hummm... Quer dizer, se você contar o ataque em Nirehtyls deve ter sido só naquela vez... Sim... Mas nada romântico...

- Ah Qual é... Nem ao baile? – Pansy perguntou incrédula.

- Ela sempre foi desacompanhada em todos! – ele disse serio – E nunca foi por falta de convites!

- Vocês têm certeza que ela gosta de homens? – a malicia implícita na voz da garota fez Frank gargalhar.

- Uma vez uma garota teve essa mesma idéia que você e tentou a sorte.

- E? – perguntou curiosa fazendo-o encará-la.

- A garota ficou internada durante uma semana na ala hospitalar e isso porque um professor apareceu.

- Nossa!

- Bom... Acho que a senhorita está entregue. – Frank fez uma mensura e beijou a mão dela.

- Obrigada.

Pansy entrou no Salão Comunal da Sonserina feliz da vida sem nem lembrar da história com Draco Malfoy, enquanto Frank também voltava para o seu quarto muito contente por finalmente ter tido a chance de conversar com a garota. Na manhã seguinte todos estariam partindo do castelo para as festividades de fim de ano.


	12. Mansão Malfoy

**Chapter 11: Mansão Malfoy**

**10 – MANSÃO MALFOY**

_Nas semanas seguintes Hermione conseguiu finalmente novas pistas sobre as horcruxes e eles sabiam que teriam que partir. Não foi em comum acordo, mas nenhum deles comentou sobre a partida eminente para nenhum outro membro da morte._

_Somente Harry tinha um pedido muito importa para a pessoa que mais confiava._

_- Você é o único que pode me ajudar Malfoy! – Harry resmungou irritado._

_- Você pirou de vez, Potter! Essa sua cicatriz tá te deixando completamente biruta! – Draco reclamou em tom de total descrença._

_- Eu não vou ficar aqui durante toda a guerra, tenho assuntos para resolver. – Harry parecia desanimado jogado contra a cadeira._

_- Isso eu já saquei! – Draco revirou os olhos e passou a mão pelo cabelo – Só não entendo porque você ta pedindo isso justamente para mim._

_- Porque você é o único egoísta o suficiente para não pensar no grupo, só estou pedindo para você cuidar de mais uma pessoa! – Harry começava a perder a paciência._

_- Obrigada pelo elogio, Potter, mas porque você acha que eu protegeria a Weasley? – perguntou o loiro começando a ficar irritado também._

_- Eu não acho que você protegeria... – Harry olhou fundo nos olhos cinza de Draco – Eu estou pedindo que você proteja!_

_- Isso é um erro, Potter! – Draco apertou o nariz com o indicador e fechou os olhos – Você já pensou se ela começa a gostar de mim? Ela está frágil! E quando você se for ela vai ficar muito pior!_

_- Você vai seduzir a Gina? – Harry olhou horrorizado para Draco com os olhos arregalados em pânico._

_- Não seja idiota, Potter! – Draco fez uma careta de repulsa – Só estou falando que a Weasley é uma garota carente e sonhadora._

_- Eu sei! – Harry concordou, conhecia muito bem a ex-namorada._

_- E você está pedindo para que eu fique ao lado dela. – Draco apertou ainda mais forte o nariz._

_- Exato. – concordou Harry começando a ficar desanimado._

_- E você acha que não corre nenhum risco deixando-a aqui comigo? – Draco continuava a massagear o nariz de forma hilária._

_- Malfoy, a Gina não se apaixonaria por um crápula como você. – Harry riu dos desatinos do loiro._

_- Se você acredita nisso! – ele suspirou cansado._

_- Vai protegê-la então? _

_- Vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance. – prometeu Draco._

_- Obrigado!_

_No dia seguinte..._

_- Bom dia Sra. Weasley! – disse educado Draco._

_- Bom dia, querido! Aqui o seu café... – a Sra. Weasley fungava e tinha os olhos vermelhos._

_- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Draco preocupado._

_- Eles partiram, hoje de madrugada... ninguém viu... – as lagrimas corriam pelo rosto redondo enquanto Draco ficava estático._

_- "Mas ela nem ao menos se despediu!" – o pensamento de Draco foi interrompido pela chegada da filha caçula da Sra. Weasley._

_- Bom dia! – disse sonolenta Gina._

_- Bom dia Weasley! – Draco respondeu seco perdendo totalmente o humor que ele já não possuía._

_- Bom dia querida! – Molly veio dar um beijo na filha._

_- O que houve mãe? Porque a senhora está chorando? O que aconteceu? – a garota entrou em pânico._

_- Nada querida... – Molly tentou desconversar, pois sabia que a filha não ia receber bem a notícia._

_- Eles partiram Weasley! – Draco falou arrogante – Foram embora sem avisar ninguém!_

_- Quem partiu Malfoy? – a garota perguntou confusa, mas com os olhos se enchendo d'água imaginando muito bem quem tinha ido._

_- Quem mais? – desdenhou Draco – Potter, Granger e Weasley._

_- Não... Eles não podiam ter ido assim... – a garota começou a chorar e a Sra. Weasley olhou feio para Draco que não ligou, estava particularmente irritado com a Granger para notar._

_- Querida... – Molly tentou abraçá-la que se desvencilhou correndo para o quarto._

_E assim começava o início do fim._

_### Você não pode me amar ###_

Malfoy se levantou num salto tinha chego em casa fazia pouco tempo, mas já era hora de dormir, teria um dia cheio amanhã, e uma noite muito importante no jantar oferecido por seu pai para os amigos íntimos. Draco suspirou a lembrar que amigos íntimos eram aqueles que como seu pai haviam se desligado do Lorde das Trevas, mas que continuavam a ter os mesmos objetivos de vida: arte das trevas e desmoralizar trouxas e traidores do sangue. Algumas coisas não mudavam facilmente.

No caminho para seus aposentos, Draco chegou ao longo corredor do andar superior, que dava para todos os quartos da casa. Naquele corredor havia praticamente um museu Malfoy, uma coleção dos retratos de todos os homens da genealogia da família desde muito tempo.

Draco podia passar rapidamente por ali, mas resolveu fazer algo que a muito tempo ele não fazia: olhar os quadros e refletir sobre as decisões.

"Roger Malfoy - 1315/1347", Draco leu no rodapé do retrato que trazia um homem jovem de cerca de vinte anos, mas com linhas de expressão bem marcadas, que o faziam parecer bem mais velho.

Draco continuou andando vagarosamente, passou por alguns outros Malfoys e parou novamente em "Michel Malfoy - 1493/1537". Este chamou a atenção de Draco por não ser louro como ele e seu pai, e sim ter os cabelos muito escuros e a pele levemente bronzeada.

Quando chegou em "Richard Malfoy - 1566/1610" e percebeu que ele também parecia muito jovem, Draco se lembrou que uma vez, quando ele ainda era criança, seu pai lhe dissera que era o costume da família ter seu filho homem retratado assim que se tornasse homem.

Sim, um artista, o melhor do mundo mágico, havia sido chamado para pintar Draco há algumas semanas, mas ele ainda não havia visto o resultado final.

Adam Malfoy, Henry Malfoy, Felix Malfoy, Robert Malfoy, Emilio Malfoy, Brian Malfoy, Derick Malfoy, Louis Malfoy.

Tantas gerações retratadas naquele corredor.

Draco foi passando os olhos por cada um deles, todos com mais ou menos a sua idade, todos com as melhores roupas de sua época, seus nomes gravados no mais puro ouro. O garoto não pode deixar de notar que nenhum deles havia vivido mais do que 60 anos, uma idade bastante baixa para um bruxo.

O garoto pensava nisso, quando se deteve em frente a "Julian Malfoy - 1823/1842". Ele estava acordado, e seus olhos muito claros chamaram atenção naquela escuridão do corredor e ele não apenas era jovem na pintura, como tinha falecido muito jovem.

Draco suspirou olhando para os retratos no corredor inseguro. Era difícil admitir, mas as vezes tinha duvidas quanto as suas escolhas.

Olhava toda a linhagem Malfoy a sua frente, grandes e importantes homens, será que algum dia alguém diria o mesmo dele? Draco sabia que o respeito que seu pai impunha era devido ao medo que sentiam dele e no decorrer da guerra ele percebeu que não gostava desse tipo de respeito. Tentou mudar na medida que pode, pois afinal de contas nunca deixaria de ser um Malfoy.

Passou seu olhar pelos quadros adormecidos e se deu conta que o retrato de Julian ainda o encarava com a típica expressão de orgulho dos Malfoy, enquanto os pensamentos dele gritavam.

"_Você sabe, Malfoy, que não há absolutamente nada que você possua que tenha conseguido por mérito próprio e isso te mata por dentro, porque você tem plena consciência do quão patético e medíocre você é."_

- O que lhe aflige jovem Malfoy? – Draco reconheceu a uma voz arrastada tão parecida com a sua vinda do quadro.

- Se fiz a escolha certa ou joguei nosso nome na lama. – Julian o fitou com ar de desgosto.

- Você pretende casar com uma trouxa? – a voz alarmante e seca vinha de um quadro atrás de Draco.

- NÃO! – o garoto quase gritou passando as mãos pelos cabelos, gesto que por sinal havia adquirido com a convivência do Potter e essa constatação o fez sorrir internamente – Nunca!

- Então qual é o problema? – a voz arrastada de Julian insistiu – Um Malfoy não deveria ter duvidas!

- Você acertou querido. – Draco se virou abruptamente ao reconhecer a voz de Narcisa no fim do corredor – Embora seu pai nunca admita isso, você tomou o melhor caminho.

- Não tenho tanta certeza... – Draco suspirou caminhando em direção a mãe.

- Você escolheu viver e nada é mais importante para um Malfoy do que continuar a sua linhagem – Narcisa encarou o filho – Acha que conseguiríamos sair vivos? Acha que o Lorde das Trevas iria nos dar privilégios?

Draco gargalhou acido.

- Não, aquele velho mestiço iria nos destruir para tentar executar seus planos doentios e sem nenhum sentido – e virando-se para sua mãe completou – se só puro sangue viverem quem iria nos servir?

- Sim, você foi muito inteligente tenho que ressaltar. – ela sorriu para o filho - Você é melhor que o seu pai no final. Ele tem orgulho de você!

- Ainda tenho medo de decepcioná-los – Draco tinha os olhos intensos na mãe.

- Meu filho, você pode tomar as decisões mais absurdas a primeira vista, mas no fim elas se tornam perfeitas. Você é um Malfoy! – todos os quadros que já haviam acordado com a conversa deles concordaram com as palavras de Narcisa e Draco sorriu satisfeito, ele sempre sabia dar a volta por cima, sua mãe tinha razão.

Draco acordou desanimado no dia seguinte do jantar oferecido por seus pais, contudo estava animado por querer ir ao odioso baile de Melanne Morritis, mas por outro não queria dar esse gostinho a ela e ainda tinha seus pais, o que eles diriam dele ir num baile oferecido por um casal de trouxas?

- O que te perturba filho? – Narcisa falou seca estudando a fisionomia do filho na sua frente fazendo-o se irritar de como a mãe percebia fácil suas variações de humor.

- Nada. – Draco respondeu igualmente seco, mas não teve coragem de encarar os olhos de Narcisa a sua frente baixando seu olhar para o prato de comida.

- Se você diz... – Narcisa lançou um breve olhar para Lúcio que também parou para analisar o filho.

- Para quem teve coragem de me desafiar a algum tempo atrás você está me parecendo muito o velho Draco submisso de antes. – Lúcio falou sarcástico cruzando os braços se encostando na cadeira encarando o filho que apertava com força o talher em sua mão.

- Lúcio... – Narcisa lançou um olhar de reprovação para o marido, mas Draco a cortou erguendo a mão antes que esta pudesse continuar.

- Não mãe, meu pai tem razão. – e encarando o olhar do pai continuou – O que você sabe sobre os Morritis?

Lúcio fechou a expressão totalmente em desagrado e sua voz saiu levemente debochada – Stephanus Morritis, diplomata trouxa que auxilia o Ministério na relação entre o mundo trouxa e o bruxo.

Narcisa sorriu diante da total cara de desprezo do marido e de perplexidade do filho - Seu pai está levemente irritado, pois pelo que parece esse tal diplomata trouxa – Narcisa não conseguiu não torcer o rosto a palavra trouxa fazendo Draco sorrir debochado recebendo um olhar duro da mãe de volta.

- Pelo que dizem vai haver um grande baile amanhã na mansão dos Morritis e todas as grandes famílias bruxas foram convidadas para o evento. – Narcisa não conseguiu esconder o desgosto de suas palavras.

- Menos os Malfoy. – Draco completou sentindo o olhar pesado que seus pais lançaram sobre ele.

- Até mesmo Arthur Weasley foi convidado. – Lucio bateu na mesa com tanta força que qualquer outra pessoa teria pulado de susto, mas Draco e Narcisa conheciam bem o gênio dele para se importarem.

- O mundo bruxo está cada dia mais decadente. – Narcisa disse balançando a cabeça em desaprovação.

- Não entendo a sua irritação, pai, um trouxa e traidores do sangue, sinceramente. – Draco encarou o pai esperando uma explicação, fazendo com que Lucio adquirisse uma postura reta e autoritária antes de responder.

- Todo o Ministério vai estar lá, inclusive a imprensa, que por sinal diz que todas as famílias importantes foram convidadas. – Draco se deu conta que era o orgulho Malfoy que fazia seus pais estarem irritados.

- Perdemos muito nessa guerra. – Narcisa sorria desgostosa olhando para sua mão sobre a mesa.

- Eu fui convidado. – Draco comentou voltando a comer normalmente.

- Você? – Lucio sorriu sarcástico para o filho.

- Todos os alunos dos últimos anos de Hogwarts foram convidados, principalmente os da Sonserina. – Draco manteve o tom calmo de voz enquanto Lúcio voltou a comer como se o filho nada tivesse dito.

- Por quê? – Narcisa encarava o filho por cima da sua taça de vinho.

- A filha dele está em Hogwarts. No ultimo ano, ela era da Nirehtyls.

- Uma sangue-ruim na Nirehtyls? – Lucio recrutou descrente.

- Pensei que aquela escola tivesse mais classe. – Narcisa baixou a taça voltando a comer. – Você vai? – Ambos encararam o filho.

- Deveria?

- Apenas para mostrar que não somos tão facilmente esquecidos. – Narcisa falou sorrindo.

- Acho que posso fazer esse sacrifício. – Draco deu uma risada debochada, mas estava feliz por dentro. Nunca poderia imaginar que um dia em sua vida seus pais iriam convencê-lo a ir numa festa trouxa.

Draco vestiu uma roupa trouxa negra, era considerado de gala, um smoking como tinham dito e se sentiu estranho, mas essa era a roupa para ir ao tal baile dos Morritis. Se olhou no espelho e até que gostou do que viu. Seria bonito de qualquer maneira não importava a roupa incomum.

- Deixe me vê-lo. – Narcisa apareceu na porta do quarto.

Draco deu duas voltas se exibindo para a mãe.

- Você está lindo! – Narcisa olhou com admiração para o filho, achava-o cada dia mais lindo e seguro de si.

- Obrigado.

- Mais ainda existe algo te incomodando. – Narcisa se sentou calmamente na poltrona do quarto apreciando o filho único.

- Não é nada, mãe. – Draco ajeitou a gravata nervoso.

- Você está gostando de alguém? – Draco suspirou irritado e isso confirmou as suspeitas de sua mãe. – Quem é ela?

O simples fato de lembrar de Melanne fez com que Draco sentisse seu coração disparar, sua face ficou corada e ainda que ele tenha se esforçado muito, não conseguiu disfarçar, fazendo com que Narcisa abrisse um sorriso.

Estava indo para uma festa na casa dela e se sentia nervoso. Era ridículo.

Draco ainda não se sentia a vontade para falar sobre ela, muito menos para Narcisa, até porque não existia verdadeiramente nada entre eles. Ele não sabia como a mãe reagiria a descobrir que ele estava gostando de uma nascida trouxa.

- Não me olhe assim, filho! O que tem demais eu querer saber sobre sua namorada? – perguntou Narcisa sorrindo.

- Eu não tenho namorada! – respondeu Draco seco.

- Eu conheço você, sei que gosta de alguém, então, porque ela ainda não é sua namorada? – quis saber Narcisa.

- Eu nunca pedi que fosse e nem pediria. – respondeu rápido – Não existe nada na verdade!

- Mas o suficiente para te deixar perturbado. – Narcisa encarou o filho.

- Olha, mãe é complicado, ela não é como nós! – respondeu Draco sem encarar a mãe.

- O que quer dizer? Que ela não é puro sangue é isso? – perguntou calmamente, fazendo com que Draco a encarasse tenso. – Eu nunca imaginei que algum dia você pudesse se interessar por uma garota nascida trouxa. – a mulher olhou risonha a decoração verde escuro do quarto do filho e os quadros estranhamente mudos. – A linhagem pura sempre foi valorizada pela família Malfoy; É uma tradição antiga a idéia de que o sangue-puro está diretamente ligado ao poder e ao respeito e sinceramente fico feliz em saber que, embora seu pai tenha enchido sua cabeça com esses pensamentos sem sentido, você já não se importa!

Draco nunca tinha sentido um alívio tão grande em sua vida. Narcisa era tudo para ele, a pessoa que mais amava, não poderia ir contra ela. Seu pai nunca entenderia, mas isso não importava na verdade. Se sua mãe aceitasse, sabia que o pai não discordaria.

- Como você vai? – Narcisa mudou de assunto ao ver a expressão relaxada do rapaz. – "_Ele sempre fará a escolha certa mesmo que não perceba_"

- Vou me encontrar com Zabini e depois vamos ser buscados por um veiculo trouxa – Draco fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Não quero nem imaginar o que vão servir nesse baile. – Narcisa olhou encantada para o filho dando uns últimos retoques na sua roupa e cabelo.

- Eu espero que no mínimo sirvam firewisk. – Draco tentava inutilmente fazer sua mãe parar de lhe arrumar o cabelo.

- Eu espero que eles no mínimo saibam o que é isso. – Narcisa riu se encaminhando para a saída do quarto. – Boa festa querido! – e dizendo isso fechou a porta do quarto deixando Draco novamente sozinho.

Ele se viu uma ultima vez no espelho, mas antes de sair ouviu os quadros dizerem – Você está um gato, menino Malfoy – sorriu convencido e se encaminhou para a orla da floresta aonde poderia aparatar na casa de Zabini.

- Finalmente Malfoy! – a voz manhosa de Pansy ecoou da sacada da casa. – Estávamos só te esperando.

- Boa noite! – Draco respondeu sorrindo se encaminhando em direção dos amigos.

- Aonde está seu par Draco? – perguntou Zabini risonho, sabia muito bem que o amigo não tinha convidado ninguém.

- Pansy? – disse sedutor fazendo uma reverencia.

- Não ouse me dirigir a palavra Draco Malfoy – e abrindo um sorriso completou – Além disso estou indo com o Blás...

Draco suspirou entediado e os dois riram de braços dados.

- Pansy? – Draco colocou as mãos no bolso e encarou o amigo – Pansy Parkinson? Imaginei que você convidaria a Mayers.

- Ela já tinha sido convidada! – respondeu Pansy achando graça do olhar mortal que Zabini lançava para Draco e esse respondia a altura – Parem vocês dois! O carro chegou! Vamos! – pegando o braço dos dois seguiram em direção a limusine que os aguardava.


	13. Baile dos Morritis

**Chapter 12: Baile dos Morritis**

**11 – BAILE DOS MORRITIS**

_Auge da guerra, em um lugar sombrio..._

_No coração da mansão Riddle o senhor do lugar não parecia nem um pouco contente com os acontecimentos. Principalmente a debandada dos puro sangue. Uma afronta ao seu poder, mas eles iriam pagar. Ele conseguiria novos seguidores. Não precisava daqueles traidores. Eles iriam pagar, iriam morrer. _

_- Crucio!_

_- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_- Me conte algo interessante Kander! – a voz silvante de Tom Riddle tomou conta do ambiente._

_- É verdade Milorde! Salazar Slytherin fundou uma escola para si, uma escola onde apenas alguns poucos escolhidos podem entrar... – o homem jogado de joelho no chão ofegava – Dizem que são muito mais poderosos que muitos bruxos da atualidade..._

_- Como assim mais poderosos? – o tom casual de Voldemort não enganava o homem a seus pés._

_- Dizem que eles não usam varinha e que são peritos nas artes das trevas..._

_- Quem são eles? – os olhos vermelhos brilhavam na escuridão._

_- Ninguém sabe... Nenhum deles deixa vestígios depois de se formar..._

_- Então suas informações são inúteis! Cru..._

_- NÃO! Não Milorde! Os estudantes! Temos como saber quem são eles! O Ministério sabe os bruxos menores de idade! Eles têm que prestar provas no Ministério, pois a escola não é reconhecida... Só depois de formados é que a documentação desaparece sem deixar vestígios..._

_- Belatriz!_

_- Sim Milorde!_

_- Ache essas crianças!_

_- Com certeza Milorde! – e se curvando ela saiu._

_- E quanto a você! – disse sem emoção – Avada Kedavra!_

_Duas semanas depois..._

_- Milorde! – a voz de Belatriz soou tremula._

_- Aonde elas estão? - Voldemort questionou num tom frio e calculista._

_- Elas são realmente fortes..._

_- Aonde elas estão, Belatriz? - Voldemort repetiu no seu tom frio e calmo, como quem discutia o tempo._

_- Perdemos três dos nossos e os outros voltaram com insultos e indisciplina._

_- Você fracassou Belatriz? – o tom indiferente dele fez a bruxa estremecer._

_- Não totalmente, Milorde! Cinco deles vieram de bom grado!_

_- Interessante! Traga-os._

_Ele não precisou repetir e cinco jovens entraram na grande sala e se prostraram em frente a Tom Riddle._

_- Então vocês vão me servir? - Voldemort disse em seu tom frio e calculista já conhecido._

_- Sim. – responderam em coro._

_- Mas eu quero uma prova de lealdade a mim, se quiserem ter a Marca Negra - Voldemort lhe dizia circulando os jovens que se mantinham de joelhos no chão._

_- O que deseja Milorde? – um deles perguntou firme encarando os olhos vermelhos._

_- Eu quero acabar com a escola de vocês, eu quero que aqueles estudantes sintam que não podem dizer não ao Lorde das Trevas! – Voldemort brandiu furioso. _

_- Será um prazer, Milorde! – e dizendo isso os cinco partiram._

_A traição contra Nirehtyls não demoraria. _

_### Você não pode me amar ###_

Draco parou na entrada do baile e não seguiu os amigos. Agora que estava ali não queria entrar sozinho. Era um Malfoy tinha que causar impacto. Estava ali para isso não era, mas como faria isso entrando sozinho num baile trouxa e fora do seu ambiente normal. Não queria admitir, mas um calafrio percorreu seu corpo. Não sabia o que fazer e começou a andar de um lado para o outro sem perceber a garota que descia as escadas atrás dele.

Melanne acabava de descer as escadas para a entrada do salão, estava profundamente irritada. Seu primo que sempre a acompanhava nesses eventos sociais realizados pelos pais diplomatas não poderia vir dessa vez. Ele tinha falado alguma coisa sobre um belo par de pernas, mas Melanne não o deixou entrar em muitos detalhes.

Ainda estava bufando de raiva por ter que entrar sozinha no salão quando percebeu o rapaz loiro andando de um lado para o outro perto da entrada. A garota deixou seu olhar percorrer o garoto nervoso a sua frente e suspirou involuntariamente pelo que viu. Ele era bonito, o smoking caia perfeitamente no seu corpo, sua pele pálida, seus cabelos loiros e sedosos caindo sobre os olhos, aqueles olhos cinza tão frios. Melanne cortou seus pensamentos e continuou a descer as escadas não podia deixar sua imaginação voar alto.

- Ora, ora... Se não é o Sr. Malfoy, de todos os convidados você era um daqueles que eu juraria que não apareceria. – Melanne forçou todo o sarcasmo e desdém na sua voz fria lançando ao garoto o olhar de nojo tão parecido com o que ele próprio utilizava para aqueles que não considerava do seu nível.

Draco se virou rápido em direção a Melanne colocando displicente a mão nos bolsos apesar de ter ficado levemente impressionado com o que viu. Ela estava linda, o vestido tomara-que-caia longo em tons cinza e verde ressaltavam todas as curvas da morena e o contraste da sua pele clara com seus cabelos negros tiraram o fôlego do loiro, tanto que ele nem teve coragem de olhar naqueles olhos negros que ele tinha certeza que acompanhavam o sarcasmo da voz dela.

Melanne parou ao lado de Draco medindo-o de cima a baixo como se não tivesse reparado no garoto entes e mantendo o tão característico olhar de nojo que ela sabia que feria o orgulho Malfoy dele.

- Com medo de entrar sozinho Malfoy? – Melanne deu um sorriso cínico colocando suas mãos para trás num gesto que pretendia parecer inocente, mas que fez Draco perder o olhar para o colo da garota fazendo-o se irritar.

- E aonde está a sua companhia Morritis? – Draco tinha o mesmo tom sarcástico de Melanne, nunca se deixaria intimidar por uma sangue-ruim como ela.

- Eu não preciso disso, sou suficientemente capaz de entrar sozinha na minha própria festa. – Melanne alfinetou balançando o ombro indiferente.

- Ninguém quis te acompanhar Morritis? – Draco sussurrou no ouvido da garota fazendo-a se arrepiar com o contato inesperado.

- Adeus Malfoy, eu tenho convidados me esperando. – Melanne disse ríspida passando por ele, mas não deu mais de três passos sendo parada pelos dedos longos e frios de Draco que seguraram o seu braço.

- Me solta, Malfoy! – Melanne encarou-o com raiva, mas se arrependeu do gesto no momento em que seus olhos focaram aquele cinza frio e igualmente irritado, era tão fácil esquecer de tudo naquele gelo sem fim.

Draco puxou-a com violência até seus rostos estarem tão próximos que seus lábios quase se tocavam quando ele falou – Você vai entrar comigo, sangue-ruim. – Draco sorriu vitorioso ao perceber o leve tom corado do rosto de Melanne.

- Não precisa se dar ao trabalho. – Melanne disse, mas se arrependeu profundamente, pois sua voz saiu rouca e abafada devido a proximidade deles e o sorriso arrogante de Draco se iluminou ainda mais.

- Em alguns momentos é necessário fazer sacrifícios. – e dizendo isso Draco acomodou Melanne no seu braço conduzindo-a para a porta de entrada do baile fazendo com que todos parassem para recepcioná-los e aí sim ela se deu conta das palavras dele.

Melanne bufou ao se dar conta que estava sendo usada por Draco Malfoy e isso ficou ainda mais evidente quando depois das fotos e comprimentos ele simplesmente largou o braço dela se dirigindo para os seus amigos sonserinos sem nem ao menos lhe lançar um olhar.

- Como você teve coragem de entrar com ele? – Alexandra que tinha vindo acompanhada por McBlood falou com uma pontinha de inveja mal disfarçada na voz.

- Não tive muita escolha. – Melanne ainda espumava de raiva embora não tirasse o sorriso do rosto para todos.

- Vai ser um escândalo! – Alex parecia contente apesar de olhar apreensiva para McBlood com cara de poucos amigos entre os garotos da Nirehtyls.

- Ele não faria nada na frente dos meus pais. – e sorriu para Jonh que fechou mais ainda a cara.

- Querida! – Elisabeth, mão de Melanne, chegava ao seu lado – Depois vamos ter uma conversinha sobre essa sua entrada – mesmo sorrindo a garota podia sentir a irritação da mãe. – Vamos, alguns amigos querem vê-la. – e a conduziu pela festa entre os presentes.

A família Weasley chegou pouco depois com Harry e Luna, que incrivelmente tinha escolhido um vestido longo que lembrava uma noite estrelada e que tinha ficado muito bonito nela. Arthur Weasley estava encantado com o ambiente.

- Vejam trouxas! É um evento trouxa! – ele sorria como uma criança.

- Papai, por favor, comporte-se – disse Fred.

- Não nos faça passar vergonha. – completou Jorge rindo com o irmão.

- Meninos! – Molly ralhou segurando firme o braço do marido igualmente encantada.

Rony parecia muito feliz no seu smoking e segurando firme uma Hermione radiante e bela num vestido rosa degrade muito delicado.

Gina usava um longuete simples e preto e parecia confusa entre os gêmeos. Não sabia que Luna vinha acompanhando Harry, mas lembrava que tinha recusado o convite do garoto por isso não se importou. Lembrou que Harry já tinha levado Luna no baile do Slughorn quando estava no quinto ano e sorriu. Era bom ver a amiga tão feliz.

- Harry Potter! – a voz desdenhosa de Melanne apareceu atrás deles – É um prazer te-lo aqui! Lovegood!

- Bela festa Morritis! – respondeu sem graça.

- Morritis! – Luna mantinha seu olhar sonhador pelo ambiente ao responder.

- Vocês devem ser o Sr. E a Sra. Weasley não é mesmo? – a garota se virou cumprimentando Arthur e Molly que se encontravam ao lado deles – Papai falou muito bem do senhor!

- É um prazer trabalhar com seu pai querida! – disse carinhoso o Sr. Weasley fazendo a garota sorrir.

- E esses são nossos filhos. – Molly apontou para os gêmeos e Gina – Jorge e Fred e imagino que Gina você conheça, assim como Rony.

- é um prazer conhecê-los! – Melanne sorriu – Sim sim... Como vai Gina? Rony? Hermione? – cumprimentou todos – É um prazer te-los aqui fiquem a vontade. – e se retirou.

- Educada a menina! – comentou a Sra. Weasley.

- Eu diria que ela é diplomata! – respondeu enigmática Hermione fazendo os demais jovens rirem.

O salão estava lotado de políticos bruxos e trouxas e logo todos estavam misturados conversando. Apenas os bruxos sabiam da existência de trouxas ali, os demais não tinham nenhum conhecimento do mundo mágico. O que fazia as conversar serem no mínimo interessantes.

Os mais jovens logo se localizaram numa sala separada e muito bem servida, principalmente de bebida bruxa, mas não demorou muito para que algumas pessoas não bruxas também fossem para o local. Melanne estava lá conversando com seus colegas quando percebeu a presença desagradável de algumas dessas pessoas.

- Trouxas! – Melanne não escondeu seu desgosto ao ver seus antigos amigos se aproximando, seu tormento pessoal iria começar, virou o copo de firewisky que tinha nas mãos e pegou outro.

Draco, John e os outros que estavam por perto seguiram o olhar de Melanne encontrando três garotas se aproximando do grupo.

- Melanne, Melanne... Que prazer! – a garota do centro loira de olhos azuis intensos usando um vestido vermelho intenso sorriu sarcástica.

- Infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo Amanda. – Melanne também sorria desdenhosa para a garota.

- Então esses são os seus amiguinhos da escola? – Amanda olhava avaliando os demais – São a... – mas ela não teve tempo de terminar a frase sendo rapidamente cortada por Melanne.

- Cuidado com suas palavras aqui Amanda. – Melanne olhava divertida para Amanda – uma coisa é me provocar, outra bem diferente é provocá-los.

- Que novidade você ser inferior! – Amanda sorriu triunfante diante do olhar furioso de Melanne e passou a analisar Draco com interesse.

- Quem é o rapaz? – Amanda apontou Draco com sua taça de champanhe.

- Malfoy? – Melanne estremeceu por dentro ao perceber o olhar de cobiça que Amanda tinha sobre Draco.

- Amanda Shany, prazer! – Amanda esticou a mão para Draco fazendo com que Melanne parasse de respirar.

Draco olhou com sua típica cara ultrajada de nojo para Amanda, a garota até que era gostosa, mas era uma trouxa e ele podia sentir de longe o cheiro do perfume trouxa enjoativo de baunilha, lançou um olhar de total desagrado para a menina e deu lhe as costas continuando sua conversa com Zabini.

- Como ele pode preferir você? – Amanda tinha magoa e raiva no olhar, nunca em sua vida havia sido rejeita, principalmente por alguém como a anormal da Melanne.

- Foto meninas? – um repórter trouxa parou na frente das duas e Amanda pulou fazendo uma pose de grande amiga ao lado de Melanne.

- Tire essa foto e você nunca mais vai trabalhar em nenhum jornal da Europa. – Melanne trocou seu copo vazio por outro cheio da bandeja enquanto o fotografo saia rapidamente de perto sem tirar nenhuma foto e com Amanda atrás pedindo para que ele tirasse uma foto dela com as amigas.

Melanne bufou de raiva, virando mais um copo e se servindo de outro.

- Aparecer de braços dados para fotos com um comensal você pode, mas sair numa revista trouxa nem pensar! – Melanne se virou rápido em direção da garota que chegava perto do grupo e abriu um grande sorriu apesar dos murmúrios as suas costas.

- Héstia Jones! – Melanne brindou a recém chegada, uma bruxa de faces coradas e cabelos negros, virando mais um copo.

- Acho melhor você maneirar na bebida. – Héstia lançou um olhar de preocupação a amiga que solicitava mais um copo de Firewhisky ao garçom.

- Não vou fazer nada! – Melanne suspirou contrariada.

Draco que estava atento a conversa das duas via a cara perplexa de Héstia para Melanne e sorriu ao perceber que aquela sangue-ruim não parecia se importar com a quantidade de bebida consumida.

O loiro também queria entender porque todos os aurores continuavam a lhe chamar de comensal sem nenhuma cerimônia, será que as pessoas não conseguiam esquecer isso? Era tão difícil aceitarem que ele havia dado as costas ao Lord das trevas? Ele teria que carregar esse fardo por toda a vida?

Draco suspirou ao lembrar da marca negra em seu braço esquerdo, sim ele teria que carregar essa memória por toda a vida, a marca ainda estava lá mesmo depois da morte de Voldemort. Agora não desaparecia mais, tão forte como quando ele chamava seus seguidores, a única diferença é que agora ela não ardia mais. Desistindo dos seus tormentos pessoais ele voltou a atenção a conversa das duas garotas nos bancos perto dele.

- Eu não utilizei a guerra para matar ninguém. – Melanne ponderou brincando com o gelo no seu copo.

- Não imagino que você consiga usar a maldição da morte.

- Avada? Não, realmente não. – Melanne abriu um grande sorriso – mas poções..

- Melanne Morritis, não me faça verificar novamente se você tem poções proibidas nas suas dependências.

- Poções Proibidas? – a garota esboçou uma careta de desagrado – Não, você não vai encontrar nenhuma poção proibida no meu quarto.

- Você anda fabricando novas poções Mel? – Héstia arqueou um sobrancelha em descrença.

- Eu andei muito entediada naqueles meses.

- Você podia ter ajudado na guerra.

- Ah... Claro, você por acaso se lembra do que aconteceu depois do ataque a escola? A filinha do diplomata trouxa está ameaçada! Me tiraram do país, me proibiram de fazer magia ou me corresponder com o mundo mágico, me mandaram para uma escola trouxa. Eu pensei que morreria de angustia naquele tempo, eu cheguei a desejar que algum comensal fosse realmente lá me matar, pelo menos eu teria alguma noticia e só eu sei como foi difícil convencê-los a me deixarem voltar para Hogwarts. Talvez se eu tivesse matado algum trouxa teria sido mais divertido.

- Eu mesmo teria te levado para a Azkaban nesse caso. – Héstia mantinha o sorriso no rosto, mas sua voz soava seria.

- Eu sei disso. – Melanne suspirou derrotada

- Então, porque entrou com Malfoy? Aonde está Richard? – Héstia achou melhor mudar de assunto e matar sua curiosidade inicial.

- Meu querido primo me trocou por um belo par de pernas que ele poderia aproveitar palavras dele. – Melanne riu sarcástica – Quanto a Malfoy não foi planejado, ele apenas apareceu na hora em que eu estava entrando na festa e pegou meu braço.

- E você deixou? – Héstia ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiando da amiga.

- E você queria que eu fizesse o que? Um escândalo? – Melanne encarou Héstia.

- Não. Um escândalo seria bem pior. Desculpe – e dizendo isso Héstia baixou os olhos e saiu de perto dela indo falar com Harry que não via desde o inicio da guerra.

Melanne olhou ao redor e pegou outro copo de Firewhisky, pois aquela noite parecia que iria ser irritantemente longa. Não demorou muito para estar novamente cercada por políticos chatos e diplomatas amigos de seus pais. Percebeu que um certo loiro acompanhava seus passos discretamente e sorriu internamente.


	14. Quase a Primeira Vez

**Chapter 13: Quase a Primeira Vez**

**12 – QUASE A PRIMEIRA VEZ **

_A rotina dentro da Ordem se manteve da melhor maneira possível apesar de muitos terem ficado preocupados com o desaparecimento do trio, porém todos sabiam que eles tinham assuntos a resolverem do mistério que envolvia Dumbledore._

_- O que houve? Porque a correria? – Draco perguntou assustado ao chegar na sala vendo os integrantes da Ordem partir em missão conjunta._

_- Atacaram uma escola! – Gina correu chorando e se agarrou na cintura dele soluçando – Ninguém sabe quantos feridos! Uma escola! Merlin!_

_- Calma Gina! – Draco viu o desespero dela e sem saber o que fazer já que todos tinham partido decidiu tentar acalmá-la levando-a para se sentar no sofá._

_- Essa guerra não acaba e eles não voltam. – a garota se acomodou no peito dele deixando subir um cheiro adocicado de cereja que embrulhou o estomago dele._

_- Logo eles vão voltar... – murmurou ele sem muita certeza e abraçou a garota tentando fazê-la parar de tremer._

_- Já faz tanto tempo que partiram e até agora nenhuma notícia. – ela dizia entre soluços e tentativas fracas de respirar._

_- Sinal que estão bem, quando alguma coisa ruim acontece a notícia voa. – tranqüilizou o garoto não acreditando nas próprias palavras, também sentia saudade._

_- Me promete uma coisa? – perguntou ela encarando os olhos cinza e distantes dele._

_- Depende. – respondeu desconfiado fitando os olhos castanhos e inchados do choro._

_Ela sorriu antes de continuar._

_- Promete que não vai me abandonar? – ela se agarrou a ele com tanta força que Draco teve medo dela parti-lo em dois._

_- Vou tentar. – disse rindo e brincando com o cabelo dela que grudava nas lagrimas._

_- Promete que vai me defender? – ela disse séria fazendo bico._

_- Ninguém vai te machucar Gina! – prometeu ele beijando a testa dela e embalando seu sono. _

_Gina sonhou que era uma princesa de um grande reino e que iria conhecer seu príncipe, mas ela já conhecia seu príncipe, porém dessa vez se assustou ao perceber que ele tinha os cabelos loiro claro escorridos e os olhos verdes profundos. Ela não se lembrou do sonho quando acordou, mas sentia que algo estava diferente._

_A partir daquele dia para completo desespero de Draco, Gina virou sua sombra dentro da Ordem o seguindo a todos os lugares e muitas vezes dormindo numa das camas do seu dormitório. Ele sabia que ela estava transferindo seus sentimentos, mas não havia muito o que fazer. Se brigasse com a garota muito provavelmente ela quebraria em plena guerra e manter a sanidade era mais importante._

_Era uma noite escura, nem a lua ou as estrelas deram suas caras no céu e Gina observava atentamente do sótão da sede da Ordem aquele céu tão triste e sem vida. Não demorou nem dois minutos e escutou sons vindos dos andares inferiores._

_Encolheu-se involuntariamente ao ouvir um estrondo particularmente alto. Um som de faíscas que só poderia ter sido produzido por um forte feitiço. Ela podia ouvir milhões deles voando de um lado para o outro, atingindo bruxos, destruindo o lugar. _

_Correu para a escada para poder entender o que estava acontecendo, mas foi interrompida por Draco que vinha correndo procurando por alguma coisa, mal ele colocou os olhos nela a segurou contra o corpo e seguiu para longe dos sons de combate._

_- Covarde! Estamos sendo atacados, temos que ajudar! – Gina tentava se soltar, mas Draco era muito mais forte._

_- Quieta! Eles são muitos não podemos ajudar, precisamos sair daqui e sobreviver._

_- Eu quero lutar! – ela encarou decidida aqueles olhos cinza e havia uma expressão estranha no rosto dele, parecia carinho._

_- Nós precisamos sobreviver, nem que seja por eles. – Draco tinha sua típica voz arrastada murmurando no ouvido dela na tentativa de não chamar atenção._

_- Estup..._

_- Protego!_

_- Vamos! Temos que sair daqui agora!_

_- O traidor!_

_- Matem o miserável!_

_- Ava..._

_- Expelliarmus!_

_- bom-BAR-da – o som de explosão fez a estrutura da casa tremer._

_Draco corria com Gina sempre jogando feitiços contra aqueles que os perseguiam, ainda estavam num lugar que proibia aparatação e precisavam correr. Felizmente sentiu que já poderia aparatar e agarrou firme a garota contra o seu corpo e saiu dali._

_Aparataram dali e ficaram mais de duas semanas sem notícias dos outros. Draco foi o mais atencioso que ele poderia ser com Gina que ficava a cada minuto mais desesperada por notícias da sua família. Draco teve que encontrar uma calma que nem imagina de onde arranjou para consolar a garota e evitar que ela cometesse alguma besteira._

_Quando reencontraram os outros sobreviventes, Gina estava completamente encantada pelo loiro que tinha cuidado dela de maneira tão especial._

_### Você não pode me amar ### _

- O que foi aquilo? – uma voz grossa e irritada soou baixa nas suas costas.

- O que foi o que? – Melanne se virou para encarar John que tinha um olhar de puro ódio.

- Aquela sua entrada ridícula com o comensal! – ele rosnou baixo, era claro que não pretendia um escândalo.

Melanne bufou irritada.

- Primeiro que não é da sua conta, segundo que não foi premeditado se é isso que a sua mente insana está pensando – John tentou falar, mas ela o cortou com um olhar – e terceiro que ele não é um comensal.

- Para quem se dizia tão intocável você anda se misturando muito com o lixo. – John observava Draco de longe e percebeu que o mesmo lançava alguns olhares em direção a Melanne. – Nunca pensei que você se prestaria a isso.

- Felizmente temos conceitos diferentes quanto o assunto é lixo. – Melanne lançou um olhar de puro desdém antes de se retirar.

- O que você quis dizer com aquilo? – Frank que tinha ouvido a conversa perguntou ao ver John acompanhar Melanne pelo salão.

- Ela pareceu uma meretriz do Malfoy! – respondeu seco e irritado tomando um gole de firewisk.

- Acredita mesmo nisso? – perguntou surpreso a John.

- Não – ele respondeu num sussurro – Mas eu espero que aquele comensal nunca mais encoste nela.

- O que é isso McBlood? Ciúmes por ela nunca ter deixado você tocá-la? – Meg se aproximou sorridente trazendo dois copos e entregando um a Frank que ria discretamente da cara contrariada de John.

John fechou a cara ainda mais e saiu sem responder.

- Não devia provocá-lo! – disse Frank sorrindo.

- Não consigo evitar – a garota sorriu arteira – Não vai falar com a Parkinson?

- Preocupada? – Frank ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativo.

- Curiosa! – Meg falou displicente observando o salão enquanto tomava um gole do drink.

- Não... – Frank por fim respondeu cansado – Vou esperar voltarmos para Hogwarts, aqui tem muita gente.

- Medroso! – Meg riu – Só porque ela veio acompanhada do Zabini! – e continuou rindo indo em direção a algumas meninas da Sonserina.

Frank olhou discretamente pelo salão e viu Pansy conversando animada com Zabini, Crabbe e Goyle totalmente fascinados pelo requinte da festa e alheios a expressão séria que Draco possuía perto deles fitando agora descaradamente Melanne que conversava com um rapaz a alguns metros dele.

Suspirou entediado e foi procurar John pelo salão pelo olhar de Draco era melhor manter os dois bem longes um do outro antes que uma briga gigantesca acontecesse bem no meio do salão de festas dos Morritis.

Draco olhou Melanne ao longe enquanto tomava um gole de firewisk. Ela conversava animada com um rapaz que ele não conhecia provavelmente trouxa. Sentiu uma vontade descontrolada de ir até lá implicar. – "_Você só quer pertuba-la_" – garantiu para si mesmo.

Melanne sorriu da melhor maneira que conseguia para o rapaz a sua frente. Ele era trouxa, filho de algum diplomata amigo dos seus pais, convencido e totalmente irritante. Agradeceu internamente quando alguém chamou o rapaz fazendo-o se despedir dela, mas não teve tempo para se sentir aliviada, pois logo uma voz arrastada e fria sussurrou no seu ouvido fazendo-a se arrepiar.

- Para trouxas até que a festa está aceitável!

Melanne bufou, não queria ser vista novamente com Draco.

- Não me irrite Malfoy! – e se foi deixando-o falando sozinho.

Ele olhou a garota partir e não gostou de ter sido deixado de lado e foi atrás dela para tirar satisfação, enquanto a garota corria para fora do salão com o coração aos pulos. Draco conseguia deixá-la desconcertada.

Alexandra não acreditou quando viu os dois saindo do salão, felizmente McBlood não parecia ter notado e continuava contando vantagens para o pai de Melanne, Philip e a garota agradeceu aos céus quando Frank e Meg também apareceram para dar mais assunto a roda e entreter John. Não gostaria de imaginar o humor deste se visse sua pedra preciosa com o Malfoy novamente.

Draco saiu do salão irado com aquela garota que o deixava confuso puxando-a pelos braços e fazendo o que estava louco de vontade para fazer desde a primeira vez que a viu naquela noite sem nem se dar conta das suas próprias ações envolvido num impulso absurdo de vê-la indo para longe dele.

Segurou a nuca dela com força, olhando no fundo dos seus olhos negros e a beijou.

Os lábios de Draco de encontro aos de Melanne. Havia choque. Expectativa. Não era um beijo romântico. Não era delicado, manso, tão pouco carinhoso. Ele não era carinhoso. O beijo era ofegante, forte e desesperador. Chegava a machucar os lábios de Melanne, a maneira como ele imprensava os dele nos dela. Não havia palavras. Era desnecessário. Havia a percepção de que tudo aquilo era tão errado para ela. Alguém podia ver, pior seus pais podiam ver ou pior ainda John McBlood podia tentar matá-lo. Mas também havia os braços de Draco na cintura dela, apertando. E as mãos de Melanne entre os cabelos finos, os cabelos angelicais dele. E fazia calor. Muito calor. E nada mais parecia ter importância alguma naquele instante.

- Malfoy, se afasta, eu... – a voz da garota era fraca.

- Morritis, faz um favor? – ele sussurrou – Cala a boca! – Draco abriu uma porta e empurrou Melanne para dentro. Ele não estava interessado em quem era ela ou aonde estavam. Ele queria Morritis. Ele desejava intensamente aquela garota e nada mais importava naquele momento.

As mãos dele deslizaram pelas costas dela, apertando o seu corpo contra o dele. E a sua língua estava na boca dela agora. E a dela na dele. Calor. E Melanne pensou que Draco ardia e esquentava tudo dentro dela. E a luz do luar que vinha da grande janela iluminava as feições dele. Era quase manhã já_._ E Draco Malfoy tinha um delicioso gosto de menta e hortelã.

Melanne alisou os ombros dele. A estrutura do seu corpo esguio. Os ombros eram largos. E de repente ela gostava da perspectiva de beijar Draco Malfoy e mapear o seu corpo com as suas mãos. Por isso continuou, descendo as suas mãos até o seu cotovelo e subindo novamente, devagar, no mesmo ritmo dos movimentos dos lábios.

Ele deslizou os dedos finos sob as costas acompanhando o tecido macio e delicado do vestido. E o contato da sua pele com a dela a deixava arrepiada. E a fazia apertar os olhos com força na tentativa de gravar aquela sensação na mente. E nada na vida de Melanne parecera tão bom quanto os dedos de Draco na sua pele.

O corpo de Draco fazia pressão contra o dela e ela não tinha pra onde ir, havia apenas uma mesa atrás deles. E não havia um mísero espaço entre eles, mas a pressão do tronco dele contra o dela fazia com que esta arqueasse as costas. E aquilo parecia afastá-los. E uma das pernas dele estava entre as dela, mas ela o queria perto, bem mais perto. Melanne soltou o seu braço e apoiando as suas mãos contra o tampo da mesa atrás dela, fazendo pressão contra a mesma até que conseguisse se sentar sobre ela.

Agora Melanne estava lá, sentada sobre a mesa da biblioteca do seu pai. E de alguma forma no meio do seu esforço para subir no tampo, Draco se acomodou entre as suas pernas. Fazendo com que Melanne sentisse tanto calor como nunca lembrava de ter sentido em sua vida. E ela afundou os dedos nos cabelos platinados quando os lábios dele se desprenderam dos seus e passou a beijar o seu pescoço. E aquilo deixava-a arrepiada. E tudo aquilo era novo e inesperado. E de repente Melanne o trazia para ainda mais perto dela ao cruzar as suas pernas contra as costas dele.

Seus olhos cinzas sobre ela, fios loiros caindo sobre seu rosto e tudo que ela conseguia pensar era em como ele parecia perfeito naquele momento e se odiava por isso.

Os beijos que ele voltou a dar no pescoço dela deixariam marcas. E tudo o que Melanne conseguia pensar era em como tudo aquilo era bom. E havia o som dos suspiros de ambos no ar fazendo-a se arrepiar ainda mais. As mãos dele não estavam mais na cintura dela, puxando-a para mais perto. Suas mãos estavam nas suas costas buscando o fecho do vestido e acariciando a sua pele exposta deixando marcas de fogo por onde passava.

- "_Por Merlin, eu nem ao menos considerara essa questão, mas que porra, eu não quero que ele pare também_."

O coração de Melanne pareceu bater ainda mais forte ao se dar conta do que aquilo significava e a mente assimilava que ela tinha Draco Malfoy entre as suas pernas tentando lhe tirar o vestido entre os beijos quentes e por algum motivo ela não queria que ele parasse, ela não queria que aquele calor parasse. Mas era aquilo errado,deveria ser errado.

_- "Ele é um puro sangue, você é uma porra de uma sangue ruim nojenta, acorde Melanne! Ele não pode te querer! Ele não deve! Você não deve..."_

Então ele parou e ela se surpreendeu ao sentir apreensão e não alivio. Melanne não tinha idéia do que ele faria, do que ele poderia fazer. Draco podia simplesmente ir embora, ele deveria ir embora, mas ele não se afastou.

Draco tomou o rosto de Melanne em suas mãos fazendo-a abri os olhos temendo o que quer que ele tivesse em mente e de repente os olhos dele também se abriram: Cinza chumbo, quase negros como os dela_._

- Se você quiser parar, tem que ser agora. – E a voz rouca do garoto não era mais que um sussurro – Eu não vou conseguir parar depois.

Melanne olhou para o rapaz a sua frente com os cabelos loiros desalinhados caindo sobre o seu rosto, a respiração acelerada, os lábios inchados e havia aquele olhar intenso de desejo. Malfoy não tinha amor, pois tinha o desejo, a luxúria, a mágoa, o desespero e todos aqueles sentimentos que se entrelaçavam e se perdiam em algum lugar obscuro da mente, fazendo com que analisá-los fosse impossível. Ele era uma incógnita. Ela era uma incógnita. Porque com não havia a certeza de um amanhã, não deveria haver um amanhã. Ela não deveria pensar no amanhã. Não num amanhã com Malfoy.

_- "Melanne você não pode se apaixonar para de pensar em amor ou amanhã garota, isso é físico você não pode deixar isso evoluir, sua idiota, não pode" – _a mente da garota gritou em desespero.

Então Melanne levou seus dedos até o nó da gravata dele, afrouxando-a apenas o suficiente para alcançar o botão da camisa que se escondia por trás desta, se inclinando para beijar a bochecha, o maxilar, o pescoço e os seus dedos avançavam pelos botões da camisa de Draco tremendo, Melanne já estava na metade agora. E de repente Draco tomou as suas mãos nas dele e respirou fundo.

- Morritis, pára, você não está me entendendo! Se você não parar, eu vou...

- Eu sei. – Melanne disse sem fazer qualquer esforço para desvencilhar as suas mãos das dele. – Eu quero.

Então Draco sorriu, aquele meio sorriso, o sorriso quase maldoso e vitorioso se aproximando do rosto dela, vagarosamente e ele a beijou, e continuava não havendo os movimentos suaves, os lábios deles e suas línguas se tocavam de uma forma apressada, quase dolorida. Os dedos dele desciam e subiam pelos fecho aberto do vestido e a proximidade daqueles dedos com a pele dela faziam Melanne queimar.

Draco alisou os ombros nus e escorregou as mãos pelos braços delicados dela. Os dedos dele frios e finos, apertando aquela pele alva e trazendo-a para ainda mais perto dele. As mãos de Melanne continuavam trêmulas alisando o peitoral perfeito dele por baixo da camisa semi-aberta. Draco era macio e quente. Tudo em Draco Malfoy era quente. Menos as suas mãos. E esse contraste deixava-a ainda mais ofegante.

Melanne julgou que sentiria vergonha ao encará-lo enquanto terminava de desabotoar a camisa dele, mas tudo o que sentiu foi desejo puxando-o para mais um beijo no final fazendo-o apertar ainda mais o corpo dela contra o dele.

Os lábios finos dele beijando o pescoço de Melanne, descendo até um ponto sensível próximo as suas omoplatas. E um sussurro deixou os lábios dela e ela podia jurar que ele estava sorrindo com a boca próxima a sua pele. E a sua mão alisava o torço dela, queimando. E quando os dedos dele tocaram os seus seios, Melanne achou que fosse morrer deixando outro suspiro escapar pelos seus lábios.

Melanne tomou o rosto dele com suas mãos e o beijou, seus dedos agarrando os cabelos da nuca dele com força enquanto os dedos dele ainda estavam sobre o seio dela. Draco empurrou-a pelos ombros fazendo-a se apoiei no tampo da mesa indo mais para trás. Quando ela deu por si o corpo dele pesava sobre o dela_,_ mas pesava de uma forma exata, exercia a pressão exata e os dedos dela arranhavam as costas dele por baixo da camisa enquanto os lábios dele deixavam os dela e desciam pelo pescoço e pela escápula da garota que gemia.

Draco beijou os seios dela fazendo as costas dela arquearem num movimento que independia da sua vontade. E os dentes, a língua, explorando os seios fartos faziam com que a respiração de ambos ficasse ainda mais ofegante. E suspirar e gemer pareciam ser as únicas coisas que Melanne conseguiria fazer para continuar puxando e expelindo o ar dos seus pulmões.

Sem deixar de morder e sugar o seio de Melanne, Draco puxou o vestido dela pra cima com violência e sem se preocupar em não destruir o tecido apertando a coxa dela com tanta força que ela teve certeza que ficaria marcada no dia seguinte, mas Melanne não estava preocupada com esse detalhe no momento.

Os dedos de Draco subiram pela parte interna da coxa dela fazendo-a tremer de antecipação. E Draco a tocou por cima da sua calcinha e ela achou que poderia morrer naquele minuto. Os dedos frios dele acariciando-a por cima da calcinha rendada e úmida, a boca dele no seio dela e as mãos dela puxando aquele cabelo liso e loiro de uma forma que poderia doer, mas no momento ele não estava reclamando.

Melanne não sabia como os seus dedos tinham chegado até o cinto da calça dele, mas quando eu se deu conta, estava tentando soltar o cinto e descer a braguilha e ela tremia tanto que aquilo se tornava impossível.

Os olhos de Malfoy encaravam os de Melanne com um leve sorriso em seus lábios e ele a beijou mais uma vez com os lábios quentes, os movimentos ferinos e ela não os queria de qualquer outra forma até sentia-lo contra a sua perna e estremecer.

- Espera, espera. – ele falou naquela voz rouca – Você... Você é...

Melanne soltou um longo suspiro antes de falar.

- Sim, eu sou virgem, Malfoy.

E Melanne se sentiu estranha ao me dar conta que ele se importava a ponto de perguntar. E de repente ela viu que aquilo seria o errado mais certo que ela gostaria de fazer em toda a minha vida.

Melanne o puxou contra os seus lábios e ele não se moveu recuando e fazendo-a desprender as pernas dele, fazendo-a sentir as coxas contra o tampo gelado da mesa. O corpo dele quente contra o dela se erguendo.

Quando se deu conta o olhar de Malfoy estava transtornado de raiva e desejo, ele estava furioso e só não acertou o seu rosto com um tapa que a desmontaria na certa porque Melanne correu para o canto do escritório tentando fechar seu vestido de qualquer jeito. Ele estava descontrolado ao pegar um taco de golfe do pai dela.

Melanne olhava incrédula ele quebrar metade do escritório de seu pai com os olhos marejados de água, não entendia de onde tinha surgido tanto ódio, era crime ser virgem? Draco a agarrou pelo pulso e a jogou no sofá preto próximo a janela, a encarando com fúria. Melanne caiu de qualquer jeito no sofá e Draco ficou ao lado dele, a segurando pelo pescoço com uma pequena força, mas o olhar assassino que ela via, a deixava amedrontada.

- Para Malfoy, você ta me machucando – ela gemeu sentindo o pescoço ser fechado cada vez mais na mão fria do loiro.

- Eu não quero te machucar – ele sibilou feito uma cobra – EU QUERO MATAR VOCÊ!

- O que eu fiz de errado? – ela tentou se soltar – Vai me bater por eu ser virgem?

- Por você ser virgem, ser uma sangue-ruim, ser cheirosa, ser macia... Eu quero te matar por tudo que você é! – ele confirmou.

- Porque? – seus olhos estavam turvos das lagrimas – Me solta! – ela gritou assustada vendo o pegar novamente o taco de beisebol.

- Não – Draco grunhiu ignorando a interrogativa da garota.

Com estratégia ela encolheu as pernas no corpo e depois as levantou, indo direto com os pés no rosto do loiro. Ele caiu pra trás e Melanne pegou o taco de beisebol da mão dele.

- Eu sou culpada por nunca ter deixado nenhum homem ter me tocado? – ela falou com um fogo dentro de si – Me desculpe por não seu uma puta que você não tenha pudor para abusar. – Melanne sorriu sarcástica jogando o taco longe e quebrando mais alguns vasos da sala.

- Eu não quero nada de você – Draco grunhiu irritado pela situação, nunca tinha lhe passado pela cabeça tirar a virgindade de alguém, ainda mais naquelas condições – Eu só quero sair daqui e nunca mais te ver.

- Vá embora Malfoy! – Melanne falou firme se afastando dele – Eu prefiro te aturar atrás de mim me chamando de sangue-ruim do que isso.

- Cala a boca! – Draco se jogou no sofá passando as mãos pelos cabelos ambos estavam gritando.

- Não! – ela afirmou dolorosamente – Porque Malfoy?

- Isso não é nada! – Draco gritou transtornado de raiva – Não significa nada, não passa de uma aposta. Um maldito orgulho de ter sempre tudo o que se quer.

- Para – ela gritou ainda mais alto – É tão grave assim ninguém nunca ter me tocado?

- Não faz diferença – ele gritou se levantando – Não estou nem ai, você não é única nesse mundo e eu não vou ficar marcado como o primeiro homem de uma sangue ruim nojenta.

- Vai pro inferno Malfoy – Melanne gritou se apoiando na parede oposta do escritório – Sai daqui seu idiota – Melanne gritou jogando um abajur nele.

- E não é verdade? – o loiro parou de frente a ela a encarando com os olhos frios e mais escuros do que nunca – Você quer apenas contar para as suas amiguinhas que conseguiu pegar um puro sangue, um Malfoy.

- Cala a sua boca – ela gritou tão fria quanto ele – Que orgulho eu teria em assumir para alguém que quase transei com um Comensal da Morte? Que eu me guardei tanto para me entregar para um mesquinho e mimado adorador das trevas?

Essa foi à gota da água pra Draco, enfurecido o loiro deu um tapa da cara da garota que caiu no chão aos seus pés. Sem dar tempo de ela pensar em revidar ou se levantar Draco puxou-a pelos cabelos pra que o rosto fique perto do dele.

- Escuta aqui uma coisa sua sangue ruim – ele sibilou entre os dentes, doido pra dar uma surra nela, mas se controlando ao máximo, o tapa já tinha doído nele – Você não sabe do que você tá me acusando e, além disso, eu pelo menos lutei naquela porra de guerra em vez de me esconder com o rabinho entre as pernas!

- Vai à merda – ela berrou entre as lagrimas.

- Calada! – ele ordenou aos gritos – Eu ainda não acabei e vamos deixar algo bem claro aqui. Entre nós sua sangue podre nunca vai haver nada.

- Demorou até demais pra você se dar conta disso! – ela afirmou com a cabeça, seus olhos vermelhos.

A porta do escritório foi aberta com violência e a única pessoa que Melanne reconheceu de imediato era Héstia Jones que vinha frente. Não queria nem imaginar o tipo de comentário que aquela cena traria. O escritório trancado e totalmente quebrado, seu vestido rasgado, mal colocado e extremamente amarrotado, a camisa de Malfoy aberta, o cinto dele aberto.

Melanne se deixou escorregar pela parede, teria muito o que explicar.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo Malfoy? – Héstia falou firme sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo, tentou buscar o olhar de Melanne, mas está apenas escorregava pela parede olhando para o chão parecendo um trapo de gente.

Malfoy pareceu voltar a realidade ao se deparar com as pessoas lhe olhando acusadoramente e se irritou ao constatar que Melanne estava certa, ele sempre seria um Comensal da Morte para todos, era a primeira coisa que viam.

- Malfoy você quer uma passagem só de ida para Azkaban? Por Merlin, eu vou fazer você apodrecer lá seu moleque insolente. – Héstia estava possessa agora, primeiro devido ao silencio de ambos e depois por ter visualizado a marca do tapa de Malfoy na pele clara de Melanne.

- Não... – a voz baixa e sem vida de Melanne fez todos se virarem para ela que agora se levantava com o ultimo vestígio de orgulho que ainda possuía. – Vai embora daqui Malfoy.

- Você vai deixar esse cretino sair impune? Olhe pra você! – Héstia estava chocada e apontava para a figura abatida da amiga que fazia poucos minutos estava desfilando pelo salão de baile.

- Por favor, Héstia... – Melanne não tinha coragem de encarar a mulher a sua frente – Malfoy, eu estou lhe dando permissão para aparatar daqui, vá embora a-go-ra... – a garota olhou fundo naqueles olhos cinzas que tanto haviam machucado-a

- Desculpe Morritis... – Draco sussurrou antes de sumir num clack.

- Saiam daqui agora! – Melanne falou firme para as pessoas que tinham presenciado a cena atrás de Héstia – Você também Jones – disse secamente o sobrenome da amiga – Quero ficar sozinha!

- Se insisti. – Héstia lhe lançou um olhar magoado e se retirou fechando a porta do escritório enquanto Melanne se jogava no sofá, não tinha condições de ir até o seu quarto nem aparatando.

Draco aparatou meio metro do portão principal da propriedade que se abriu para deixá-lo passar assim que ele esticou a mão esquerda na direção dos portões pesados de metal frio, permitindo sua entrada na grande, monstruosa e espetacular Mansão Malfoy.

Ali, onde a sebe parava de acompanhar o caminho e continuava por muitos metros à direita, havia uma coluna alta e branca com uma gárgula no topo, uma coluna que poderia esconder uma pessoa sem o menor problema. Ali, naquele esconderijo, em um silêncio cheio de angustia se deixou encostar até se acalmar o suficiente para andar até a entrada principal.

Draco parecia desorientado ao abaixar a cabeça, mas devia ser apenas impressão, pois não havia nem um vestígio de medo em sua postura quando o loiro respirou fundo e endireitou o corpo, iniciando o caminho até a casa principal.

Os jardins eram belos, com suas flores multicoloridas e perfumadas. As belas estátuas espalhadas pelo grandioso jardim encaravam Draco com olhares de profunda interrogação, pois conheciam o menino desde sempre e sabiam que alguma coisa tinha acontecido só a aparência desleixada de Draco já dizia que algo estava muito errado.

As estátuas de uma fonte próxima murmuravam alto, tentando entender o que se passava com o Malfoy mais novo.

- O que aconteceu, Draco! – disse a escultura de um homem alto, de cavanhaque bem feito e expressão maníaca, vestido com roupas do século XVI. – Olhe suas roupas, seu cabelo, por Merlin menino, nem parece um Malfoy!

- Controle-se, Duque! – rosnou Draco, irritado. – Eu sou um Malfoy, apenas tive uma noite péssima.

O Duque fez uma careta terrível de desgosto e decepção.

- Eu sei que é um Malfoy meu jovem, mas nunca vi um Malfoy chegar nesse estado em casa e posso me adiantar que nem alcoolizado o jovem está – disse ele. – Sabe Slytherin quantas vezes seus antepassados chegaram bêbados por esses caminhos.

-Realmente não estou, Boa noite, Duque. – Draco tornou a andar ainda sorrindo imaginando se algum dia seu pai chegara assim na residência, com certeza não, seu pai era impecável demais para essas coisas.

Logo Draco viu a mansão que mais parecia um grande palácio, seus vários andares poderiam ser avistados a quilômetros de distância, e ele sabia a bela vista que se poderia ter ao olhar por alguma daquelas sacadas. Milhares de janelas e nenhuma luz acessa, Draco respirou fundo pelo menos seus pais não estavam acordados ou teria que dar muitas explicações.

- Draquinho! Draquinho! – guinchou a estátua de uma pequena garotinha com asas de anjo, que saltitava ao redor de uma fonte majestosamente grande. As outras duas crianças com asas que a acompanhavam não saltitavam, mas estavam sentadas lindamente, com sorrisos gigantes em seus rostos de pedra, como pequeninos anjos comportados.

- Estava com saudade, quando você vai vir brincar comigo? – continuava a garotinha, rodopiando. Draco revirou os olhos ao ouvi-la começar a cantarolar. – _You're pushing and pulling me down to you… But I don't know what I want… __No I don't know what I want... _– Margaret,por favor... – Draco estacou no lugar, encarando a garotinha com um olhar muito cansado. Ela parou de cantar no mesmo instante, cessando os rodopios e abaixando a cabeça como quem pede desculpas. Draco sorriu. – Assim está melhor. Não cante de novo a essa hora, está bem?

Ela afirmou com um aceno de cabeça, e Draco voltou a percorrer o longo caminho até a mansão. Draco conhecia cada estátua de seus imensos jardins, pois muitas vezes passeava neles conversando com elas.

A casa estava escura e silenciosa. Não havia uma única alma viva naqueles corredores, nada de pinturas em quadros, elfos domésticos, fantasmas, nem mesmo uma aranha perdida tecendo teias nos cantos. Nada. Apenas as sombras nas paredes, geradas pela luz da varinha nas mãos de Draco.

Ele cruzou vários corredores, subiu dois lances de escada e chegou a um novo corredor, mais largo e bem iluminado que todos os outros; grandes janelas se abriam para os jardins na parede direita, deixando a luz da lua iluminar as grandes portas de madeira nobre, escura e pesada dispostas na parede oposta.

Draco foi direto até a última porta do corredor, onde só então parou, encostando o ouvido à madeira, tentando ouvir barulhos dentro do aposento. Com a respiração ofegante, Draco, mais silencioso que uma mortalha-viva, empurrou lentamente a porta e entrou.

Aquele era um quarto de dormir amplo e muito bem iluminado, com móveis escuros e antigos, e uma cama de casal grande de dossel bem no centro. Havia certo predomínio de tons de verde na decoração: colchas verdes, paredes esverdeadas, tapete em tons de verde, cortinas de veludo verde-escuro. Todo o cômodo estava adornado com detalhes prateados: os puxadores das gavetas, o tapete, as cortinas, os adornos no teto, tudo muito delicado e minuciosamente trabalhado, como se aranhas espertas tivessem tecido cada fino fio de prata e pequenas fadinhas os tivessem colocado no lugar correto.

Mas na parede em que estava a porta havia dezenas, centenas de pôsteres, todos eles trazendo a mesma coisa: garotas. E não garotas quaisquer; eram garotas usando uniformes de quadribol verde-escuros, cujos cortes variavam de acordo com a idade da foto, garotas bonitas e sorridentes que carregavam bastões de batedor ou grandes goles vermelhas, garotas de várias idades, tamanhos, cores de pele, cabelos e olhos, de vários e diferentes traços, de vários e diferentes sorrisos. Mas a grande maioria das fotos trazia apenas uma garota, uma moça de cabelos longos e negros que caíam em ondas preguiçosas por seus ombros e busto, com olhos azuis bonitos e arrogantes, e freqüentemente com um pomo de ouro nas mãos, ao redor da cabeça ou como plano de fundo; ela parecia ser muito mais jovem do que todas as outras, e mesmo assim não perdia a superior pose de líder que mantinha em absolutamente todas as fotos em que aparecia. Não havia dúvida, que aquela era a apanhadora e capitã do time.

-Merlin! - exclamações estranhas e exaltadas encheram o cômodo, exclamações nas muitas vozes que conversavam antes, vozes femininas que vinham de um quadro grande, de quase um metro de largura, óleo sobre tela, retratando a mesma porção de garotas que enfeitavam o restante da parede, todo um time de quadribol. Atrás do time, havia um campo gramado com marcas brancas de cal sobre a grama e os aros dos gols de quadribol nas laterais; ao fundo, em segundo plano, havia arquibancadas lotadas e parcialmente cobertas por uma enorme faixa branca, onde estava escrito, em verde-escuro brilhante: "Holyhead Harpies, campeãs de 1993".

- Nem comecem! – Draco disse seco indo em direção ao banheiro precisava de um bom banho relaxante.

- Não começar? Menino Draco, já viu seu estado? Não vai nos contar o que aconteceu? – resmungou a voz vinda da garota morena que ocupava a maioria dos pôsteres. No quadro, ela estava com os cabelos soltos, sentada em posição de lótus na frente de todo o grupo, com um pomo de ouro firmemente seguro entre seus dedos.

Draco não respondeu e ficou feliz por não ter nenhum quadro no banheiro, mas podia ouvi-las murmurando sobre os motivos dele estar naquele estado e de mau humor.

- Menino Draco... – outra moça, com cabelos castanhos e lisos e olhos verdes bonitos, sentada na grama com a goles no colo, coçou o queixo com uma das mãos, enquanto pousava o outro braço na bola. – E aquela garota não é?

- Argh! A sangue ruim? Mas será possível? – resmungou uma outra jogadora, de cabelos curtos e loiros e nariz pontudo e bem arrebitado, que cobriu as orelhas com as mãos e sacudiu a cabeça em um gesto estrondosamente teatral que fez a primeira garota, a de cabelos pretos, menear a cabeça em descrença.

- Afinal de contas, Meg, qual é o seu problema com ela?

-Nenhum problema com ela, mas olhe o estado dele. – todas as quatorze garotas concordaram acenando a cabeça.

Draco apenas se jogou na sua cama e pediu aos céus que elas calassem a boca, quando mesmo na sua vida tinha tido a brilhante idéia de colocar todos aqueles quadros e pôsteres em seu quarto?

- Pela camisola rendada de Morgana! Menino Draco! Fale algo! - Nesta posição, Draco encarava diretamente um outro pôster, colado no teto sobre a cama, retratando a apanhadora das Harpies. Na foto, ela estava sentada displicentemente em uma cadeira que se parecia com um trono, com uma das pernas sobre o braço da cadeira, segurando um pomo de ouro em uma mão e mexendo nos cabelos com a outra. Ela vestia um moletom verde-escuro bastante folgado e cuja gola escorregava por um dos ombros; seus cabelos negros caíam soltos, emoldurando seu rosto fino e seus olhos azuis, e uma enorme garra dourada brilhava em seu peito, refletindo a luz que vinha das velas no quarto e da luz nos jardins. Completando a foto, havia um nome escrito em letras rebuscadas, douradas e brilhantes, em uma das laterais do pôster: Katherine Holt.

Draco suspirou, não iria conseguir fugir delas.

- Nos discutimos!

- Ahhhh! –exclamaram as catorze garotas, se inclinando para frente como se fossem uma coisa só.

- Mas o que aconteceu exatamente para você chegar em casa todo bagunçado? – uma garota de cabelos castanhos presos numa trança que lhe alcançava o meio das costas, brincava com uma mecha solta de seus cabelos, ignorando o olhar reprovador das companheiras de time.

- Nós quase... – Draco colocou as mãos na cara – Nós quase dormimos juntos...

- Por Merlin! – gritaram as catorze garotas pulando empolgadas.

- Eí, se forem acordar a casa inteira vou dormir. – e dizendo isso Draco se virou de bruços escondendo o rosto a travesseiro.

- Menino Draco, não consigo entender o seu mau humor! – a Katherine Holt do pôster em cima da sua cama continuava a olhá-lo interrogativa.

- É. – concordou uma moça com duas tranças curtas, de um castanho-claro da mesma cor de seus olhos. – Isso não é motivo para isso, você devia estar feliz!

- Não aconteceu nada – e Draco ouviu a desolação das garotas – Ela é virgem!

- E isso é motivo para drama? – quis saber uma garota loira e com cara de sapeca brincando com um bastão de batedora.

- Eu não... Eu não queria... – ele simplesmente não conseguia terminar a frase, no fundo se sentia culpado por sua reação explosiva.

- Você não rejeitou ela né? – Meg parecia assustada ao dizer aquilo e todas as outras acompanharam seu pânico.

- Na verdade sim... – todas começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo indignadas com ele – E nos brigamos e eu acabei batendo nela, satisfeitas? – Draco disse seco a ultima parte fazendo-as se calarem no mesmo instante.

Ele sentiu uma dor de cabeça absurda com tudo aquilo, tinha sido tão estúpido e não sabia como consertar, sentiu uma lagrima solitária no seu rosto.

- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que ela vai perdoar você – Katherine olhava de maneira compreensiva para ele. – Agora descanse.

- Espero que você tenha razão, Kathy – Draco murmurou deixando se levar pelo sono.

- Eu sempre tenho menino Draco... eu sempre tenho... – mas ele não ouviu as palavras dela, já estava no mundo dos sonhos onde ele não tinha rejeitado Melanne Morritis.


	15. Tabloides e Noticias Malfoy x Morritis

**Chapter 14: Tabloides e Noticias Malfoy x Morritis**

**13 – TABLOIDES E NOTICIAS – MALFOY X MORRITIS**

_A Escola de Magia Nirehtyls era uma torre feita de pedra fria tão alta que seu cume quase ficava invisível em meio a um fiapo de nuvem baixa. As minúsculas janelas faiscavam e cintilavam com uma escuridão misteriosa que refletia uma luz verde e mantinha ocultos os segredos por trás delas. O ar em volta da torre nos terrenos da escola tinha um cheiro estranho e agradável, de encantamentos, poções, flores, incensos e magia antiga. _

_Somente pessoas autorizadas conseguiam encontrar a grande torre. Muitos bruxos tinham passado anos tentando encontrar a grande escola de arte das trevas. Diziam que a grande biblioteca estava lotada dos mais raros e atualmente banidos livros sobre o tema. A escola era considerada uma lenda viva entra as antigas famílias bruxas, pois somente um puro sangue legitimo era convidado a ingressar em seus estudos e teria continuado assim se não fosse aquela estranha noite de abril. _

_Os terrenos de Nirehtyls eram altamente protegidos por magia antiga e era praticamente impossível encontrar a escola. Na verdade era necessário que alguém que já conhece a escola recite um convite-feitiço num inglês arcaico e esquecido. Essas medidas tornavam a escola tão segura quanto Hogwarts. _

_Chovia muito naquela noite quente de abril e o castelo estava agitado com a proximidade do Ritual do Sabbat Beltane, o ritual da fertilidade. Os rituais antigos não faziam mais parte do calendário do mundo bruxo, mas esse em especial era um ritual muito apreciado na escola, pois todos sabiam que pouco depois de um desses rituais Gwen Wildblood passou a ser conhecida como senhora Slytherin._

_Ninguém soube dizer exatamente aonde aconteceu a primeira explosão, mas todos sentiram a torre tremer como um grande terremoto. O pânico e o desconhecimento do que estava acontecendo foi geral. Alunos começaram a correr desesperados lotando as grandes escadas em espiral. Os alunos mais velhos tentavam proteger os mais novos e pulavam pelo poço a fim de chegarem mais rápido ao térreo. _

_Jatos de luz vermelha e verde cortavam o pátio e muitos alunos mal conseguiam sair da escola e acabavam ao chão. A correria dos mais novos era desesperadora. Muitos ainda não tinham recebido treinamento suficiente pra agirem naquele tipo de ataque e estavam em histeria. Grandes pedaços de pedra caíram do alto da torre que não parecia ter sido um dia preparada para sofrer um ataque tão grande. _

_Ninguém soube dizer ao certo quantos Comensais da Morte e outras criaturas tinham ido para a escola naquela noite, mas sabiam que trinta tinham parecido nos escombros da escola. Dos cento e noventa e seis estudantes e vinte e um funcionários da escola, apenas quarenta e seis conseguiram sobreviver. Desses somente um professor conseguiu escapar e liderar a retirada dos estudantes que estavam conseguindo resistir. _

_Tudo o que conseguiram foi correr para o mais longe da torre para conseguirem aparatar dali. Dos sobreviventes, vinte estavam no ultimo sétimo ano, quinze no sexto ano, nove no quinto ano e dois eram o professor de feitiços e seu aprendiz. Nenhum aluno dos primeiros anos conseguiu escapar do massacre. _

_- Estão todos bem? – a voz forte de Alther Mella se fez presente. Tinham escapado para a estação de trem que levava os alunos para a escola. Ninguém tinha forças para ir mais longe e o professor começou a jogar vários feitiços protetores junto com seu Aprendiz, Thomas Ward. _

_A maioria não tinha força para responder, estavam ensangüentados e alguns pareciam ter sido esfaqueados e não paravam de sangrar. Jenna Delaney do ultimo ano correu para ao lado do seu amigo. Era a melhor em feitiços de cura, mas não tinha conhecimento daquele que estava tirando a vida de Stanley Wilde e Frank Johnson. Olhou horrorizada em volta pedindo ajuda._

_- Que feitiço é esse? – a garota ouviu a voz angustiada de Melanne Morritis ao seu lado._

_- Não toque neles sua imunda! – Jenna gritou chamando a atenção dos demais._

_- Isso não é hora para besteiras Delaney. – Melanne tentou chegar perto dos garotos, mas foi parada por John McBlood e Calisto Jackson._

_- Isso é culpa sua Morritis! – John acusou jogando Melanne na parede. A garota arfou, pois tinha vários cortes nas costas. – Você e seu sangue imundo! Tenho certeza que foi você que fez o convite para aqueles Comensais._

_Do outro lado que estavam uma garota deu um gritinho rouco. Era Alexandra Mayers ainda agarrada ao corpo inerte do seu irmão mais novo Simon. _

_- Você tem que se acalmar McBlood! - Diana Smith tentava fazer o garoto se afastar._

_- É culpa dela! – o garoto gritou – Eu sei! Você também sabe não é Stwarts?_

_Meg Stwarts manteve o olhar preso no chão. A tão falante Stwarts não tinha conseguido se recuperar do choque de ver todas aquelas crianças mortas._

_- Eu vou matar quem fez isso McBlood! Você pode apostar! – Melanne gritou de volta e por um segundo o seu olhar se encontrou com o de Meg que assentiu e dando um longo suspiro foi ajudar uma garota do quinto ano com um profundo corte na perna._

_- "Morrits!" – a voz de Frank soou clara na mente de Melanne – "Morritis eu confio em você!"_

_Sem esperar mais nada Melanne se jogou de joelhos ao lado de Frank jogando Jenna longe e olhando para os cortes que não paravam de sangrar. Era um feitiço de arte das trevas tinha certeza. Um feitiço desconhecido por ela, provavelmente criado por alguém ainda vivo. Respirou fundo clareando a mente. Arte das trevas era melhor combatida com Arte das trevas. Lembrou de feitiços de curas poderosos e combinou com ferro e fogo dos ensinamentos que possuía. Viu apreensiva que os ferimentos paravam de sangrar._

_Pouco tempo depois os alunos davam entrada no Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. A maioria conseguiu ser salva apesar de terem seqüelas de alguns feitiços. Frank Johnson ficou dois meses internado conseguindo se recuperar inteiramente. Stanley Wilde morreu algumas horas após dar entrada no hospital devido a perda de sangue._

_Alguns meses depois..._

_O som do riacho era tudo o que se podia ouvir, a escuridão era total, ninguém caminhava tão fundo naquela floresta antiga e escondida. A Floresta das Sombras possuía um ar de magia que era palpável no seu interior._

_O som de passos leves foi ouvido junto com o pio da coruja e os grilos. Alguém ousava invadir aquele recinto sagrado da natureza._

_A capa negra e o capuz escondiam seu rosto e apesar da escuridão, ela não parecia se importar com o rumo que seguia, parecia conhecer o lugar como a palma da mão. Não demorou muito e chegou a uma clareira na floresta e esperou. Pouco tempo depois ouviu o barulho da aparatação e esperou. Logo outra pessoa usando uma capa igual a sua parou na sua frente e nada falou, ainda faltava uma pessoa para fechar o circulo._

_Uma forte neblina envolveu a clareia, mas nenhum dos dois se importou, sabiam o que aquilo significava. A terceira pessoa estava chegando e assim que voltaram a enxergar lá estava mais um usando a capa negra fechando finalmente o ciclo e lançando feitiços de impertubilidade e silencio ao redor deles._

_- Fomos traídos! – fala uma voz abafada e firme vinda da ultima pessoa a chegar._

_- Sim, mas quem seria o traidor? – pergunta o primeiro._

_- Foram cincos! – fala o segundo. _

_- Porque cinco? – questionou o primeiro._

_- É necessário cinco pessoas conjuntas para liberarem a entrada deles. – falou calmamente o terceiro._

_- Suspeitos? – voltou a perguntar o primeiro._

_- Vamos rever nossas memórias e verificar quem não estava na torre, eles deveriam estar na floresta._

_Um deles colocou a mão na cabeça e lançando um feitiço fez com que a memória fosse projetada na volta deles, em pouco tempo todos tinham revisto as suas memórias do ataque._

_- Temos suspeitos. – disse o terceiro irritado._

_- Sim, mas precisamos de provas. – falou o segundo cauteloso._

_- A Marca será a prova necessária – rosnou o terceiro._

_- Não podemos nos precipitar. – comentou o segundo dando volta em torno de si preocupado. _

_- Ninguém nos trai. – finalizou o terceiro sumindo na nevoa novamente._

_- Podemos ter problemas. – ponderou o segundo ainda preocupado vendo a nevoa se desfazer._

_- Não, ela não deixará rastros. – sorriu o primeiro._

_- E se deixar? – perguntou baixinho antes de aparatar._

_- Se deixar nos iremos ocultar os rastros. – sussurrou para si mesmo e voltou a andar pela floresta calmamente – Ninguém ira deter nossa vingança._

_Poucas semanas depois noticias de desaparecimentos e misteriosos acidentes tomaram as paginas dos principais tablóides bruxos. Muitos diziam que era obra de você-sabe-quem, mas a grande maioria discordava, pois as vitimas eram sempre identificadas como Comensais da Morte que ainda não haviam sido identificados._

_Ninguém sabia o porquê, mas muitos estavam bem felizes com um possível justiceiro matando aqueles sanguinários seguidores das trevas._

_A Ordem de Fênix preferiu se manter neutra nessa história, mas seus membros discutiam baixo pelos corredores quem estaria caçando um grupo especifico de Comensais desconhecidos pelo restante da sociedade bruxa._

_### Você não pode me amar ###_

Carmem passou direto pela bela cama da menina toda feita em madeira nobre escura com cobertas em pura ceda vinho, dirigiu-se rapidamente para a janela aonde uma pesada cortina também vinho deixava o quarto na penumbra. Observou o requintado ambiente e sorriu com as mudanças que a menina havia feito desde que se descobrira bruxa.

Algumas fotos em movimento na arrumada escrivaninha contrastavam com as imóveis da família, um pequeno caldeirão prata ficava ao fundo além de vários livros com títulos dos mais estranhos possíveis.

Ela se lembrava muito bem do dia em que a pequena recebeu a carta estranha que havia mudado sua perspectiva de vida. Aquela criança calada e sem amigos que vivia sendo maltratada e ridicularizada na escola por ser considerada anormal veio com os olinhos brilhando intensamente lhe contar a novidade.

Carmem lembrava de como tinha sido difícil convencer os pais dela a deixá-la entrar naquele novo mundo e como a menina esnobe e arrogante parecia literalmente uma criança naquele mundo tão desconhecido. Nunca a vira tão feliz, mas na volta do primeiro ano na escola descobriu que mesmo lá ela não era bem vista. Não entendia muito bem os novos termos que ela usava, mas sabia que a sua criança ainda se sentia rejeitada.

A mulher suspirou cansada e abriu a janela deixando o sol entrar no belo quarto de Melanne Morritis.

- Acho bom você acordar logo, sua mãe está extremamente mau humorada está manhã – Margareth tinha a voz firme, mas sorria tentando fazer Melanne se levantar.

- Pelo menos os elfos domésticos são mais silenciosos – resmungou a garota abrindo lentamente os olhos devido a claridade inesperada – E me diga uma novidade! – completou se sentando na cama e se espreguiçando.

- Você quer uma novidade? – Elisabeth entrou no quarto da filha aos berros enquanto Carmem saia dali calmamente e Melanne tampava os ouvidos – Sua irresponsável! Eu vou te dizer uma novidade! Você jogou nossa reputação no lixo! – a mulher andava de um lado para o outro gesticulando totalmente descontrolada – Um Malfoy? Justo um Malfoy? Agora toda a imprensa trouxa e bruxa está na nossa volta querendo uma declaração!

- Tão dramáticos... – Melanne revirou os olhos indo para o banheiro.

- Dramáticos? Você sabia que a família daquele sujeitinho nem tinha sido convidada? – a mulher estava vermelha de raiva e gritava a plenos pulmões.

- Porque não convidaram os Malfoys? – a voz clama e controlada da filha deixava Elisabeth ainda mais irritada.

- Porque apenas as famílias de classe foram chamadas. – o tom usado foi como se fosse a coisa mais obvia da face da terra.

- Eles são uma família tradicional... – retrucou Melanne do banheiro.

- De Comensais da Morte! – concluiu a mãe ainda irritada.

- Isso é ridículo! – Melanne saiu do banheiro indignada – Eles foram perdoados!

- Tia, deixa eu conversar com a prima. – as duas se voltaram para a porta ao mesmo tempo para se depararem com Richard parado na porta com uma expressão seria e de desagrado e usando um tom de puro tédio.

- Querido! – Elisabeth usou um tom doce e meloso fazendo Melanne imitar estar enjoada as suas costas – Não vi que tinha chego! – sorriu ainda mais se encaminhando em direção ao sobrinho para lhe dar um beijo – Vou deixar vocês conversarem e veja se coloca juízo nessa irresponsável.

- Vou tentar tia! – ele deu um sorriso para a Elisabeth apesar de ainda olhar serio para a prima e viu a tia saindo enquanto Melanne resmungava se dirigindo para o armário.

- Trouxas insuportáveis!

- Só para lembrá-la, eu também sou trouxa – Richard disse serio fechando a porta e indo se jogar na cama.

- Sim, trouxa, insuportável e folgado! – Melanne começou a usar magia e entrou no armário ampliado magicamente.

- Então quem é o garoto, priminha? – Richard folheava uma revista trouxa de fofoca com Melanne e Draco na capa – E sim, vocês são capa de todas as revistas de fofoca, tem até um pôster.

- Achei que tinha escutado os berros da minha querida mamãe. – Melanne respondeu com desdém.

- Vai me falar ou não? – Richard insistiu lendo a matéria.

Melanne suspirou desanimada.

- Draco Malfoy, sonserino, puro sangue, quase vinte anos, ex-Comensal da Morte... – Melanne foi falando desanimada ainda procurando algo dentro do armário.

- Foi um dos primeiros puro sangue a mudar de lado não foi? – ele perguntou ainda analisando a revista que não tinha nenhum dado sobre o rapaz.

- Sim...

- Isso explica o escândalo – Richard disse pensativo e encarou a prima – Agora me responde o que eu perguntei! – ele sorriu travesso e Melanne fechou a cara antes de responder saindo do armário com um vestido nas mãos.

- Não tenho mais nada para falar.

- Ok! – ele se sentou sério na cama – Você pode dar essa desculpinha esfarrapada que ele agarrou seu braço para qualquer um, mas eu sei muito bem que ninguém encosta um dedo na senhorita sem autorização ou você esqueceu quem servia de teste para seu campo de proteção?

Melanne bufou contrariada.

- Ele me deixa confusa! – disse baixinho corando e ele gargalhou.

- Isso é inédito! – Richard de jogou pra trás ainda rindo – Melanne Morritis a sangue ruim da Nirehtyls apaixonada por um puro sangue.

- Richard! – ela parecia assustada com a reação dele – Eu não estou apaixonada.

- Sei, e eu sou um bruxo poderosíssimo! – ele se apoiou na cabeceira da cama olhando a prima divertido.

- Isso não tem graça. – Melanne estava irritada.

- Não! Não tem a menor graça. – Richard cruzou os braços sério – McBlood e tio Stephanus estão lá embaixo muito contrariados.

- E você veio abrir os olhos dessa sua prima né? – ela riu fazendo charme para ele.

- Exatamente! – ele levantou com as mãos no bolso – Eu te deixo sozinha numa única festa e você me apronta uma dessas!

- Desculpe! – abraçou o primo – Como foi ontem?

- Devia seguir mais seus conselhos – ele correspondeu o abraço desanimado – A garota era irritante!

Melanne riu pegando o vestido indo em direção ao banheiro novamente.

- Vou tomar um banho, daqui a pouco eu desço e encaro as feras.

- Melhor preparar o humor, vou fazer McBlood ir embora enquanto isso. – Richard disse sério se encaminhando para a porta do quarto.

Draco abriu os olhos lentamente e se esticou se espreguiçando na sua enorme cama. Queria poder esquecer o dia anterior, mas tinha certeza que não poderia evitar as perguntas dos seis pais no café da manhã. Sorriu tocando o lábio ao se lembrar do beijo da Morritis, mas logo se irritou ao se dar conta do quanto havia sido estúpido na noite anterior.

- Bom dia menino Draco! – ouviu a voz de Katherine Holt do pôster em cima da sua cama. – Dormiu bem?

- Bom dia! – respondeu desanimado se encaminhando para o banheiro, não estava disposto a uma nova onda de perguntas.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente se dirigindo para a sala de jantar aonde sabia que seus pais já deviam estar desfrutando do café da manhã enquanto esperavam por ele.

- Bom dia! – disse tranqüilo sentando-se à mesa.

- Bom dia querido! – sua mãe respondeu rindo.

- Pelo visto você se divertiu bastante, Draco! – seu pai disse sério e não muito animado.

- O que quer dizer? – Draco perguntou se servindo de café.

- Veja você mesmo! – Narcisa passou o jornal para o filho.

- Até que eu sai bem na foto. – Draco sorriu apreciando a grande foto dele entrando no baile com Melanne e vários comentários sobre a sua estonteante aparição ao lado de uma nascida trouxa.

- Realmente você sabe como fazer as coisas. – Lucio sorriu sarcástico.

- Foi uma boa publicidade. – Narcisa comentou olhando outras publicações – Vocês são capa de praticamente todos os noticiários.

- Impossível dizer que um Malfoy não estava lá. – Draco riu tomando um gole do seu café.

- Realmente... – Lucio pegou o jornal e começou a ler, mas logo parou e balançou a cabeça amargo. – Nunca vão parar de nos chamar de Comensais.

- Querido... – Narcisa acariciou a mão do marido buscando os eu olhar.

- Possivelmente não, tinha alguns aurores lá ontem e eles não se importaram de me chamarem assim... – Draco suspirou irritado – Claro que não na minha frente...

- Um dia eles vão esquecer, querido... Esqueceram da outra vez... – Narcisa tentava animar o marido que se levantou da mesa contrariado e pouco depois Draco também saiu.

Draco se dirigiu ao escritório de Lucio, precisava perguntar algo que não saia de sua cabeça desde o momento que havia sido confrontado. Nunca pensará que teria coragem de perguntar diretamente, mas já tinha enfrentado a fúria do pai uma vez. Podia enfrentar mais algumas.

- Posso entrar? – falou assim que chegou a porta e ela se abriu no mesmo instante.

O escritório de Lucio era um cômodo de teto elevado com janelas altas dando para o oeste. As paredes eram revestidas de uma madeira escura e a maior parte do espaço nas paredes era tomado por estantes altas que sustentavam quase tantos livros que a biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Lucio estava sentado atrás de uma enorme mesa de mogno, em uma poltrona de coro alta. Havia acabado de enrolar um pergaminho em que escrevia e prende-lo em uma coruja preta que logo saiu pela janela..

A parede atrás de Lucio era abarrotada de quadros emoldurados de todos os tamanhos. Alguns quadros estavam vazios, em outros antigos Malfoys dormiam e alguns poucos chegaram a cumprimentar Draco quando este entrou na sala.

- Sente-se – Lucio indicou a cadeira na sua frente.

- Podemos conversar? – Draco não encarou o pai arrumando as vestes enquanto se sentava.

- Não imaginei que você viria aqui para falar sobre o tempo – Lucio mantinha sua expressão fechada – e acho que você não tem mais idade pra me pedir presentes.

Draco sorriu sarcástico.

- Acho que eu tenho meu próprio dinheiro para te pedir algo.

Lucio se acomodou na poltrona visivelmente desconfortável, com a maioridade Draco teve direito a herança do avô que significava cinquenta por cento de todo os bens dos Malfoy, além de dois cofres em Gringotes dos quais Lucio nunca teve acesso.

- Sobre o que quer conversar?

- Porque se tornou Comensal da Morte? – Draco encarou o pai, nunca achou que teria coragem de perguntar.

Lucio suspirou entediado.

- Porque quer saber?

- Eu sei que me tornei por pressão sua, para atender as suas vontades, mas eu nunca teria feito de outra maneira. Por isso quero saber o que o levou a ser marcado como gado trouxa.

Lucio olhou feroz para o filho e se virou de costas para ele na cadeira. Draco podia perceber que ele estava olhando a Marca Negra.

- A Marca Negra nos deixava mais forte e o Lord das Trevas era tão poderoso, conhecia tanto da arte das trevas.

Draco ouvia calado seu pai que se mantinha de costas para ele.

- Eu nunca abandonei meus hábitos antigos, embora para todos eu apresentasse uma imagem respeitável. E você sabe disso tanto quanto a sua mãe.

- Sim, eu sei. – Draco murmurou diante do olhar frio que o pai lhe lançou.

- Eu liderava as torturas trouxas, nunca fui a favor dos trouxas, deveriam ser eliminadas, erradicados... – Lucio falava com ódio. – Você conhece nossa linhagem... A purificação... E pense... Os idéias do Lord eram tão interessantes, a maneira como ele os pregava...

- Sim... eu o ouvi... mas a que custo? – Draco mantinha a voz firme.

- Custo? A vida de alguns traidores do sangue e sangue-ruim? Ora, Draco, para mim isso não é nenhum custo! – Draco engoliu em seco. – Era divertido para mim... e eu era jovem...

- Divertido? – Draco olhava para o pai descrente – Era divertido torturar?

- Nunca tinha sido preso... Nunca tinha sido torturado... Nunca tinha ficado submisso no passado... O Lord nunca tinha ameaçado seus próprios servos ou suas famílias no passado... Ele nos chamava de verdadeira família e nos dava honrarias por nossos serviços prestados...

Draco podia perceber que apesar de tentar não transparecer nenhuma emoção havia uma pequena dose de tristeza na voz de seu pai.

- O que mudou então?

- Eu não mudei Draco, mas o Lord voltou muito mais acido após aqueles treze anos e a maioria dos nossos filhos parece que não seguiram o bom exemplo dos pais. – Lucio lançou mais uma vez um olhar gelado para Draco que manteve o seu olhar.

- Devo concluir que não se arrepende de nada?

- Do que deveria me arrepender? De ter envenenado, torturado e matado trouxas? Não... Não me arrependo...

- Porque quis que eu fosse naquele maldito baile trouxa?

Lucio esboçou um sorriso no canto do lábio muito parecido com os de Draco.

- Não foi o que escolheu? Com a queda do Lord os trouxas ganharam prestigio e nossa família precisa reconquistar o seu prestigio. Não foi essa sua escolha? Sujar o nome da família, jogar anos de tradição na lama, se tornar um traidor do sangue?

- Eu o decepcionei não é?

- Não... Você nunca me decepcionou... Você aguentou muito mais pressão do que achei que suportaria...

Draco arregalou os olhos e corou levemente com as palavras do pai.

- Eu realmente achei que iríamos morrer... – Lucio olhava para algum ponto perdido atrás do filho – Eu nunca vou esquecer o tempo que passei na prisão... No que transformaram a nossa casa... No que fizeram com sua mãe... Eu teria perdido Narcisa para sempre...

Draco não teve certeza, mas os olhos cinzas de Lucio pareciam mais brilhosos ao falarem de sua mãe.

- Você tomou a sua decisão... Eu fiz o Voto Perpétuo com você... Estamos vivos... Nosso nome ainda é respeitado...

- Nosso nome ainda é temido. – Draco ainda mantinha os olhos firmes no pai.

- Nosso dinheiro... – mas ele não deixou o pai terminar.

- Nosso dinheiro não comprou nossa liberdade, nem para o Lord e nem para a Ordem...

Lucio suspirou mais uma vez cansado.

- Draco, eu não vou mudar... Eu odeio trouxas... Eu os acho insignificantes e desprezíveis... – a voz de Lucio era puro repudio – Eu me curvei diante do meu Lorde das Trevas... Eu beijei suas vestes e segui suas ordens... Eu sou um Comensal da Morte, porque assim eu escolhi... Porque eu acreditei naqueles ideais... E não existe nada que me faça me arrepender das minhas decisões... – o tom da voz era calmo, mas Draco podia ver o ódio nos olhos frios e cinzas do pai.

- E eu achando que você fosse mais que um capacho de um mestiço! – o tom de deboche de Draco surpreendeu Lucio que se sentou novamente na cadeira para analisar melhor o filho. Ele parecia tão relaxado, tão confiante, não lembrava em nada o garoto que vivia atrás da sua capa se escondendo e repetindo o seu discurso de maneira pomposa e convincente. Aonde estaria o garoto que seguia os passos do pai sem questionar, que faria qualquer coisa para agradá-lo?

Lucio encarou aqueles olhos cinzas tão parecidos com os seus. Narcisa sempre havia lhe dito que o filho se tornaria uma cópia dele, tanto no físico quanto no caráter. Sua adorável esposa tinha errado. Lucio esboçou um sorriso, pois exatamente aquilo que deveria ter unido seu filho a ele, aquilo que deveria ter sido seu maior orgulho. No final tinha transformado Draco num homem tão diferente dele.

Lord Voldemort havia cometido um erro com esses jovens, mas principalmente com seu filho. Draco não viu a gloria que ele mesmo tinha visto no passado. Não, seu filho viu seu mundo desabar, viu a chantagem, viu a traição, viu tortura e morte muito mais cedo que ele, viu um caminho sem escolha.

Lucio continuava a olhar naqueles olhos tão frios quanto os seus. Draco tinha a sua mente tão fechada quanto a dele. Belatriz tinha feito um bom trabalho ao lhe ensinar oclumência.

No fundo Lucio entendia as decisões do filho, sabia que a essência de Draco era igual a sua, mas o mundo havia sido apresentado de modo bem diferente para ambos. Cada um jogou com as cartas que possuíam e ele nunca admitiria, mas tinha orgulho do caminho trilhado por Draco.

Draco tinha usado sua astúcia e usado de todos os meios para alcançar seus objetivos como um verdadeiro sonserino e Malfoy.

- Eu tomei minhas decisões e você as suas – a voz de Lucio soou arrastada, fria e cortante encerrando o assunto. – Eu fiz o Voto Perpétuo e já respondi sua pergunta.

Draco não disse nada apenas se levantou e se dirigiu ao seu quarto. Amanhã voltaria para Hogwarts.

Melanne estava sentada calmamente tomando seu café com torrada depois de ter ouvido mais meia dúzia de gritos do seu pai quando o correio chegou naquela manhã. Ela nem pareceu se abalar com o envelope vermelho fumegante que foi depositado na sua frente. Ela não pareceu se abalar e nem fez menção de abrir o envelope, mas não demorou muito para uma voz grossa que ela reconheceu logo como sendo de Colbert preencher o ambiente da casa.

- Melanne Morritis, a senhorita tem alguma noção de perigo? Aonde a senhorita estava com a cabeça para entrar com um bruxo em um baile repleto de imprensa trouxa? Você tem noção da quantidade de perguntas que eu não faço idéia de como responder isso gerou? – Melanne ouvia tudo tranquilamente como se nada estivesse acontecendo e nem fosse com ela – Quem é o jovem loiro? De onde eles se conhecem? E como foi mesmo que Jessica Park disse... – a voz grossa tomou um ar extremamente meloso ao dizer – De onde surgiu aquele belo rapaz loiro de olhos encantadores? – pela primeira vez Melanne indicou estar prestando atenção no berrador ao esboçar um discreto sorriso, ela sabia como aquela repórter era chata. – E a pior pergunta de todas: Qual a família dele! – no mesmo instante Melanne fechou a cara, sabia que agora viria a parte mais delicada – E por falar em família, Morritis, um Malfoy? Você não tem juízo? Um ex-Comensal da Morte? – Melanne balançou a cabeça – Você não pode esquecer de quem você é, Morritis! E o que aconteceu para deixar a Jones tão transtornada? – Melanne perdeu toda a pouca cor que possuía ao lembrar – Ela estava possessa querendo que eu te tirasse de Hogwarts, mas não me deu maiores detalhes... Bom, eu espero sinceramente que você não me apronte mais ou vou ter que dar poção polissuco para a Clarinha.

- Você não teria coragem! – Melanne resmungou enquanto o berrador se desfazia.

- Então, porque você deixou a Jones tão irritada? – Diana perguntou calmamente se servindo de chocolate quente enquanto entrava na sala, ela e Alexandra haviam dormido na casa após o baile.

- O que ele quis dizer com dar poção polissuco para a Clarinha? – Alex tinha uma cara estranha para as cinzas do berrador e nem prestou atenção na pergunta feita por Diana.

- Clarinha é uma vagabunda de marca maior que eu detesto e que daria um belo escândalo trouxa para calar qualquer lembrança de coisas passadas que eu tenha feito.

- Ah.. Ela se passaria por você... – Alex olhava agora interrogativa para Melanne, que nessas horas lembrava das velhas piadas de loira.

- E claro que seria a ultima coisa que ela faria na vida. – as três garotas riram e se concentraram em fofocar sobre a festa, ninguém pareceu notar ou comentar a saída antecipada dela para seu alivio.

Uma coruja castanha grande e imponente apareceu na casa dos Malfoy pouco antes do almoço. Narcisa olhou curiosa para a correspondência que tinha sido encaminhada para o seu marido. Desde a guerra não recebiam muitas cartas.

- Era só o que me faltava. – ouviu Lucius reclamar no escritório. Pouco tempo depois Draco voltou para o escritório do pai e saiu de lá muito irritado.

- Pelo visto ninguém vai me contar nada. – Narcisa comentou consigo mesma se encaminhando para o estúdio de musica. Se ninguém ia lhe contar ela também não iria procurar saber. Na hora certa contariam como sempre. Já estava acostumada a ser deixada de lado quando algum assunto irritava aqueles dois.

- Madame deseja alguma coisa? – ela nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar quem tinha lhe chamado aquela voz fina e irritante só podia vir de um ser.

- Não Ryma, mas pelo mau humor dos homens dessa casa suponho que teremos convidados mais tarde.

- Vou providenciar um lanche especial. – uma elfo doméstica muito velha e revestida com trapos velhos, mas limpos fez uma grande reverencia antes de sair correndo para a cozinha por uma porta falsa na sala.

Narcisa sentou no piano de cauda e começou a tocar. Claro que o piano não tinha nada de trouxa, muito pelo contrario era um instrumento que estava na família Malfoy a séculos. Infelizmente nem o marido ou o filho tocavam qualquer tipo de instrumento musical. Narcisa sempre achou lindo. Quando era mais jovem e já tinha Draco pensou em tentar uma menina, mas Lucius achava que um filho era suficiente e por fim ela concordou. Sempre concordava com o marido.

Draco ouviu a melodia vindo do andar de baixo e sorriu. Era bom ouvir sua mãe tocar. Deixava ele e o pai mais calmos.

- Ainda pensando na garota? – ouviu Katherine perguntar com uma ponta de malicia.

- Ela vem aqui. – Draco murmurou e ouviu o grito histérico vindo das outras jogadoras nos pôsteres espalhados pelo quarto. – Sabem acho que estou começando a achar que preciso mudar a decoração desse quarto. – comentou sarcástico.

- Você não teria coragem menino Draco. – a garota com duas tranças curtas, de um castanho-claro da mesma cor de seus olhos que tinha o nome Bella escrito nas costas reclamou.

Draco suspirou pesado, caminhou em direção a sua mesa de estudo pegando um pergaminho e começou a escrever. Precisava desabafar com alguém, precisava saber se não estava ficando louco. Os acontecimentos da noite anterior e a conversa com o seu pai ainda estavam muito presentes nele. Suspirou cansado e queimou o pergaminho com um aceno da varinha. Não precisava que ninguém mais soubesse dos seus erros, já era difícil admitir para si mesmo.

Levantou desanimado e se dirigiu para o banheiro, precisava de um bom banho para relaxar e se preparar para enfrentar Morritis depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido entre eles, odiava pedir desculpas e odiava ainda mais já ter pedido antes de ter saído de lá. Realmente precisava esfriar as idéias.

Melanne agradeceu por pelo menos David Colbert, advogado bruxo da sua família, ter o bom senso de aparatar. Não estava com disposição de utilizar outro meio de transporte já que a sua casa não possuía lareira aberta por pertencer a trouxas.

Mal eles chegaram perto dos portões eles se abriram. Já estávamos sendo aguardados, claro, ninguém vai na casa dos Malfoy sem comunicar antes. Melanne teve que conter uma exclamação quando viu a "pequena" mansão de Draco, era um palácio. Continuou a se encaminhar com passos decididos para a porta principal que também se abriu assim que eles chegaram perto.

- Boa tarde! – uma elfo domestico veio recebê-los. – A madame está aguardando na sala.

- Queremos falar com Draco Malfoy! – Colbert disse arrogante fazendo Melanne revirar os olhos enquanto acompanhava o embrulho a sua frente.

- Infelizmente terão que esperar alguns minutos por meu filho. – Narcisa foi fria não gostando das maneiras do homem a sua frente.

- É um prazer conhecê-la Sra. Malfoy! – Melanne cumprimentou cordialmente fazendo Narcisa analisá-la de cima a baixo.

- Pensei que mandariam apenas o advogado! – Lucio entrou neste instante na sala se servindo de alguma bebida do bar.

- Ela tem que aprender a ter mais responsabilidade. – Colbert se sentou sem nem ao menos ser convidado e Melanne reparou que os olhos do Sr. Malfoy se estreitaram levemente.

- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? – Narcisa perguntou calma indicando para Melanne se sentar também.

- Que ela não pode ser vista com qualquer um... – se Colbert estivesse prestando atenção teria visto o olhar de puro ódio que os dois lançaram para ele.

- O senhor está insinuando que meu filho é qualquer um? – Lucio tinha vontade de mandar uma maldição imperdoável naquele insolente que entrava na sua casa sem nem ser bem vindo.

- A família de vocês não tem mais prestigio se preferem assim. – o tom de desdém utilizado pelo homem irritou profundamente Melanne.

- E é uma pena que pessoas com a sua ignorância ainda façam parte do mundo mágico livremente. – a voz arrastada e fria se Draco se fez presente enquanto ele descia as escadas lentamente e arrumando a manga da camisa social preta que usava.

- Finalmente resolveu criar coragem e descer. – Colbert era pura ironia e se sentia muito superior aos Malfoys naquele instante.

- Com certeza que tenho muito mais coragem que você! – Draco desafiou o homem que se pós de pé quase indo em direção a sua varinha quando foi cortado.

- Sabe Colbert, acho que você esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe que mudou durante a guerra. – a voz era suave e despreocupada enquanto Melanne analisava suas unhas – Eu completei a maioridade – o homem levou as mãos ao pescoço como se estivesse sendo sufocado – Eu não tenho mais rastro! – o homem caiu de joelhos buscando ar desesperadamente – E estamos na casa de bruxos! – Colbert estava de quatro no chão puxando ar desesperadamente.

- Nunca mais faça isso. – a voz dele falhou, mas logo ele estava levando as mãos ao o pescoço novamente.

- Mestiço estúpido, não me ameace! – o tom ríspido e seco fez o homem levar os olhos para ela como se não a conhecesse, mas logo a pressão no seu pescoço passou e ele conseguiu se sentar assustado.

Narcisa e Lucio assistiram a cena calados apenas trocando rápidos olhares de concordância.

Draco parecia levemente impressionado, pois Melanne não tinha feito nada de mais além de olhar para o homem e nem ao menos tinha sua varinha na mão.

- Então Malfoy, eu gostaria de conversar em particular. – Melanne encarou aqueles olhos cinzas que na noite anterior tinham lhe machucado tanto.

- Eu não concordo! – Colbert tentou se manifestar a mais a um olhar de Melanne desistiu, sabia que ela podia acabar matando-o sem querer.

- Vamos até o escritório. – Draco disse com a sua voz arrastada e entediada. – Por aqui!

Melanne seguiu Draco sem muita noção do que falaria, nunca tinha imaginado que depois da cena de ontem iria encontrá-lo tão rápido. Sabia que as preocupações dos pais não tinham fundamentos. Quando deu por si estava num luxuoso escritório em tons negros. Sozinha com Draco Malfoy.

Escutou ele fechar a porta ao passar, seu coração deu um pulo, estavam mais uma vez num escritório fechado em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

- Está preocupada com as publicações? – pelo tom dele, não parecia estar nem um pouco preocupado.

- Aquilo é simplesmente ignorar, não sei porque tanto alarde em cima de uma coisa tão insignificante. – Melanne respondeu calma ainda de costa para ele analisando o ambiente.

- Concordo.

Percebeu ele caminhando lentamente em sua direção, o aroma mentolado que vinha dele encheu o escritório fazer tudo rodar e perdeu suas forças.

Sentiu o toque gelado da mão dele no seu ombro, porque tinha deixado o casaco na sala realmente?

Ele puxou o seu cabelo deixando o ombro e pescoço a mostra, ela não tinha mais raciocínio era inútil lutar contra ele apesar de tudo.

O corpo inteiro estremeceu ao sentir o toque dele na sua cintura, precisou de controle para não perder as pernas, mas percebeu que ele a puxou mais para si colando o corpo de ambos.

- Me perdoa... – a voz dele acariciou a sua pele antes de ser tocada pelos lábios dele que continuava a pedir perdão e lhe dar pequenos beijos.

Draco Malfoy pedindo perdão era algo inimaginável, mas ali estava ela escutando aquela voz arrastada e rouca lhe pedindo perdão e ela nem conseguia racionalizar do exato motivo, lembrava vagamente da noite anterior, mas já se perdia com as mãos dele percorrendo o seu corpo. Algo lhe dizia que não deveria permitir, mas não tinha como, tudo o que ela queria era que ele continuasse a tocá-la.

Ela não tinha mais nenhum controle pelo seu corpo.

- Espero que você não quebre o escritório do seu pai também – Melanne sussurrou se virando para ele.

O negro e o cinza se encontraram, os dois estavam entregues, os lábios se encontraram como se hesitassem, havia receio, mas logo Draco perdeu o controle aprofundando o beijo e puxando Melanne para mais próximo, que também já o puxava pelo pescoço e bagunçava o cabelo dele.

Quem se importava se haviam três pessoas lá fora aguardando por eles? Quem se importava o quanto eles haviam se machucado na noite anterior? Quem se importava que o mundo acabasse naquele instante?

Eles com certeza não se importavam.

Quando se separaram ambos estavam ofegantes e desalinhados, Melanne não lembrava de quando havia sido deitada no sofá e achou graça do lábio inchado dele, da blusa aberta com o peito marcado pelas unhas dela.

Draco observava a mulher que o encarava com desejo nos olhos, os cabelos negros esparramados no sofá, o rosto corado, a blusa fora do lugar, linda e perfumada. Percorreu a mão pelo corpo dela passando levemente pelos seios dela fazendo-a suspirar.

- Acho que precisamos voltar antes que alguém entre nesse escritório. – Melanne tentou se levantar mordiscando o pescoço dele.

- Sinceramente não estou preocupado com isso agora. – Draco segurou o rosto dela beijando-a mais uma vez.

- Eu preciso voltar pra casa, amanhã voltamos para Hogwarts. – a voz dela saiu rouca e cortada pelos beijos dele.

- E você vai fugir de mim lá? – ele a encarou sério.

- Com certeza! – ela riu pulando e fazendo feitiços para arrumar as roupas, cabelo, e marcas que ele tinha deixado nela.

- Você não vai fazer isso comigo! – ele começou a se arrumar também, irritado.

- Claro que vou... – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele aguardando que ele abrisse a porta.

Eles saíram ambos com a expressão fechada e Draco visivelmente irritado fazendo Colbert sorrir imaginando que Melanne havia colocado o garoto no devido lugar. Em menos de dois minutos os dois partiram sem falar muito. Lucio também se retirou assim que viu aqueles dois intrusos aparatarem do seu jardim. Narcisa tinha analisado a situação com visível interesse.

- É ela? – Narcisa encarou o filho assim que Lucio se trancou no quarto.

- Como assim? – Draco estava confuso sendo retirado dos seus devaneios.

- É ela a sangue-ruim que você falou. – o olhar divertido da mãe irritou Draco.

- Porque diz isso? – a voz seca e sem vida dele não a enganava.

- Porque seu lábio está inchado e eu posso apostar que apesar do batom o dela também estava. – o tom calmo de Narcisa o pegou desprevenido enquanto ela se servia de chá.

- Eu vou pro meu quarto. – Draco saiu da sala subindo apressado.

- É uma boa menina Draco... – Narcisa murmurou para si mesma – E ela me lembra alguém, mas quem? – continuou a fitar a xícara de chá sem encontrar uma resposta.


	16. Comemoração de Quadribol

**Chapter 15: Comemoração de Quadribol**

**14 – COMEMORAÇÃO DE QUADRIBOL**

_E totalmente indiferentes ao que acontecia na Ordem de Fênix, o trio continuava a viajar pela Europa atrás de pistas para destruir as horcruxes restantes. _

_Hermione parecia a mais obstinada em encontrar novas pistas e passava dias sem fim mergulhada em livros e matérias de jornais. _

_Rony ficava ao lado dela tentando de alguma maneira compensar algo que possivelmente ele não fazia idéia do que era, mas tentava da melhor maneira possível acompanhar a morena._

_Harry se desdobrava entre ajudar os amigos e continuar treinando. Não podia dar descanso para a sua mente devendo mantê-la sempre vazia para evitar possíveis ataques de Voldemort e apesar de não contar para os amigos sentia muita falta do sonserino para lhe ajudar._

_- O que vocês acham que existe ali? – Harry perguntou cansado apontando para uma caverna a alguns metros deles._

_- Eu espero que seja a uma horcruxe. – a voz de Rony saiu rouca e levemente animada com a possibilidade fazendo Hermione rolar os olhos._

_- Deve ter alguns feitiços de proteção obviamente. – a resposta de Hermione fez com que Rony e Harry soltassem um risinho, pois lembrava a maneira com que ela respondia as perguntas dos professores em Hogwarts._

_- Você não muda nunca, não é Mi? – a garota olhou confusa para Rony que continuou – Mas eu gosto disso em você e se sairmos daqui eu nunca mais vou deixar você me escapar._

_Hermione não teve muito tempo para processar tudo que o ruivo dizia, pois os lábios dele foram perigosamente para junto dos seus fazendo uma descarga elétrica percorrer todo o seu corpo e naquele instante ela esqueceu que estavam em guerra e que precisavam encontrar as malditas horcruxes._

_Harry olhou enjoado para os dois amigos que se beijavam a sua frente. Era verdade que estava feliz pelos dois, Rony tinha demorado séculos para se dar conta que era apaixonado pela amiga, mas finalmente a guerra o fizera entender. O único detalhe para Harry era o fato de eles estarem numa busca de meses, cansados, suados, com fome, sujos e a minutos de enfrentarem alguma coisa que não deveria ser agradável se tratando de Voldemort._

_Aquele com toda a certeza não era o melhor momento para o amigo se declarar a garota, mas não podia fazer nada além de continuar a encarar a caverna coçando a barba que já se formava em seu rosto. Estava um lixo de aparência, tinha certeza que se qualquer conhecido o visse nem precisaria se camuflar, o seu cabelo rebelde estava tão sujo que chegava a estar escorrido. _

_- Acho que a única maneira de descobrirmos o que nos aguarda é indo lá. – a voz de Rony se fez presente um tanto rouca ainda, mas demonstrando que os dois haviam se desgrudado e ambos já estavam prontos para continuar._

_- Preparem-se. – Hermione murmurou com um enorme sorriso iluminando seu rosto apesar do momento delicado._

_- Vamos. – com um tom seco Harry começou a andar em direção a caverna ladeado pelos seus amigos._

_Os dias viraram semanas que viraram meses e logo já tinham obtido uma boa vantagem na caça as horcruxes. Sua noção de tempo vinha dos jornais que Hermione fazia questão de ler quase diariamente. _

_- Você tem certeza Harry? – perguntou Hermione preocupada._

_- Não. – respondeu o moreno deixando seu corpo escorrer na parede úmida._

_- Quais são as que destruímos até agora? – Rony também se sentou ao lado de Harry, os três estavam sujos e cansados._

_- O diário de Riddle, que o Harry destruiu no segundo ano. – Hermione andava de um lado para o outro na frente deles._

_- O anel de Gaunt, que enfraqueceu o Dumbledore. – os olhos de Harry se enchiam de lagrimas ao se lembrar do antigo diretor._

_- O medalhão de Slytherin que eu destruí com a espada. – Rony completou._

_- A taça de Hufflepuff que estava naquele antiquário trouxa. – Hermione ia contando nas mãos._

_- O diadema de Ravenclaw que conseguimos em Hogwarts. – Harry mantinha os olhos fechados lembrando._

_- Bracelete de Gryffindor está aqui acabamos de destruir. – concluiu Rony apontando para o bracelete no chão próximo a eles._

_- Falta só a cobra de Voldemort, Nagini. – Harry batia na calça limpando o barro cansado._

_- Isso se nossas previsões estiverem certas. – disse se agachando na frente dos garotos Hermione._

_- É tudo o que temos. – Harry abriu os olhos encarando a amiga – Sete horcruxes para o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso._

_- Espero que estejamos certos! – suspirou Rony se levantando._

_- Temos que estar! – concluiu Harry também se levantando sendo ajudado por Hermione._

_Só faltava um lugar para completarem a jornada._

_### Você não pode me amar ###_

O salão principal estava cheio de alunos tomando seu café da manhã. Quando Rony, Hermione, Harry, Luna e Gina entraram, muitas pessoas olhavam para eles curiosos e a maioria das garotas dava risinhos.

- Porque estão todos olhando pra nós? – perguntou Rony enquanto andavam em direção a mesa da Grifinória sendo seguidos por vários olhares.

- Não estão olhando pra "nós". – respondeu Hermione com um sorriso pra uma pergunta de Rony. – Estão olhando pra "eles". – completou apontando Harry e Luna, fazendo com que Harry a olhasse espantado e Luna apenas virasse um pouco a cabeça para o lado parecendo interessada na menina a sua frente como se fosse uma obra de arte a ser analisada.

- Porque? – perguntou Harry.

Hermione girou os olhos e lançou um olhar para as mãos dos dois que estavam entrelaçadas. Corando levemente Harry olhou para Luna que parecia olhar para as mãos deles como se tentasse imaginar quando aquilo tinha acontecido, fato que nem ele lembrava.

- Você vai ficar na mesa da Corvinal, não é Luna? – disse encarando o chão.

- Sim, Harry! Obrigado! – e para deixar o menino mais sem graça deu um beijo na testa dele tento que quase pular e fazendo várias pessoas presentes rirem da cena.

Harry sentou na mesa ao lado de Gina, e Rony e Hermione se sentaram lado a lado também. Harry sorriu para Gina, mas logo desistiu de continuar, pois a ruiva não parecia feliz.

- Quais são os horários das aulas? – perguntou Parvati, passando geléia em uma torrada, ela estava sentada ao lado de Harry.

- Dois tempos de Poções, dois de Herbologia, um de...

- Que legal, vocês tem aulas maravilhosas. – disse irônica.

Harry lançou um olhar arrasado e ela lhe deu um olhar de pena.

- Sinto muito. – murmurou Lilá sorrindo docemente do outro lado.

- Não se preocupem, vou sobreviver.

- Com certeza Harry! – as garotas riram – Afinal você é o menino-que-sobreviveu!

Harry fez uma careta, mas também riu da brincadeira delas.

- O que você tem hoje? – perguntou Harry, curioso para Rony, ignorando a cena dos melhores amigos a sua frente.

- Dois tempos de Poções com você! – O ruivo parecia perder a cor ao se lembrar.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei como podem colocar as piores matérias em um único dia. – Harry interrompeu-o com uma careta

- Vocês falam como se fosse a pior coisa do mundo. – disse Hermione rindo do namorado que parecia concordar com Harry.

- Mas é a pior coisa do mundo. – retrucou Rony.

Hermione sorriu.

- Bom eu tenho Aritmância agora – e dando um beijo em Rony – Até mais!

Gina não prestava atenção as pessoas na sua volta. Tinha decidido que ia falar com Draco hoje de qualquer maneira, nem que tivesse que ficar seguindo o garoto pela escola e matasse a todas as suas aulas. Precisava tirar aquele tormento do seu coração, ainda mais depois de ter visto ele sumir da festa atrás daquela garota da Nirehtyls, precisava urgentemente falar com ele.

Melanne, Alex e Diana seguiam rindo para a sala de estudos do terceiro andar naquele fim de tarde, um dos poucos lugares onde podiam ficar juntas, já que não possuíam salão comunal e nem queriam ficar trancadas nos dormitórios. Mal entraram no lugar e descobriram que não estavam sozinhas. Alguns conhecidos grifinórios pareciam ter tido uma idéia semelhante a delas.

- O basilisco é uma cobra verde-vivo que pode alcançar quinze metros de comprimento. O macho tem uma pluma vermelha na cabeça... – Hermione comentava animada sobre o trabalho que tinham que terminar principalmente por ser um tema que eles já haviam enfrentado.

- Então eu matei uma fêmea no segundo ano. – Harry interrompeu Hermione comentando distraído.

- O que Harry? – Rony levantou a cabeça do seu trabalho para encarar o amigo.

- Era uma fêmea o basilisco da Câmara Secreta. – ele respondeu coçando a cabeça.

- hummm – Hermione também ficou pensativa e nenhum deles prestou atenção nas três garotas que tinham ouvido a conversa até uma delas se fazer presente ao lado deles

- Como assim que história é essa? – Alex perguntou inocente, mas Melanne parecia pálida.

Harry, Rony e Hermione contaram animados sua aventura no segundo ano da escola que culminava com o assassinato do basilisco.

- Eu não acredito que você matou o basilisco de Slytherin, por Merlin, Potter, você é doente? – Melanne quase gritou.

- Você preferia que ele tivesse matado a mim ou a Gina? – Harry a olhou irritado.

- Não realmente – Melanne disse pensativa – Mas ele não tinha culpa de estar recebendo orientação de um lunático, Merlin, ainda não acredito nisso!

- Quanto drama! – Hermione bufou.

- Drama? Eu não tenho culpa se você só estuda aquilo que é obvio.

- Como assim?

- O basilisco é um animal praticamente extinto, além de proibidos e não se tem noticias deles aqui por quatrocentos anos. Ele possui poderes incríveis e era um dos principais objetos de estudo de Slytherin.

- Ele mata!

- Isso não é motivo. – Melanne discordou deixando os garotos a sua frente chocados.

- Você é louca!

- E você uma CDF obtusa!

Melanne fechou seus livros e se dirigiu para outra mesa mais afastada deles sendo acompanhada pelas amigas que também pareciam um pouco chocadas com a história. Estava irritada com toda aquela conversa, mas não demorou nem meia hora e foram novamente interrompidas. Agora pelos seus colegas de escola.

- Melanne!... Mel – Frank Johnson a chamou.

- Queremos te pedir uma coisa. – uma garota de tranças loiras anunciou se sentando na mesa.

- O que é? – Melanne respondeu impaciente arrancando risos das amigas.

- Queremos aulas de arte das trevas. – Frank tomou partido novamente.

- Em Hogwarts não temos arte das trevas... apenas defesa contra...

- Por isso queremos apoio. – ele a cortou.

- E você é a melhor Morritis! – outra aluna completou ao lado deles.

- Não me diga que você não estudou durante o tempo que esteve entre os trouxas? – Frank sorriu.

- Na verdade temos certeza que você era uma das pessoas que estavam ajudando o Ministério com os antídotos para venenos – os olhos de Melanne brilharam com esse comentário vindo estranhamente de Diana.

- Poções... Temos um ótimo professor aqui, porque daria aulas extras a um bando de puro sangues?

Hermione, Harry e Rony que estavam prestando atenção disfarçaram um riso do outro lado.

- Nós sabemos que Snape é bom, você o respeita e isso é uma grande prova, mas existem poções que não se aprende em sala de aula. – outro garoto magrelo comentou.

- Malfoy também é bom – Melanne disse pensativa – Puro sangue também... Acho melhor vocês pedirem ajuda a ele.

- Ele pode ser um ótimo aluno, mas não se pode dizer que ele saiba o que sabemos que você sabe. – Frank discordou dela.

- Ora, ele é um Comensal, filho de Comensal, família reconhecida pelos seus conhecimentos em arte das trevas. Sim, acho que ele podia ajudar vocês.

- Melanne, você não vão nos ajudar? – a garota de tranças loiras a olhou chorosa.

- Não – Melanne bateu o livro que tinha nas mãos – Nada em vocês me diz quais suas intenções e eu não vou compartilhar esse conhecimento com vocês. Afinal, mais que ninguém vocês deveriam lembrar do quanto somos egoístas – e saiu da sala de estudos.

- Sabe ela está certa! – Alex sorriu para os companheiros de escola e também se retirou do ambiente.

Em poucos segundos todos eles saíram deixando apenas os grifinórios e uma corvinal lá.

Harry viu Luna sozinha numa das mesas e decidiu ir até ela já que Rony e Hermione estavam muito entretidos com eles mesmos para repararem nele.

- Olá Luna!

- Oi Harry! – Luna o olhou com um grande sorriso.

- Como você está?

- Bem e você?

- O que é isso? – Harry apontou para os pergaminhos na frente da garota.

- São editoriais do Pasquim, eu assumi o lugar do meu pai e alguns amigos dele estão me ajudando.

- Esse artigo é seu? – ele pegou um dos pergaminhos em cima da mesa.

- Sim.

- Animagos? – ergueu uma sobrancelha em descrença.

- Sim, acho-os fascinantes. – a garota olhou muito animada para ele com seus olhos sonhadores.

- É um bom artigo. – Harry estava abismado, nunca tinha passado pela sua cabeça que Luna poderia escrever algo interessante.

- Olá Luna! – Hermione e Rony vieram juntos se juntar a eles.

- Olá!

- Luna, o que é isso? Ficou louca? – Hermione pegou outro editorial e lia perplexa.

- O que foi Mione? – Harry não entendeu a atitude da amiga.

- O que foi Harry? Olha essa matéria?

Harry viu uma matéria com o título "Sem corpo, sem morte por Luna Loovegood" aonde ela anunciava a possibilidade de Voldemort ainda estar vivo já que o corpo nunca foi encontrado.

- Isso é um absurdo! Você está duvidando de Harry? De nós todos da Ordem? É ridículo! – Hermione continuava a reclamar enquanto Rony tentava inutilmente acalmá-la

- Mi, é só um artigo, não precisa ficar assim... – Rony falava ficando com as orelhas levemente vermelhas do nervosismo da namorada.

- Sabem, ela tem uma certa razão... – Harry nunca confessou para os amigos, mas já havia se pego perguntando a mesma coisa principalmente depois da primeira conversa que teve com a loira. Será que Voldemort morreu mesmo?

Luna olhava a cena como se não estivesse ali.

- Você só pode estar brincando Harry! – Hermione berrou irritando o amigo.

- Eu acho que todos têm direto a opinião! – a voz suave de Luna irritou ainda mais Hermione e fez Harry rir da simplicidade da menina.

- Vamos Luna... Vamos para outro lugar... – Harry puxou Luna pelo braço e a ajudou a arrumar os pergaminhos para saírem dali.

- Aonde você vai Harry? – Rony perguntou confuso com a atitude do amigo.

- Sair daqui. – respondeu o moreno seco puxando Luna pela mão.

Harry conduziu Luna até o alto da torre de astronomia aonde nenhum aluno ia e poderiam conversar em paz. Gostava a presença da garota.

- Você não devia brigar com os seus amigos! – a voz etérea de Luna parecia preencher todo o ambiente.

- Eles estavam sendo injustos com você. – o garoto estava envergonhado agora, ela sempre o deixava confuso.

- Eu não sou motivo... Eles são mais importantes para você! – Luna passou a mão pelo rosto dele de modo carinhoso e ele a segurou ali.

- Eu estou cansado Luna...

Os lábios dela estavam tão próximos agora e pareciam tão macios e tudo parecia tão fora do lugar nos últimos dias que Harry não pensou muito quando puxou Luna pela cintura e juntou seus lábios nos dela num beijo calmo e delicado sem nenhuma pressa ou pressão. Luna se assustou inicialmente com a proximidade dele, mas não recuou se deixando beijar de forma despreocupada. Achava errado, afinal Harry era o primeiro amor de Gina, mas não queria interromper o beijo. Parecia mágico, mas ela sabia que tinha um gosto amargo do passado também.

Harry puxou Luna para mais perto e ela abaixou o rosto envergonhada.

- Harry... não devíamos...

- Shhh... Não fala nada... vamos só curtir isso agora...

Nenhum dos dois voltou a pensar no assunto, apenas se entregaram no que estavam sentindo ali no momento, sem passado ou futuro, pois isso não importava agora.

A semana passou voando e logo chegou a próxima partida de quadribol. As arquibancadas estavam lotadas apesar da chuva que caia. Não era um dos jogos mais aguardados, mas seria importante para definir a próxima rodada do campeonato. Cada jogo parecia decisivo esse ano. A rivalidade era latente entre as casas.

O castelo estava todo enfeitado e a torcida já começava a se estranhar no café da manhã como sempre acontecia quando a Sonserina ia jogar. As casas se uniam contra a rival.

- Imagina se fosse com a Grifinória? – Alex sorriu escapando de uma azaração por ousar desfilar com as cores prata e verde por um corredor lotado de corvinais.

- Estou torcendo que essa seja a final – Melanne estava radiante. Adorava quadribol apesar de não saber jogar muito bem.

- Vai ser o Maximo! – Diana deu pulinhos em ter as duas – Já estou visualizando o uniforme perfeito de quadribol colado nos corpos deles – Alex e Melanne rolaram os olhos e Diana continuou – Por favor, vão dizer que vocês nunca repararam nos gatos da Corvinal? – Diana olhou para as duas como se eles fossem de outro planeta fazendo-as rir.

Não demorou muito e toda a escola estava pronta para o inicio da partida e logo Melanne percebeu o que Diana queria dizer. A roupa de quadribol molhada se ajustava no corpo deles deixando muito pouco para a imaginação, mas não foram os meninos da Corvinal que lhe chamou atenção. A visão que fez Melanne abrir a boca e o coração disparar foi de um certo loiro sonserino que parecia bem consciente da reação das meninas que o secavam.

Melanne não tinha encontrado o sonserino em nenhum momento durante a semana, pois mais uma vez teve que mudar a aula de poção para fazer provas relacionada a matérias que não tinham em Hogwarts, mas alguns professores aposentados faziam questão de lhes ensinar e testar posteriormente. Esse ano estava sendo realmente cansativo.

Draco adorava isso, adorava a sensação de ser o melhor e sabia que ele era o melhor. Os olhos cinzas do loiro percorreram a arquibancada até pararem num par de olhos negros que tinham um desejo mal disfarçado nele. Ele deu um sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego e aproveitou que a partida ainda demoraria alguns minutos para começar e voou até ela.

- Então Morritis gostou? – Draco manteve o sorriso torto convencido no rosto e parou a apenas alguns centímetros dela.

- Você até que pode fazer meu estilo, Malfoy! – a voz dela saiu tão rouca e seu olhar percorreu o seu corpo de forma tão intensa que ele sentiu um calafrio percorrer suas costas e estremeceu, ficando excitado com aquilo.

Melanne levantou a mão para tocar os cabelos molhados dele, mas percebendo o que ia fazer parou no meio sem conseguir desviar o olhar daqueles cinzas penetrantes.

- Não me provoque Morritis! – Draco apertou com força a mão parada no ar desejando que ela tivesse continuado seu percurso.

- O jogo vai começar Malfoy! – Ambos saíram do transe que se encontravam ao ouvirem a voz de Zabine perto deles.

- Boa sorte Malfoy! – Melanne sussurrou no ouvido dele dando lhe um beijo no rosto.

Draco deu seu sorriso mais convencido e voltou radiante para jogo. Queria vencer de qualquer maneira agora.

Assim que Malfoy se afastou da arquibancada Melanne se viu encurralada pelas amigas.

- O que foi isso Mel? – Diana se abanava repetidas vezes apesar do frio.

- Isso o que? – Melanne ainda tinha os olhos em Draco que estava concentrado no jogo e acabava de marcar para o seu time.

- Você e o Malfoy! – Alex virou Melanne trazendo-a de volta a realidade – O que você não anda contando para a gente?

- Não existe nada... – Melanne murmurou balançando a cabeça.

- Nada... sei... – Alex parecia aborrecida, mas assim como Diana passou a prestar atenção no jogo deixando o assunto para depois.

Gina olhou magoada para a cena que acontecia na arquibancada da Sonserina com seus binóculos. Ela tinha visto o olhar intenso de Draco em Morritis. Era claro para ela que ele estava interessado na Morritis. Suspirou desanimada atraindo a atenção dos outros.

- O que houve, Gina? – Rony perguntou não dando muita atenção a irmã.

- Nada... Os times parecem mais fortes agora – tentou disfarçar com um sorriso fraco.

- É verdade – Harry mantinha os olhos nos dois apanhadores.

Hermione olhou de canto de olho para a amiga. Sabia que ela estava mentindo. Já tinha reparado que a garota estava observando Draco e não tinha gostado de vê-lo conversando com outra.

Harry olhou para Gina que ainda parecia chateada e balançou a cabeça não conseguindo entender a ruiva.

- Deixa ela Harry – uma voz doce e sonhadora se fez presente ao lado dele – Logo ela acorda e tudo será como antes.

- Você deve estar certa – encarou os olhos azuis que tanto o acalmavam – Como sempre... – e Harry nem percebeu que segurou a mão da menina ao seu lado enquanto falava e acariciou seu rosto sorrindo.

Hermione que ainda olhava a cena sorriu. Era bom ver Harry feliz e ele estava desde que começou a andar com Luna, aquela lunática parecia fazer realmente bem a ele. Ela não tinha certeza se os dois sabiam o que estava acontecendo e achava que provavelmente não, mas sentiu uma pontada de pena de Gina que quando finalmente despertasse da sua obsessão pelo Malfoy talvez não tivesse mais Harry ao seu lado.

Draco se lembrou da época que podia ficar apenas observando o jogo enquanto procurava o pomo e sorriu. Agora tudo que interessava era a goles vermelha passando pelos aros do time adversário e ele era particularmente bom nisso. Marcou mais um gol fazendo uma pirueta para trás e escapando por pouco de um balaço. Sorriu ainda mais. Adorava a sua nova posição.

Não foi nenhum espanto a vitória da Sonserina. O time estava forte, talvez o mais forte desde que Harry Potter integrou a equipe de Quadribol da Grifinória e acabou com o soberania Sonserina. A torcida estava em festa e todos sabiam que teriam muito o que comemorar no Salão Comunal. Algumas pessoas da Nirehtyls também tinham sido convidadas. Entre elas estavam Melanne, Diana e Alexandra, as duas ultimas por sinal estavam eufóricas por irem numa festa da Sonserina.

A sensação de entrar no Salão Comunal da Sonserina era muito parecida com a de entrar numa festa chique e barra pesada. A música bruxa lembrava um pouco a música eletrônica trouxa e era igualmente alta. O ambiente era iluminado apenas pela lareira quase apagada e algumas poucas velas que emitiam uma luz esverdeada no teto. A fumaça das várias poções deixava o ar inebriante. Não era necessário todo o conhecimento de poções de Melanne para reconhecer os muitos aromas de poções ilícitas no ar. Sorriu ao perceber que mesmo uma escola como Hogwarts não conseguia inibir o uso de poções alucinógenas. Nos cantos mais escuros podia perceber alguns casais se agarrando sem nenhum pudor. E olhando atentamente os demais podia perceber suas vestes caras. Os homens na grande maioria vestiam os trajes bruxos em cores escuras destacando que eram sangue-puro, uma minoria possivelmente mestiça usava calça e camisa social aberta. As mulheres assim como eles usavam vestes bruxas mais coloridas e justas no corpo, muitas deixando os ombros a mostra e curtas e a minoria mestiça usava calças justas e blusas decotadas. Podia ver as pessoas sentadas nos sofás e bancos espalhados. A bebida parecia ser firewisk e outros drinks fumegantes e coloridos.

- Uau... – Diana exclamou ao seu lado. Assim como a maioria presente ela e Alexandra vestiam vestes bruxas femininas decotadas, brilhosas e em tons sóbrios no caso de Diana era cinza e Alexandra vermelho.

- Servidas? – Zabini apareceu na frente delas, parecia ainda mais misterioso naquele ambiente escuro e tinha um sorriso sedutor que Melanne percebeu que era direcionado a Alex. Ele tinha três copos de firewisk flutuando na sua frente.

- Obrigada! – disseram as três juntas e Melanne virou o seu copo depois de dar três voltas no gelo e verificar que não tinha nada misturado na bebida.

- Caramba! Você devia beber junto com o Draco! – O garoto tinha uma expressão debochada e a fez corar levemente.

- O que tem eu? – Draco apareceu atrás do amigo com os olhos vermelhos, era obvio para Melanne que ela tinha bebido alguma poção ilícita e bebido algumas doses também.

- A sangue-ruim parece você bebendo! – algumas pessoas próximas riram, mas logo um novo copo estava nas mãos de Melanne.

Draco encarou a garota que Zabini apontou e reconheceu Morritis. Estava começando a ficar alto e tinha acompanhado alguns amigos numa rodada de Lágrima de Dragão. Aquilo era forte. Sorriu observando a roupa da garota. Um vestido trouxa negro até os pés, mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Draco é que o vestido prendia atrás do pescoço e deixava os ombros a mostra. Adorava os ombros daquela garota.

- Então a escoria da Nirehtyls veio participar da festa? – a voz dele saiu levemente embargada.

- O que você está bebendo Draco? – Zabini perguntou rindo notando o estado do amigo.

- Algumas doses de Lágrimas de Dragão. – o garoto sorriu e pegou mais um copo de firewisk que estava passando e virou assim como fez Melanne. Está por sinal já estava no quarto copo, estava nervosa e sentia falta da bebida para falar a verdade.

Melanne arregalou os olhos quando Draco disse o que estava bebendo. Era por isso então seus olhos vermelhos. Lágrimas de Dragão era uma das bebidas mais fortes do mundo mágico, poderia comparar com a Tequila dos trouxas, mas mesmo assim não chegaria nem perto. Era tão forte que existia algumas pessoas no governo que queriam proibir ou limitar a sua venda.

- Quer uma dose? – Draco ofereceu ao ver a expressão de Melanne. Não era de nojo como das outras, mas sim de admiração. Não esperou uma resposta e puxou a garota pelo braço levando-a até uma mesa no lado esquerdo do Salão aonde uma garrafa grande com um líquido transparente e varias copos pequenos estava.

Draco serviu dois copos e entregou um a garota. – Ao seu gosto que eu ainda vou experimentar! – sussurrou no ouvido dela passando a mão pelo seu ombro e lambendo delicadamente o nódulo da orelha dela fazendo-a se arrepiar toda.

Melanne olhou o copo na sua mão. Queria experimentar. Respirou fundo e virou. Agora entendia o nome da bebida. Era transparente como lágrimas e descia quente como um dragão. O gosto era extremamente forte. Tão forte que Melanne se desequilibrou e teve que ser amparada por Malfoy que a puxou para perto do seu corpo.

- Uma dose só já te derrubou ou foi uma desculpa para eu te tomar nos braços? – Draco aproveitou a proximidade e começou a beijar o ombro indo em direção ao pescoço dela enquanto falava.

- Malfoy me solta! – ela empurrou ele e não teve resistência devido ao estado dele.

Draco riu adorava o aroma floral único dela.

- Mais uma dose? – serviu mais dois copos.

- Isso é forte! – Melanne ponderou mordendo delicadamente o lábio inferior.

O loiro levantou o olhar para ela no momento que ela mordia o lábio e passou a língua pelo seu próprio lábio. Queria a boca dela. Queria o corpo dela. Queria o aroma dela. Queria sentir o gosto dela. Não agüentou mais puxou a garota pelo pescoço e a beijou.

Melanne não acreditou quando sentiu a mão gelada dele na sua nuca e a boca macia na sua. Não podia dizer que não queria beijar o garoto. Já tinha álcool suficiente no seu corpo para fazê-la desejar Draco, mas estavam no meio do Salão Comunal da Sonserina com várias pessoas presentes e ela não era conhecida por ficar se agarrando com algum garoto pelo corredor.

- Draco... – tentou falar entre os beijos dele – Não Draco...

- Porque não? – ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela e sabia que ela também queria.

- Não aqui... Não na frente de todo mundo...

Draco riu dela. Olhou pelo seu ombro e podia perceber que ninguém tinha visto os dois. Ou ninguém que falaria alguma coisa na escola. Ele não era conhecido por ser benevolente com aqueles que espalhavam fofocas suas pela escola. Estavam próximos do corredor dos dormitórios, não pensou duas vezes.

- Vem... – agarrou a mão da menina e virou a sua dose de bebida e foi imitado pela garota. Se ela ia sumir com Draco Malfoy ela podia culpar pelo menos a bebida depois.

Quando entraram no corredor estava totalmente escuro e podiam ouvir alguns gemidos vindos de um quarto ou outro. Ele não agüentou e jogou a garota na parede fazendo-a enlaçar as pernas na sua cintura e aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Era desejo. O garoto mordia a pele dela e ela puxava seus fios loiros. Machucava. Ele firmou a garota no seu colo e pegou embalo para levá-la para o seu quarto. Sorte estarem muito perto, pois em algumas passadas Draco perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu por cima de Melanne, felizmente em cima da sua cama fazendo a garota rir da situação e ele acompanhou. Adorava vê-la rir.

Ele ficou de pé e eles se encararam durante um tempo.

Melanne viu o rapaz na sua frente e suspirou. Ele era mesmo lindo. As vestes negras estavam amarrotadas e fora do lugar, seu cabelo loiro caia no rosto de forma casual. Tinha os olhos vermelhos da bebida, mas mesmo assim num cinza chumbo intenso. Sentiu seu rosto corar ao se dar conta que ele a devorava com os olhos.

Draco via a garota perfeita jogada na sua cama. Era tão maravilhosa. O vestido longo estava acima do joelho deixando as pernas à mostra. O cabelo estava bagunçado e seu olhar era quente nele. Sentou entre as pernas dela acariciando-as enquanto beijava seu joelho. Viu a garota prender a respiração e fechar os olhos com força.

- Calma... – murmurou contra a pele macia dela beijando a coxa da morena.

- Draco... não... – a voz dela era fraca.

Ele continuou beijando-a de forma cada vez mais possessiva e deixando leves marcas na parte interna da coxa dela. Apertava com força a cintura da garota machucando-a levemente. A pele dela era tão macia e perfumada. Não queria parar nunca de beijá-la. Desceu até encontrar a calcinha de um material delicado e macio da mesma cor do vestido, preta. Beijou a parte intima dela por cima da peça mesmo.

Melanne sentia tudo rodar. A bebida tinha sido muito forte e sentia leves dores de cabeça e a vista embaçada. Seu corpo agia involuntário ao toque de Draco. Era absurda aquela situação. Sentiu a língua dele na sua calcinha e estremeceu. Não podia continuar com isso. Começou a subir o corpo e tentar fechar as pernas para fugir dele. Para sua sorte Draco estava pior que ela e acabou não dando muito trabalho apenas deixando suas mãos escorregarem pelo corpo dela que se afastava.

- Morritis volta aqui... – ele falou irritado quando a garota pulou da cama, mas antes de chegar na porta a mesma foi aberta e Sophia Hudson, uma esnobe do quinto ano da Sonserina entrou no quarto.

Melanne prendeu a respiração e agradeceu aos céus por ter trazido sua capa de invisibilidade no decote. Mal a Sophia entrou e a garota já estava coberta pela capa escondida de ser descoberta ali.

- Draco... – Sophia chamou com uma voz carregada de malicia.

O garoto que ainda estava ajoelhado ao pé da cama parecendo atordoado se levantou e era inegável seu alto estado de embriagues. Cambaleou um pouco para o lado sendo amparado pela garota que parecia contente pelo estado do rapaz.

- Morritis... – ele murmurou.

A garota riu antes de responder – Eu sou quem você quiser Draco!

- Eu quero você Morritis... – e ele a puxou num beijo quente e possessivo levando-a para a cama e se deitando em cima dela ajudando a tirar a roupa de ambos.

Melanne assistia a garota gemer e aranhar o Malfoy, enquanto o garoto explorava sem nenhum pudor ou cuidado o corpo dela bem na sua frente com um misto de raiva, repulsa, decepção e mesmo sem querer admitir muito bem ciúme. Não adiantava fechar os olhos, já que os gemidos invadiam os seus ouvidos. Agradeceu internamente por ele ter fechado a cortina da cama, pois assim não precisava olhar todos os detalhes da relação, mas o vulto deles feito pela fraca luz que vinha da janela já era suficiente para revira-lhe o estomago. Sua vontade era de azarar os dois idiotas.

- Morritis... – ela ouviu ele gemer pela cortina e seu corpo estremeceu. Não conseguia acreditar que ele realmente achava que era ela ali, mas de qualquer maneira ele estava tão bêbado que possivelmente não deve ter percebido a pequena troca de garotas.

Sentiu a porta do quarto sendo aberta e se preparou para sair daquele lugar detestável. Viu agradecida que Zabini acabava de entrar no quarto e olhava risonho para a cama notavelmente ocupada de Draco com a porta aberta dando espaço e tempo suficiente dela sair dali o mais rápido possível. Devido ao grande grau de alcoolismo dos restantes no Salão Comunal não teve nenhum problema em conseguir sair de lá e correr para fora das masmorras em direção ao seu quarto.


	17. Amargo Gosto da Ressaca

**Chapter 16: Amargo Gosto da Ressaca**

**15 – AMARGO GOSTO DA RESSACA**

_A Mansão Trombovsky era uma luxuosa residência bruxa que ficava numa parte afastada da Inglaterra, sempre rica e muito alegre a mansão parecia ter perdido seu brilho de outrora nas ultimas semanas._

_A escuridão não o incomodava._

_O ar quente e desagradável do verão não o incomodava._

_O tempo não o incomodava._

_Nada o incomodava._

_Era melhor em tudo, era melhor que todos, era de uma família tradicional, era um puro sangue legitimo, era um aluno brilhando, não tinha nada a temer, nunca teve nada a temer._

_Mas temia._

_A escuridão não o incomodava, mas ele a temia._

_O ar quente não incomodava, mas temia a brisa que se formava._

_O tempo não o incomodava, mas ele sabia que era uma questão de horas._

_Não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que estava sendo caçado. Passou apressado as mãos no cabelo fino e desembaraçado. Tentava controlar a respiração ao máximo para evitar que o encontrassem._

_Era inevitável._

_Quem quer que fosse que os estava perseguindo fazia com tanta perfeição que o intrigara a princípio. Quando o primeiro caiu pensaram que tinha sido uma causalidade da guerra, mas o que descobriram foi muito mais aterrador. Nenhum dos dois lados manifestarem ter conhecimento da morte de Walter Roberts._

_Analisando a cena não havia traço de ser obra de Comensais, da Ordem, do Ministério, Ladrão, Bruxo, Trouxa, não havia pistas. Como se uma sombra tivesse tirado a vida de um cidadão respeitável._

_Então o segundo caiu e o medo veio. _

_Da mesma forma._

_Sem motivo aparente, sem suspeitos, sem nada que justificasse e eles descobriram o que estava acontecendo. O choque da descoberta fez eles se separarem ainda mais e se isolarem, mas isso não foi suficiente para parar._

_Era vingança._

_Haviam descoberto o segredo deles e estavam sendo caçados sem misericórdia ou perdão. Não havia refém ou prisão, não havia piedade, estavam sendo sumariamente executados._

_E o medo aumentava a cada instante dessa constatação._

_Não tinha como saber quem seria o próximo ou quando isso aconteceria, a única certeza era que não podia deixar transparecer preocupação. Todo deveria estar em harmonia, precisava mentir e disfarçar. Deveria ter uma maneira de acabar com aquele sofrimento._

_A escuridão não o incomodava, mas o medo fazia com que tudo o deixasse alarmado._

_- Ah! O doce cheiro de medo!_

_Aquela voz... _

_Ele olhou para o lado e viu a figura surgir de uma fumaça negra, aparatação das Artes das Trevas, poucos tinham aquele conhecimento e menos ainda os que tinham o conhecimento para evitar esse tipo de aparatação. _

_O coração acelerou e ele correu em direção a porta resvalando no piso lustroso e imponente da sua própria casa enquanto lançava feitiços a esmo, tentava abrir portas ou janelas e nenhuma abria o deixando cada vez mais desesperado._

_A figura de capa negra gargalhou com o seu desespero._

_Subiu as escadas correndo buscando algum abrigo, a varinha em punho na mão, apesar de não precisar dela realmente, estava tão nervoso que não sabia se conseguiria lançar um feitiço decente. Não conseguia ver a figura apenas escutava a sua risada e o perfume, estranhamente ele conhecia aquele perfume._

_- Você pode correr, mas não pode se esconder. – a voz doce soou nas costas dele fazendo-o se virar ainda mais assustado lançando um jato verde destruindo um espelho._

_Novamente ouviu a gargalhada conhecida e se arrepiou._

_- O que você quer? – gritou desesperado olhando para todos os lados inutilmente, no fundo sabia que não tinha escapatória._

_- Ninguém trai Nirehtyls. – ela disse calma._

_- Eu não trai Nirehtyls! – ele berrou se assustando com a própria voz ecoando pelas paredes da mansão._

_- Eu sei que você traiu Peter! – a voz mantinha o tom meigo e delicado o que o irritava ainda mais._

_- Você não tem provas! – o desespero crescia a cada segundo a voz que ele não conseguia lembrar-se de quem era falava tão próxima dele que o deixava desorientado._

_- E o que essa marca no seu braço então? – a voz fria era completada por um toque quente e delicado que rasgava a manga da sua camisa revelando a Marca Negra em seu braço._

_Peter encarou finalmente o vulto que o encarava sem expressão._

_- Você! – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, logo estava de joelhos no chão o ar faltando aos seus pulmões, a tentativa desesperada de respirar, a risada na sua cabeça, a dor no peito, a força para fazer o ar entrar inutilmente, o choque da cabeça contra o piso de madeira, as mãos no pescoço numa tentativa nula de tentar descobrir o que bloqueava a sua respiração, não demorou muito até desmoronar, os olhos sem vida fitando o vazio._

_- Ninguém trai Nirehtyls. – a voz doce disse uma ultima vez antes de sumir numa fumaça negra._

_### Você não pode me amar ###_

Draco acordou com um amargo gosto na boca, tentava se lembrar de alguma coisa da noite passada, mas tudo parecia borrado e irreal. Lembrava vagamente de Morritis, sim, lembrava de Morritis. Sorriu ao perceber que não estava sozinho na cama e continuou dormindo abraçado aquele corpo encaixado no seu.

O salão comunal da Sonserina estava vazio aquela hora, a maioria ainda dormia devido a festa da noite anterior, festa que por sinal ninguém nunca diria que aconteceu naquele momento devido a arrumação impecável em que o ambiente se encontrava.

Sentada numa das poltronas próximas a lareira, Pansy Parkinson se perguntava por que o Johnson não tinha ido a comemoração, desde aquele dia antes das férias de fim de ano não tinham se falado, ela pensou que ele falaria com ela durante o baile dos Morritis, mas nem isso. Suspirou contrariada.

- Agora deu pra suspirar pelos cantos? – Pansy ouviu a voz zombeira de Zabini e sorriu.

- Bom dia, Blás!

- Bom dia, Pan!

- Então como foi sua noite? – o olhar malicioso de Pansy era evidente.

- A Mayers é fantástica, mas não aconteceu nada demais... já não posso dizer do nosso amigo...

- Malfoy? – Pansy ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você não acreditar quem está na cama dele... – o tom de Zabini era de nojo e isso fez Pansy ter um péssimo pressentimento.

- Pelo seu tom não é a Morritis...

- Antes fosse... Hudson...

- Eu não acredito! – Pansy pulou do sofá ficando de pé.

- Nem eu para ser sincero. – Zabini balançava a cabeça contrariado, nenhum deles gostava de Sophia.

- Aquele cretino me paga! – Pansy não quis esperar e partiu marchando para o quarto dos garotos escancarando a porta com violência ao entrar.

- Pansy calma... – ainda ouviu Zabini dizer vindo atrás dela.

- Draco Malfoy! – a garota berrou fazendo o loiro dar um pulo da cama assustado – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Pansy estava parada com cara de nojo na frente da cama onde uma garota loira de olhos verdes se alongava preguiçosamente como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Draco tinha acordado assustado e estava sentado na cama tentando fazer a cabeça parar de girar devido aos berros de Pansy.

- Que merda Pansy! Estou com dor de cabeça!

- Dor de cabeça você vai ter se não me explicar o que essa vagabunda está fazendo na sua cama Malfoy! – com o novo berro dela Draco se virou para olhar pela primeira vez realmente a garota com quem dormira e levou um choque se levantando de imediato enrolado no lençol negro.

- Hudson? – Draco olhava enjoado e sem entender como aquela garota tinha parado ali, tinha certeza de ter entrado com a Morritis. – O que você ta fazendo aqui Hudson?

- Ah Draquinho! Não faz isso, você tava tão animadinho ontem... – a garota falava numa voz doce e enjoativa engatinhando na direção de Draco sem se importar com a presença de Pansy e Zabini para o fato que ela não vestia nada.

- Sai desse quarto! Agora! – Draco rosnou sério com os olhos faiscando de raiva, fazendo a garota apenas rir e juntar suas roupas antes de sair dali olhando Zabini de cima a baixo que apenas lançou um olhar enojado para ela.

- Eu ainda não acredito que você teve coragem de se deitar com a Hudson! – Pansy tinha os olhos cheios d'água de raiva, ciúmes, decepção entre outros sentimentos que não conseguia distinguir naquele momento.

Draco não sabia o que pensar, a dor de cabeça só aumentava e ele sentia nojo de si mesmo por ter encostado naquela garota. Deixou o corpo escorregar pela parede desolado.

- Draco, meu amigo o que você fez? – Zabini perguntou sério se sentando na cama após com um giro da varinha trocar as roupas de cama.

- Eu... – Draco não sabia o que pensar – Eu não sei...

- Eu te odeio mais a cada minuto Malfoy! – Pansy estava com tanto ódio que começou a dar tapas em Draco que mal se defendia ainda tentando entender que porcaria tinha acontecido naquela noite.

- Para Pan... – Zabini segurou a garota preocupado com o estado de Draco.

- Era a Morritis... – Draco continuou a falar.

- O que? – Pansy encarou Draco confusa.

- Eu juro que vim para esse quarto com a Morritis, não sei como a Hudson chegou aqui.

- Eu me lembro de ter deixado você e a Morritis bebendo e depois vocês sumiram... – Zabini disse pensativo tentando lembrar-se da noite anterior.

- Então o que aconteceu com a Morritis? – Pansy olhou de um para o outro buscando explicações.

- Eu não faço idéia, mas que eu não vim pra cá com a Hudson isso eu tenho certeza!

- Eu não me lembro de ter visto a Hudson na festa. – Pansy comentou se levantando e andando de um lado pra o outro. – Será que... Não ela não seria tão absurda...

- O que você está pensando Pan? – Zabini a fitou curioso assim como Draco que agora se levantava e ia em direção ao banheiro, precisava de um banho urgente.

- Se a Hudson se passou pela Morritis.

- Como? Poção Polissuco? – Draco perguntou ríspido do banheiro que tinha deixado aberto para escutar os amigos, todos sabiam que Sophia era péssima em poções.

- Ela pode ter conseguido com alguém. – Zabini se deitou na cama pensando na possibilidade. – Você disse que não sabe como ela veio parar aqui e que veio com a Morritis e ninguém viu a Hudson antes ou a Morritis depois.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – Draco deu um soco tão forte na parede que cortou a mão, tendo que fazer rápido um feitiço de cura.

- Deixa eu conferir isso! – Pansy praticamente voou para fora do dormitório sem dar chance de nenhum dos garotos falarem nada.

- Aonde ela foi? – Draco apareceu no quarto de roupão negro secando os cabelos loiros.

- Provavelmente foi procurar a Morritis! – Zabini disse tranqüilo brincando com a varinha entre os dedos.

- E você fala isso assim? – Draco parou assustando tentando imaginar o que Pansy falaria com a garota.

- Claro! Não fui eu que dormi com a Hudson! – Zabini riu da careta de Draco.

- Preciso de uma poção para dor de cabeça! – Draco disse sério pegando um par de roupas no armário.

- E uma para doenças também! – Zabini gargalhou se protegendo dos socos de Draco, teve sorte dele não estar com a varinha em mãos ou seria azarado.

- Eu sou bêbado, mas precavido... seu idiota...

- Então, como foi a vagabunda mor da Sonserina? – Zabini sorriu enquanto Draco se apoiou na parede.

- Essa é a única vantagem de não ter sido a Morritis. – Draco refletiu.

- Não entendi...

- Eu não me lembro de nada! – Draco riu da cara incrédula de Zabini entrando no banheiro pra se trocar.

- Então você realmente quer a sangue-ruim? – a pergunta maliciosa de Zabini fez Draco sorrir.

- Vai a merda, Blás! – e os dois amigos riram.

Pansy subiu das masmorras sem se importar nem com os fantasmas que cruzaram o seu caminho, precisava a qualquer custo encontrar Morritis e tirar aquela história a limpo, não acreditava que Sophia pudesse ser tão baixa para se deitar com o Draco, não era mistério para nenhum Sonserino que o Malfoy estava a fim da sangue-ruim da Nirehtyls, mas ela acreditava que a maioria achava que era por pura ambição, mas Pansy conhecia Draco como ninguém e jurava que nem ele tinha noção dos próprios sentimentos por Morritis e foi com esses pensamentos que ela a avistou num dos corredores indo em direção ao salão principal.

- Morritis! – Pansy chamou chegando perto da garota.

- Parkison! – Melanne respondeu seca olhando nos olhos da garota para descobrir que Pansy Parkison era uma péssima oclumente. – "_Que interessante! Então ela acha que a Hudson usou poção polissuco? Perfeito!_"

- Não te vi indo embora da festa ontem. – Pansy disse sorrindo tentando ser casual.

- Que festa Parkison? Se você se refere aquela comemoração idiota da vitória de vocês, então você não me viu mesmo porque eu não fui. – Melanne mantinha o tom seco e fechava a expressão enquanto ria da preocupação da garota na sua frente.

- Não foi? – Pansy perguntou num murmúrio.

- Claro que não! – mas por sorte ou azar Alex e Diana chegaram perto das duas garotas.

- Mel, não te vi mais na festa ontem! – o tom malicioso de Alex teria deixado Melanne totalmente enjoada se não fosse a situação que ficava a cada instante mais divertida.

- Por Slytherin! – Melanne jogou os braços para cima – O que deu em vocês? Eu não fui em festa nenhuma ontem!

- Como não? – Alex e Diana perguntaram juntas confusas.

- Isso que eu quero saber também. – disse Pansy seria.

- Mas você foi com a gente! – Alex repetiu ainda tentando entender o que Melanne dizia.

- Eu não sai do quarto! – Melanne berrou irritada, mas adorando toda aquela ceninha.

- Aonde você encontraram a Morritis? – Pansy perguntou apreensiva.

- No corredor das masmorras. – Diana disse encarando Pansy – O que está acontecendo?

- Merda! – Pansy sussurrou antes de responder – Acho que a Hudson usou poção polissuco pra se passar pela Morritis na festa.

- Se passar pela Melanne? Por quê? – Alex perguntou inda mais confusa.

- Bom... – Pansy começou olhando maliciosamente para Melanne – Não é segredo na Sonserina que o Malfoy está interessado em algo digamos mais intimo com a Morritis.

- Ele o que? – gritaram as três garotas juntas chamando a atenção de todos que passavam no corredor.

Pansy caiu na gargalhada chamando ainda mais atenção.

Diana começou a piscar sem parar.

Alex abriu um sorriso tão grande que parecia que ia partir ao meio.

Melanne ficou completamente vermelha com aquela situação.

E nesse exato momento Sophia Hudson resolveu aparecer no corredor em direção ao salão principal, de uma maneira foi bom, pois Melanne ainda estava atordoada com aquela revelação, não que ela não soubesse do que Draco queria, mas toda a Sonserina saber era demais e ela precisava continuar com a encenação e para ser perfeito ela iria descontar a noite anterior.

Sophia Hudson ia apanhar feio.

Sophia estava radiante, Draco tinha sido magnífico na noite anterior, sabia que valeria a pena se esconder nos quartos quando o viu começar a beber feito um louco com os outros rapazes. Sua noite tinha sido perfeita e tinha certeza que conseguiria arrastá-lo novamente para qualquer canto do castelo. Estava tão contente em seus pensamentos que nem soube o que ou como foi acertada. Tudo o que sentiu foi uma violenta dor no lado direito do rosto e depois em todo o corpo enquanto caia no chão sem saber se levava a mão no rosto ou ao pescoço que começava a sufocar, porém logo descobriu que não precisava ter essa duvida seu corpo estava paralisado e ela caiu com toda a força de cara no chão.

Melanne estava muito contente em ver a dor de Sophia e teria continuado a bater e se duvidar teria mandado até uma maldição, além de pensar em alguns venenos interessantes, mas foi cortada do seu raciocínio por Alex que agarrou seu braço e a tirou depressa dali.

- Doida! Quer outra detenção! – Alex murmurou ainda arrastando Melanne para a mesa da Grifinória.

- Adorei Mel! – Diana batia palminhas sorrindo – Ninguém faz minha amiga de boba.

- Aquela vagabunda vai me pagar caro! – Melanne deixou extravasar toda a raiva que sentiu na noite anterior.

- Depois! Agora vamos torcer para ninguém dedurar você. – Alex tentava parecer normal tomando seu café e as outras duas seguiram seu exemplo só notando nesse instante que faltava alguém ali.

- Cadê a Pansy? – Diana foi a primeira a perguntar olhando para os lados, mas nem sinal da sonserina.

- Vocês acham que o Malfoy dormiu com a Hudson? – Alex perguntou se curvando para as amigas num tom baixinho para ninguém escutar.

Melanne se calou fazendo um enorme bico que fez Alex rir.

- Pelas perguntas da Parkison acredito que sim. – as três fizeram uma enorme careta de nojo.

- Acho que vou deixar realmente o Malfoy para você Mel! – Alex quis fazer graça, mas só conseguiu um revirar de olhos da amiga.

- Sei... – Diana comentou zombeira – Que eu saiba a senhorita estava de muito papo para com o Zabini.

- Sério? – Melanne virou na mesma hora pra a amiga.

- Não foi nada... – mas a maneira como Alex ficou ligeiramente vermelha fez as três rirem da situação e o fato de algumas pessoas comentarem que a Hudson tinha sido levada para a enfermaria só aumentou os risos delas.

Draco estava andando pelos jardins pensativo, não tinha gostado nada de ter sido enganado pela Hudson, pois pelo que a Pansy tinha lhe contado Melanne não tinha ido mesmo a festa. Ele se amaldiçoou pela milésima vez por ter sido tão burro, mas o fato também só aumentou sua vontade de ter Melanne. Sabia que a garota era virgem e sabia que toda a garota fantasiava a sua primeira vez e tinha certeza que Melanne não era diferente.

- "_Porcaria de virgens_!" – pensou irritado.

O loiro estava sem saber o que fazer quando avistou alguém que poderia ajudar nos seus problemas. Fazia um bom tempo que eles não se falavam realmente, desde quando aqueles três malucos partiram no meio da noite sem avisar ninguém para ser mais exato.

- Potter. – Harry se virou depressa para ver quem estava chamando e deu de cara com Draco caminhando ao seu encontro.

- Malfoy?

- Precisamos conversar. – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha para o sonserino, mas seguiu ele até uma das pontes aonde ninguém os perturbaria.

- O que você quer Malfoy? – Harry cruzou os braços se encostando na mureta olhando curioso para o rapaz que andava inquieto na sua frente.

- Preciso da sua ajuda. – Draco encarou o chão a sua frente e Harry gargalhou.

- Você precisando de ajuda? O que está acontecendo Malfoy? – Harry se obrigou a parar de rir diante da cara de indignação de Draco, ele sabia o quanto devia ter custado para o sonserino falar aquilo.

- Aonde você levaria uma garota aqui em Hogwarts? – Draco tinha assumido seu tom frio e indiferente de sempre.

- Levar? Um encontro? – Harry não entendia aonde o outro queria chegar e nem porque estava perguntando para ele.

- Não, Potter. Não um encontro! – Draco sorriu malicioso para Harry e este entendeu aonde ele queria chegar.

- Ué, não foi você mesmo que disse que as masmorras eram um ótimo lugar para isso? – Harry deu os ombros para Draco.

- Não, nesse caso as masmorras não servem. – Draco balançou a cabeça discordando.

- Não serve? – Harry encarou incrédulo o loiro na sua frente – Está apaixonado Malfoy?

- Não seja ridículo Potter! – Draco apertou o nariz com o indicador – Vai me ajudar ou não?

Harry olhou para Draco na sua frente e pensou no porque estavam tendo àquela conversa, em que momento das suas vidas tinham ficado tão íntimos para esse tipo de pergunta? Então Harry se lembrou da noite chuvosa há quase um ano atrás na qual ele e o Malfoy acabaram confinados sozinhos numa mesma sala durante horas.

Harry tinha brigado com Gina mais uma vez durante a guerra e estava irritado e a companhia de Malfoy não estava ajudando o seu humor, ele não se lembrava muito bem em que momento os dois pararam de se agredir verbalmente e acabaram conversando sobre garotas, mas Harry se lembrava da conversa, foi um dos raros momentos em que os dois riram durante a guerra e principalmente juntos. Na verdade Harry não recordava de nunca ter visto um sorriso verdadeiro na cara de Malfoy até aquele dia.

- Os quartos ou uma sala de aula? – Harry ainda achava estranho estar tendo esse tipo de conversa com Malfoy, mas se resignou não tinha ele mesmo desabafado com o sonserino sobre Gina naquela noite, afinal não podia falar de seus problemas com o seu melhor amigo, já que a garota em questão era a irmã mais nova dele.

- Potter, para esse tipo de resposta eu poderia ter falado com Crabbe ou Goyle, achei que você seria um pouco mais criativo. – Draco olhava sarcástico para Harry ainda com o dedo massageando o nariz numa tentativa de se concentrar que Harry tinha achado hilária durante a guerra, mas obviamente nunca tinha expressado essa opinião para Draco.

De repente Harry estalou os dedos e sorriu confiante para Draco.

- A sala precisa! – Draco estremeceu levemente a menção desse lugar – eu sei que você não gosta de recordar de lá, mas é perfeito.

- Não sei... – Draco parecia incerto, lembrava muito bem do seu sexto ano em que passou noites naquela sala tentando consertar aquele maldito armário que quase resultou na morte dos seus colegas de escola e o diretor.

- É perfeito Malfoy – Harry dizia animado – a sala vai fornecer tudo o que você precisar, com certeza é o melhor lugar de Hogwarts.

- Já levou alguém lá Potter? – Draco ainda analisava se essa era realmente uma boa opção.

- Não. – Harry se escorou na mureta olhando o rio abaixo deles e logo sentiu Malfoy apoiado do seu lado.

- Você e a Weasley ainda não se acertaram? – Draco também fitava o rio.

- Não, você sabe o quanto Gina é cabeça dura. – Harry suspirou derrotado, pelo menos era bom poder falar aquilo com alguém que não fosse irmão ou a melhor amiga da garota.

- Oh como se o senhor cara-de-cicatriz fosse muito melhor. – Draco riu da careta de Harry e continuou – mas eu me lembro do gênio da Weasley, na verdade de toda a família, quantas vezes eles tentaram me azar durante aquele tempo? – Draco fez uma cara pensativa.

- E você nem provocou nenhum dele. – Harry riu balançando a cabeça, Draco não perdia nenhuma oportunidade para perturbar os Weasleys, mas no fundo Harry também sabia que os Weasleys tinham implicado varias vezes gratuitamente com o Malfoy.

- Eu fiz o melhor que pude – os dois acabaram rindo juntos lembrando – Se um dia me dissessem que eu estaria rindo com você, Potter eu azararia a pessoa na mesma hora.

- Eu diria que a pessoa teria perdido o juízo.

- Você tem que dobrar a ruivinha, Potter. – Harry emburrou a cara para Draco, não gostava quando ele chamava a sua Gina de ruivinha, mas Draco nem ligou – Eu nunca vou entender vocês dois.

- Ela ainda está irritada por eu ter terminado com ela.

- E eu não posso dizer que eu entendo o porquê você ter feito isso, com a sua ótima oclumunência você estava protegendo muito ela. – Draco tinha a expressão seria e Harry suspirou, sabia que o loiro tinha razão, não tinha protegido Gina em nada se afastando dela.

- Mas não adianta nada ficar remoendo os meus erros.

- Realmente! – Draco deu um sorriso torto antes de continuar – E a Lovegood?

- O que tem a Luna? – Harry perguntou nervoso.

- Você é um cretino sabia! – Draco balançou a cabeça dando três tapas leves na mureta onde estavam escorados.

- Do que você ta falando Malfoy? – Harry evitava encarar o loiro e continuou a fitar o rio.

- Você esta usando a garota do mesmo jeito que usou na guerra. – Draco olhou para Harry que continuava a olhar para baixo.

- Não tem nada haver Malfoy! – Harry disse irritado, mas ainda sem olhar para Draco.

- Você tanto sabe que é verdade que nem tem coragem de me encarar! – o tom sarcástico de Draco irritou Harry.

- E o que você fez com a Hermione? – Harry olhou para Draco acusando-o – Você também usou ela!

- Eu usei ela? – Draco disse indignado – Você tem coragem de dizer isso? – Harry olhou confuso para o loiro – Vocês sumiram no meio da noite e a sua amiguinha não teve nem a consideração de falar comigo! – Draco cuspia as palavras que há tanto tempo estavam presas na garganta – Vocês desapareceram por oito meses e nunca mandaram notícia alguma!

- Não tínhamos como mandar notícias! – Harry tentou se justificar, mas foi cortado pelo loiro que levantou a mão pedindo para ele se calar.

- A sua amiguinha nunca veio falar comigo! – Draco falava com tanta amargura que Harry se arrependeu de ter tocado no assunto, no fundo ele sabia que o que o sonserino falava era verdade, ele mesmo tinha reclamado das atitudes de Hermione na época. – Vocês voltaram e era como se eu não existisse e depois aqueles dois começaram a namorar e...

- Malfoy, eu sei que ela errou. – Harry disse baixo envergonhado pelas atitudes da amiga.

- Isso é passado! – Draco tinha voltado a sua costumeira expressão fria. – Sala Precisa! Obrigada pela ajuda, Potter! – e dizendo isso se levantou indo em direção do castelo.

- Obrigada por me escutar, Malfoy! – Harry não se moveu e apenas viu de relance o loiro acenar uma mão ainda caminhando em direção ao castelo.

Harry ainda tinha ficado um tempo pensando após a conversa com Malfoy para depois se dirigir para o salão comunal da Grifinória aonde seus amigos o esperavam curiosos.

- O que o Malfoy queria? – Rony perguntou assim que Harry se jogou no sofá ao lado do amigo.

- Nada de especial, apenas conversar.

Hermione fez uma careta de discordância, mas não disse nada. Sabia que a guerra tinha mudado a relação de Draco com Harry, apesar dos dois não demonstrarem isso publicamente, pois oficialmente Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy ainda eram inimigos.

Harry fitou a amiga acariciando os cabelos vermelhos de Rony e se lembrou de quando eles começaram a se relacionar. Ela sabia que toda aquela situação de risco tinha feito Rony finalmente enxergar que gostava dela e quando se viram sozinhos jogou pesado com ela. Tão pesado que em muitos momentos Harry se sentiu desconfortável com os dois, mas ele também sabia que Hermione tinha tido algo com Draco e de uma maneira estranha tinha apreendido a respeitar a doninha. Harry tinha que admitir, odiaria que tivessem feito o mesmo com ele.

Durante o jantar daquela noite o diretor Dumbledore anunciou a realização de um baile para o dia dos namorados, deixando todos os alunos fervilhando de excitação com a possibilidade de mais um evento fora do calendário escolar. E para ajudar teriam um passeio para Hogsmed no sábado, tudo parecia perfeito para eles.

- Isso é perfeito! – Diana rodopiou maravilhada.

- Um baile! Um baile! – Alex saltitava feliz.

- Será que alguém vai me chamar? – Diana perguntou incerta olhando Melanne que estava jogada na cama totalmente indiferente a animação das amigas.

- Posso saber o motivo dessa cara de enterro? – perguntou Alex reparando no mau humor da amiga.

- Tudo o que eu não precisava era de um baile no dia dos namorados – Melanne suspirou entediada colocando os braços sobre o rosto.

- Ah Mel, por favor, tenho certeza que você vai receber vários convites – Diana comentou tentando levantar o astral dela.

- Inclusive de um certo loiro! – Alex sorria de orelha a orelha.

- Se eu for eu vou sozinha – Melanne disse fria sentando na cama.

- Ah não! – as duas amigas berraram juntas.

- E vamos mudar de assunto se quiserem continuar aqui.

Diante o olhar fria de Melanne as duas não tiveram outra alternativa a não ser falar de qualquer coisa diferente de baile e garotos.

Draco entrou na sala de aula vazia e se deitou em cima da mesa do professor. Precisava pensar. Não sabia o que tinha feito de errado. Não queria pensar sobre isso na verdade, era um Malfoy. Não devia se preocupar, mas ele se preocupava e se importava.

- Droga! – falou baixo e tão concentrado com as mãos sobre os olhos que nem reparou na porta sendo aberta e trancada.

- Malfoy! – a voz marota e alegre acompanhada pelo aroma de cerejas não deixava duvidas sobre quem estava chamando.

- Weasley! – deu um pulo sentando na mesa – O que você quer? – perguntou com a típica voz de tédio fria e arrastada não deixando transparecer a leve tensão ao passar as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Você nunca mais conversou comigo. – a voz marota soou chorosa e ela deu três passos parando na frente dele.

- Não temos nada para conversar Weasley – ele disse duro cruzando os braços.

- Eu sinto sua falta! – uma lagrima caiu do rosto de Gina.

- Azar o seu! – a voz fria e sarcástica de Draco a irritou.

- Pensei que tínhamos algo.

- Nunca tivemos nada – Draco segurou a menina pelos ombros e a sacudiu delicadamente. Sabia que ela desmontaria se fosse violento. Sorriu ao compará-la a Morritis. – Tudo não passou de uma ilusão louca da sua cabeça, vai ver esse seu cabelo queimou seus neurônios.

- Mas eu... – as lagrimas caiam pelo rosto dela causando náuseas no loiro.

- Eu nunca me interessei por você! – e a olhando de cima a baixo concluiu – Você é patética!

O tapa veio firme e certeiro como o de uma boa Weasley e antes de sair ela falou cheia de raiva sem se virar para ele.

- Eu te odeio Malfoy!

Draco ouviu a porta bater com força e suspirou voltando a deitar na mesa. Pelo menos a Weasley não ia mais encher o saco com a sua paixonite aguda adolescente

- Mas esse tapa não vai sair tão cedo.

Gina saiu furiosa da sala marchando em direção ao Salão Principal com os pensamentos a mil.

Claro que Gina Weasley não sabia que toda a proteção e cuidado de Draco era apenas para cumprir a promessa que ele fez a Harry que cuidaria dela. Gina Weasley nunca imaginou que o ex-namorado ia fazer tal pedido ao seu antigo inimigo de escola, porque ninguém sabia que Harry e Draco tinham se tornado estranhamente amigos e era obvio que nenhum dos dois contaria isso para alguém.

Draco em nenhum momento percebeu que Gina poderia estar se interessando por ele, apesar de ter alertado a Harry que isso poderia acontecer devido a fragilidade emocional que a garota se encontrava, mas Harry havia duvidado afinal Gina era uma Weasley e os Weasleys odiavam os Malfoys.

Para Draco, Gina era apenas um estorvo meloso que tinha prometido cuidar. Draco tinha outra pessoa em mente na época. Uma pessoa que tinha partido junto com Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley e que juntamente com eles voltou oito meses depois de terem ficado sem dar nenhuma notícia. Em nenhum momento depois da sua volta Hermione Granger falou ou dirigiu um olhar para Draco. Não havia nada entre eles, apenas um alivio da tensão da guerra, pois não havia nada mais interessante que flertar com um ex-Comensal da Morte e especialmente um que vivia dizendo que ela não era boa o bastante. Foram exatos trinta e dois dias. Nada muito importante. No primeiro almoço comemorativo após a guerra Rony pediu Hermione em namoro e foi como se Draco nunca tivesse existido. Ninguém pareceu perceber o olhar distante do garoto, apenas quem sabe uma ruiva de cabelos de fogo que começava a ficar dividida entre o verde e o cinza.

Agora era claro para Gina que Draco apenas tinha brincado com seus sentimentos.

Sentou furiosa na mesa da Grifinória com toda a sua atenção voltada para a sua refeição e nem deu atenção a Collin que parecia querer ajuda da amiga em alguma matéria mais tarde. Só pareceu acordar quando o amigo mencionou um passei a Hogsmed no próximo sábado.

Harry estava parado no meio do salão observando seus amigos se afastarem, Rony rodava Hermione que ficava vermelha e pedia pra ele parar, mas tudo que o ruivo fazia era lhe dar um beijo nos lábios e continuar a brincar, era estranho ver os dois juntos apesar de ter passado tanto tempo, mesmo durante a guerra logo que eles começaram a namorar era estranho para ele, achava que nunca se acostumaria realmente. Estava perdido nesses pensamentos quando sentiu que alguém segurou seu braço e viu Gina sorrindo para ele.

- Virou estátua? – perguntou divertida.

Harry sorriu sem graça.

- Vamos. – ela começou a puxá-lo para fora do salão. Harry viu Malfoy andando com a mão no rosto para esconder uma marca vermelha.

- Gina, você sabe o que aconteceu com o Malfoy? – ele perguntou quando estavam andando em direção a salão comunal da Grifinória. Gina ainda o segurava pelo braço.

Gina bufou.

- Sei... – respondeu azeda.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Foi você?

- Bem... sim. – respondeu sorrindo.

- O que você fez?

- Só foi um tapinha de nada. – respondeu dando de ombros.

- O que ele fez? – perguntou com desprezo.

- Falou umas besteiras, mas isso não vem ao caso e eu não me arrependo nem um pouco de ter metido a mão na cara dele.

- Vocês e suas eternas brigas com o Malfoy. – Harry suspirou desanimado.

- Pois é... – Gina suspirou, pelo menos ninguém descobriria os sentimentos dela. – Harry, você vai com alguém a Hogsmed?

- Bem... Não sei...

- Quer ir comigo Harry? – Gina perguntou com seu jeito pidão que o fez rir.

- Certo! – Harry respondeu sem pensar e a menina deu um beijo na sua bochecha feliz carregando-o em direção a sala comunal da Grifinória.


	18. E Tudo Parece Tão Perfeito

**Chapter 17: E Tudo Parece Tão Perfeito**

**16 – E TUDO PARECE TÃO PERFEITO**

_O céu estava avermelhado no horizonte e logo seria noite. A pequena cidade parecia deserta naquela hora e o frio percorria o corpo deles. Era uma vila pequena, no interior oeste da Inglaterra. Uma vila mista, em que alguns trouxas nem desconfiavam que seus vizinhos e amigos eram bruxos e muito menos que o nome da cidade era uma homenagem por que ali havia nascido um dos maiores bruxos da antiguidade: Godrico Gryffindor._

_Sim, Harry Potter estava na cidade aonde seus pais haviam morrido, aonde ele havia se tornado uma lenda. Eles estavam em Godric's Hollow, aonde tudo havia começado e talvez aonde tudo terminaria._

_O lugar encheu o coração de Harry de uma saudade insana de seus pais, pois não costumava lembrar que era ali naquela cidade esquecida e tantas vezes lembrada nos livros de história que seus pais estavam enterrados. Nunca havia sentido necessidade de visitar seus túmulos, mas agora que estava ali parecia uma coisa lógica a se fazer._

_- Quero ir no cemitério. – disse resoluto Harry sem encarar os amigos que andavam cada um de um lado dele._

_- Vamos sim... – Hermione comentou pensativa – Quer passar na casa deles antes?_

_Harry suspirou sem responder._

_- É caminho Harry, pelo que eu vimos no mapa o cemitério é no fim da cidade. – Rony comentou apoiando a mão no ombro do amigo que o encarou._

_- Não sei se tenho coragem para tanto. – Harry encarou o amigo cansado._

_Quanto tempo fazia que estavam naquela busca insana? Meses sem fim, mal se alimentando, mal dormindo, fugindo e procurando._

_- Nós estamos aqui com você Harry! – Hermione o abraçou apertado tentando passar uma confiança que Harry sabia que a garota não possuía._

_- Acho que é muito tarde para dizer que me arrependo de ter deixado-os para trás. – Harry falou serio chutando algumas pedrinhas do caminho colocando a mão no bolso, estava se sentindo uma criança confessando uma travessura numa hora imprópria._

_- Do que você está falando Harry? – Rony perguntou confuso._

_- Eu também sinto falta deles... – Hermione murmurou se abraçando em si mesmo olhando para o horizonte._

_Harry sorriu._

_- De quem vocês estão falando? – Rony parecia perdido na confissão mutua dos dois amigos._

_-Da Gina... – Hermione disse séria encarando o ruivo que sorriu para ela tocando o seu rosto com a palma da mão._

_- E do Draco... – Harry completou já prevendo a tempestade que o amigo faria._

_- Do Malfoy? Vocês só podem estar zuando? – Rony encarou os dois amigos incrédulo._

_Hermione sentiu uma pontada no peito ao se lembrar de Draco, mas era passado, não tinha mais volta se abraçou apertado em Rony que acariciou os seus cabelos apertando-a com igual ou mais um pouco de força._

_- Você aprende a gostar daquele sonserino estúpido... – Harry sorriu indicando o caminho com a cabeça para o amigo para continuarem a andar._

_- Você é louco Harry! – Rony riu abraçando o amigo também e seguindo caminho – Mas se isso te deixar melhor, logo estaremos com eles._

_- Sim, mas algo me diz que nada mais vai ser como antes... – Harry murmurou enquanto paravam em frente aos destroços de uma casa simples._

_A sebe crescera livremente junto com o capim alto que chegava a cintura, mas os destroços da casa continuavam espalhados, embora a parta esquerda da casa continuasse estranhamente em pé inteiramente coberta de hera escura. Era difícil imaginar que um dia aqueles escombros perdidos no tempo tivessem sido de uma casinha simples como as demais da rua._

_Harry suspirou abrindo o portão enferrujado da casa onde uma placa muito velha e rabiscada com dizeres de boa sorte estava pregada. Hermione parecia revoltada com os rabiscos, mas Harry sorriu ao ver as mensagens de tantos anos e de tantos bruxos. Sentiu o animo voltar ao seu corpo e entrou no lugar._

_Sentiu a magia, magia antiga, magia dos seus pais, magia das trevas, aquele lugar parecia guardar todos os acontecimentos daquela fatídica noite em que seus pais foram mortos. Entrar ali o fez relembrar os flashs verdes, os gritos da mãe e imaginar o quanto deveria ter sido difícil para eles._

_Duas lagrimas caíram dos seus olhos e percebeu que Rony e Hermione também estavam um pouco emocionados ao lado dele. Rony por ter crescido entre bruxos conhecendo aquela história e tendo certeza de como aquele lugar era especial e Hermione por ter a sensibilidade de imaginar o quanto aquilo era importante para o amigo._

_Harry sorriu e abraçou os amigos que retribuíram no mesmo instante._

_- Não importa o que aconteça nessa guerra, a amizade de vocês foi o maior presente que eu ganhei na minha vida. – a voz dele saiu embargada._

_- Nós também te amamos Harry! – Hermione disse com a voz falha tão emocionada quanto ele._

_- Isso aí cara! – Rony bagunçou o cabelo rebelde do amigo com os olhos vermelhos, mas sem chorar, isso ele nunca se admitiria a fazer._

_Harry respirou fundo sentindo a energia do lugar lhe dando força e concluiu._

_- Vamos agora ver o tumulo deles!_

_E seguiram os três abraçados em direção a pequena igreja que abrigava o cemitério no fim da cidade, no fundo do coração, eles sabiam que a jornada deles estava chegando ao fim._

_### Você não pode me amar ###_

Gina acordou muito disposta aquela manhã de tão feliz que se encontrava, finalmente tinha colocado um fim naquela obsessão sem sentido pelo Malfoy. Não conseguia nem acreditar que tinha passado pela sua cabeça que aquele loiro poderia se interessar por ela.

- Bom dia! – disse contente encontrando Luna e Colin no corredor em direção ao Salão Principal.

- Bom dia! – responderam os dois juntos.

- Ao que devemos todo esse bom humor? – perguntou Colin curioso passando o braço pelo ombro da amiga.

- Vou a Hogsmed com Harry sábado. – Gina respondeu sorrindo.

- Com quem? – Luna perguntou no seu jeito aéreo, mas evitando o olhar da ruiva.

- Com o Harry! – Gina abraçou forte os dois amigos – Acho que podemos nos acertar agora.

- Nossa! – Colin disse baixo sem saber muito bem o que fazer.

- Não é maravilhoso? – Gina praticamente pulava abraçada aos dois – Estou tão feliz!

- É... – Luna gaguejou um pouco antes de continuar – É ótimo Gina!

Colin encarou Luna piscando várias vezes como se tentasse entender o que ela dizia, mas está tinha o olhar longe e se despediu deles se encaminhando para a mesa da Corvinal assim que chegaram ao Salão Principal.

- Bom dia pessoal! – Gina disse com um mega sorriso estampado no rosto se sentando ao lado de Harry e com Colin ao lado dela.

- Bom dia Gina! - Hermione que estava sentada na frente de Gina sorriu para a amiga – É bom vê-la tão animada!

- É Mi, descobri que estava sendo uma idiota nos últimos meses! – Gina concordou se servindo de panquecas com mel.

- Estava mesmo. – Rony falou levando uma grande garfada de torta de abobora a boca.

- Rony! – reclamou Hermione dando uma cotovelada no namorado.

- Ué, mas ela estava... – ele massageou a costela fazendo cara de desentendido.

- E você não vai nos falar o motivo, não é mesmo Gi? – Harry perguntou tomando um gole do seu chocolate quente.

- Não, não vou Harry. – Gina sorriu piscando para ele.

- E agora você vai continuar me ignorando? – reclamou Colin sentado ao lado dela com um enorme prato de panquecas com calda de chocolate na frente.

- Claro que não! – Gina se virou para ele, mas parou e abriu a boca horrorizada apontando para o prato do garoto – Você vai comer isso tudo?

- Gina, acho que você anda muito desligada mesmo. – Harry riu do outro lado dela.

- Porque? – ele encarou os olhos verdes dele confusa.

- Porque o Colin come esse prato todo o dia no café. – respondeu Hermione virando a pagina do livro que tinha aberto ao terminar o seu café enquanto esperava os demais.

- Todo dia? – Gina se virou para Colin que levava uma garfada muito parecida com as de Rony a boca.

- O que? – o garoto corou diante do olhar da ruiva.

- Você vai engordar assim! – Gina deu atenção para o seu próprio prato de panqueca, nunca tinha reparado que os olhos de Colin eram de um mel tão bonito.

- Impossível! A família inteira é magra e mamãe diz que somos muito hiperativos, que precisamos comer muito, mas acho que o Colin anda exagerando esse ano, talvez seja nervosismo com alguma coisa, talvez seja da idade, meu pai diz que quando tinha a idade dele também começou a comer mais, mas eu sinceramente acho que é gula mesmo. – Dennis falou num fôlego só deixando todos os outros de boca aberta.

- Sério, você deveria concorrer com a Mione. – Rony disse perplexo olhando para o pequeno garoto loiro ao seu lado.

- Como é que é? – o grito de Hermione fez Rony e Dennis se encolherem no banco.

- É que você também fala assim quando se empolga. – ele engoliu seco antes de responder baixinho.

- Ah Mione é verdade! – Harry concordou com o amigo e levou um olhar gelado dela que se levantou fechando o livro com força.

- Vou para a biblioteca! – saiu pisando forte sem olhar para ninguém.

- Mi... – chamou Rony indo em direção a ela largando as suas panquecas pela metade.

- Eles se acertam. – Harry concluiu ainda olhando os amigos se afastarem.

- Eu só duvido que a Mione chegue até a biblioteca. – Gina disse marota também se levantando.

- Eí, eu vou com você! – disse Colin empurrando a ultima garfada na boca junto com o suco de abobora e se levantando também.

- Calma Colin! Assim você vai passar mal! – Gina riu da pressa do menino.

- Talvez! – ele fez drama e abraçou Gina pelos ombros – Tchau Harry! Tchau Dennis!

- Tchau! – respondeu um animado Dennis que já tinha engatado uma conversa com outro garoto do seu ano.

- Até mais Harry! – Gina disse rindo por Colin ter começado a fazer cócegas nela e os dois saíram do salão.

- Tchau! – Harry respondeu incerto olhando para os dois que pareciam duas crianças juntas.

- É Harry parece que só sobrou nós dois. – o garoto se assustou ao ouvir a voz de Neville as suas costas – Vamos para a aula?

- Vamos.

_### Você não pode me amar ###_

- Silencio! Hoje vamos estudar uma poção tão complexa quanto interessante, quero que você preparem a Poção do Morto-Vivo. – Snape entrou na sala dizendo enquanto delizava entre os estudantes – Quem poderia me responder qual é o principal ingrediente ativo?

Antes de Snape terminar a frase Hermione já tinha o braço levantado.

- Será que ela não cansa? – Draco bufou ao lado de Melanne.

Melanne observou o garoto alguns instantes. Era de alguma maneira bizarra engraçado aquela situação. Draco não tinha comentado da festa, obviamente constrangido pelo fato de ter sido pego com a Hudson e também porque Pansy deveria ter relatado toda a conversa delas. Então os dois fizeram de conta que nada havia acontecido em momento nenhum e se falavam apenas nas aulas que tinham juntos o que era bom de certa maneira.

- Duvido. – Melanne respondeu levemente irritada.

- Ninguém mais? – Snape ignorava a mão frenética de Hermione fazendo Melanne suspirar contrariada e levantar a mão calmamente diante o olhar mortífero da grifinória.

- Srta. Morritis.

- O principal ingrediente ativo é o sangue da libélula negra... de qualquer maneira a poção é mais eficiente se utilizarmos sangue de fada mordente jovem – Melanne disse muito baixo o final deixando a sua voz sumir, mas Snape deu um pequeno sorriso que pegou a turma toda desprevenida.

- Gosta de poções Srta. Morritis?

- Tenho R.O.N.A. em poções. – Melanne respondeu arrogante encarando o professor que arregalou os olhos surpreso.

- Acha que não tem mais nada a aprender? – Snape cruzou os braços na frente dela.

- Muito pelo contrario, acho que pela primeira vez tenho um professor que pode me ensinar alguma coisa – a voz dela era tão tediosa que pegou Snape desprevenido fazendo-o sorrir mais uma vez.

- Vocês vão encontrar todo o material necessário nas prateleiras, podem começar. – Snape continuou sua aula como se nada tivesse acontecido e logo se ouviu o barulho dos estudantes indo pegar os ingredientes da poção.

- Rony... – Harry sussurrou para o amigo que se virou em sua direção – O que é rona?

- Reconhecimento Ordinário Nível A – Hermione respondeu depressa fazendo o namorado dar um suspiro resignado.

- Isso parece muita coisa... – Harry fitou Melanne pensativo.

- E é, apenas cinco bruxos tem esse mérito em poções. – Hermione respondia separando delicadamente os ingredientes e Rony olhava atentamente para tudo o que ela fazia.

- Snape? – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha confuso.

- Não, Snape não é reconhecido pelo ministério... – Hermione parou de mexer nos ingredientes e encarou os dois que a olhavam interessados – Esses títulos são dados a pessoas que ajudam o Ministério.

- Então é verdade! – Rony virou de um amigo para o outro rapidamente – Ela realmente ajudou na guerra de alguma maneira.

- Pelo que parece sim – Hermione passou a encarar Melanne junto com os amigos enquanto a garota parecia não prestar atenção em Draco Malfoy.

- Você vai no passeio a Hogsmed? – Draco perguntou após tomar um pouco de coragem, apesar dos cortes vindo da garota anteriormente.

- Vou... – Melanne não prestava nenhuma atenção nele fazendo sua poção.

- Vai com alguém? – Draco tentava parecer indiferente, mas não tinha cabeça para tentar fazer a poção pedida por Snape.

- Talvez... – ela respondeu no mesmo tom desligado de antes, mas sorriu ao ver a expressão dele fechar.

- Com quem? – ele praticamente gritou chamando a atenção de todos, mas logo baixou o tom de voz – Com quem você vai?

- Isso não te interessa Malfoy! – Melanne respondeu seca.

Draco bufou contrariado.

- E ao baile de dia dos namorados? – Melanne abriu a boca para responder, mas ele completou antes – Vai comigo ao baile?

- O que? – dessa vez foi Melanne que berrou e quase deixou cair um vidro no chão. – Você está louco Malfoy!

- Porque? – Draco perguntou cruzando os braços se virando para ela e desistindo de vez da sua poção.

- Porque eu sou uma sangue-ruim e você uma linhagem pura! – Melanne revirou os olhos como se fosse obvio.

- Eu já disse que não ligo mais para essas coisas. – ele tentou tocá-la, mas ela tirou o braço o olhando feio.

- Eu ligo Malfoy! Eu me importo! E eu não vou a baile nenhum com você! – o rosto de Melanne já estava ficando levemente corado de irritação.

- Eu não quero ter um filho com você! – Draco disse voltando sua atenção para a poção, pois Snape tinha ido ver como estavam indo – Eu só quero me divertir.

- Ah obrigada Malfoy! Isso melhora muito a situação! – Melanne riu sarcástica e foi a fez dele a olhar feio.

- Estou sendo sincero. – Draco evitou o olhar dela.

- Só diversão? – Melanne perguntou incerta.

- Só diversão! – concordou o loiro ambos sem se olhar.

- Certo. – ela disse tão baixo que ele não escutou.

- O que?

- Eu vou com você. – Melanne olhou para ele e quase derreteu ao encontrar aqueles olhos pratas que sorriam vitoriosos para ela.

- Agora sim você está sendo uma menina obediente. – Draco não cabia em si de felicidade.

- Eu não sou obediente. – Melanne discordou, mas também sorria.

- Comigo vai ser sim. – Draco finalizou.

_### Você não pode me amar ###_

- Srta. Morritis, por favor me acompanhe. – a professora MacGonagall chamou antes que Melanne conseguisse entrar na aula de feitiços.

- Até mais meninas! – Melanne se despediu, sabia que boa coisa não viria.

Seguiram em silencio até a sala de transfiguração que naquele momento não estava sendo utilizada.

- A senhorita sabe porque está aqui? – a professora perguntou séria encarando a aula.

- Não senhora. – Melanne respondeu sem piscar.

- E porque a senhorita foi dada como a responsável pela estadia da Srta. Hudson na enfermaria? – a professora se sentou na mesa mas continuou a olhar a aluna.

- Não faço idéia. – a garota olhou confusa para a professora – O que aconteceu com a Sophia?

- Parece que foi atacada quando estava para entrar no Salão Principal. – os olhos da professora analisavam a aluna meticulosamente.

- Sério! – Melanne se indignou – Quem seria tão covarde de fazer uma coisa dessas com uma garota?

- Estanho! Algumas pessoas acharam que era a senhorita.

- Eu? – ela berrou assustada – Eu não faria algo assim.

- Eu não sei Srta. Morritis, mas por via das duvidas a senhora está proibida de ir no passeio a Hogsmed no sábado.

- Como assim? A senhora não pode fazer isso comigo! – Melanne arregalou os olhos para a professora MacGonagall.

- Estamos conversadas. - professora MacGonagall sorriu encerrando a conversa.

Melanne saiu de lá desanimada, mas foi só cruzar um corredor e sorriu feliz. Tinha batido naquela vagabunda da Sophia, não tinha levado bronca e ainda tinha a desculpa perfeita para dizer não aos convites para ir a Hogsmed. Perfeito!


	19. Sabado em Hogsmeade

**Chapter 18: Sábado em Hogsmeade**

**17 – SÁBADO EM HOGSMEADE**

_O cemitério ficava algumas quadras depois da casa dos Potter no fim da cidade atrás de uma igrejinha simples e delicada que parecia perdida no tempo de tão antiga. Hermione chegou a comentar que talvez aquela igreja estivesse ali antes mesmo de Godrico ter nascido, possivelmente deveria ter frequentado aquele lugar quando criança, assim como Harry e seus pais antes deles morrerem._

_A noite era de lua cheia e isso ajudou o trio, pois o cemitério não possuía iluminação e eles queriam utilizar o mínimo de magia possível para não chamar a atenção das pessoas da cidade. Andavam juntos, buscando entre os túmulos o nome dos pais de Harry. Era um cemitério comum aquele, as lapides eram todas iguais brancas e simples e era essa visão que deixava o lugar tão bonito como um grande campo de paz. _

_- Aqui! – ouviu a voz de Rony alguns passos a frente chamar._

_Andou devagar, sentindo o peito apertar a cada passo, mas logo chegou junto aos amigos que olhavam para as duas lapides:_

_Lilían Potter, nascida 30/01/1960, falecida 31/10/1981_

_Filha, irmã, amiga, esposa e mãe querida_

_Tiago Potter, nascido 27/03/1960, falecido 31/10/1981_

_Filho, irmão, amigo, esposo e pai querido_

_Porque o amor verdadeiro é algo que nunca será derrotado_

_- E aqui está a frase que Dumbledore tanto me dizia. – Harry esboçou um sorriso triste._

_- Sim – Hermione secou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos – O amor não pode ser derrotado._

_- E esse é o nosso maior trunfo não é? – Rony abriu um sorriso abraçando os dois, mas Harry mal chegou a vê-lo deixando o corpo cair enquanto levava a mão a cicatriz._

_Ardia muito, era forte demais a dor, era físico, não podia significar outra coisa, Voldemort estava ali em Godric's Hollow muito perto deles. Era difícil controlar a raiva e euforia que Voldemort sentia, mas era preciso não podia se deixar sucumbir._

_- Harry! Você está bem? – ouviu a voz da amiga que estava ajoelhada ao seu lado._

_- Ele está aqui! – conseguiu murmurar e imediatamente os dois amigos pegaram suas varinhas e se colocaram em guarda._

_- Que cena mais tocante! – ouviram uma voz silvante dizer, mas não conseguiam compreender de onde exatamente vinha, parecia vir de toda a volta deles._

_Harry pegou sua varinha se colocando em pé junto aos amigos, estavam num descampado, pois as lapides eram pequenas para poderem se esconder. Talvez aquele fosse o fim deles, mas lutariam até o não terem mais forças._

_- Com medo de aparecer? – perguntou Harry irônico, sabendo que não tinha mais nada a perder e precisando saber onde ele estava._

_- Tão corajoso quanto seus pais e estamos diante do fim que eles tiveram – ouviu a voz a sua frente e diversos vultos negros começavam a surgir a volta deles – O mesmo fim que você vai ter, Harry Potter!_

_Gargalhadas eram ouvidas por toda a parte._

_- E assim como seus pais, está sozinho. – Voldemort continuava a falar agora em frente a eles que estavam cercados pelos Comensais da Morte._

_- Ele não está sozinho! – ouviu Rony ranger entre os dentes segurando firme a varinha na mão assim como Hermione que deu um passo a frente como se quisesse protegê-lo._

_- Patético!_

_Mais gargalhadas eram ouvidas._

_- Matem eles! – o tom imperativo fez o sangue de Harry gelar, não podia acabar assim, não podia ser assim._

_- Protego! – os amigos berraram nas duas direções se jogando no chão e levando Harry junto enquanto os Comensais da Morte ainda gargalhavam e jogavam feitiços. _

_### Você não pode me amar ###_

- Olá Luna! – Harry disse sorrindo se sentando ao lado dela no chão do corredor.

- Olá Harry! – Luna respondeu no seu jeito aéreo e desligado.

- Porque você está no chão? – ele perguntou tranqüilo vendo algumas pessoas olharem contrariados para eles.

- Porque as árvores estão congeladas. – sua entonação demonstrava o quanto aquilo era obvio.

- Matérias do Pasquim? – Harry apontou para os pergaminhos a volta dela.

- Sim... – Luna olhou para ele pela primeira vez deixando seus grandes olhos azuis mostrarem a apreensão que sentia – Eu achei que depois... – ela parou e perdeu o foco por alguns segundos – Depois que eu assumi o Pasquim, que eles parariam de mandar matérias, que eu tivesse que fechar o jornal.

- Eu tenho certeza que eles confiam em você. – Harry falou firme tirando uma mecha do cabelo loiro dela da frente do seu rosto.

- As vendas aumentaram – Luna disse animada ignorando a mão de Harry no seu cabelo.

- Eu confio em você! – Harry continuou como se ela não tivesse dito nada.

- Soube que você e a Gina se acertaram, eu disse que era só uma questão de tempo ela voltar ao normal... – Luna disse perdida analisando seus pergaminhos – Fico muito feliz por vocês.

Harry a encarou por alguns instantes antes de responder:

- Não nos acertamos. – ele olhava desconfortável para suas mãos – Eu apenas concordei em ir a Hogsmeade com ela.

Luna sorriu, aquele sorriso sincero dela que tanto dava apoio para Harry, aquele sorriso de quem sabia das coisas.

- Somos apenas amigos! – Harry queria gritar, mas ainda observava o sorriso dela que ele tinha certeza que ela não tinha consciência que fazia.

- Isso é um começo. – Luna tirou sua varinha de trás da orelha e fez o pergaminho se fechar.

- Quer ir ao baile do dia dos namorados comigo? – Harry perguntou num fôlego só olhando apreensivo para ela.

Luna piscou algumas vezes antes de olhar para o teto como se este fosse uma complexa obra de arte.

- Você deveria convidar Gina.

- Estou convidando você, aceita?

- Aceito. – Luna respondeu voltando a olhar os seus pergaminhos.

- Obrigada! – Harry se levantou dando um beijo na bochecha dela – Vou te deixar com as suas matérias de Bufadores.

- Harry, Bufadores não existem... – Luna disse de maneira tão simples que ele se assustou.

- Mas você sempre acreditou! – Harry a olhou desconcertado sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu acreditei no meu pai – a voz dela era tão suave que parecia recitar um poema – Mas ele apenas queria que eu visse o mundo da maneira como minha mãe via...

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Eu preciso ir, Harry, até... – e Luna se levantou rápido juntando seus pergaminhos na bolsa com um giro da varinha.

- Até... – Harry respondeu acompanhando a garota se afastar pelo corredor.

Tinha que reconhecer que Luna Lovegood estava muito diferente, seu cabelo loiro estava bem cuidado e cortado, não usava mais aqueles colares exagerados e excêntricos e suas atitudes apesar de ainda sonhadoras pareciam mais firmes, no fundo esse ultimo item sempre existiu, mas atualmente Luna se fazia entender e era ouvida. Quando ela tinha mudado tanto que ele nem havia percebido?

- Eí, Harry vai ficar parado aí o dia inteiro? – Neville perguntou rindo passando por ele.

- Não... Só é estranho... – Harry disse desligado ainda olhando para o ponto onde Luna havia virado no corredor.

- O que é estranho? – Neville tirou os olhos do que estava lendo e encarou Harry.

- O que você ta lendo? – Harry percebeu o jornal nas mãos do amigo.

- O Pasquim. – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha pra ele, Neville nunca tinha lido o Pasquim, desde o quinto ano.

- Ele está mais útil desde que a Luna assumiu o lugar do pai. – o garoto respondeu rápido ficando vermelho imaginando as conclusões do outro.

- Mais útil? – Harry perguntou descrente.

- Sim, ainda não é um noticiário, mas tem matérias sobre animagia, testrálios, a guerra, feitiços de cura e bom as matérias dos leitores que continuam uma piada, mas fazem parte. – Neville respondeu animado mostrando o novo Pasquim para Harry.

- Quando foi que Luna mudou tanto? – Harry perguntou mais pra si mesmo, porém Neville respondeu.

- Acho que foi quando o pai dela morreu, o Dino ajudou um pouco ela, mas no final foi mais um golpe pra ela. – Neville pensou um pouco antes de continuar – Acho que foram mortes demais até mesmo para alguém como a Luna, ela precisou amadurecer e encarar a realidade.

- Acho que você tem razão. – Harry murmurou assombrado com aquelas descobertas.

- Vamos Harry, já está quase na hora do jantar. – Neville ignorou o amigo puxando-o pelo braço em direção ao Salão Principal.

_### Você não pode me amar ###_

- Animada para Hogsmeade? – Alex perguntou sorrindo ao se sentar ao lado de Melanne.

- Eu não vou... – Melanne respondeu desanimada batendo os dedos na mesa, não queria aceitar convites para ir acompanhada, mas queria poder conhecer o povoado que os colegas tanto comentavam e hoje que tinha chego finalmente o dia da visita se sentia ainda mais irritada.

- Mas por quê? – perguntou Rony do outro lado da mesa deixando o garfo a alguns centímetros da boca aberta.

- Que pena! – Harry comentou – Hogsmeade é interessante, pelo menos é algo diferente.

- Mas eu queria que você me ajudasse a escolher algumas peças para o baile. – Alex parecia perdida olhando para a sua xícara de leite quente.

- A professora MacGonagall me proibiu não posso fazer nada.

- Mas porque? – Gina entrou na conversa curiosa reparando que Harry nem olhava para ela.

- Algo haver com o fato da Hudson ter ido parar na ala hospitalar.

Todos na mesa tentaram conter o riso, mas não tiveram sucesso.

- Bom Mel, eu lamento pelo seu triste fim, mas nós vamos! – Diana se levantou puxando Alex que parecia ainda não ter se recuperado da notícia.

- Nos também vamos! – disse uma enérgica Hermione fazendo Rony terminar aos tropeços os últimos pedaços de torta de amora.

- Harry? – Gina chamou ao perceber que ele não havia se levantado.

- Vai indo que eu já encontro vocês. – ele piscou para ela que seguiu com o restante contrariada.

- Você sabe guardar segredo Morritis? – Harry perguntou se curvando sobre a mesa.

- Que tipo de segredo? – Melanne também se curvou e usou o mesmo tom baixo dele.

- Um segredo maroto. – Harry sorriu e ela o olhou confusa. – Vem comigo! – pegou a mão dela e puxou pelo salão praticamente vazio devido ao passeio indo parar direto no meio do corredor do terceiro andar ao lado de uma estatua feia de uma bruxa corcunda de um olho só.

- Toma!

- O que é isso? – ela pegou o pergaminho muito gasto sem entender.

- O mapa do maroto! – e vendo que ela continuava com o mesmo olhar confuso prosseguiu – Pertenceu ao meu pai! Veja!

Harry apanhou a varinha, tocou o pergaminho de leve e disse: _Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom. _

N mesma hora, linhas de tinta muito finas começaram a se espalhar como uma teia de aranha a partir do ponto em que a varinha de Harry tocara o pergaminho. Elas convergiam, se cruzavam, se abriam como um leque para os quatro cantos; em seguida, no alto, começaram a aflorar palavras, palavras grandes, floreadas, verdes, que diziam:

_Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinha e Pontas, fornecedores de recursos para bruxos malfeitores, têm a honra de apresentar:_

_O MAPA DO MAROTO_

Melanne abriu a boca assombrada, nas suas mãos havia agora um mapa que mostrava cada detalhe dos terrenos de Hogwarts e o mais notável era os pontinhos mínimos de tinta que se moviam em torno do mapa, cada um com um rotulo em letra minúscula. A garota riu feliz pra Harry quando percebeu que aqueles eram os moradores do castelo.

- E não apenas isso, tem muitas passagens para Hogsmeade. – Harry dizia animado – Eu usei uma delas no meu terceiro ano. – Indicou a passagem com o dedo – Dá direto no porão da Dedosdemel.

- Uau! – Melanne continuava a olhar assombrada para o pergaminho.

- Mas acho que você vai precisar se esconder. – Harry disse incerto e Melanne reparou que ele segurava firme algo dentro da capa de frio.

- Eu posso usar minha capa de invisibilidade. – Melanne respondeu estufando o peito e vê contente que ele arregala os olhos.

- Você também tem uma? – Harry a olha surpreso.

- Eu recebi no meu primeiro natal em Nirehtyls.

- Que estranho! – ele disse confuso agora.

- O que? – Melanne perguntou pegando sua capa de invisibilidade de dentro do bolso interno do casaco.

- Também recebi a minha no primeiro natal em Hogwarts.

- Acho que alguém gosta da gente ou isso é uma incrível consciência – Melanne respondeu dando os ombros – Te vejo em Hogsmeade. – disse antes de desaparecer na frente dele.

- Isso é realmente estranho. – Harry concluiu correndo de volta as carruagens que levariam os estudantes a Hogsmeade e onde com certeza uma Gina muito irritada o estaria esperando.

Melanne olhou para o pergaminho e achou graça ao ver um bonequinho aparecer aonde ela estava próxima a estatua da bruxa. Não sabia por que esse bonequinho tinha o rotulo de Morgana Mildrens, mas achou que devia ser alguma companheira dos criadores do mapa. Viu quando o bonequinho encostou a varinha na estatua e um balãozinho com a palavra "Dissendium" apareceu. Imediatamente imitou e a corcunda da estatua se abriu o suficiente para deixar passar uma pessoa muito magra.

Levou um tempo percorrendo a passagem estreita, baixa, terrosa e escura como um breu com apenas sua varinha iluminando o caminho. Demorou quase meia hora para chegar ao porão e conseguiu sair de lá sem ninguém perceber. Não sem antes fazer John McBlood derrubar tudo o que tinha nas mãos deixando-o muito irritado.

_### Você não pode me amar ###_

- Desculpe o atraso! – Harry chegou ofegante e mal olhou para Gina que estava vermelha de raiva – Vamos?

- Pensei que ia desistir! – Gina disse seca indo para o lado dele que tinha começado a andar sem esperá-la.

- Eu não tenho do que desistir. – Harry respondeu calmo procurando por algo que Gina imaginou que fosse uma carruagem vazia.

- O que está havendo Harry? Você está tão disperso? – Gina murmurou tentando segurar a mão dele no mesmo instante que ele a levantou para acenar para alguém.

- Aqui Harry! – a ruiva ouviu a voz de Luna e se virou para ver que a garota acenava para eles de uma carruagem mais adiante onde ela e Collin estavam.

Gina pensou em puxar Harry para o outro lado, mas este já se encaminhava até lá subindo rapidamente na carruagem e cumprimentando os dois ocupantes diante o olhar incrédulo dela.

- Obrigado por esperarem! – Harry sorriu dando um beijo na bochecha de Luna que ficou levemente constrangida e um aperto de mão em Collin.

- Sem problemas! – respondeu Collin alegre estendendo a mão para ajudar Gina a subir muito contrariada. – Rony pediu desculpas por não ter esperado.

Harry riu e Luna o acompanhou balançando a cabeça para em seguida cruzar as pernas e puxar um pergaminho da capa interna junto com a sua inseparável pena.

- Já imaginava que eles não esperariam! – Harry disse sorrindo e se virando para a Luna completou – E a senhorita vai largar esse pergaminho agora!

- Olá Collin! Luna! – cumprimentou Gina mau humorada sentando ao lado de Collin já que Harry estava ao lado de Luna.

- Ela está impossível com isso Harry! – Collin apoio o garoto.

- Você me prometeu Luna! – Harry tentava puxar o pergaminho dela, mas estranhamente a garota conseguia manter ele a distancia.

- Prometi em Hogsmed, ainda estamos no castelo! – Luna riu da cara contrariada dos amigos e completou no seu jeito direto de ser ao encarar os olhos castanhos da ruiva – Acho que a Gina não gostou da nossa presença!

- Que isso Luna! Isso é um passeio de amigos não existe do que não gostar. – Harry disse se virando para Gina que corava de raiva e vergonha com a situação.

- Claro! – a ruiva respondeu fraca olhando para fora da carruagem que já estava em movimento.

Luna sorriu e Collin teve que segurar o riso ao ver a expressão de desgosto de Gina enquanto Harry começava a discursar sobre quadribol com ele.

- O jogo de vocês contra a Sonserina vai ser depois da baile, não é? – perguntou Luna que já tinha guardado seu pergaminho e caminhava calmamente com eles em direção ao Três Vassouras.

- É vai ser um jogo difícil! – Harry disse pensativo andando ao lado de Luna pra completo desespero de Gina.

- O que está acontecendo Collin? – Gina perguntou agarrando o braço do amigo e olhando feio para Harry e Luna mais a frente deles.

- Do que você ta falando? – Collin tentou desconversar, mas Gina se pós na ponta do pé e virou o rosto dele para ela.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando! – a ruiva tentou ser firme, mas se sentiu fraca diante do olhar intenso daqueles olhos mel, hoje na claridade do dia nublado eles estavam dourados e Gina se pegou imaginando se eles brilhariam na luz do sol.

Collin corou da maneira como Gina devolvia o seu olhar, mas não abaixo o olhar também analisando aqueles olhos castanhos que quando ela estava feliz ele achava que pareciam calda de chocolate daquela maquina trouxa que tinha perto da sua casa e que ele adorava comprar com o irmão.

- Acho que você ficou muito tempo desligada na sua paixonite! – Collin disse alegre puxando Gina pelos ombros para voltarem a seguir para o bar quando ela finalmente desviou o olhar dele.

- Acho que sim... – Gina mal prestava atenção nas suas próprias palavras tentando entender aquela sensação que tomava o seu corpo – Quando você ficou mais alto que eu?

Collin riu ainda abraçado a ela feliz acariciando o braço dela enquanto a conduzia pelas ruas de Hogsmeade.

- Só agora você percebeu que estou um palmo mais alto que você? – o loirinho riu ainda mais beijando o topo da cabeça dela. – Você tem cheiro de cereja!

Gina corou e se escondeu no peito dele, pelo menos ele continuava magricelo como antes.

- Desculpa! Eu.. eu... – Collin também estava vermelho e sem reação com a proximidade da garota, mas venceu o receio e acariciou o cabelo vermelho dela – Eu não devia ter dito aquilo.

- Tudo bem! – Gina respirou fundo – Eles devem estar nos esperando. – e pegando a mão dele seguiu puxando-o até o Três Vassouras onde Harry e Luna conversavam animados esperando por eles.

_### Você não pode me amar ###_

- Eu disse que deveríamos esperá-lo! – Hermione dizia contrariada apoiando a cabeça no ombro largo de Rony que a abraçava numa das mesas do Três Vassouras.

- Não seja boba! Estamos aproveitando um pouco! – Rony dizia mordiscando a orelha dela. – Daqui a pouco eles chegam.

- Estamos negligenciando o Harry! – Hermione parecia culpada e se aconchegou ainda mais no namorado.

- Mi, o Harry não é mais uma criança que precisa dos seus cuidados e estamos sempre por perto! – Rony explicava calmo acariciando os cabelos dela.

Nesse instante a porta se abriu e ambos se viraram para a entrada para se depararem com uma cena estranha para eles.

- Harry não vinha com a Gina? – perguntou Hermione confusa.

- Até onde eu sabia. – ele respondeu acenando para Harry que procurava por eles.

E os dois casais se aproximaram da mesa deles, Gina puxando Collin como se ele fosse uma criança pequena e Harry conduzindo Luna pelos ombros a sua frente. Rony e Hermione se encararam divertidos antes de voltarem sua atenção para os recém chegados.

- Atrapalhamos? – Harry perguntou se largando na cadeira ao lado de Hermione que o abraçou como se não o visse a semanas.

- Harry!

- Mi, nos nós vimos hoje no café! – Harry riu olhando para Rony a fim de uma explicação.

- Ela estava tendo mais uma crise de que estamos abandonando você. – todos na mesa riram enquanto Rony pedia cerveja amantegada para todos.

- Você falando assim parece que sou uma idiota! – ralhou Hermione dando um tapinha de leve em Rony que sorriu lhe dando um estalinho nos lábios.

- Eu sei que você se preocupada, Mi! – Harry apertou a mão da amiga.

- Não se preocupe Mione, estamos cuidando bem dele! – Luna disse com seu olhar sonhador olhando o ambiente.

Hermione olhou para Gina para ver sua reação e percebeu que a ruiva estava totalmente aléia ao restante da mesa discutindo com Collin sobre as sobremesas do cardápio.

- É muito grande! – Gina balançava a cabeça buscando algo mais simples.

- É perfeita! E eu divido com você! – Collin puxava o cardápio das mãos pequenas dela e pedia a ultra-mega-super torta de abobora com recheio de nozes, cereja, doce de leite e pimenta.

- Você acabou de comer aquela montanha de panquecas no café! – Gina olhou horrorizada para ele e viu com tristeza que seus olhos não estavam mais dourados.

- Eu estou com fome! – Collin disse se voltando para ela e vendo sua momentânea expressão triste perguntou acariciando o rosto dela – O que foi?

Gina corou. Primeiro pelo toque dele, segundo pelo motivo que tinha ficado triste e terceiro porque percebeu que Hermione olhava intrigada para ela.

- Seus olhos... – Gina disse baixo tentando evitá-lo.

- O que? – ele a olhou confuso.

- Seus olhos estavam dourados lá fora e não estão mais. – Gina disse por fim tentando se esconder no seu copo de cerveja amantegada.

- Aha... – Collin não sabia o que dizer e também tomou um gole do seu copo voltando a prestar atenção na conversa do restante da mesa.

Algumas mesas dali outro grupo também conversavam animados, a única exceção era uma única pessoa que buscava algo ou alguém com o olhar.

- Esse lugar é muito maneiro! – dizia Alex de mão dada com Zabini.

- Que bom que gostou! – Zabini deu um grande sorriso.

- É não temos lugares assim em Nirehtyls! – concordou Frank acariciando o cabelo de Pansy, mas controlando a movimentação a volta deles discretamente.

- Eu ainda quero ir na Dedosdemel comprar alguns doces! – Pansy já tinha comentado com eles sobre toda a variedade de doces da loja.

- Ótima idéia Pansy! – concordou Alex tomando um gole da sua cerveja amantegada.

- Draco! – Dia disse baixo perto do loiro – O que foi?

- Nada! – Draco respondeu curto e grosso não queria conversar.

- Sabe estamos numa mesa só de casais! – Diana olhou para os amigos entretidos numa conversa qualquer.

Draco encarou a garota baixo totalmente desinteressado e saiu dali sem falar com nenhum dele, não estava com disposição de ficar ouvido cantadas baratas de qualquer uma.

- Eí, aonde ele vai? – perguntou Alex vendo Draco sair irritado – O que você falou para ele?

- Nada! – Diana se defendeu – Ele ta todo nervosinho por nada!

- É a Morritis! – Pansy disse rindo tomando um gole do seu copo.

- Ah! Ela não pode vir! – Alex parecia se desculpar e Zabini e Frank riam.

- Mas acho que o nosso amigo estava esperando por ela. – concluiu Zabini próximo ao ouvido de Alex fazendo a garoto se arrepiar.

- Nada de agarramento comigo presente! – resmungou uma muito irritada Diana.

- Chata! – responderam os quatro rindo.

_### Você não pode me amar ###_

Draco estava andando sem rumo e evitando a multidão. Não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo ali. Tinha procurado por Melanne, mas não havia visto ela em lugar nenhum. Pensou em perguntar para as suas amigas, mas o orgulho falou mais alto e ele se pós a andar sem rumo.

Ficou parado olhando o horizonte quando ouviu passos se aproximando, não era um som nítido, mas depois de uma guerra seus ouvidos aprendem a distinguir ruídos que normalmente as pessoas não percebem. Se espreguiçou se virando de costas e esse movimento fez seu sangue gelar. Não havia ninguém perto dele. Voltou a sua posição inicial e sentiu alguém ao seu lado, sem pensar virou para quem quer que fosse e segurou o ar onde estaria a pessoa que se aproximava.

Melanne pretendia dar um susto em Draco e chegou bem perto dele ficando na ponta do pé se esticando toda para conseguir sussurrar no ouvido dele, mas foi pega desprevenida com a reação dele se desequilibrando e caindo por cima dele na neve fofa cobrindo os dois com a capa da invisibilidade.

- Eí! – Draco reclamou ao tocar o chão.

- Desculpa! – Melanne murmurou vermelha tentando se levantar.

- Mas nem pensar que você vai sair assim. – Draco disse baixo puxando-a pela cintura e buscando seus lábios.

O aroma floral dele o deixava louco e senti-la tão próxima apenas aumentou sua vontade de tê-la.

Melanne sentiu as mãos dele n sua cintura e parecia queimar a pele apesar das grossas roupas que eles usavam. O cheiro de menta adocicado que vinha dele embaralhava seus sentidos e só percebeu o que estavam fazendo quando sentiu as suas costas baterem no chão e seus dedos bagunçando os fios loiros dele cheios de neve.

- Vamos congelar nessa neve. – ela conseguiu pronunciar quando Draco decidiu atacar o seu pescoço.

- Não... – ele grunhiu agarrando os cabelos dela e mordiscando sua orelha.

- Draco! Deixa de ser teimoso! – Melanne riu empurrando ele e ficando sentada em cima dele com uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele que aproveitou para passear com a mão pela coxa dela por cima da calça que ela usava.

Melanne sorriu sentindo a perna arder em brasas com o toque dele, mas apenas reclamou rindo:

- Seu abusado!

- Você fica linda assim cheia de neve! – Draco também riu se sentando e puxando o corpo dela para junto do seu novamente.

O beijo era desesperado, de quem sente muita falta, como uma necessidade, uma dependência, chegava a machucar os lábios de ambos, mas eles não se importavam. Draco segurava o cabelo de Melanne com violência e ela parecia querer arrancar os fios loiros dele.

Draco tentou acomodá-la melhor nos seus braços conseguindo precariamente se equilibrar e levantou sem parar de beijá-la, mas o movimento inesperado a assustou.

- O que você ta fazendo? – Melanne perguntou ofegante enchendo o rosto dele de beijos.

- Você disse que iríamos congelar. – ele respondeu com seu típico sorriso arrogante que a fez gargalhar e prender melhor s pernas em volt da cintura dele. Não passava pela sua cabeça largá-lo.

- Desde quando você me ouve? – ela perguntou mordendo o pescoço dele se controlando para não deixar marcas.

- Não sei... – Draco respondeu ofegante jogando a cabeça pra trás dando mais espaço par ela – Acho que posso me acostumar com isso.

- E se eu não quiser continuar? – ela parou no meio do beijo.

- Você vai me obedecer. – ele a puxou para mais perto deixando-a ver nos seus olhos todo desejo que sentia.

Melanne se arrepiou ao sentir ele apertar mais seu corpo.

- Eu não sou muito pesada? – a língua dela percorreu a orelha dele enquanto perguntava.

- Merlin! Você vai me enlouquecer assim! – Draco tinha os olhos num cinza chumbo e a fez encará-lo deixando-a escorregar pelo seu corpo e sentir o quanto a sua frase era verdadeira.

- Eu preciso voltar, Malfoy! – ela recuou vacilante.

- Não! – ele a agarrou puxando-a para um beijo bem mais suave que os anteriores.

- Eu preciso... – ela murmurou cortando o beijo – MacGonagall me proibiu de vir.

- Porque ela fez isso? – ele perguntou passando o nariz pelo contorno do ouvido dela.

- Por causa da Hudson. – Melanne disse seca e sentiu ele engolir em seco no seu pescoço.

Draco ficou estático, não sabia muito bem como agir. Lembrar de Sophia não era algo que ele gostaria naquele momento. Soltou-a lentamente contrariado.

- Você ainda vai ser minha Morritis! – ele disse seco agarrando o pulso dela com força antes de deixá-la partir.

- Nos seus sonhos Malfoy! – Melanne disse rindo enquanto corria para longe dele.

Assim que saiu das vistas dele parou analisando se tinha alguém em volta e colocou de volta a capa de invisibilidade que havia caído quando Draco a virou na neva. Teve que dar algumas batidas para tirar a neve grudada e rumou de volta a Dedosdemel a fim de regressar ao castelo. Não era sabia ficar muito tempo fora


	20. A Sala Precisa

**Chapter 19: A Sala Precisa**

**18 – A SALA PRECISA**

_Estavam cercados e jogados no chão tentando se esconder entre as lápides pequenas quando ouviram sons de aparatação e gritos entre os Comensais da Morte. Harry levantou a cabeça e sentiu seu coração subir a boca com o que viu, lá estava Dumbledore mais velho e cansado do que antes, mas vivo e ao seu lado Severo Snape e vários outros membros da Ordem da Fênix._

_- Ele nunca vai estar sozinho, Tom! – ouviu-se a voz grave e forte de Dumbledore por todo o lugar._

_Os garotos aproveitaram a hesitação dos Comensais e se colocaram de pé junto a Ordem. Agora seria uma guerra justa._

_- Você... Você... Você devia estar morto... – Voldemort dizia irritado olhando para Severo Snape ao lado de Dumbledore – Seu traidor! – ele gritou – Você vai me pagar caro, Snape!_

_O feitiço lançado por Voldemort nunca chegou ao seu objetivo, pois Harry se colocou entre eles e bloqueou a maldição instantaneamente._

_- Não, sua luta é comigo Voldemort! – Harry disse sério causando espanto em todos os presentes, mas ele sabia, conhecia a profecia, ele deveria matar Tom Riddle e era isso que faria._

_- Moleque atrevido!_

_Comensais da Morte e membros da Ordem de Fênix começaram a lutar na volta deles, mas os dois não prestavam atenção concentrados um no outro. Cada feitiço lançado por Voldemort era rapidamente desviado por Harry até um show de luzes dos feitiços começou a surgir entre eles. Novamente as varinhas gêmeas se uniam com um feiche de luz dourado entre elas com força e vibrando descontroladamente, mas isso não deixou Harry com receio ou medo dessa vez, isso o fez ter certeza que poderia derrotá-lo, era só preciso ser mais forte, como ele já havia sido no quarto ano, e foi isso que fez, manteve a ligação entre as varinhas mantendo toda a sua força não se sabe quanto tempo durou essa ligação, mas em algum momento uma forte explosão foi sentida e Harry foi jogado longe junto com outros que estavam por perto._

_Silencio._

_Tudo ficou calmo._

_Quando eles se levantaram não havia mais nada, os Comensais da Morte assustados foram presos, pois os membros da Ordem tinham feito um feitiço para proibir aparatação na região de cemitério. Procuraram por todos os lados, mas nem sinal de Voldemort apenas um punhado de cinzas._

_- Ele virou pó? – perguntou Rony se aproximando de Harry que estava parado diante das cinzas onde antes estava Voldemort._

_- Não sei... – Harry franziu a testa pensativo._

_- Você está sentindo alguma coisa? – Hermione perguntou tocando o ombro do moreno._

_- Não, nada, só um alívio. – respondeu o garoto sorrindo._

_- Então ele se foi! – garota sorriu abraçando os amigos._

_E em todos os cantos foram vistos fogos, música e taças sendo erguidas, pois finalmente Lorde Voldemort havia sido derrotado._

_### Você não pode me amar ###_

Os corredores pareciam cada dia mais escuros naquela parte do castelo. Tinha que devolver o mapa a Harry. Um sorriso feliz aparecia em seus lábios pelo seu encontro com Draco. Ele sempre conseguia deixá-la assim estranha.

- Potter! – chamou assim que viu o moreno no fim do corredor.

- Morritis! – cumprimentou ele.

- Obrigada pelo mapa. – Melanne devolveu o pergaminho.

- Estranho, não te vi em Hogsmeade. – perguntou confuso.

- Eu... – Melanne corou, tinha esquecido completamente de encontrar suas amigas – Eu encontrei outra pessoa lá.

- Sei... – Harry riu da expressão sem graça dela.

- Quem é Morgana Mildrens? – perguntou fugindo do assunto lembrando-se do nome que apareceu no pergaminho.

- Quem? – Harry a encarou confuso.

- Foi um nome que apareceu aí, pensei que você conhecia. – Melanne deu os ombros – É uma pena que não apareça que está usando o mapa – e dizendo isso ela deu as costas segundo seu caminho – Tchau Harry!

Harry olhou para ela estranhando, aquele mapa dizia o nome de todos, inclusive de quem usava. Abriu o mapa e procurou por si mesmo encontrando rapidamente, mas para seu espanto ele entendeu o engano de Melanne, o pontinho que se afastava dele e devia marcar Melanne Morritis mostrava claramente outro nome completamente desconhecido Morgana Mildrens.

- Que porcaria é essa? – sussurrou para si mesmo confuso. – Será que ela está tomando poção polissuco? Mas ela não o alertaria para isso.

Harry olhou mais uns instante o pontinho ir em direção ao dormitório da Nirehtyls e fechou o mapa preocupado.

- Quem é Morgana Mildrens? – murmurou indo em direção a torre da Grifinória.

_### Você não pode me amar ###_

Draco voltou para o castelo com um meio sorriso em seus lábios. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela nas suas roupas e isso o desnorteava. Aquela garota estava deixando-o doido. Entrou um silencio no salão comunal e sentou próximo a lareira observando o fogo distraído.

- Alguém viu passarinho verde? – a voz melosa de Pansy surgiu ao seu lado risonha.

- Quem estava saltitante hoje não era eu. – Draco respondeu jogando a cabeça no encosto do sofá que dividiam.

- Nossa! Você fica tão sexy assim!

Draco gargalhou ouvindo as palavras de Zabini que se sentava na poltrona na frente deles abrindo três garrafas de cerveja amantegada que entregou para os amigos em seguida.

- Vamos Draco! Nos diga o motivo desse bom humor! – Pansy pediu acariciando o braço dele que balançava a cabeça bebericando a bebida.

- Se eu não soubesse que a Morritis estava proibida de ir a Hogsmeade... – Zabini sorria ao falar – Eu diria que você a encontrou...

- Ninguém merece vocês dois! – Draco reclamou.

- Você a convidou Draco? – a garota praticamente pulou ao lado de Draco.

- Convidei para o que? – perguntou desinteressado.

- Para o baile!

- Não acredito! Draco Malfoy convidou alguém que ele tenha interesse real para um baile? – Zabini assobiou baixo com essas palavras.

Draco ficou ligeiramente vermelho e não respondeu.

- Convidou! Convidou! – Pansy agarrou Draco pelos ombros não conseguindo se segurar.

- Pan me solta! – ele rosnou e Zabini riu.

- É Draco! Você pode não admitir pra gente, mas ela te pegou de jeito. – Zabini disse batendo no ombro dele antes de tomar um mais gole da sua cerveja amategada e mudar de assunto para quadribol antes que o loiro ficasse realmente irritado.

_### Você não pode me amar ###_

Draco ficou pensativo a semana toda, lembrava da conversa que teve com o Harry sobre usar a sala precisa. Ainda tinha receio, mas não seria o mesmo lugar daquele fatídico armário, seria uma sala montada exatamente feita para sua vontade.

Precisava desesperadamente de Melanne Morritis, não conseguia mais se agüentar de vontade, queria ela e a teria. Já tinha tudo planejado, passara a semana planejando, nada daria errado. Morritis podia negar, mas ele sabia que ela também queria, tinha certeza, ela não poderia não querer.

Sábado, final de tarde, estava frio, muito frio, a maioria dos alunos se abrigava nos seus salões comunais para se aquecer. Draco andava pelos corredores próximos aos dormitórios da Nirehtyls, sabia que o dia frio não iria impedir de Morritis sair para andar pelo castelo. Aquela garota não conseguia ficar quieta. Não demorou muito viu a grota andando distraída pelos corredores com a sua capa negra cobrindo o corpo.

Melanne estava se sentindo estranha. Desde o passeio em Hogsmeade Draco estava distante e pensativo, até mesmo na aula de poções ele pareceu desligado da vida como se estivesse tramando alguma coisa, mas o que seria? Ela não conseguia entender esse comportamento dele, numa hora estavam bem e em outra estavam distantes. Draco Malfoy era uma pessoa muito complicada na opinião dela.

- Olá Morritis! – Draco disse sussurrando próximo ao ouvido de Melanne fazendo-a se arrepiar.

- O que você quer Malfoy? – Melanne perguntou seca evitando olhar para ele.

- Vem comigo! – ele pegou a mão dela e começou a puxá-la pelos corredores.

- Pra onde você ta me levando? – a garota perguntou confusa sendo carregada.

- Um lugar especial.

Se alguém visse a cena estranharia, Draco Malfoy segurava Melanne Morritis praticamente pelo pulso a arrastando pelos corredores e ela tentava se soltar entre dividida em acompanhá-lo e sair correndo dali. Não demorou muito eles pararam Draco andou três vezes na frente de uma parede vazia e uma porta surgiu do nada.

Melanne ainda achava fascinante algumas magias escondidas naquele castelo, tinha que admitir que Salazar deveria sentir muita falta de tudo aquilo, pois Nirehtyls mal possuía algumas poucas passagens secretas enquanto Hogwarts continha milhares, sem contar que possivelmente existiam ainda várias sem serem descobertas.

- Entra! – Draco disse calmo abrindo a porta para ela.

Melanne entrou na sala de forma insegura. Não podia dizer que confiava totalmente em Draco, mas se assustou com o que encontrou. Era um quarto amplo com uma enorme cama de casal no meio e tinham pétalas de rosas cobrindo todo o ambiente.

Tudo era escuro, as paredes, a cama, os lençóis, mas o contraste com o vermelho das rosas fazia o lugar ter um certo charme, apesar de lembrar muito alguns filmes de terror. O aroma das rosas era suave e a iluminação aconchegante era feita por velas que flutuavam pelo quarto.

- É tão a sua cara! – Melanne sorriu segurando um par de algemas numa poltrona próxima.

Draco colou o corpo no dela, por trás, passeando com as mãos pela sua barriga, beijando o seu pescoço e sussurrando o quanto ele a queria no pé do seu ouvido. Retirou a capa que a envolvia e levantou seus braços para transpassar a blusa preta que ela vestia, deixando-a com um sutiã da mesma cor.

- Você é tão linda! – Draco disse rouco inspirando o aroma floral dos cabelos dela ficava a cada segundo mais louco com ela.

Por cima do sutiã, ele segurou seus seios fartos que cabiam perfeitamente na sua mão. Melanne jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu baixinho no ouvido dele.

- Draco...

Ele a virou levantando-a com um movimento, fazendo com que ela encaixasse as pernas ao redor da sua cintura, carregando-a até a cama. Draco estava maluco para possuí-la, mas não sabia o quão dolorido poderia ser para ela.

- Relaxa! – sussurrou no seu ouvido.

Ele tinha que se lembrar que ela era virgem e que ele estava disposto a fazer quilo.

- Eu quero ser sua! – Melanne disse calma olhando nos olhos dele, fazendo-o se perder na noite sem fim.

Draco tirou a calça que ela vestia com facilidade e logo a camisa dele também estava no chão. O conjunto preto que ela usava atiçou mais ainda a visão dele.

- Gostosa. – sussurrou beijando o umbigo dela e Melanne sorriu sem graça.

Quando ele deslizou a mão pelo corpo dela para se livrar da lingerie que ainda cobria o corpo dela, Melanne corou ligeiramente de vergonha. Draco abriu os botões da sua calça, se livrando da mesma forma que fez com as dela.

Por um momento, ela o olhou preocupada, mas ele a beijei, deslizando as mãos por suas coxas, abrindo-as com calma. Tocou-a carinhosamente, fazendo com o que o corpo dela desse o leve movimento arquejante.

Melanne não temeu quando ele posicionou seu corpo sobre o dela e a cabeça do meu membro sobre a entrada dela. Segurando o seu peso, sem forçá-la ainda. Porque ela queria aquilo, queria senti-lo dentro de si, mas mesmo assim doeu quando Draco tomou os lábios dela entre os seus e aos poucos fui soltando o peso do corpo que segurava com os braços sobre a cama, forçando a passagem apertada, segurando com firmeza a coxa direita dela, para impedi-la de fechar a perna involuntariamente por causa da dor. E ela enterrou as suas unhas nas costas dele, tentando ao máximo não emitir nenhum som, pois ela não queria que ele parasse, mas de qualquer maneira ele não pararia agora.

- Abra os olhos. – ela estava com os olhos fechados, tensa, irrequieta, nervosa, mas obedeceu.

E Draco pode se perder naqueles olhos negros cheios de expectativa e beleza, abrindo um sorriso enorme para ela e esperando um pouco para que ela se acostumasse com o volume dentro dela. Ele beijou seu colo inteiro e dançou com as suas mãos pelas coxas dela e seu bumbum, causando arrepios pelo corpo todo.

Draco iniciou um movimento leve, deslizando vagarosamente para dentro e fora dela, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas assim que ela apertava com mais força as suas costas. Aos poucos ele começou a enfiar também com mais força, perdendo a noção de tudo, sem saber realmente se ela estava sentido prazer ou dor.

- Eu estou tão perto. – Seu membro pulsava dentro dela e ela girava o quadril, envolvendo-o num rebolado tentador que o fazia estocar com mais força ainda dentro dela, sentindo um prazer que ele nunca tinha sentido com mulher alguma.

- Draco... – ele sentiu o ápice chegando quando ela sussurrou seu nome.

- Morritis! – ele gemeu alto antes de estremecer deixando cair seu corpo em cima dela para depois rolar para fora dela deitando-se ao seu lado.

Melanne estava quieta, sentia dor, desconforto e uma estranha sensação de vazio. A vergonha pelo seu corpo nu se apoderou dela fazendo-a puxar a colcha para se cobrir enquanto se encolhia no canto da cama.

Draco estava jogado na cama ofegante, seu coração acelerado, uma onda de prazer por todo o seu corpo. Fechou os olhos apreciando aquela sensação junto com o cheiro floral intensificado. – "_Perfeito!_" – Ele estava tão absorvido em seus próprios pensamentos que levou algum tempo para perceber que alguma coisa não estava normal.

- Morritis? – Draco abriu os olhos e viu a garota encolhida no canto da cama – Morritis? O que houve? – ele se moveu para perto dela, mas antes que seus dedos encostassem na pele dela, ela se sentou na cama puxando as cobertas para cobrir ainda mais seu corpo.

- Vai embora. – a voz dela saiu baixa.

- Morritis? O que houve? Eu te machuquei? – uma certa insegurança se apoderou dele – "_Sabia que não deveria ter sido o primeiro_"

- Por favor, vai embora, Malfoy!

Melanne ouviu ele recolher a roupa e se vestir sem se virar nenhuma vez e quando ouviu a porta da sala bater indicando que ele havia partido se jogou na cama e deixou as lagrimas rolarem.

Draco estava furioso, nunca em toda a sua vida tinha se sentido daquela maneira. Nunca tinha sido expulso por uma garota. Não que ele tivesse levado muitas para a cama, mas nenhuma delas tinha lhe feito tamanha ofensa. Depois de tudo o que ele tinha preparado para ela. Ele não conseguia entender o que tinha feito de errado.

- Droga! Tinha sido tão perfeito! Porque ela tinha que estragar tudo? – ele murmurou para si mesmo antes de dizer a senha para entrar no salão comunal da Sonserina. - "_Maldita virgem sangue-ruim!"_

Melanne tentou se levantar, mas sentiu suas pernas fracas. Sentia dor só de ficar sentada. – Droga! Como vou assistir aula assim? – sussurrou irritada consigo mesma.

Contra a sua própria vontade colocou a sua roupa e vestiu sua capa para voltar ao dormitório. Tinha que tentar dormir e descansar, pois no dia seguinte teria que enfrentar todas as suas aulas normalmente.

_### Você não pode me amar ###_

Melanne mesmo com a dor que parecia lhe rasgar ao meio conseguiu assistir de maneira satisfatória todas as suas aulas e no final do dia conseguiu terminar uma poção para lhe tirar a dor. Poderia ter ido na ala hospitalar, mas não estava interessada em perguntas embaraçosas de alguma enfermeira amorosa. Além disso a escola não era o lugar para ter relações físicas, não é mesmo.

Para a sua sorte a semana passou rápido e ela não teve muito problema para evitar Draco. Ele parecia tão empenhado nessa tarefa quanto ela. O grande problema era a aula de poções que teriam que assistir juntos um do lado do outro. Seriam as piores horas daquela semana.

A aula de feitiços do professor Flick parecia uma verdadeira bagunça. Todos estavam trabalhando em grupos e fazendo testes com alguns feitiços que seriam cobrados nos N.I.E.M.S. e isso dava alguma liberdade dos alunos conversarem entre si. Melanne estava achando engraçado a dificuldade de Harry em alguns feitiços específicos e decidiu importuná-lo por não ter nada melhor para fazer.

- Se você não fosse um mestiço não teria problemas com feitiços! Por Salazar! Como você conseguiu derrotar Tom Riddle?

- Meus pais são bruxos! – Harry respondeu seco ignorando o que Melanne disse sobre Voldemort.

- Sua mãe é uma nascida trouxa.- Melanne rebateu.

- Seus pais também são trouxas! – comentou sarcasticamente Alex.

- Você realmente precisa me lembrar disso? – Melanne olhou irritada para a amiga.

- Claro! Você é a sangue ruim mais metida que eu conheço. – a amiga riu.

- Não foi você que foi obrigada a conviver no meio daqueles trouxas no ano passado.

- Você não gosta dos seus pais? – Hermione não aguentou a pergunta e parecia muito encabulada.

- Isso não tem nada haver, eu gosto dos meus pais. – Melanne balançou o ombro displicente - Apenas não suporto trouxas estúpidos.

- Assim como você. – Alex não perdia a mania de irritá-la com isso.

- Não tente me tirar do serio Alex, eu sou uma aberração tanto no mundo trouxa como no mundo mágico e isso me dá motivos suficientes para não ser simpática com ambos. – Melanne dizia irritada chamando atenção das pessoas próximas.

- Ora... Ora... Nossa sangue ruim está irritadinha? – a voz grossa e sarcástica de John McBlood soou atrás delas.

- O que você quer McBlood? – Melanne disse seca.

- Sim, realmente irritada. – ele disse manso brincando com a sua varinha entre os dedos.

- Por que você não vai procurar o que fazer? – Melanne falou sem paciência para aquelas brincadeiras dele.

- Mas é tão mais interessante ver você irritada. – John tentou tocar na cabelo dela, mas repelido com um olhar.

- Deixe-a em paz McBlood! – Diana alertou olhando para onde o professor tinha ido.

- E se eu não quiser? – John sorriu brincando com o cabelo de Diana, que ficou vermelha sem graça.

- Só vai nos provar o quanto idiota você é, McBlood! – Alex disse séria tirando Melanne de perto de John.

- Você ainda vai ser minha Morritis, tenha certeza disso. – John falou sorrindo saindo de perto delas.

- Acho que você está um pouquinho atrasado McBlood... – Melanne sussurrou para si mesma vendo o garoto se afastar, mas logo o sinal tocou e teriam que ir para a aula de poções com os alunos da Sonserina e da Grifinória, ou seja, junto de Draco Malfoy.

Melanne praticamente se arrastou pelos corredores junto com Diana e Alex, sabia que não poderia chegar atrasada ou levaria um sermão do professor Snape, mas queria poder retardar o máximo possível o encontro com Draco.

Para seu desespero os alunos da Sonserina já estavam parados no corredor aguardando a chegada do professor e entre eles estava Draco que conversava animado com Pansy e Zabini, mas perdeu o sorriso no mesmo instante que seu olhar cruzou com o dela. Melanne virou o rosto e começou a acompanhar o falatório de Diana mesmo que forçada.

Draco ainda olhava sério para Melanne que parecia ignora-lo, tinha sido assim a semana inteira e ele não achava que hoje ela estaria diferente. Ele não fazia idéia do motivo dessa atitude dela, sabia que deveria ter feito algo de errado, mas não conseguia descobrir o que era. Mulheres era seres muito complicados para ele.

- O que aconteceu Draco? – ouviu a voz melosa de Pansy perguntar.

- Nada por quê? – Draco respondeu levantando uma sobrancelha para a amiga.

- Aconteceu sim – Zabini encarou o amigo com seus olhos negros firmes – Você está a semana inteira estranho.

- Exatamente – concordou Pansy.

- Não aconteceu nada que interesse a vocês. – Draco respondeu seco se encostando na parede irritado.

- O que houve entre você e a Morritis? – Pansy disse séria cruzando os braços na frente dele – E não me venha dizer que esse seu mau humor não tem nada haver com ela, pois eu sei que tem muito haver.

Draco sorriu sarcástico para a garota a sua frente e viu Zabini também segurar o riso, Pansy às vezes ficava hilária, principalmente quando colocava um deles contra a parede.

- E porque você acha que eu vou te contar Pan?

- Porque eu sou sua amiga e estou preocupada com você! – Pansy pontuou cada palavra batendo no peito do loiro com o dedo.

- Não se preocupe Pansy e vamos entrar, pois Snape chegou.

A aula transcorreu sem maiores problemas com Draco e Melanne evitando olharem um para o outro e sem trocarem qualquer palavra. Felizmente aquela aula não foi preciso trabalhar em dupla e isso pareceu deixar os dois bem aliviados.

Melanne ainda se sentia de uma forma irracional usada por ele e Draco não fazia idéia do que se passava na cabeça daquela louca, mas ela ainda ficava perdida com o cheiro de menta amadeirado que vinha dele e ele fazia um esforço incrível para não agarra-la ali mesmo ao sentir o aroma floral que parecia ter grudado na sua alma.


	21. Tudo Vai Ser Perfeito

**Chapter 20: Tudo Vai Ser Perfeito**

**19 – TUDO VAI SER PERFEITO**

Melanne estava jogada na sua cama sem nenhum animo naquela noite. Nem ao menos tinha descido para o jantar. Não sentia fome. Não sentia nada. Suspirou irritada olhando para o teto branco do quarto. Estava naquele desanimo por culpa exclusiva de uma única pessoa. Só não sabia se essa pessoa era Draco Malfoy ou ela mesma.

Eles não se falavam e evitavam se olhar desde a noite em que ela o expulsara da cama, não entendia muito bem porque tinha agido daquela maneira, mas tinha sentido tanto frio, tanta dor e tanta angustia.

Fechou os olhos irritada. Draco Malfoy era um erro, um irresistível erro. Não devia ficar pensando nele, não devia se apaixonar.

Abriu os olhos assustada – "_Apaixonada?_" – pensou desesperada. Não podia estar apaixonada, era terrível, inconcebível, absurdo e real. Podia sentir o descontrole do seu coração só de lembrar daquele rosto duro e quadrado, do sabor dos beijos dele.

- "Ridículo!" – pensou novamente exasperada, ele nem ao menos chamava pelo seu primeiro nome e ainda podia sentir dores ao sentar.

- Maldito! – exclamou irritada consigo mesma, porque era tão difícil esquecer aquele loiro.

Melanne estava perdida em seus pensamentos e reclamações quando ouviu a porta do seu quarto bater, fazendo-a se levantar ainda mau humorada para atende-la e quase fechou a porta no instante seguinte ao que tinha aberto-a.

- Malfoy? – sibilou – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, antes de literalmente pular em cima dela, buscar os seus lábios e grudar seu corpo no dela.

Tudo rodou na frente de Melanne que estava completamente confusa. O cheiro de menta que vinha dele, o calor que sentia com aquelas mãos percorrendo seu corpo de forma possessiva, o gosto do beijo.

- Eu preciso transar.

Draco falou com a voz abafada, intercalando beijos, desgrudando momentaneamente dela. Fechou a porta com os pés e apertou-a contra a parede gelada, violando seu corpo na medida em que dedilhava todas as suas partes, como se tivesse permissão.

Ele não sabia, mas de alguma estranha maneira, ele tinha permissão.

De maneira irracional ele tinha permissão.

Sua mente dizia para expulsa-lo, mas seu corpo parecia necessitar do calor do dele, era como se juntos estivessem completos. Necessitava daquilo.

Melanne cedeu à tentação dos seus beijos e ao calor que emanava dos corpos. Ela também queria transar com ele mais uma vez. Nada que aconteceu antes seria suficiente para suprir essa estranha falta que o seu corpo sentia do dele. Era irreal.

Draco puxou o seu suéter rapidamente, enquanto beijava o seu colo inteiro. Ela gemeu com a sua respiração quente entre os seus seios e facilitou quando ele desapertou o fecho do seu sutiã.

- Você não devia estar aqui! – Melanne o empurrou irritada, pois de alguma forma seu lado racional ou irracional invadiu a sua cabeça e os seus nervos - já a flor da pele - se rebelaram.

- O quê? – ele perguntou visivelmente atordoado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? – ela sibilou irritada.

- Isso! – Draco dizia desconcertado deslizando o nariz pela pele dela.

- Oh, claro. Você realmente não presta, Malfoy. Por que não vai atrás das suas namoradinhas puro sangue e me deixa em paz? – acusou descontrolada, ele segurou seus pulsos com força.

- Você realmente quer ter essa conversa agora? – Draco perguntou irônico.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Me solta, Malfoy.

Voltaram a se beijar. Ela estava com muita raiva dele. – "_Por que eu tinha que ter reações explosivas ao lado de um garoto tão complicado? Por que eu simplesmente não amava alguém que não fosse proibido? E sim, um irritante, egocêntrico, metido e puro sangue Malfoy?_" – seus pensamentos não estavam ajudando em nada.

- Eu preciso de você! – Draco sussurrou rouco encostando sua testa na dela.

- Sai daqui, agora. – Melanne disse mandona.

Ele segurou sua cabeça com força e a jogou contra a parede.

- Não, até conseguir o que eu quero! – olhos cinza dele pareciam chumbo e brilhavam de ódio.

- E o que você quer seu louco? – praticamente gritou odiando saber a resposta e odiando ainda mais saber que uma parte de si queria o mesmo que ele.

- Você! – voltou a beijá-la ainda segurando seus pulsos contra a parede sem deixar espaço para que Melanne reagisse.

Melanne gargalhou antes de dizer entre os beijos:

- Patético.

Ele a fuzilou com o olhar, bravo. Prendeu os braços dela com mais força e a empurrou sem delicadeza para a parede mais uma vez puxando seus cabelos.

- Você também quer. – disse com seu sorriso torto, mantendo-se sobre ela.

Melanne tentou se desvencilhar, enfurecida.

- Claro que não... – ela disse com sarcasmo. Ele abriu os primeiros botões da sua calça.

- Eu quero você, sua idiota sangue ruim nojenta. – olhos pratas a encaravam desafiadores, a voz arrastada dele tremia levemente de expectativa.

- Sai de cima de mim, antes que te dê um chute bem dado. – ela rosnou rouca sem nenhuma autoridade.

Ele voltou a lhe beijar furiosamente, soltando as suas mãos, enquanto tirava o resto da roupa dela. Melanne queria estopora-lo por fazer aquilo, mas a incoerência ressurgiu quando ela sentiu o corpo dele pressionando o seu.

- Você vai precisar de muito mais do que isso se quiser transar de novo comigo. – Melanne disse arfante.

- Tem certeza, Mel? – ele sibilou no pé do seu ouvido e ela estremeceu – Que você não me quer dentro de você? Que você também não está maluca por isso?

Melanne se esqueceu de respirar por alguns segundos. Tinha ouvido direito? Ele não tinha usado seu sobrenome? Ele nem ao menos tinha usado seu primeiro nome. Era uma porcaria de um apelido, um apelido carinhoso ainda por cima. Estremeceu nos braços dele desistindo de lutar contra o que ela também queria.

Ele a encarou com aqueles olhos intensos, pratas, divinos, profundos, com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Ela estava furiosa no fundo, furiosa demais por não resistir a ele e por desejar aquele puro sangue arrogante. Arrancou a camisa dele sem nenhum cuidado fazendo alguns botões voarem longe, passou as mãos pelo corpo dele com tanta força que deixou marcada a pele clara dele. Não levou nem dois minutos para se livrar da calça dele.

- O quê você está esperando, então? Permissão? Mas eu só te digo uma coisa, Malfoy... – Draco olhou curioso nos olhos negros dela, cada vez mais desejoso – Se você não me fizer gostar dessa vez, vai ser a ultima vez que eu te deixo me tocar...

Melanne arranhou as costas dele com vontade, enquanto ele a possuía de uma vez, igualmente furioso com suas palavras. Eles não quebraram o contato visual enquanto ele entrava e saia rápido nela. Draco mordeu os lábios dela com força, fazendo-os sangrar, enquanto ela puxava seus cabelos, indelicada.

Melanne estava de saco cheio de tudo. Dele ser um puro-sangue metido! Dela não entender suas origens! Da porcaria da sua escola ter explodido! De todos os trouxas que precisava voltar a conviver! E toda a porcaria de vida que levava! E principalmente de ter que aturar a idéia de que ele não era dela, talvez nunca fosse, não poderia ser. Aquela porcaria de garoto não podia amá-la.

Draco levantou o corpo dela, grudando-os novamente, enquanto puxava o quadril dela com força contra ele. Tirano. Arrogante. Metido. Como ele sempre era. Entrando dentro dela como se ela fosse posse dele. E no fundo era exatamente assim que Draco se sentia em relação a ela, Melanne era sua.

Eram quase perfeitamente almas gêmeas. Com uma obvia diferença de sangue. Diferença essa que pouco importava para eles no instante que estremeceram juntos, em pé, contra a parede.

Melanne não podia reclamar dessa vez. Tinha sido rápido. Intenso. E seu corpo ainda vibrava e pulsava no dele. Suas pernas amoleceram em volta da cintura dele. Ela nem lembrava ao certo em que momento as pernas tinham ido parar ali. Seu corpo estava em êxtase, mas estranhamente queria mais.

Abriu os olhos devagar quando sentiu a testa dele na sua e se deparou com duas pratas nela. Draco ainda agarrava a cintura dela com força a mantendo na parede, ainda estavam encaixados um no outro.

- Melanne... – ele murmurou de contra os lábios dela a fazendo estremecer.

- Mel... – ele deu mais uma estocada nela e sussurrou tão baixo que ela só ouviu por ter sido no ouvido dela – Minha Mel... – ele continuou falando baixo enquanto beijava o pescoço dela puxando-a para mais perto para levá-la para a cama.

- Você tem gosto de mel... – ele lambeu o bico do seio dela fazendo-a gemer.

- Você tem um cheiro maravilhoso... – ele percorreu o pescoço dela com o nariz sentindo o aroma floral desconhecido que tanto encantava ele para no fim dar uma leve mordida no outro bico do seio.

Melanne não tinha consciência dela mesma, seu corpo queimava, as mãos dele percorriam as pernas dela de forma possessiva, ele a beijava de forma possessiva, ele ainda estava dentro dela, mantinha um ritmo lento, gostoso, fazendo-a começar a movimentar o seu quadril na direção dele quase inconsciente.

- Mel... – ele riu ao perceber os movimentos dela – Isso é só o começo... – ele segurou firme a nuca dela fazendo-a encarar o cinza chumbo de desejo dos olhos dele enquanto começava a intensificar as estocadas – Mel... Você vai se arrepender de ter duvidado de mim...

Mas ela duvidava que fosse se arrepender conforme ele aumentava ainda mais o ritmo sobre ela, aquela seria uma noite longa. Deliciosamente longa.

_### Você não pode me amar ###_

Melanne acordou estranhamente muito cedo e com um sorriso nos lábios. Rolou na cama e foi interrompida por algo no seu caminho. Levantou de bruços e viu o motivo da sua interrupção. Cabelos loiro platinados emaranhados, ombros largos, braços fortes e levemente definidos, costas perfeitas, um bumbum um pouco arrebitado, pernas que pareciam esculpidas por deuses de tão perfeitas, tudo nisso numa pele branca, suave e bela.

Melanne engatinhou até ele sentindo o cheiro de menta com um toque de hortelã que vinha dele. Dessa vez tinha sido perfeito. Deu um beijo na lombada da coluna e foi subindo enchendo as costas dele de beijos. Sentiu ele estremecer levemente quando chegou próximo ao ouvido dele.

- Draco! – a voz doce e um pouco sonolenta dela fez ele abrir os olhos sorrindo e se esticar todo.

- Eu posso querer que você me acorde assim todo os dias – ela riu, principalmente dele estar esfregando os olhos como uma criança pequena.

Draco olhou para a mulher que ria em cima dele e admirou o seu corpo ainda coberto pela fina camisola vinho que ela tinha colocado antes de dormir. Era tão perfeita. Nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer em toda a sua vida. Ela se encaixava nele perfeitamente e ainda havia tanta coisa que queria fazer com ela, tantas maneiras. Sentiu a excitação no seu corpo e a puxou para um beijo cheio de desejo.

Melanne mal correspondeu o beijo e foi rodada na cama sentindo toda a excitação do garoto que agora estava sobre ela e não muito feliz tentou se separar dele, mas ele apenas passou a beijar seu pescoço de maneira desconcertante.

- Draco... – a voz dela já começava a falhar – Você tem que ir embora, eles não podem te pegar aqui...

- Eu quero você mais uma vez, Mel...

- Por favor... – ela gemeu enquanto ele deslizava suavemente para dentro dela.

- Eu prometo ser rápido – um sorriso presunçoso apareceu no rosto dele – e você vai gostar.

E ele foi, rápido, forte e intenso e em poucos minutos o coração de ambos parecia que ia sair pela boca. Assim que acabou ele pulou da cama e começou a se vestir, parecia ter tomado consciência que estava no quarto dela e a qualquer momento iria amanhecer. Ela não estava satisfeita, mas não podia dizer que não tinha gostado. Ficou olhando maravilhada a rapidez com que ele vestia a própria roupa. Ele era tão perfeito.

- Será que tem perigo de alguém me ver quando eu sair? – Draco olhou pra ela que se jogou nos seus braços arrumando os cabelos dele com os seus dedos.

- Possivelmente! – ela ronronou roubando um beijo dele, não parecendo mais preocupada com o fato dele ainda estar ali.

- Mel... eu tenho que ir... você mesma disse isso... – era cada vez mais difícil falar palavras coerentes enquanto ela mordia sua orelha.

- Eu sei! – a expressão dela era de derrota o que o fez rir e ela acabou rindo junto.

Ela se afastou dele e pegou uma coisa com um leve brilho no malão.

- Pega! – Draco pareceu confuso ao sentir o tecido sedoso e prateado em suas mãos. Era uma capa e parecia tecida com fios de água – Mas eu quero ela de volta hoje a noite.

Draco amou o sorriso malicioso que ela tinha no rosto, mas foi a capa em suas mãos que fez o seu queixo cair.

- Eu pensei que só o Potter tivesse uma!

- Eu sempre tive ela. – Melanne deu os ombros indiferente.

- Elas são raras! – Draco ainda olhava maravilhado para a peça que escondia seu corpo – Eu lembro que pedi uma pro meu pai quando descobri que o Harry tinha uma também, mas ele nunca conseguiu uma boa.

- Agora você precisa ir Draco. – ela cortou a admiração do garoto. – Eu o vejo mais tarde! Venha! Vou lá fora para que ninguém veja a porta se abrindo pro nada.

Antes de ir embora Draco ainda deu um ultimo beijo nela e partiu para as masmorras antes que alguém no castelo acordasse.

_### Você não pode me amar ###_

Melanne, Alex e Diana sorriam conversando ao entrar no Salão Principal para tomarem café naquela manhã, estavam animadas com a proximidade do baile e isso deixava não só elas, mas todas as garotas de Hogwarts agitadas. Tinham acabado de entrar quando foram bruscamente interrompidas por um grupo de estudantes da Nirehtyls.

- O que houve? – perguntou Alex confusa olhando para as caras amarradas na frente delas.

- Não se mete, Mayers! – rosnou Frank ao lado John.

- Quem era Morritis? – John agarrou o braço de Melanne no meio do Salão Principal chamando a atenção de todos os presentes.

- Do que você está falando McBlood? – Melanne perguntou verdadeiramente confusa com aquela reação dele.

- Quem era no seu quarto? – ele apertou ainda mais o braço da garota.

- No meu quarto? – Melanne olhou ainda confusa para ele, apesar de estar agora chocada por dentro. Tinha certeza que não tinham visto nada.

- Não se faça de desentendida, Jackson ouviu alguém no seu quarto, quem era? – e o garoto que estava ao lado de John concordou com a cabeça desafiando-a.

Melanne quase abriu um grande sorriso Calisto Jackson era a pessoa mais fofoqueira e menos confiável de toda a Nirehtyls.

- Ouviu? Não me faça perder meu tempo McBlood não havia ninguém no meu quarto. – Melanne respondeu seca.

- Então vamos fazer um feitiço pra descobrir! Afinal isso é proibido! – John olhou cheio de raiva para ela.

- Claro! Vamos fazer um feitiço, mas não apenas no meu quarto, mas em todos da Nirehtyls! – Melanne berrou e sentiu todos os seus colegas engolirem em seco.

- Isso não tem... – John começou a dizer, mas fui interrompido pela garota.

- Não tem nada haver? A regra vale para todos não? E esse tipo de desconfiança não seria necessária se nossos quartos fossem coletivos como os deles! – Melanne praticamente berrou irritada com aquela situação.

- Mas em Nirehtyls...

- Não estamos em Nirehtyls! Estamos em Hogwarts! – Melanne levantou as mãos para cima pedindo paciência, aquela conversa era inútil.

- Quem era Morritis? Quem é o infeliz que você deixou te tocar? – John era puro ódio e ciúmes mal disfarçado, mas todos sabiam de sua obsessão por Melanne.

- Sua cena de ciuminho é patética McBlood! – Melanne desdenhou fazendo algumas pessoas rirem.

- Não é ciúmes! – John puxou ela com tanta força que a lembrou de um loiro, mas Draco a deixava mole e John apenas a irritava e machucava.

- E você deveria pensar direito, McBlood! Eu nunca deixaria um mestiço ou sangue ruim encostar-se em mim e um puro sangue não se daria ao desfrute. – Melanne disse baixo o encarando.

- Se quiser apenas diversão! – John respondeu soltando-a de qualquer jeito.

O tapa foi visualizado por todos apesar de Melanne não ter se movido um milímetro sequer.

- Eu não sou qualquer uma McBlood! Eu sou uma Nirehtyls! – Melanne fechou as mãos em punho apertado olhando firme para o garoto na sua frente.

- Eu vou descobrir quem é Morritis! E é agora! – John passou por ela sem se importar.

Quase todos os estudantes da Nirehtyls saíram atrás de McBlood em direção ao dormitório. Apenas Alex permaneceu com ela a encaminhando para a mesa da Sonserina para poderem tomar o café em paz. Para sua alegria ou infelizmente ela se sentou próximo ao Malfoy que tinha um olhar de sério com toda a situação.

Melanne comia tranquilamente sua torrada quando fechou os punhos e os olhos de forma agressiva.

- Então John está certo! – Alex sorria para a garota a sua frente, mas está nada disse ainda concentrada de olhos fechados. – E você não vai me contar quem é? – Melanne abriu os olhos para encarar os olhos verdes a sua frente.

- Não tente acessar minha mente Alex! Pode ser dolorido para você!

Alex bufou desviando o olhar.

- Odeio você ser tão boa nisso!

- É fácil, manter a mente vazia, basta ter disciplina! – Melanne disse séria recomeçando a desfrutar do café e torcendo para que McBlood parasse com aqueles testes idiotas, aquilo consumia energia que proteger.

- Foi o Malfoy! – Alex soltou feliz se inclinando para Melanne não querendo que Draco escutasse.

- Você que está dizendo... – Melanne tentou desconversar.

- Negativo! – Alex abriu ainda mais o sorriso tomando um gole de suco – Essa sua carinha feliz que está.

Melanne apenas suspirou derrotada e sorriu, percebendo que o loiro irritante também tinha um sorriso arrogante no canto da boca, pois obviamente estava prestando atenção na conversa.


	22. Baile dos Namorados

**Chapter 21: Baile dos Namorados**

**20 – BAILE DOS NAMORADOS**

A entrada do Salão Principal estava cheia de pessoas bonitas, que chegavam animadas. As portas estavam abertas e enfeitadas com fitas e feitiços de levitação usados em algumas flores brancas e vermelhas que estavam quase na frente da porta inteira

Draco estava inquieto na ponta da escada.

Vestia de maneira impecável sua veste cara e negra.

Olhou mais uma vez para o seu reflexo no grande espelho que existia próximo a entrada do salão ajeitando a gola e as mangas.

Não tinha nenhum motivo para estar nervoso.

Era um Malfoy.

Malfoys não ficavam nervosos.

Malfoys não ficavam esperando sangues-ruins para bailes.

Muito menos bailes de dias dos namorados.

- "_Por Salazar no que eu estava pensando quando a convidei?_" – o pensamento o pegou em cheio ao ver seus colegas Sonserinos passarem por ele com seus pares.

- Alguém está nervoso? – ouviu a voz melosa de Pansy atrás dele junto com o perfume excessivamente doce.

- Eu não fico nervoso Pan! – disse irritado se virando para ela.

Pansy era uma figura rosa, completamente rosa, suas vestes eram rosa em dégradé, seu sapato bico fino era rosa chá, seu cabelo estava preso com um arranjo rosa, sua maquiagem era rosa.

Absurdamente rosa na opinião de Draco.

O loiro não conseguiu evitar a cara de nojo para a amiga.

- Você não gosta de rosa não é? – Pansy perguntou fazendo biquinho.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça em resposta.

- Pense pelo lado positivo, você não precisa mais gostar mesmo. – a garota apertou a bochecha dele e saiu rindo da cara abobalhada que ele fez indo em direção a Frank que a esperava numa veste clássica cinza chumbo.

- Não se preocupe – sentiu a mão de Zabini no seu ombro – Elas logo vão aparecer.

Zabini usava vestes vinho que contrastavam de maneira elegante com a sua pele escura. O modelo não era clássico, elegante e único como o de Draco, mas moderno e despojado como tudo que ele tinha.

O sorriso dele se ampliou ao ver Alex num vestido dourado chamativo descendo as escadas e foi inevitável para Draco não procurar por Melanne que deveria estar junto a ela, mas apenas Diana numa veste azul claro sorria indo em direção a McBlood que olhou de maneira depreciativa para Draco com sua veste azul marinho comum de festa.

- Ela se atrasou um pouquinho. – Alex sorriu para ele aceitando a mão de Zabini que sorria de forma maliciosa para o seu generoso decote.

- Meu amigo, até mais. – se despediu Zabini conduzindo Alex para dentro do salão.

Se antes Draco achava que estava nervoso neste exato momento o que ele sentia era pânico. Não ela não poderia fazer isso com ele ou poderia? Ela não poderia simplesmente não aparecer e o deixar plantado na entrada do baile para virar piada para todos os alunos no dia seguinte. Não, ela não poderia ser tão cruel ou vingativa. Poderia?

Draco andava de um lado para o outro, todos já tinham entrado e muito poucos seguiam a passos rápidos para dentro do salão. Era possível ouvir a musica harmoniosa que vinha de lá.

Suas mãos suavam frio, seu coração batia descompasso, respirava fundo na vã tentativa de se acalmar.

Olhou novamente para o teto fechando os olhos, precisava relaxar ou teria um enfarte de nervosismo.

E foi nesse instante que ele sentiu o aroma que fez seu coração se aquietar, aquele aroma que o fazia perder a noção de tempo, aquele aroma de noite, flores, exótico e desconhecido para ele. Se virou no mesmo instante e o que viu o fez perder completamente o fôlego.

Vermelho.

Vermelho era tão grifinório, tão quente, tão colorido.

Ele deveria odiar o vermelho.

Não combinava com ele.

Nunca em sua vida pensou em desejar o vermelho.

Mas ali estava ela.

Seus passos firmes, seu olhar fixo no dele.

Seus olhos tão negros brilhavam mais que a noite estrelada.

Ela vestia vermelho, longo, alças caídas no ombro de forma perfeita, a pele clara contra o tecido o fazia viajar, justo até o quadril marcando cada parte daquele corpo que ele queria sentir outra vez, abria num rodado mágico que deixava sua perna amostra ao descer a escada, perna lisa, clara, de veludo que ele queria desesperadoramente tocar.

Draco engoliu em seco, seu coração parecia que explodiria com a imagem dela. Sua vontade era arrastá-la de volta para o dormitório dele e tocar cada parte dela até conhecer de cor.

Dizer que ela estava linda seria um insulto.

Não existia palavra conhecida para o que ele sentia.

- Desculpa. – ouviu a voz dela o fazendo acordar dos seus devaneios.

Ela estava ali, na sua frente, ao seu alcance, sua, toda sua, ele riu feliz.

- Me desculpa você por não conseguir chegar aos seus pés. – Draco sussurrou no ouvido dela enlaçando-a pela cintura.

- Draco... – foi praticamente um gemido que escapou dos lábios de Melanne ao senti-lo beijar seu pescoço.

Aquele cheiro mentolado amadeirado a entorpecia era único. Único como ele, único com o sabor de seus lábios, o toque frio das suas mãos, a pele macia que acariciava a dela, os cabelos tão loiros que ela amava sentir nos seus dedos. Draco Malfoy era único, lindo e perfeito.

- "_Se eu fosse uma puro sangue seria tudo tão perfeito!_" – esse pensamento a machucava, ela sabia que nunca poderia ser uma esposa perfeita. – "_Você merece alguém a sua altura Draco_"

- Tem certeza que você quer ir a esse baile? – a voz dele falhava quando seus olhos se encontraram.

- Medo de encarar seus amigos? – ela o desafiou, também não tinha certeza se queria ir a esse baile.

Draco suspirou. Nunca tivera tanta certeza do que queria na vida e ele a queria. Se endireitou dando o braço para ela a fim deles irem para o famigerado baile.

Melanne sorriu segurando o braço dele parecia um sonho se repetindo, mas dessa vez terminariam juntos.

Entraram no baile chamando a atenção de todos.

Uma grande pista de dança se encontrava no meio do Salão, e a música estava alta. Bancadas de comida se encontravam nas extremidades da sala, e em alguns lugares, sofás grandes e confortabilíssimos se encontravam a espera de alunos cansados de tanto dançar. Parecia que todos estavam se divertindo.

E lá estavam eles.

Preto e Vermelho.

Puro sangue e nascida trouxa.

Imponentes, arrogantes, belos, seguros, harmoniosos, Slytherin...

Melanne parecia deslizar no braço de Draco e estava tão linda que despertou a inveja de várias pessoas, alguns rapazes olhavam desejosos para o seu corpo no vestido justo.

Draco sentia a inveja dos outros e isso o fazia estufar ainda mais o peito feliz. Sua felicidade era tão latente que ele parecia ainda mais belo arrancando suspiros de várias garotas por onde passava.

- Por Slytherin, você está maravilhosa! – Alex correu na direção deles – Vocês dois estão maravilhosos!

- Você também está Alex. – Melanne sorriu sentindo um arrepio quando Draco segurou delicadamente sua cintura.

Melanne olhou em volta analisando a decoração. Era como toda a decoração de dia dos namorados extremamente cafona. Mesclava diversos tons de rosa com corações para todos os lados.

- Acho que a Pansy está fazendo parte da decoração. – Melanne concluiu olhando para a garota que dançava com Frank.

Os outros riram concordando.

- Isso é porque você não viu Hermione e Rony. – falou Alex.

- O que tem eles? – ela procurou os dois pelo salão encontrando-os sentados do outro lado do salão numa das mesas.

Hermione lembrava uma grega com um vestido longo perolado e seus cabelos cacheados e Rony parecia bem numa veste de gala marrom simples. O problema não estava nas roupas em si, mas na cena. Rony nitidamente não parecia disposto a dançar e Hermione não parecia disposta a aceitar a recusa em pé com uma mão na cintura e o dedo em riste em direção ao namorado.

- Hilários! – concordou Zabini abraçado por trás em Alex.

- Olha o Potter veio com a Lovegood mesmo. – disse distraído Draco olhando em direção a mesa de bebida onde os dois riam de algo.

Harry usava uma veste estilo fraque comum e Luna tinha um brilho nos grandes olhos azuis que pareciam refletir no seu vestido branco com diversos corações pulsantes junto com cupidos e beijos que piscavam coloridos. Um verdadeiro cartaz animado de dia dos namorados ambulante. Mas os dois pareciam felizes juntos.

- E a ruivinha parece ter superado você. – Melanne sussurrou no ouvido de Draco apontando para a pista de dança.

Gina dançava animada com Colin ambos vestindo roupas simples e despojadas negras, Gina num vestido curto e esvoaçante com Colin tirando várias fotos dela que fazia poses sorrindo e as vezes o puxava para que ele dançasse com ela.

- Felizmente! – ele respondeu parecendo aliviado e fazendo-a rir.

- Você é uma comédia Draco Malfoy! – Melanne enlaçou o pescoço do loiro.

- Eu não tenho palavras para descrever você Melanne Morritis – Draco apertou forte ela em seus braços roçando os lábios nos dela.

Melanne se assustou ao ouvir palmas secas batendo próximo a eles.

- Por favor, não parem essa ceninha patética por minha causa. – McBlood tinha os olhos faiscantes de raiva em direção a Melanne.

- John, vamos sair daqui! – Diana dizia, mas não fazia verdadeiramente nada para tira-lo dali.

- Era ele não era? – John cuspiu as palavras.

- Não é da sua conta! – Melanne dizia entre os dentes.

- O que ele está fazendo com você, Morritis? – John veio mais furioso para cima do casal.

- Sai daqui, McBlood! – rosnou Melanne agarrando ainda mais o braço de Draco.

- Exatamente o que você está vendo, McBlood, me acompanhando! – Draco disse sarcástico encarando John.

- Não se mete cria de Comensal! – cuspiu John com puro nojo nem olhando pra Draco.

- Me deixa em paz McBlood! – Melanne tentou gritar já que Draco a prendia nas suas costas.

- Porque ele pode te tocar Morritis? – John perguntou com ódio no olhar – O sangue dele não é tão puro quanto o meu? – ele dizia aos berros no meio do salão e Melanne o olhava assustada – É isso Morritis! Você pode sujar a linhagem dele com seu sangue impuro, mas não pode sujar o meu?

- Cala a boca McBlood! – Draco tentou avançar nele, mas foi detido por Zabini e Frank.

- É isso Morritis? Os Malfoys estão tão deteriorados que não tem mais importância sujar seu sangue?

- Não fale da minha família, seu imbecil – Draco ardia de ódio e tentava de todas as maneiras se libertar.

- Cala a boca, McBlood! – Melanne gritou com lagrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto borrando a maquiagem.

- Você é uma sangue ruim, Morritis, imunda, impura, nem mesmo uma família decadente como a do Malfoy merece você!

Melanne lançou a mão direita em direção a John lançando o longe desacordado e correu para fora do salão desnorteada.

- Morritis! – Draco gritou se soltando e correndo atrás dela que já subia as escadas desesperada caindo algumas vezes pelo caminho por conta do vestido e salto.

Draco pulava os degraus e tentava alcançá-la desesperadamente, mas apesar das quedas e derrapadas ela era muito rápida e ele ficou sem fôlego quando chegou ao destino que ela tinha tomado. A torre de astronomia.

Melanne estava em pé no parapeito da torre olhando para baixo de costas para ele, mas a simples sensação de vê-la ali fez o coração de Draco se apertar.

- Melanne! – o loiro gritou como uma suplica.

- Não – a garota berrou no alto da torre de astronomia dando passos para trás.

- Melanne, por favor, eu preciso de você! – Draco caminhava lentamente em direção a garota com medo do que ela poderia fazer.

- Eu não vou permitir que você estrague a sua linhagem puro sangue com uma sangue ruim como eu – Melanne se equilibrava na sacada da torre com uma expressão transtornada no rosto – McBlood tem razão!

- Tem razão? Mas que droga Melanne, eu já disse que não me importo mais, não me interessa quem são seus pais. Eu quero você! – Draco dizia desesperado ainda andando lentamente em direção a ela com cada vez mais medo do que ela se jogasse do alto da torre.

- Eu me importo Draco! E não vou deixar você destruir seu futuro. – Melanne tinha os olhos cheios d'água.

Draco fez um enorme esforço para não correr, mas conseguiu chegar mais perto dela. O suficiente para puxá-la do parapeito para os seus braços. Precisava senti-la ali junto a ele. A abraçou forte angustiado com a possibilidade de perdê-la.

- Eu te amo, Melanne! – Draco a puxou ainda mais forte quase machucando e encarando aqueles olhos negros brilhantes dela.

- Você não pode me amar, Draco! – Melanne piscava desnorteada.

- Mas eu te amo! – Draco acariciou o rosto dela – Eu te amo tanto, Mel, mais tanto que chega a doer.

- Você não pode! – Melanne ainda chorava tentando se soltar dele, mas Draco sorria segurando-a firme e secando as lagrimas dela.

- É tarde demais... – Draco encostou a sua testa na dela e Melanne a olhou confusa – Eu já não sei viver sem você...

- Draco! – ela gemeu fechando os olhos.

- Eu vou entender se você não me amar, mas eu não consigo mais me enganar – ele falava sério acariciando as costas dela.

- Eu te amo, Draco Malfoy! – Melanne sussurrou no ouvido dele o arrepiando – Eu te amo muito.

Draco a pegou no colo e começou a gira-la no alto da torre feliz. Nada mais importava para ele afinal ela o amava e isso bastava.

- Eu te amo minha Mel! Eu te amo!


End file.
